Lord of the Rings, Revised
by Samantha20
Summary: Arwen plays a part in the Fellowship, the Council of Elrond, and departure of the Fellowship.
1. The Ride From Rivendell

Part 1.  
Once more Arwen woke in the night, the images of her dream haunting her  
even in her waking.  
She sat up and pushed her blankets away, letting them pile on the floor.  
Silently she rose and dressed, leaving her bedroom to walk in the gardens  
of Rivendell, in her own garden, which her father, Lord Elrond had created  
for her as a gift upon her return from the South, where she had stayed for  
many years with her mother's kin.  
Above the stars shone brightly against the darkened sky.  
The air was cool but Arwen did not go back indoors to retrieve warmer  
clothing, instead she trailed her fingers in the waters of the fountain,  
watching the small waves she had created fade to nothingness. When the  
surface stilled she gazed deep into its depths, then beyond them. On the  
surface of the water images formed, becoming clearer as she watched.  
Arwen saw Aragorn leading four small hobbits, she had never seen any so  
young before. Bilbo Baggins, the hobbit friend of hers and her father's was  
an aging hobbit, well towards the end of his life. These were much younger,  
looking as though they were only starting out on their journey through  
life.  
She watched as one of the hobbits led a pony, while the others spoke  
merrily amongst themselves.  
These were things from the past.  
Well versed in the art of scrying Arwen knew that the images reflected on  
the surface of the water could show one of three things, things that were,  
things that were happening as she gazed at their images, and things that  
had not yet, or may not come to pass.  
The images clouded over, then became clearer again, this time showing her  
something different.  
The four hobbits were shrouded in the darkness of night, afraid. Each had  
drawn a sword and backed away from the figures that approached them, hooded  
and cloaked in black. Nazgul. Ringwraiths.  
She watched as one of the hobbits slid a ring onto his finger and  
disappeared, only to be stabbed with the blade of one of the Morgul swords.  
Then she saw Aragorn sprint over the rise and begin to rail against the  
Wraiths, using both fire and sword.  
She saw him press them back and pick up the injured hobbit. Calling to the  
others he began to run, sliding as he did so down the sides of Weathertop,  
the great Watchtower of Amun Sul.  
Arwen watched silently until that image too faded from the waters, leaving  
only the starlight reflected there.  
She found her father, Lord Elrond in the library. He was always reading  
things, writing things.  
"Father I have seen..." She began.  
"You have seen the events that have occurred at Amon Sul." He told her,  
looking up from the great volume in front of him.  
"One of the young hobbits has been stabbed with a Morgul blade. He will die  
unless he comes to us in time." Arwen answered.  
"This is true." Elrond nodded.  
"He does not deserve to die. The hobbit must live." Arwen told him. "He has  
much to do in this Middle Earth."  
"What do you propose?"  
"Let me ride out. I will find them. Let me help." She said to her father.  
"If that is your path I will not stop you. May the grace of the Valar go  
with you, Arwen Evenstar. You alone may be able to save the hobbit known as  
Frodo Baggins." Elrond told his daughter. "Ride well, my daughter."  
"Namarie father." She said softly before leaving the room. "I will return  
soon."  
Part 2.  
The moon had barely began it's nightly descent as Arwen mounted her horse,  
a silver falcon hovering above.  
She patted the horse's satiny gray neck and spoke softly to him. "Noro lim  
Nallahir. We must ride fast, my dear friend." The falcon settled on her  
shoulder, content to wait out the night there, until daylight and he could  
fly. "Be easy Elessar." She told the falcon as she rode out of the gates  
which led into Rivendell, the Elves safe haven, Arwen's first home.  
Once outside the gates Nallahir pressed into a faster speed, allowing his  
mistress to guide him in the direction she wished to go, West.  
The three moved swiftly over the land, each a formidable force. No predator  
dared approach them. Even the wolves and wargs stayed away.  
Over field and stream, through woods and farmland Arwen rode, her every  
thought on the safety and whereabouts of the hobbit Frodo Baggins and his  
companions.  
When Nallahir began to tire under her, Arwen dismounted and ran alongside  
the great horse.  
A gift from one of the Lords of Rohan, Nallahir was one of the Mearas,  
themselves Lords among horses.  
For two days and almost three nights Arwen rode in search of her quarry,  
halting only to gaze into the waters of creeks and still pools, fed by  
underground streams far away in the mountains, their waters always icy  
cold.  
Late into the third night she led Nallahir once more, searching the  
Trollshaws, where Bilbo Baggins and his Dwarf companions had been waylaid  
by trolls long ago and almost eaten until the quarreling trolls turned to  
stone in the sunlight, in the hope that she would find Aragorn and Frodo.  
Close by someone, or something crashed through the underbrush, moving  
swiftly along her line of vision.  
Leaving Nallahir and drawing her sword, the great Elven blade of old,  
Shalat she approached the creature from behind, allowing her the element of  
surprise.  
As she approached, the creature clad in black pulled out a knife slicing a  
small plant away from the rock it grew on.  
Arwen knew then that the creature she was stalking was Aragorn. Surprised  
at his lack of care she brought Shalat to his throat. "What's this?" She  
asked, "A Ranger caught off his guard?"  
Slowly he turned to face her. "Arwen! What are you doing here?"  
"Where is Frodo?" She asked, in answer to his question.  
"This way." Aragorn told her, leading her back through the trees, more  
silently this time.  
Nallahir following close behind, with Elessar perched on his saddle.  
She rushed into the clearing behind Aragorn, dropping to her knees in front  
of the failing hobbit. "Frodo... Im Arwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nin,  
tolo dan na ngalad." She said to him in her own language, calling him back  
to the light.  
From somewhere behind her Arwen heard someone say, "Who is she?", but she  
paid it no mind, instead concentrating on Frodo. "Frodo?" She asked again,  
but his still form did not stir, or give sign that he had heard her. She  
turned to Aragorn, "He is not going to last. We must get him to my father."  
She stared into his eyes. "I have been looking for you for two days."  
Once more one of the other hobbits spoke, but again she ignored it.  
"There are five Wraiths behind you. Where the other four are I do not  
know." She told Aragorn.  
Aragorn stood, picking Frodo up and carrying him over to Nallahir, placing  
him on the front of the saddle. Arwen followed him, understanding what he  
meant to do.  
"Dartho guin Berian. Rych le ad tolthathon." Aragorn told her. Stay with  
the hobbits. I will send horses for you.  
Arwen shook her head. "Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im." I am the faster  
rider. I'll take him.  
"Andelu i ven." He answered. The road is too dangerous.  
Once more she shook her head. "Frodo fir. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin  
beriatha hon." If I can get across the river the power of my people will  
protect him. "I do not fear them" she told him.  
Aragorn laid his hand over hers, knowing when he was beaten. "Be iest lin."  
He told her. As long as you wish. "Arwen," He said to her, "Ride hard,  
don't look back."  
He watched as she swung up into the saddle, "Send Elessar to Rivendell."  
Arwen called to him, "Tell my father I am on my way." She watched him nod  
before urging Nallahir forward, this time back towards Rivendell.  
Part 3.  
The three rode through the night, and through the dawn, always galloping  
swiftly, like the wind moving across the plains.  
As Nallahir darted out of a thicket they were joined by the Wraiths.  
Arwen heard them riding hard, pressing their black steeds through the heavy  
undergrowth, filling the air with the sound of twigs and branches cracking  
and breaking.  
Once out of the trees she had Nallahir turn constantly, always changing his  
path. Sparing a look back over her shoulder she saw that they were not  
being pursued by five of the Wraiths, but flanked by eight.  
"Noro lim, Nallahir!" She called. Ride fast, Nallahir! Nallahir responded  
by finding more speed, even in his tired state.  
Along side her the Wraiths reached towards Frodo, their hands gloved in  
iron. Nallahir responded on his own, moving away from the grasping hand.  
They galloped on always racing towards the Bruinen River, on the borders of  
Rivendell.  
Nallahir dug deep, racing ever faster when any other horse would have  
stopped, tired and lathered with sweat.  
Finally the banks of the Bruinen were visible in front of them.  
The three raced over them, Nallahir's hooves slipping a little on the wet  
stones, clattering loudly before they were splashing through the shallows  
across to the other side and the safety of Rivendell.  
The Wraiths halted on the opposite shore. One of the Ringwraiths raised his  
hand to her. "Give up the Halfling She-Elf." It's voice was a loud whisper,  
raspy and terrible.  
Arwen drew her sword, Shalat as Nallahir rose slightly on his hind legs.  
"If you want him come and claim him."  
The Wraiths answered her challenge, and began to press their horses forward  
into the Bruinen.  
As they did so Arwen closed her eyes and began to chant. "Nin o Chithaeglir  
lasto beth daer; Rimmo nin Bruinen dan in Ulaer!" Waters of the Misty  
Mountains listen to the great word; flow waters of Loudwater against the  
Ringwraiths.  
The sound of rushing water filled the air as the waters of the Bruinen  
rose, forming a wall of water, the foaming waves resembling white horses  
which galloped through the bed of the river drowning the Wraiths.  
As she watched Frodo became paler, wheezing and gasping.  
Carefully Arwen laid him down on the rocky shore, cradling his head and  
upper torso in her arms. "No, no! Frodo, no! Frodo don't give in! Not now."  
She cried, then laying her had against his she whispered. "What grace is  
given me, let it pass to him. Let him be spared. Save him."  
As she spoke a single tear trickled down her cheek, dropping down onto his  
head. For a moment light shone around them both. Frodo's breathing eased a  
little. "Thank you." She whispered, looking up to the sky.  
The sound of hoof beats on her side of the river made Arwen sit up. She  
turned to see Glorifindel, captain of the guard in Rivendell. "Lady, are  
you well?" He called.  
She raised her voice to call to him. "Glorifindel, help me. We must get  
Frodo to my father!"  
He nodded and turned to call out behind him. "My Lord, she is here. She is  
safe!"  
Arwen breathed a sigh of relief as her father galloped over, swinging down  
from his horse's saddle and joining her at Frodo's side. "He is fading  
fast." She told him.  
"Come now." Elrond ordered, lifting Frodo onto the front of his own saddle.  
"We must get him back to the city."  
Arwen nodded and mounted Nallahir once more.  
Part 4.  
Elrond and Arwen rode straight to their private residence, laying Frodo in  
a guest room.  
Using strange and ancient Elvish medicines and ointments Elrond attended to  
Frodo's wound.  
Slowly, as the hours passed his skin became warmer, his breathing easier,  
until it seemed that he was only sleeping deeply.  
"Father, will he live?" Arwen asked, her heart still heavy.  
"Yes, Arwen. He will live." Elrond told her. "Call me if anything changes.  
I will be in the library."  
After sitting with him for long hours, with Bilbo sitting opposite, Arwen  
rose and left the room, walking towards the front of her home and waited  
outside in the front garden.  
Gently she tended to one of the plants as she waited.  
She didn't have to wait long until she saw Glorifindel leading Aragorn and  
the three remaining hobbits towards her. Arwen smiled to see them safe and  
sound.  
Aragorn hurried when he saw her. "Arwen! Is Frodo all right?"  
"He is sore, but he lives. I will take you to him now, for at his side you  
may meet another old friend." She told them, "I only ask that you remain  
quiet, Frodo has been quite ill. He is sleeping now." They nodded following  
her silently as she led them indoors.  
She spoke quietly to the hobbits as they walked. "I am sorry we did not  
meet properly before, but Frodo had to be rushed to my father. He has more  
knowledge of Elvish medicine than I. I am Arwen Undomiel, also called  
Evenstar, and I am pleased to meet you all."  
Aragorn halted, "Lady Arwen, meet Samwise Gamgee, also called Sam, Meriadoc  
Brandybuck, also called Merry and Peregrin Took, also called Pippin." He  
introduced.  
She smiled at them. "Come along now, you are all weary. I will take you in  
to see Frodo now." Arwen led them up a staircase and up to a pair of doors.  
Silently she opened one, allowing Aragorn to hold it for her, as they  
entered.  
"Bilbo," She called softly, "I have brought friends to visit Frodo."  
The old hobbit looked up and smiled to see them. "Well journeyed, old  
friends. I hope you are in better shape than Frodo here. I have never known  
him to miss a meal, yet he has missed three since he has been here."  
"Frodo has not yet woken." Arwen explained to them, "Sleep is the best  
thing for him now, sleep and time to heal."  
The hobbit Aragorn had called Sam moved to Frodo's bedside. He touched one  
of Frodo's hands gently, then looked back at the others. "If I may, Lady,  
if it doesn't present any problems may I stay with Mr. Frodo?"  
Arwen smiled at him, seeing the loyalty of the young hobbit, and his desire  
to serve his master. "It is all right Sam." She told him. "I will have some  
food brought in for you, along with Bilbo's. Sit down and be easy, you are  
safe here in Rivendell." She turned to the others, "I have food and  
accommodations prepared for you. You are all in need of food and rest."  
Part 5.  
Arwen led them back downstairs, passing the library doors. Inside Lord  
Elrond looked up from the manuscript he was reading and beckoned to her.  
"Please come in," Arwen ushered them inside, "Lord Elrond wishes to meet  
you."  
As they entered Aragorn made the proper sign of obeisance to Elrond.  
"Greeting to you all and welcome to Rivendell." Elrond said to them, rising  
from his work. "You have traveled far, I trust that the Lady is taking you  
to your accommodations?"  
Both hobbits, Merry and Pippin nodded.  
"Where is the fourth?" Elrond asked Arwen, gazing at the three before him.  
"He has chosen to remain at Frodo's side with Bilbo." Arwen told him,  
"Samwise Gamgee is his name."  
"Very well." Elrond said to her, "Aragorn, welcome once more to fair  
Rivendell. I wish we were meeting under better circumstances."  
"As do I my Lord." Aragorn answered, his voice deep and clear.  
"Once more, welcome to Rivendell." Elrond told them, "The Lady will take  
care of you, I have much to attend too." Elrond returned once more to the  
ancient book he had been studying.  
Arwen led them silently from the room.  
Once out in the hallway she spoke to them. "You have just met Lord Elrond  
Half-Elven, the Master of Rivendell."  
"Is he your husband?" Pippin asked.  
She smiled, "No Master Took, he is my father." She stopped in front of  
another pair of doors. "Here are your rooms. Aragorn you still have your  
own room, the hobbits have the choice of sharing or sleeping separately, it  
is up to them." She opened the doors to reveal a sitting room with several  
doors leading from it. "Through the doors you will find rooms for sleeping  
in. There is a washroom inside each end door. The middle door leads out to  
the gardens. If you wish to go out you are welcome too."  
Arwen led them into the room gesturing to the table piled high with  
steaming plates. "Please help yourselves, if there is anything else you  
require please let me know." The hobbits sat down at the table and began to  
eat.  
Aragorn lingered with her for a moment. "Are you staying?"  
"If that is what you wish I will returned shortly. I must take a meal up to  
Sam and Bilbo first though." Arwen answered. "Sit down and take some rest  
Aragorn. It is well-deserved." With those words she left the room.  
She made her way back upstairs carrying plates for Bilbo and Frodo.  
Both hobbits remained at his bedside, unmoved. She placed a plate in each  
hobbits lap, pausing at Sam's side. "Eat now Sam. Recover your strength  
while Frodo recovers his." She advised him. "If you need anything else ask  
Bilbo where to find me, but I will come up to check on Frodo later."  
Arwen then turned to Bilbo. "Lord Elrond will be up soon to see Frodo's  
progress, call me if he wakes before then."  
As she passed by the library Lord Elrond called to her once more.  
She entered the library and waited for her father to speak. "Arwen you know  
Gandalf the Grey. He has come to Rivendell on the back of Gwaihir the  
Windlord." Elrond gestured to the Istari beside him cloaked in gray.  
"Welcome back to Rivendell, Gandalf the Grey." She greeted him. "I trust  
you would like to see the others."  
Gandalf nodded. "I would very much like that Lady."  
"I have just come from Frodo's side, he is healing well, still sleeping but  
minded by Bilbo and Sam. I am just on my way back to the others. They are  
sitting down to a meal if you would like to join them." Arwen told him.  
"Thank you." Gandalf answered her.  
"Go now." Elrond told him, "Like the others you are weary. We shall speak  
more once you have rested."  
Arwen lead him from the room, down towards the guest quarters. She tapped  
on the door gently before opening it. Aragorn and the hobbits looked up as  
she entered. "I have found another friend of yours." She told them. "Like  
you he is weary and hungry so I bring him to you." She entered the room  
fully with Gandalf close behind her.  
"Gandalf!" Pippin shouted.  
"Master Pippin." Gandalf answered him. "I am glad you are all safe in  
Rivendell." He told the others.  
"Have you seen Frodo yet?" Merry asked.  
"No." Gandalf said, "No I have not, Lady Arwen is taking me to see him  
shortly."  
"Sit down Gandalf." Arwen told him gently, "Eat something and relax in the  
safety of Rivendell."  
"Thank you Lady." Gandalf smiled at her, sitting down across from Aragorn.  
"How is Frodo?" Aragorn asked her.  
"Sleeping peacefully. My father will examine the wound again later to make  
sure it is healing." Arwen told them.  
"Sit down." Aragorn urged her, "Tell us of your journey. You reached  
Rivendell safely."  
"I met with the Ringwraiths, eight of them anyway. We rode hard, and were  
fortunate enough to cross the Bruinen before the Wraiths caught us. They  
requested that I gave Frodo up to them, but I refused and brought the river  
crashing down on them. Shortly afterwards I met with Glorifindel, the  
captain of the guard and my father. We brought Frodo here and tended to  
him. He has been improving ever since, and now simply sleeps deeply." Arwen  
took a seat beside Gandalf. "Do you need anything more?"  
"No Lady." Gandalf told her. "But sit and talk with us a while. What has  
happened recently in Rivendell?"  
"Some have begun the journey to the Grey Havens so that they may pass to  
the Undying Lands. My father wishes me to go, but it is my wish to stay in  
Middle Earth. All I love is here." Arwen told them. "Until I rode out in  
search of you it had been very peaceful in Rivendell. Since then we have  
had Black Riders at our borders and the One Ring within our borders."  
Gandalf smiled. "It would appear you almost welcome the disturbance."  
"That would be folly. I know what the One Ring was created to do, and I  
know that the Dark One is searching for it. If all are not careful Middle  
Earth will fall under a cloud of darkness." She began, then caught herself,  
"Still, let us not speak of these things unless they come to pass. We shall  
place our hope in Frodo's recovery, and take the matter of the Ring one  
step at a time."  
"That seems sound advice." Aragorn agreed.  
"Here is another piece," Arwen began, "All of you should now go and rest.  
If Frodo wakes I will come and wake you, if that is what you desire. For  
now you should think about recovering your own strength. Sleep well. I will  
return when you wake." With these words Arwen stood and left the room. 


	2. Accommodations

Part 6.  
In the late afternoon Arwen returned to the guest accommodations to find  
all of her guests awake.  
"Good afternoon." she greeted them, "How did you sleep?"  
"Well thank you Lady Arwen." Gandalf told her, "I would very much like to  
see Frodo if you can arrange it."  
"He is still sleeping, but I think that Bilbo and Sam would be very happy  
to see you all again." Arwen told them, "If Merry and Pippin like,  
afterwards I will take them out to see more of Rivendell. Sam has already  
said he would very much like to join us."  
Arwen led them once more upstairs to check on Frodo.  
Gandalf elected to stay and talk with Bilbo a while, then go down to the  
library to see Elrond, while Arwen led the three young hobbits and Aragorn  
out into the late afternoon sunshine.  
"After the Great War, in which the Last Alliance was forged which allowed  
Isildur to cut the Ring from the hand of the Dark One defeating him, my  
father led a host of Elves here to Rivendell, making it a safe haven for  
Elves, and for others too, should they come here and ask for help." Arwen  
explained to the hobbits. "It has been my home for the many years of my  
life, save the times when I leave to stay with my mother's kin."  
"You can't be that old." Pippin told her, "You remind me of a hobbit lass  
still in her twenties."  
"I am older than you think." She smiled.  
"Thirty?" Merry asked.  
Aragorn laughed out loud. "Merry, I fear that you and Pippin are very much  
off track, and also that you both ask too many questions."  
"It's not polite to ask people their age." Sam told the other hobbits,  
"Lady Arwen has been a very good host, you shouldn't offend her."  
"I am not offended Sam." Arwen told him gently. "I haven't thought about my  
age for a long time. Elves age differently than Men, or even hobbits do.  
Bilbo is now one hundred and eleven and I am told it's a very good age for  
a hobbit. I am 2777 years old, and am considered a young woman by my  
Elders. There are many Elves much older than I."  
"Older?" Pippin squeaked.  
"My father is Lord Elrond, my mother has already passed into the West to  
sail to the Undying Lands. I have two brothers, both older than me. You  
shall not meet them while you are in Rivendell though. Elladan and Elrohir  
are off hunting once more. They roam often with the Dunedain. My mother's  
parents, my grandparents still live in Middle Earth. Their home is my  
second home." Arwen smiled.  
"Lady!" An Elf called out, "Lady Arwen!"  
Arwen stopped on the path, waiting for the messenger to catch up.  
"Orphalos, what is the matter?" She asked.  
"Lord Elrond has called a council of the Free People of Middle Earth. He  
asks that you organize accommodations for his guests, Dwarves, Elves and  
Men." Orphalos told her.  
"Tell Lord Elrond it shall be done. When are his guests arriving?" She  
asked.  
"Within the week."  
"Thank you for relaying the message Orphalos." Arwen said to him.  
"What do you think the council is about?" Aragorn asked her.  
"The One Ring." Arwen told him. "It will not be safe in Rivendell for long.  
The council will take place as soon as Frodo awakens and is strong enough  
to be summoned."  
Part 7.  
The next few days passed by swiftly, Arwen was kept busy preparing for the  
arrival of Elrond's guests, as well as looking in on Frodo, who was still  
sleeping, although he was regaining his strength, and keeping an eye on the  
hobbits Merry and Pippin. Sam spent most of his days sitting beside Frodo's  
bed, as did Gandalf. Aragorn spent his days deep in thought, or patrolling  
the borders of Rivendell with Glorifindel.  
The first of Elrond's guests were the envoy of Dwarves from Erebor, the  
Dwarf Lord Gloin and his son Gimli.  
Arwen met them in the garden, just as she had met Aragorn and the hobbits.  
"Welcome to Rivendell, my Lords." She greeted them. "Lord Elrond much  
desired to meet you, but he has been detained."  
"Gloin at your service." The older Dwarf answered her.  
Arwen bowed too, "Arwen Undomiel at yours and your family's." She answered  
correctly.  
Both Dwarves smiled at her, "It is long since I have set foot in fair  
Rivendell." Gloin told her. "This time I have brought my son Gimli with  
me."  
"Please come this way." Arwen invited them. "I have prepared rooms for you,  
a meal awaits you there."  
The Dwarves followed her willingly. "I have not seen you here before."  
"I have only returned to Rivendell in recent years." Arwen told him. "I  
stayed with my mother's kin for a long time, but my father is glad to have  
me home."  
"Which Elf is your father?" Gloin asked.  
"Lord Elrond." She told him, "I have not been seen by many in the North-  
East. My mother's kin dwell further South of here." Arwen paused to open  
the door to the Dwarves rooms, a meal laid out in the common area. "I hope  
these accommodations are to your liking. If you need anything, please ask.  
I will return shortly. You may travel anywhere in Rivendell you like, but  
Lord Elrond has asked that all of his guests remain inside our borders."  
She explained to the Dwarves.  
"Thank you for your hospitality, Lady of Rivendell." Gloin answered her.  
A pair of Elves arrived the next day.  
Arwen was able to greet them at the very gates of Rivendell. "Welcome to  
Rivendell." She called to them, as they were both on horse-back  
"Greetings to you, Lady Evenstar of Rivendell!" One of the Elves called to  
her, Arwen recognized him as Galdor of the Grey Havens.  
"If you hadn't arrived now I was going to send out a search party for you."  
Arwen chided them. "You were due yesterday and I was worried."  
"My apologies Lady." One of the Woodland Elves of Mirkwood, Arwen's kinsman  
Prince Legolas, son of Thranduil apologized. "We were detained."  
"You are forgiven Legolas." She smiled at him, "Come now."  
"We are not the last to arrive are we?" Galdor asked as his horse was led  
away.  
"No," Arwen answered. "There is one other who has yet to arrive. It was  
actually him I came here to greet. He is late also."  
"Who else is coming?" Legolas asked.  
"A Man of Gondor has traveled to bear witness to my father's council. He  
should arrive soon." Arwen told him.  
As she spoke Glorifindel rode through the gates, a stranger riding with  
him.  
"Lady Arwen, I bring to you Boromir, son of Denethor, High Steward of  
Gondor. He is come to Rivendell to attend the council of Lord Elrond."  
Glorifindel introduced the Man.  
"Welcome to Rivendell, Boromir." Arwen greeted him. "I would ask that you  
join us. Larohir will take care of your horse."  
"Thank you." Boromir said to her once her had dismounted from the horse. "I  
know not your name Lady."  
"I am Lady Arwen Undomiel of Rivendell." She explained to him. "Galdor and  
Legolas had just arrived as well. I will take you to your rooms now." She  
gestured for all to follow her.  
She smiled as she walked, the beauty of the gardens a delight for her. She  
turned to speak once more to her father's guests. "Lord Elrond has asked  
that you hold all of your questions about the council until it is called.  
He also asks that while you stay in Rivendell that you remain inside the  
borders. Several days ago the Nazgul approached, almost crossing the  
Bruinen. Since then Orcs are being seen more often. This measure is for  
both your safety and protection."  
"When will the council be called?" Boromir asked.  
"One of the people my father wishes to attend has been gravely ill. He has  
only awakened today, but it is likely that the council will be held  
tomorrow." Arwen answered, "Although I cannot guarantee it."  
"This place is magnificent." Boromir breathed, taking in the stonework and  
masonry.  
"This is the private residence of my father and myself. All of the guests  
attending the council are staying here." Arwen told him.  
"How many others have come?" Galdor asked.  
"Another man, two Dwarves from Erebor, the Istari Gandalf the Grey, also  
called Mithrandir, and several of the race of Halflings or Hobbits as they  
call themselves." Arwen told them.  
"What ails the one who has been ill?" Boromir asked.  
"Frodo was stabbed by one of the Ringwraiths with a Morgul blade. He is  
recovering well." She answered. "Here are your quarters, a meal is laid out  
for each of you. If you need anything, please ask me. I will return to  
check on you. Rest if you desire it, you have all had long journeys. Until  
I return you may go anywhere in Rivendell that pleases you, but do not  
leave our borders." Arwen finished.  
"Thank you for your hospitality, Lady Evenstar." Legolas told her.  
Part 8.  
As afternoon turned to dusk and dusk turned to dark Arwen was kept busy  
attending to each of the guests.  
In the darkness she entered the room her father called the Place of the  
Past.  
Arwen watched silently, keeping to the shadows as Boromir the Man of Gondor  
stared at the shards of Narsil, under the watchful eyes of Aragorn who was  
the broken sword's true owner.  
"The shards of Narsil. The blade that cut the Ring from Sauron's hand."  
Boromir reached out to touch the blade and cut himself. "It's still sharp."  
He said, sounding awed by the presence of the famed blade. "But no more  
than a broken heirloom." Boromir finished, reaching out to place the sword  
hilt back in it's resting place. He misjudged the distance, and the hilt  
fell to the floor. Boromir barely turned back as he heard the clatter.  
Aragorn moved to pick the broken hilt up, laying it once more in it's  
resting place. He stared at the broken shards for several moments.  
Arwen stepped out of the shadows to stand nearer to him. "Why do you fear  
the past? You are Isildur's heir, not Isildur himself. You are not bound to  
his fate."  
"The same blood flows in my veins. The same weakness." Aragorn replied, not  
facing her.  
"Your time will come. You will face the same evil and you will defeat it."  
She reassured him. "A si i-Dhúath ú-orthor, Aragorn. Ú or le a ú or nin."  
The Shadow does not hold sway yet. Not over you, not over me.  
"Walk with me?" Aragorn asked her.  
She nodded, leading him outside, towards the gardens.  
They walked out into the grounds the night air cool and pleasant. "The  
stars are bright tonight." Arwen told him. "As long as they shine there is  
hope for us all."  
"Here in the night you shine brighter than all of those stars." Aragorn  
told her.  
Together they walked onto a bridge, stopping in its middle. Below them the  
stars and thin sliver of the moon were reflected in the dark water, along  
with the trees and grasses which grew around the pool.  
"Renich i lú i erui govannem?" Arwen asked him softly, starlight glowing on  
her Elven skin. Do you remember when we first met?  
"Nauthannen i ned ôl reniannen." Aragorn answered her. He smiled at the  
memory. I thought I had strayed into a dream.  
Arwen reached out to lay her hand on his cheek. "Gwenwin in enninath. Ú-  
'arnech in naeth i si celich. Renech i beth i pennen?" Long years have  
passed. You did not wear the troubles you carry now. Do you remember what I  
told you?  
"You said you'd bind yourself to me, forsaking the immortal life of your  
people." Aragorn answered her.  
"And to that I hold. I would rather share one lifetime with you, than face  
all the Ages of this world alone. I choose a mortal life." Arwen told him.  
"You cannot do this." He protested.  
"I can do what I choose. This is my life. I will follow my heart." She said  
to him.  
In the dim moonlight Arwen reached up and kissed him.  
Part 9.  
Arwen did not sleep much that night. Instead she knelt by her fountain,  
gazing deep into the waters.  
In the early hours of the new morning Arwen retired, but still found sleep  
hard to come by, haunted by the images she had seen mirrored in the  
fountain.  
The next morning Arwen was kept busy, asked to give an archery lesson to  
some of the young Elves.  
Still the images of what she had seen weighed heavily on her mind. The  
lesson took up much of the morning, though in truth, Arwen enjoyed teaching  
the younger Elves the art of archery. There were too few young Elves in  
Middle Earth now.  
From the archery field Arwen walked straight to where the Council of Elrond  
was being held.  
She waited silently as they spoke, waiting until it was time for her to  
speak.  
"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned to  
answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the edge of  
destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each  
race is bound to this fate, this one doom." Lord Elrond paused. "Bring  
forth the Ring, Frodo."  
Arwen watched as the hobbit laid the One Ring on the table in the center of  
the group.  
"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor." Boromir began. "Why not use  
this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of  
Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give  
Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"  
"You cannot wield it." Aragorn told him. "None of us can. The One Ring  
answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."  
"What would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir sneered at him.  
Legolas stood. "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You  
owe him your allegiance."  
"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir asked.  
"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas told him.  
"Havo dad, Legolas." Aragorn spoke to him in Elvish. Sit down Legolas.  
"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Boromir announced.  
"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf affirmed.  
"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond told them.  
"What are we waiting for?" Gimli, son of Gloin asked, standing to smash his  
ax down onto the One Ring.  
The ax head shattered leaving fragments on the table. Gimli was knocked off  
his feet.  
"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we  
here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can  
it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the  
fiery chasm from whence it came." Elrond explained to all. "One of you must  
do this."  
"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir told them. "It's black  
gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not  
sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland,  
riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air that you breathe is a  
poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."  
"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"  
Legolas demanded.  
"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" Gimli asked.  
"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is  
his?" Boromir asked.  
"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli  
shouted. "Never trust an Elf!"  
As he spoke the rest of the company erupted into anarchy, people shouting  
and arguing between themselves.  
Arwen watched, her heart pained to see such a blatant show of disrespect  
and distrust between the ones who should have been united under the common  
goal of saving their Middle Earth.  
She watched as Frodo sat silently in his chair, as though he was deep in  
thought. Then he too leapt to his feet.  
"I will take it. I will take the ring to Mordor." Frodo began, "Though, I  
do not know the way."  
Beside him the Istari Gandalf the Grey sighed heavily, as though a great  
burden had been added to his shoulders. "I will help you bear this burden,  
Frodo Baggins. For as long as it is yours to bear."  
Aragorn strode over to stand beside the two. "If by my life or death I can  
protect you, then so be it. You have my sword."  
"And my bow." Legolas announced, as though expecting the dwarves to object.  
"And my ax." Gimli pledged.  
Boromir took in the sight of the small hobbit, still weaken from his injury  
caused by the Morgul blade. "You bear the fate of us all, little one. If  
this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." He  
pledged, joining the others.  
"Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me." Sam interrupted from his  
hiding place. Elrond gave him a light scolding, Arwen could see that he was  
pleased to see that the young hobbit would follow his master.  
After Sam, Merry and Pippin also joined the others, refusing to be left  
behind.  
Elrond gazed serenely upon the nine companions. "I give you the Fellowship  
of the Ring."  
Looking slightly startled he found himself staring across the courtyard at  
his daughter, her expression troubled.  
"The Fellowship will fall." Her voice was grave.  
Everyone spun around to face her. Aragorn approached her, holding his hand  
out to her. She made no move to take it.  
"Each of you brings unique qualities to this alliance. Each of you has his  
own reasons for volunteering. But that is not enough."  
Elrond crossed the courtyard to stand beside her. "Are you well, Arwen?" he  
asked her in Elvish.  
"The only ill around is the ill fortune that surrounds nine." Almost  
mesmerized, she walked to the column on which the One Ring was laid. "The  
Ring cannot stay in Rivendell. Already the Eye looks towards us here."  
"Lady, can you see a way in which the company would succeed." Gandalf  
began, "Is there not something we can do, some knowledge we can obtain in  
order to succeed in the quest?"  
"Everything is hazy now. Like ripples in a pond. The future is ever  
changing." Arwen's voice was distant, dream-like.  
'Then what are we to do," Boromir asked. "If this journey is forsaken  
before it is begun?"  
"Your journey was forsaken long before you were born, Boromir of Gondor."  
Elrond told him.  
"It is no more or less forsaken now. It is what will be, and no more."  
Arwen looked up at him, unafraid of his aggressive stance and demeanor.  
Arwen stood silent for a long minute. She reached up to touch the jewel on  
her necklace. "I will join the journey of the Fellowship."  
The crowd erupted into chatter.  
"Silence." Elrond called, "I bid you all be silent. You can all be heard,  
one at a time."  
Boromir, the man of Gondor stood, still smarting from Arwen's earlier  
comments. "If we take her with us she will slow us down. The hobbits are  
one thing, they can defend themselves if need be, but no one will be able  
to spare the time to protect her."  
Once he had spoken, the dwarf Gimli, son of Gloin stood. "I shall travel  
with no woman. The Elves would do well to teach their women to mind, and  
keep them where they belong."  
Several of the Elder Elves present showed extreme offense to Gimli's  
comments.  
"Who are we to judge where the Lady Arwen belongs?" Legolas asked,  
springing lightly to his feet. "I would, as I have in the past, find it a  
pleasure to travel with her."  
"I agree with Legolas, the Lady is a good traveling companion. But why  
would you risk so much for an errand with no hope?" Aragorn directed his  
question to Arwen.  
She stared into his eyes for a second. "I do not risk much, Aragorn, son of  
Arathorn. You would do well to remember that there is always hope, even  
when you cannot see it."  
To the surprise of the others, Frodo stood. "Lady if you feel that your  
future lies with the Fellowship, I welcome you. Unlike Legolas and Aragorn,  
I do not know you very well at all. But you saved my life, and you saved  
the Ring from the Wraiths. I, as the others standing before you, owe you a  
great debt. If you wish to join us, I will stand beside you."  
The rest of the representatives sat silently, awed by Frodo's courteous  
speech.  
"It is decided then." Gandalf announced. "The Fellowship shall be the Ring-  
bearer, and his nine companions, an even ten."  
"The Fellowship shall leave at dawn. You have the rest of the day to  
prepare for your journey." Elrond announced.  
Part 10.  
In their private chambers Elrond sat beside his daughter's bed as Arwen and  
her hand maidens began to pack the items she would need on the journey.  
"Arwen, this is not your destiny. You do not need to go."  
"Father I must. My fate has become intertwined with the fate of my heart,  
and the fate of the Ring-bearer."  
"I implore you to be careful, Arwen. If you must go, promise me that you  
will come home to me safe and sound." Elrond warned his daughter.  
"Fate will bring me back to you, Father. The winds of change, be they good  
or ill, will bring me home to you." she told him. "Of this I am certain."  
"As long as you do return, my daughter." Elrond embraced her tightly. "I  
should let you pack your things."  
It was early the next morning when Arwen reached the assembly point,  
leading her horse Nallahir, with her.  
"You're late." Gimli growled at her.  
"You are early, Master Dwarf." Arwen replied. "There is a distinction  
between being late and on time."  
"Are you set, Hiril-nin?" One of Arwen's hand maidens asked her mistress.  
My Lady.  
"Thank you." Arwen replied to the maiden. "Take care of yourself, and the  
others while I am away."  
"Why do we need two beasts to carry luggage?" Boromir demanded. "Unless the  
Lady must bring along her wardrobe, of course?"  
Arwen ignored him, as one of her hand maidens approached, a large silver  
falcon perched on her gloved hand. "Elessar." she called softly. The falcon  
flew from it's perch to Arwen's outstretched hand.  
Carefully she set him upon the perch at the front of Nallahir's saddle. The  
three of them were regular traveling companions.  
"Sam, come and load some of those things onto Nallahir." she called to the  
young hobbit, struggling to lift his unbalanced pack.  
"Thank you, Lady." he said shyly, "I was afraid the company would have to  
leave without me. And I couldn't bear to be without Mr. Frodo. I made a  
promise to Gandalf that I wouldn't, and I don't mean to break it."  
"Your loyalty to your master is important, Sam. Don't forget that." she  
told him quietly, as she tied several rugs to the back of Nallahir's  
saddle, and placed several heavier camping tools into the saddle bags.  
Legolas and Aragorn were not surprised at her appearance when they too  
arrived.  
Earlier that morning Arwen had pulled her hair into braids, fixing them to  
encircle her head. She wore clothing of green and mossy gray, over which  
she wore a lightweight gray cloak, clasped at her throat with a leaf shaped  
broach. Her lightweight traveling boots were well broken in, perfectly  
suited to walking, or running long distances.  
As she watched the remaining members of the Fellowship, Elrond approached  
her, carrying both her sword and longbow, along with a quiver of arrows.  
With care she buckled the sword-belt around her hips, so that it sat just  
below the other belt she wore, before slipping the strap for her quiver  
comfortably over her head. After handing his daughter the bow, Elrond  
adjusted the strap on her quiver, so that it lay close to her back, without  
restricting her movement.  
Once he had completed the task, Elrond laid his hand on Arwen's cheek.  
"Remember to come home, my daughter."  
"Is the Company ready to depart?" Gandalf cried.  
Giving her father one last hug, Arwen turned to join her companions.  
"Namarie ada." She called out as they began to leave. Farewell father.  
From the highest window in the Great Hall of Rivendell Elrond watched them  
until, even with his keen Elvish eyes, he could see them no more. 


	3. The Departure of the Fellowship

Part 10.  
In their private chambers Elrond sat beside his daughter's bed as Arwen and  
her hand maidens began to pack the items she would need on the journey.  
"Arwen, this is not your destiny. You do not need to go."  
"Father I must. My fate has become intertwined with the fate of my heart,  
and the fate of the Ring-bearer."  
"I implore you to be careful, Arwen. If you must go, promise me that you  
will come home to me safe and sound." Elrond warned his daughter.  
"Fate will bring me back to you, Father. The winds of change, be they good  
or ill, will bring me home to you." she told him. "Of this I am certain."  
"As long as you do return, my daughter." Elrond embraced her tightly. "I  
should let you pack your things."  
It was early the next morning when Arwen reached the assembly point,  
leading her horse Nallahir, with her.  
"You're late." Gimli growled at her.  
"You are early, Master Dwarf." Arwen replied. "There is a distinction  
between being late and on time."  
"Are you set, Hiril-nin?" One of Arwen's hand maidens asked her mistress.  
My Lady.  
"Thank you." Arwen replied to the maiden. "Take care of yourself, and the  
others while I am away."  
"Why do we need two beasts to carry luggage?" Boromir demanded. "Unless the  
Lady must bring along her wardrobe, of course?"  
Arwen ignored him, as one of her hand maidens approached, a large silver  
falcon perched on her gloved hand. "Elessar." she called softly. The falcon  
flew from it's perch to Arwen's outstretched hand.  
Carefully she set him upon the perch at the front of Nallahir's saddle. The  
three of them were regular traveling companions.  
"Sam, come and load some of those things onto Nallahir." she called to the  
young hobbit, struggling to lift his unbalanced pack.  
"Thank you, Lady." he said shyly, "I was afraid the company would have to  
leave without me. And I couldn't bear to be without Mr. Frodo. I made a  
promise to Gandalf that I wouldn't, and I don't mean to break it."  
"Your loyalty to your master is important, Sam. Don't forget that." she  
told him quietly, as she tied several rugs to the back of Nallahir's  
saddle, and placed several heavier camping tools into the saddle bags.  
Legolas and Aragorn were not surprised at her appearance when they too  
arrived.  
Earlier that morning Arwen had pulled her hair into braids, fixing them to  
encircle her head. She wore clothing of green and mossy gray, over which  
she wore a lightweight gray cloak, clasped at her throat with a leaf shaped  
broach. Her lightweight traveling boots were well broken in, perfectly  
suited to walking, or running long distances.  
As she watched the remaining members of the Fellowship, Elrond approached  
her, carrying both her sword and longbow, along with a quiver of arrows.  
With care she buckled the sword-belt around her hips, so that it sat just  
below the other belt she wore, before slipping the strap for her quiver  
comfortably over her head. After handing his daughter the bow, Elrond  
adjusted the strap on her quiver, so that it lay close to her back, without  
restricting her movement.  
Once he had completed the task, Elrond laid his hand on Arwen's cheek.  
"Remember to come home, my daughter."  
"Is the Company ready to depart?" Gandalf cried.  
Giving her father one last hug, Arwen turned to join her companions.  
"Namarie ada." She called out as they began to leave. Farewell father.  
From the highest window in the Great Hall of Rivendell Elrond watched them  
until, even with his keen Elvish eyes, he could see them no more.  
Part 11.  
"What's that?" Pippin asked, pointing to the jewel which still hung around  
Arwen's neck.  
"It is an Elven jewel." she told him. "My people call it the 'Evenstar'."  
"Arwen is the Evenstar of her people." Aragorn explained further to the  
hobbits.  
Good naturedly Arwen gave him a little shove. "Next you'll be telling them  
I am Luthien returned to my people."  
"The first time I saw you I thought you were." Aragorn told her, smiling.  
"Who's Luthien?" Merry asked curiously.  
"I daresay Arwen could sing you her story." Aragorn told him.  
"Go on Arwen, I shall help you if you forget the words." Legolas teased.  
"I daresay Aragorn and Legolas know the words." Arwen smiled. "But I do not  
feel like singing now. I will tell you her story. Luthien was an Elf maiden  
who fell in love with a mortal man, Beren, and she gave her heart to him.  
Beren gave to her father one of the three Silmarils, the brightest of the  
three as her bride price. Then Beren was killed and Luthien chose to die  
with him. She is the only Elf in the history of the world to have died."  
She smiled sadly.  
"From Luthien and Beren came Dior, who was Luthien's father Thingol's heir.  
Dior was the father of Elwing, who fell in love with the Mariner Earendil,  
another mortal man. From Elwing came Elrond and Elros." Aragorn continued.  
"Then in the year one hundred and nine of the Third Age, Lord Elrond of  
Rivendell married Lady Celebrian of Lothlorien, one of my cousins." Legolas  
went on.  
Arwen smiled, "In the year one hundred and thirty, my mother, the Lady  
Celebrian gave birth to my brothers, Elladan and Elrohir. I was born in the  
year two hundred and forty-one." She closed her eyes for a moment, then  
opened them again. "My mother left these shores five hundred and eight  
years ago. My brothers and I are all that is left of the ancient bloodline  
in this Middle Earth."  
"Why did the Lady Celebrian leave Middle Earth?" Sam asked.  
"Perhaps that is enough questions for one day?" Aragorn asked aloud, unsure  
of whether Arwen would want to talk about her mother. He knew that her  
leaving had caused Arwen great pain.  
"It is all right, Aragorn, I do not mind." Arwen told him. She turned back  
to Sam. "While she was traveling to the home of her parents, my mother was  
waylaid in the Redhorn Pass by Orcs in the year two thousand, five hundred  
and nine. She was taken prisoner by them and was badly wounded. My brothers  
rescued her, but she had fallen out of love with Middle Earth and she  
sailed to Valinor, the Undying Lands the next year. I have not seen her  
since."  
"I keep forgetting you are much older than you seem." Merry told her.  
"What about the Evenstar?" Pippin asked.  
"It was a gift given to me when I was small." Arwen smiled. "It symbolizes  
goodness and longevity of the Elves. For me it symbolizes hope and all that  
is yet to come."  
"When I was a child I was told to fear the Elvish witch who possessed the  
Evenstar." Boromir told them, knowing that his remark would cause dissent.  
To everyone's surprise, Arwen smiled at him. "Now that you have seen me for  
yourself, do you still believe I am an Elvish witch, Boromir?"  
He seemed lost for words.  
"Legolas." Gandalf broke in, "Can either you or Arwen see anything past the  
trees?"  
Both Elves shook their heads. "Elessar, go, and tell me what you see."  
Arwen told the falcon. In seconds the great bird had taken flight.  
As it flew back to them, Arwen offered her wrist for him to land on. The  
falcon hissed and whistled to her, as Arwen stroked his feathers. "Good  
job."  
"The country is clear. No sign of Orcs, or any of Sauron's other spies."  
She told Gandalf.  
"Good. The less we encounter his forces, the better." Gandalf announced.  
"Which way are we taking?" Arwen asked him.  
"Toward the Ford of Bruinen, then west towards the mountains." Gandalf told  
her, "This is your country, Lady. If you know of any faster routes, or  
short-cuts, we would be grateful."  
Arwen nodded, looking around into the dense forest. "If we take that path,  
we can reach the edge of the forest by nightfall." She told Gandalf,  
gesturing towards a grove of trees. "It is the path I use when I travel to  
visit my mother's kin in the West."  
"That is no path." Gimli told her. "That is a lot of trees."  
"Maybe the Lady had been in the sun too long." Boromir suggested.  
"Your eyes only see what they wish too." Arwen told the pair. "If you  
opened them more often, instead of closing them, you would be surprised at  
the wondrous things one can see."  
"I can see the path." Sam said quietly. Beside him Merry and Pippin nodded  
as well.  
"Will it be a more difficult road?" Gimli asked.  
"It will be much easier than our current path. Anyone who feels tired is  
welcome to ride, though." Arwen told him, a twinkle in her eye.  
"It would be best if you led the way, Arwen." Aragorn told her, "We should  
avoid becoming lost that way. I have used this path only once before. You  
led me that time also." He added, trying to instill some faith in her  
leadership.  
Part 12.  
Many hours later Arwen halted, allowing the others to catch up. As she  
waited, she watched the clouds shifting overhead, searching for a sign that  
all would be well.  
As she stared up at the clouds the others caught up to her.  
As Gandalf looked around the clearing he seemed pleased. "This seems like a  
good place to spend our first night on the road. Arwen, do you know if  
there is fresh water anywhere?" he asked.  
"Gandalf." Boromir interrupted, "We could go another four of five leagues  
before we lost light. Why waste time?"  
"I would wager, Boromir, son of Denethor, that this is the most secure  
campsite we will find between here and the end of our journey. We have come  
much further today that I thought we would." Gandalf told him.  
"It's best that we ease ourselves into this journey." Legolas said aloud.  
"We do not know how long it will take."  
Turning away from the argument, the hobbits helped Arwen to begin unloading  
the things they would need for the night.  
Merry and Pippin began to pile wood for a fire, while Sam and Frodo began  
to unpack food.  
"Leave that." Arwen called to them. "We should hunt whilst we are able. We  
don't know when we'll have a chance to replenish our supplies.  
Legolas nodded. "Anything in mind?"  
"I thought you and I might take two of the hobbits each, and see what game  
we can find. There's a stream just down that way." Arwen gestured behind  
him. "If someone here will light the fire, by the time we get back it  
should be hot enough to cook on."  
"Anything else?" Aragorn asked.  
"Legolas, did you bring a short bow, as well?" She smiled, "I would like to  
teach the hobbits the art of archery. I feel that it is important we can  
all use weapons properly, it many save one or more lives in the future."  
"If the hobbits are to be taught to wield weapons, shouldn't they be taught  
by an experienced teacher?" Boromir asked.  
"I have instructed others in the art of archery for many years Boromir. I  
was teaching on the morning of the Council of Elrond." Arwen told him. "I  
do not have many pupils though, there are precious few young Elves still  
living in Middle Earth.  
Legolas handed the short bow to her. "Which hobbits are coming with me  
then?" he asked, "We'll see if we can catch some fish in the stream."  
Merry and Pippin volunteered, leaving Frodo and Sam to hunt with Arwen.  
After handing each hobbit one of the Elvish short bows she and Legolas had  
brought with them, Arwen led them silently away, carrying her longbow.  
Speaking softly she instructed Sam and Frodo in the art of archery, at  
which she and Legolas were already so adept. Arwen allowed the pair to  
practice for a little while, before moving the off once more to begin their  
hunt.  
The three of them returned to camp, with Sam carrying several fat rabbits,  
while Frodo carried an armful of wild sweet potatoes and some wild herbs.  
Arwen herself carried only her bow, and a small leather satchel, into which  
she placed other different kinds of wild herbs, as well as parts of other  
plants.  
"You three took long enough." Legolas laughed, as he sat by the fire.  
"And what had you been doing since you returned?" Arwen asked him.  
"Relaxing by the fire." Aragorn teased his friend. "Legolas wanted to send  
out a search party, but he was too lazy to move."  
Arwen chuckled, giving her kinsman a shove as she sat down beside him.  
As they spoke Sam took up a pan of water and began to dress the rabbits,  
while Frodo took out a small knife and began to slice the potatoes.  
"How was the hunting, Frodo, Sam?" Aragorn asked the pair.  
"It was good." Sam told him, "The Lady is a good teacher." He added shyly.  
"You are both naturally skilled with a bow.' Arwen praised them.  
"Really?" Legolas sat up and looked over at the two hobbits. "I should make  
a start on teaching the others then."  
Arwen smiled at his comment, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
Boromir pounced on the opening it gave him. "Are you tired then Lady?  
Perhaps you should retire early?" His voice was falsely polite, dripping  
with sarcasm.  
Aragorn shot him a hard look, which wasn't unnoticed by Arwen.  
"Perhaps we should establish some boundaries and discuss our differences?"  
Arwen asked aloud, for all to hear.  
"What sort of boundaries do you wish to establish, Lady?" Gimli asked  
gruffly.  
"I would ask that everyone call me Arwen. My name is not Lady." She  
answered quietly.  
"But, it is part of who you are." Legolas told her.  
"I am Arwen Undomiel, Evenstar of my people. Not Lady." She answered. "Do I  
call you Prince instead of Legolas?"  
"No." Legolas answered, understanding where she was coming from.  
"Then, Arwen Undomiel, why did you see fit to join the company?" Boromir  
pressed her.  
"I have gifts unique to me alone in this group. I saw fit to join because I  
am bound to this company as friend and kin. And I am bound to this Middle  
Earth." She looked around at the trees surrounding them, her eyes filled  
with wonder. "Have ever seen such trees? These only grow in Elvish lands.  
This is my home, and I will fight for it."  
"Most women are content to leave fighting to their men." Gimli observed,  
his voice no longer critical.  
A smile played at the corners of her lips. "I am not most women."  
"This is true." Legolas agreed, "You are my cousin."  
Arwen shook her head, laughing. "I know that several of the company dislike  
my coming on this journey. But the time nears when you will need my help."  
"What sort of help?" Gandalf asked, having taken a back-seat in the earlier  
discussions.  
Arwen lowered her eyes to look into the bowl of water. Unexplainably the  
surface rippled. "The future is hard to see, always in motion."  
"What does that mean?" Merry asked, not fully understanding her.  
"The future is uncertain. I cannot see beyond the ripples... Not until the  
waters still. Even then though, our actions change the future. I can only  
glimpse what may yet happen." As she finished speaking Nallahir laid his  
soft nose against her cheek. She cooed to him in Elvish, reaching up to  
stroke his face.  
Elessar already roosted upon Nallahir's back, his head tucked under a wing  
to ward off the cool night air.  
Part 13.  
The Fellowship packed up camp early, and arrived at the Ford of Bruinen  
well before midday.  
With Arwen's and Aragorn's assistance they managed to take the paths which  
were less traveled by any except for the forest creatures and their kin.  
They had traveled for scarcely five days, traveling ever South of fair  
Rivendell when Arwen, Aragorn and Legolas halted. One by one they fell to  
their knees, reclining their heads in an Elvish worship.  
Aragorn rose first, offering his hand to Arwen to help her to her feet. She  
nodded her thanks to him before turning to the others. "This was once  
country of the Elves, called Eregion by them. Men now call it Hollin.  
Beyond us is the mountain range of the Misty Mountains, home to the Dwarf-  
lords of old." She smiled at Gimli, who was only too happy to continue her  
commentary.  
"There lies Baraz, Zirak, and Shathur. Beneath them lies Khazad-dum, that  
dwarves now call the Black Pit, or Moria in the Elven tongue. Above it lies  
Barazinbar the Redhorn, and cruel Caradhras. From even those lies  
Silvertine and Cloudyhead. Celebdil the White, and Fanuuidhol the Grey,  
which the Dwarves call Zirakzigil and Bundushathur, respectively. There the  
Misty Mountains divide leaving the vale of Azanulbizar, the Dimrill Dale,  
that which the Elves call Nanduhirion."  
The company fell silent for a moment, all awed by the sight presented to  
them.  
"What happened to all of the Elves who lived here?" Sam asked Arwen in a  
quiet voice, once they had begun moving again.  
The Elves of Eregion left this place for the Grey Havens so that they could  
travel to the Undying Lands long ago, Sam. Just as many others are doing  
now."  
"Why?" he asked, his curiosity about Elves still ever present, even after  
his stay in Rivendell and journey with Arwen and Legolas.  
"The time of the Elves is ending. This Middle Earth is changing. Many of my  
kin have made the choice to sail to the Undying Lands that there they will  
live in peace and harmony." She told him gently, knowing that in front of  
her, with Legolas and Gandalf at his sides, Aragorn was listening.  
"But there are still Elves like you and Legolas in Middle Earth?" Pippin  
asked, alarmed. He sat high above Sam, riding Nallahir while Arwen led him.  
"There are still Elves in Middle Earth." She reassured them. "The Elves of  
Mirkwood have been content to stay, there are still many Elves in places  
like Rivendell where Elves have sought sanctuary."  
"Will you go to the Undying Lands?" Frodo asked from behind Pippin.  
"My father wishes me to. My mother sailed a long time ago, she waits for my  
father, brothers and I."  
"So will you go?" Sam asked, not satisfied with her answer.  
"My heart is tied to Middle Earth, and those that dwell here." Arwen  
answered him. Unexpectedly she began to sing, surprising the hobbits with a  
song Bilbo had been fond of before he had left the Shire to live in  
Rivendell.  
"The Road goes ever on and on  
Down from the door where it began.  
Now far ahead the road had gone,  
And I must follow, if I can,  
Pursuing it with eager feet,  
Until it joins some larger way  
Where many paths and errands meet.  
And whither then I cannot say.  
The Road goes ever on and on  
Out from the door where it began.  
Not far ahead the road his gone,  
Let others follow it who can!  
Let them a new journey begin,  
But I at last with weary feet  
Will turn towards the lighted inn,  
My evening rest and sleep to meet.  
Still round the corner there may wait  
A new road or a secret gate;  
And though I oft passed them by,  
A day will come at last when I  
Shall take the hidden paths that run  
West of the Moon, East of the Sun."  
Frodo smiled. "Did you learn that from Bilbo?"  
Arwen nodded. The first time he came to Rivendell he taught me that song."  
"It reminds me of home." Sam said wistfully.  
"Don't worry Sam." Frodo tried to reassure his friend. "We'll be back in  
the Shire before you know it."  
Arwen grew quiet, the swirl of events worried her.  
"Do you know any more about the Ring?" Frodo asked Arwen, seeing her  
quietness.  
She smiled, "I know that my father fought in the Last Alliance that cut  
down Sauron, when Isildur took the ring. He bade Isildur to cast the ring  
into the Fires of Mount Doom, to no avail. There is a verse long known in  
Elven tongue about the Rings of Power though." Arwen told them, seeing the  
disappointed looks on each of the hobbit's faces.  
"How does it go?" Sam asked, his homesickness quite forgotten.  
"Three ring for the Elven-Kings under the sky,  
Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,  
Nine for mortal men doomed to die,  
One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne  
In the land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.  
One ring to rule them all, One ring to find them,  
One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them  
In the land of Mordor where the Shadows lie."  
She recited, making a sign to ward off the Evil Eye.  
"What happened to them all?" Merry asked.  
"The Elves still have their three rings, all hidden so that evil cannot  
find them. Last I heard several of the Dwarvish rings were unaccounted for.  
The nine rings of men transformed their bearers into the nine Nazgul,  
Ringwraiths. The One Ring of the Dark Lord lies about Frodo's neck." Arwen  
answered, as honestly as she was able to. In front of them Aragorn, Legolas  
and Gandalf slowed.  
"I was unaware of your knowledge about the rings." Gandalf told her,  
slowing to walk beside her.  
"I only know some of the legends, the rhyme. Legends of the Elvish Rings of  
Power. That's all." Arwen told him.  
"Do you know where the Elven rings of power lie?" Boromir asked, strangely  
curious.  
"Even if I did know where the rings lay, I could not tell you." Arwen  
answered him. "It would be against the interests of my people."  
"What do they look like, Arwen?" Frodo asked. "Do you know?"  
"Narya, the Ring of Fire wrought of silver and is set with a ruby, Nenya,  
the Ring of Water is set with an adamant, laid into mithril, and Vilya the  
Ring of Air made of gold and is set with a sapphire." Arwen told him.  
"You know where they are." Boromir accused her. "We should have brought  
them on this journey. They may have aided us."  
Aragorn laid his hand on the hilt of his sword. Watching him closely, Arwen  
laid her hand on his. Be calm. All is well. She projected into his mind.  
"Boromir I cannot wield the Rings of Power. Neither can Legolas. There are  
few in Middle Earth who can. The rings, any of the twenty rings can only be  
wielded by one with strength of character and strength of will." She told  
him.  
"To where are we headed?" Gimli asked, in order to stave off Boromir's  
answer, unwilling to be asked the same question of the Dwarvish rings.  
"To the Dimrill Dale." Gandalf answered him. "Over and under the mountains,  
so that we may reach the Silverlode and pass on to the Great River."  
"And then where?" Pippin asked excitedly.  
"Then we persevere until the end of our journey." Gandalf told him.  
Part 14.  
They journeyed on for several more days before Gandalf decided that all  
could use a well-earned rest before they attempted the mountains.  
For the first time in a week they were able to light a fire and get some  
proper rest. All except Arwen and Legolas slept through the night, and  
indeed through most of the day. Their Elvish ways had meant that they could  
sleep on their feet, while the hobbits had often been placed on Nallahir's  
back to rest a while and had slept while he carried them over many miles.  
During Sam's watch, Aragorn sat up with him, having slept enough, while  
even the Elves took leave of their circumstances and slept while they  
could.  
It was mid-afternoon before the rest of the company roused themselves.  
As they had many times since they had left Rivendell the ten companions sat  
together in a circle talking, taking care of their weapons and just  
enjoying each other's company.  
Aragorn sat checking the blade of his sword Anduril for nicks and  
scratches. The hobbits busied themselves playing a game Arwen and Legolas  
had shown them. Beside the hobbits Gimli sat sharpening his ax.  
Arwen unbraided her hair, combing it out gently with her fingers, before  
gathering it up once more to braid it up again, so that it sat neatly up  
out of her way.  
"Why don't you cut your hair?" Pippin asked her, noticing what she was  
doing.  
"Because I like it the way that it is." She told him, smiling. Well  
practiced she twirled the braids up behind her head, fastening them in  
place with small butterfly shaped clips. With his practiced eye for  
beautiful, well-made things, Gimli picked one of the dainty clips up,  
laying it in his palm. "Where did you get these?"  
"They were a gift from one of my kin. Each was made by the Elves." She  
smiled, reaching out to close his hand, securing the clip inside. "Keep  
it." Arwen told him. "When you return to your own people you can show them  
something of Elvish make."  
Gimli looked stunned by her generosity, and thanked her profusely.  
Arwen rested comfortably beside the small fire Sam had lit, while she  
watched Boromir teach Merry and Pippin swordsmanship. One at a time he  
would take them through thrusts and blocks and parries, coaching them to  
move their feet, and stay well balanced.  
She walked over to sit on a large boulder beside Aragorn, closer to the  
lesson.  
Aragorn smiled at her, moving slightly so that she could sit down. She  
leaned comfortably against his shoulder, while he reached out to take her  
hand, holding his pipe in the other. Together they watched as Boromir took  
the two hobbits through their paces once more. "Good. Very good." Boromir  
praised Pippin, moving to take on Merry once more. "Move your feet."  
Aragorn coached from the sideline. Arwen smiled.  
Then Merry winced and dropped his sword as Boromir's blade accidentally  
nicked his hand. "Sorry." Boromir apologized, but to no avail. Seeing the  
opportunity to have some fun, Merry kicked the larger Man in the knee, then  
used his doubled fists to pound into him, Pippin joining in. Together they  
wrestled Boromir to the ground, while Boromir laughed.  
Arwen and Aragorn laughed along too. Then Aragorn got up and walked over to  
them. "That's enough gentlemen." He came up behind the two hobbits, meaning  
to grab them and drag them away from Boromir. The hobbits, however had  
other ideas, each grabbing one of Aragorn's legs and pulling, sending him  
crashing down to the ground. Unable to help herself Arwen laughed at the  
sight. She walked over to offer him a hand up. "Here." She said to him,  
offering her hand. For a split second Arwen saw a mischievous glint in his  
eye, then reaching out with one arm he swept her off her feet, and she  
landed heavily across his stomach.  
The five of them laughed all the harder. From a higher rock they could hear  
Sam and Frodo laughing too.  
They all stayed there on the ground laughing, Merry and Pippin on Boromir,  
and Arwen sprawled across Aragorn. They lay there gasping for breath after  
laughing so hard. "My father would be blue in the face if he could see us  
now." Arwen told Aragorn.  
"I don't doubt you." He answered, wrapping his arms around her and getting  
to his feet, still holding her.  
"Aragorn put me down!" She cried, laughing once more as he spun around.  
"Put me down! Please!" Still spinning he went to put her down, and slipped  
on a loose rock lying on the ground. They both fell again, this time  
laughing harder. Carefully Arwen got to her feet, lightheaded and dizzy  
with all of the spinning. She took Aragorn by the hand and helped him to  
his feet, still laughing.  
"You're both hopeless." Legolas told them.  
"Come and have some fun Legolas," Arwen called to him. "You look like you  
need it."  
Legolas just shook his head and laughed.  
"Arwen," Pippin began. "Do you know how to use your sword?"  
She smiled. "Yes, Master Pippin I do. I have had Shalat for many years  
longer than you have been born." She answered.  
"You have really practiced much of late though, have you?" Aragorn asked.  
Arwen smiled and un-sheathed her sword. "Come on then."  
Aragorn smiled back at her and drew Anduril. "How did you know?"  
"I know you too well." She told him, "Besides, you might have gotten better  
since we last practiced together." She teased.  
Aragorn shook his head and made the first move, a thrust easily parried.  
They continued on for a short while, trading blows, both proving that they  
were very able with a blade.  
"Come on nin melath. Do not try anything other than your best." Arwen  
taunted him.  
"When was the last time you beat me?" Aragorn asked, blocking one of her  
thrusts with an elegant parry.  
"The second to last time we did this." Arwen told him. "Be careful," She  
warned him, "You might find Shalat at your throat once more."  
"When was the last time that happened?" Legolas asked from the sidelines.  
"When I last caught a Ranger off his guard." Arwen called, dodging  
Aragorn's blade.  
"I was worried about Frodo." Aragorn defended himself, "He was ill at the  
time, afflicted by a Morgul blade wound. Sam and I were both looking for  
athelas."  
"What is that?" Sam asked, pointing.  
Turning to the direction in which he pointed the others stared at the  
sight. In the distance a dark shape flew high in the sky, looking almost  
like a wisp of cloud. As the shape neared Arwen could see that it was in  
fact a flock of birds, some distance away, their coloring the blackest  
black.  
"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas called out.  
Aragorn gave an order for everyone to hide. He dragged Arwen and Sam  
beneath a large holly bush with him. Arwen cradled Elessar in her cloak,  
whispering softly to him in Elvish.  
In the close confines of their hiding place Aragorn heard her every word,  
in his heart he was praying the same thing.  
"A! Elbereth Gilthoniel!  
silivren penna miriel  
o menel aglar elenath,  
Gilthoniel, A! Elbereth!  
We still remember, we who dwell  
In this fair land beneath the trees  
The starlight on the Western Seas."  
All were silent, staying in their hiding places until they were sure the  
dreadful birds had gone.  
Gandalf dragged himself out first. "They were surely the spies of Sauron." 


	4. Snow

A/N - The songs listed in this fic are purely the work of Tolkien, not  
mine (there is one little one about Arwen but that isn't in this part).  
Also while I've finished the fic I don't think I'll post anymore unless  
about five people review it for me. Thanks.  
Part 15.  
The night passed quietly with only the faint swiftness of something above,  
that was gone in an instant.  
The stars rose and set, renewing Arwen's strength like nothing else could.  
Early the next morning the Fellowship began their journey over Caradhras.  
At Boromir's advice they had added sticks to the burdens they already  
carried, in order to light a fire, or make torches to light their way.  
It was scarcely midmorning when the snow began to fall. By midday it was  
knee deep. It fell continuously, forcing them to stop several times and add  
insulating layers of clothing from their packs. During one of these stops  
Arwen had bundled Elessar up in a spare cloth she had brought, and placed  
him beneath her jacket and cloak to keep him warm. For Nallahir she  
produced a lightweight blanket to keep the cold out, and had Sam and  
Aragorn fasten a spare over Bill the pony to keep him warm.  
In mid-afternoon the hobbits could no longer walk and see where they were  
going.  
"Sam?" Arwen called. "Frodo? Where are you?"  
"Here!" Shouted both hobbits, trying in vain to see where they were going.  
Arwen backtracked to find them, leading Nallahir with her.  
"Arwen?" She heard Aragorn shout. "Are you all right?"  
"I'm trying to get to Sam and Frodo!" She called back, still trying to get  
to the hobbits.  
Aragorn jogged back to help her, the freshly fallen snow crunching loudly  
under his feet. Once he reached them he helped to lift the hobbits up onto  
Nallahir's back. Arwen showed them where they could hold to the straps of  
his blanket, and wrapped light-weight Elven blankets around each of them,  
to try and insulate their sodden clothing against the icy wind.  
Finally the snow was between chest and shoulder deep on Aragorn, Boromir  
and Gandalf, who were forced to plow through it. Gimli rode astride  
Nallahir with Sam and Frodo, while Arwen and Legolas carried the two  
remaining hobbits, Merry and Pippin. The Elves feet not sinking into the  
snow, but leaving the barest hint of footprints behind them.  
Finally, the men dragged themselves up onto a rock-ledge. They threw  
themselves down into the snow, unable to go any further. Merry and Pippin  
were soon set down and Gimli, Sam and Frodo were helped down from  
Nallahir's back. Arwen offered both Nallahir and Bill a handful of crushed  
oats each, praising each profusely for their efforts. Then to each of the  
Fellowship she offered a leather flask taken from one of Nallahir's  
saddlebags. It contained a cordial that served to warm the mind and body.  
"This is senseless." Legolas told the company. "This snow will be the death  
of the hobbits. We have already almost lost two of them, once. If everyone  
will wait here, I will run on ahead and find the best paths for us to  
take."  
"I will go with you." Arwen volunteered. "With two of us it will go  
faster."  
Gandalf, Aragorn and Boromir nodded, each almost exhausted after the effort  
of pushing through the snow.  
"Where should we look to head?" Legolas asked Gandalf.  
"Away from Caradhras." Gandalf told them wearily. "The mountain has  
defeated us."  
Both Elves checked the straps on their weapons, removing anything they  
would not need, before turning and dashing off, skimming lightly over the  
top of the newly falling snow.  
It was only scant hours before they returned, both a little out of breath,  
but still able to talk, and explain to the others the route they had found  
off the mountain.  
Stumbling after the Elves, with Gimli, Sam and Frodo once more astride  
Nallahir, and Merry and Pippin riding Bill the packhorse, they were able to  
make fairly good time.  
It was mid-morning of the next day before the Fellowship was clear of  
Caradhras.  
Once they stopped to rest a fire was lit, providing enough warmth for  
everyone to get rid of their wet outer clothes and place on outer things  
from their packs which were somewhat drier than the things they had been  
wearing.  
They rested there that night, unsure of where their quest would take them  
next.  
"What shall we do now?" Merry asked early the next morning.  
"We still have our errand to fulfill." Gandalf told him.  
Frodo nodded, the Ring weighing heavily on his mind.  
"We have two choices," Gandalf began, his heart heavy. "We can return to  
Rivendell."  
Merry and Pippin brightened at his words.  
Arwen bowed her head, unwilling to accept Gandalf's first proposal. She  
looked up at him her blue eyes sparkling like stars in the morning light."  
"There are several other ways which we could try though." Gandalf  
explained. "I had not mentioned them, because the pass over Caradhras was  
the safest way, I thought."  
"Speak then of these other paths." Boromir demanded.  
"One would be to make for the Gap of Rohan." Gandalf told them.  
"I know the people of Rohan well." Boromir told the others, "They would  
welcome us, aid us on our quest."  
"But such a journey would take us close to Isenguard." Legolas reasoned,  
"Is that wise? Saruman wants the One Ring as badly as Sauron himself."  
"What of this other way you speak of then?" Boromir questioned.  
"The other path I speak of would take us through the Mines of Moria."  
Gandalf finished.  
Gimli brightened slightly. "My cousin Balin would give us a fine welcome."  
"Which way shall we take then?" Sam mused.  
For a moment no one spoke.  
"Which way would you have us take Frodo?" Arwen asked him. "As ring-bearer  
you alone have right to judge our path."  
Frodo was silent for a long moment. He turned to look back at Caradhras,  
and then forward at the land that lay before them. "We will go through the  
mines." He answered softly.  
The journey to the closed gates of Moria was long and tedious, but not all  
together uncomfortable. They traveled swiftly long into the nights,  
beginning long before the sun rose. In the distance wargs howled, making  
all of the company shiver and tremble.  
Part 16.  
The place in which Gimli, and indeed Gandalf claimed the closed gate of  
Moria to be was surrounded by sheer cliffs and most of the valley was  
covered by a large dam, filled with fetid smelling water.  
Unwilling to venture closer to the water that was absolutely necessary  
Arwen led Nallahir towards the wall, with Sam and Bill the pony not far  
behind.  
Arwen said nothing but began to unload the items Nallahir carried. She knew  
that he could not venture into the mines. Sam watched her closely before  
asking her what she was doing.  
"Oh, Sam." Arwen began, "Nallahir and Bill have come to the last of their  
journey with us. They cannot, and will not venture into the mines. Horses  
don't belong there."  
Sam stared up at her. "What will happen to them then? We can't just leave  
them here!"  
"We must Sam, or you will find yourself choosing between Bill and your  
master. Nallahir and Bill have become good friends, they will journey back  
to Rivendell together. The power of the Elves will protect them, and  
Nallahir has some magic of his own. They will be all right. Unpack Bill's  
load. Leave what isn't absolutely necessary here."  
In her heart Arwen sympathized with him. Nallahir had seen her through some  
truly amazing journeys, saved her and Frodo from the Ring Wraiths. She did  
not want to leave him anymore than Sam did Bill.  
The rest of the company sat and waited, unsure of what they were waiting  
for. For his own safety Arwen tucked Elessar down into the front of her  
tunic, after feeding him a few drops of a viscous, honey-like fluid. The  
bird slept calmly.  
Arwen passed the time as she had done so often before pointing out the  
stars to the hobbits, even Gimli and Boromir and telling them the stories  
behind each.  
Her heart soared as the Evenstar began to rise.  
It was longer before the moon rose though. As it did so one of the cliffs  
came alive, gossamer threads intertwining to produce lines and pictures  
spreading out over the cliff-side.  
The lines joined together forming a door with writing above. Below a tree  
materialized along with a twelve pointed star.  
Arwen breathed in softly. "The Tree of the High Elves."  
"The Star of the House of Feanor." Gandalf gestured to it.  
"Then this is indeed the gate we are looking for." Boromir stated.  
"Indeed." Gimli nodded.  
"Well, how do we open the gate and get inside?" Pippin asked.  
"Quite a puzzle Master Hobbit." Aragorn answered, already looking over the  
script flowing over the top of the door.  
"The script is Elvish, I cannot read the words though. They are written in  
the tongue of the Western Elves of Middle Earth from the Elder Days."  
Gandalf told them, looking dejected. "I have failed you once more."  
"The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter." Arwen spoke  
softly, her voice carrying in the clear night air. "Beneath that is  
written, 'I, Narvi, made them. Celebrimbor of Hollin drew these signs.'"  
Boromir exhaled loudly. "You mean that, you can read this."  
"As easily as I would suppose you read your own tongue." Arwen answered him  
quietly.  
"What does it mean?" Merry asked, "How do we get inside?"  
"Arwen, do you have any idea?" Aragorn asked, directing his attention to  
her.  
"I would say that to be considered a friend you would need a password. I  
don't know what they would have used, or if it could be changed." Arwen  
shook her head. "I'm sorry."  
"Not a worry," Gandalf smiled at him, his features shadowed, yet still  
clear to Elf eyes.  
He turned to the door to begin work.  
Finally, he sat back on one of the stone steps which lay at the base of the  
door.  
Arwen sat curled up with the hobbits, a light blanket keeping the cold at  
bay. It was absurd that they could come so far, and not be able to pass.  
She felt Frodo shift beside her. "La-, Arwen, what is the Elvish word for  
friend?"  
"Mellon." She answered, her mind following the same path his had.  
On command, the doors swung open, revealing the cold dark of Moria.  
Pippin and Merry, who had been skipping stones across the water turned and  
cheered.  
Taken aback by the vastness of the darkness Frodo stepped back a few paces,  
into the waiting tentacles of the creature who dwelled in the fetid pool.  
Horrified the rest of the Fellowship looked on as the Sleeper in the Water  
dragged Frodo backwards, flinging him high up into the air with it's  
tentacles.  
Aragorn reacted first, unsheathing his sword and slicing at the beast in an  
effort to rescue his small friend.  
Legolas and Arwen unleashed a volley of arrows at the creatures free  
tentacles and mouth.  
Boromir and Gandalf rushed in with their swords, hacking away at the  
creature with less finesse than Aragorn showed. Gimli and the hobbits also  
made used of their weapons, but none were able to venture very far into the  
murky water.  
Finally they were able to prevail against the creature, which seemed to  
decide that its appetite was no match for the party slashing ruthlessly at  
its body and tentacles.  
Frodo was dropped unceremoniously on top of Aragorn as the Sleeper made a  
hasty retreat.  
Hurriedly the Ten picked up their belongings and fled into the darkness of  
Moria, collapsing just inside the door.  
Behind them the doors slammed shut, the echo almost deafening, leaving the  
company in the pitch black.  
The darkness of Moria was different to the darkness outside, this dark was  
heavy, old, almost suffocating.  
Suddenly a violet light erupted from the point of Gandalf's staff, casting  
an eerie light over the chamber.  
Arwen smiled in the dimness. She closed her eyes and took a breath, feeling  
her necklace become light.  
When she opened her eyes again the rest of the Company was staring at her.  
"There's an interesting party trick." Gimli told her, secretly glad of the  
light she emitted.  
"How long will the effect last?" Boromir asked.  
"The light of the Evenstar does not wax and wane." She told them. "It is  
constant, even in the greatest darkness."  
Legolas bowed his head to her, acknowledging her as the Light of his  
People.  
Arwen gasped as she took a good look around the chamber. The bodies of  
decomposing Orcs littered the floor, along with the bodies of Dwarves, each  
shot through with arrows, or cut down by the evil scythes the Orcs carried.  
Gimli fell to his knees, speaking an ancient prayer, guiding the souls of  
the Dwarves to eternal rest.  
Arwen joined him, out of friendship and honor, speaking the prayer softly  
with him.  
After a short time Gandalf picked up his pack, silently saying that they  
were moving on immediately. "Gimli, walk with me if you will. Others follow  
on." He instructed.  
The party moved out once more, with Gandalf and Gimli leading, Merry and  
Pippin close behind. After them came Boromir, then Arwen, Frodo and Sam,  
followed closely by Legolas and Aragorn.  
At regular intervals during their march Arwen unsheathed her sword  
slightly, just enough so that she could see the blade. As with Sting and  
Glamdring, her own blade Shalat glowed blue when Orcs were near.  
Thankfully her blade stayed silver, a comforting thing in all of the dark  
of Moria.  
Still, despite her blade telling that the company was in no danger from  
Orcs, Arwen had the distinct feeling that they were being followed. Every  
so often when they halted for a moment, the sound of bare feet on stone  
could be heard. Not an echo, for it pitter-pattered on for a few moments  
after the others had stilled, then became silent too. It was not until they  
moved off again that the sound could be heard.  
Several times she turned her head to gaze into the darkness, but found  
nothing there.  
Part 17.  
Many hours into the darkness, night on the second day since they had  
entered Moria, Arwen guessed, almost certain she was right, due to the pull  
of the stars on her heart. Gandalf had stopped and sat, like he had many  
times before, trying to decide which passage they would follow.  
"We're lost." She heard Boromir say.  
"Do not give up hope." Arwen said softly.  
"It has forsaken this journey." Boromir bit out.  
"It has not forsaken me." She answered him calmly. "You would do well to  
hope a little more, Man of Gondor."  
In the dimness Arwen saw Aragorn and Legolas smile.  
"Ah," Gandalf told them suddenly. "It is this way." He gestured with his  
staff.  
At long last they came to the paths of the Great Halls of Dwarrowdelf, the  
city under the mountain.  
They entered one of the Halls, in the hope of finding that some of the  
Dwarves of Moria had survived the Orc invasion.  
As they looked about the stone-hewn room Pippin drew steadily closer to a  
well, it's bucket sitting on top of the wall surrounding the opening.  
Then, unexpectedly, he stumbled knocking the bucket down the well, the tin  
pail clattering loudly all of the way down. The chain holding it clattered  
down too, making just as much, if not more noise, it's motion sending a  
coat of Dwarvish armor down too.  
Gandalf glared at him. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in too next time and  
rid us of your foolishness!"  
For a few moments all was still. Then from the deep caverns of Khazad-dum  
drums started.  
Tom tap, tap-tom.  
When the echoes had faded the drums began again.  
Tap-tom, tom-tap, tap-tap, tom.  
Immediately Arwen's body stopped glowing, and for just a moment they were  
plunged into darkness.  
"We have been too careless." She whispered, allowing a small ball of light  
to fill her palm. It glowed with the iridescence of the star for which she  
was named.  
The Fellowship looked around at the chamber in which they stood. The dark  
rock glittered in the light.  
They were alone in the chamber.  
Part 18.  
Silently, following Gandalf's lead, they began walking again.  
"Gimli, was Moria very busy, once?" Sam asked.  
"Very, Master Hobbit." Gimli told him. "In the days of Old, the Dwarves of  
Moria delved deep for their treasure."  
"Why so deep for dwarf toys and the like?" Boromir asked, sounding  
interested.  
"The treasures of Moria were gold, silver and jewels. But the most  
valuable, hardest to find treasure of Moria was what the Elves call  
mithril, Dwarves have different name for it. A secret name, but that was  
the treasure of Moria. That is why the Dwarves came back." Gimli spoke.  
"Bilbo had a coat of mithril-rings, given to him by Thorin." Gandalf told  
them. "I wonder what became of it? It is probably gathering dust in Michel  
Delving Mathom-house."  
"A corselet of Moria silver!" Gimli exclaimed, "That was a kingly gift."  
"I never told Bilbo of it's worth. It is probably worth more than the Shire  
and everything in it." Gandalf explained to the hobbits. He stopped, the  
drums began once more, resounding from the depths, yet somehow closer this  
time.  
"Move now." Gandalf ordered, leading them into a chamber off what Gimli had  
called the Main Hall.  
Once they were all inside Aragorn and Legolas began trying to bar the old  
wooden door. Boromir hurried over to help.  
After the task was accomplished, they stared around the room.  
A strange sense of foreboding filled Arwen. In the center of the room stood  
a great sarcophagus, carved from the same glittering black stone as the  
Main Hall had been hewn. It was polished to a smooth finish, gentle on the  
fingers, cool to the touch.  
Gandalf and Gimli approached it, reading the Dwarf runes. "Here lies Balin,  
son of Fundin. Lord of Moria."  
On top of the sarcophagus lay two things that should not have been there.  
The first was a book, partially charred and damaged by holes and tears, the  
second was a ceremonial ax, inlaid with all the precious treasures Moria  
had to offer.  
Out of respect for Gimli and his kinsman, who had been a guest at Rivendell  
several times, Arwen touched her two fingers to her lips and then to her  
forehead, making the gesture three times.  
Silently she said a prayer for Dain and the other Dwarves who had fallen,  
invoking protection against the Evil Eye at the same time.  
As she prayed Gandalf opened the book, and in a steady voice began to read  
the last entry. "We cannot get out. They have taken the bridge and the  
second hall. We cannot get out. The end comes. Drums, drums in the deep...  
We cannot get out. They are coming..."  
As he finished speaking the drums began again, not talking drums, but a  
deep, steady war drum.  
Boom.  
"Why did I delay?" Gandalf cursed.  
Doom. Doom.  
Arwen unsheathed Shalat, immediately noticing the blue glow of the blade.  
"Orcs." She cried, as Gandalf and Frodo unsheathed Glamdring and Sting.  
Doom. Doom.  
"We must wedge the doors." Aragorn told them, rushing over to do just that.  
Arwen sheathed Shalat and rushed over to help him, followed by Gimli,  
Legolas, Boromir and Gandalf.  
"Arwen, go. Stay with the hobbits." Aragorn ordered.  
She turned from her task, sliding her longbow over her head and nocking an  
arrow. Standing in front of the hobbits she trained her aim on the doors.  
Already the old wood was fragmenting and shattering under the Orc's attack.  
As a scaly, slimy hand pushed through. Arwen took aim and fired upon it,  
just inches away from Aragorn's throat. With a cry the hand was withdraw,  
but the Orcs renewed their frenzied attack.  
Finally they gave the door away, stepping back quickly into the room to set  
up a perimeter.  
Taking advantage of the old stairway Arwen had herded the hobbits up, in  
the hope of keeping them safe from danger. She stood at the top of the  
stairs, arrow at the ready.  
As the Orcs filtered into the room Arwen and Legolas downstairs loosed  
arrows against them, killing several Orcs, which were then trampled .  
Aragorn, Boromir and Gandalf made great use of their swords, demonstrating  
the finesse shown only by experienced swordsmen.  
Gimli, not to be outdone had seized up Dain's ax and began hacking at the  
Orcs, cleaving them apart.  
Behind her the hobbits fidgeted, wanting to take part in the battle.  
Suddenly Frodo shouted, "The Shire!" and dashed down the stairs, followed  
by his friends and kinsmen, all cheering the same cry. Arwen paused a  
second to look down at them, a wave of hope surged through her. They would  
get out of here. She was sure of it. She only had to find an opening in the  
battle for them to make their escape.  
Then to her shock a cave troll entered the chamber waving it's club about  
wildly.  
It hit more Orcs than anything else, with Gimli and Legolas both ducking  
under the club strokes.  
Nocking two arrows at once, Arwen fired them simultaneously at the troll.  
As they made contact the creature wailed wildly, in great pain, for Arwen  
had aimed for the most sensitive areas the cave troll had, its ears and  
neck.  
Across the room Legolas fired upon the creature as well, trying to cripple  
it before it managed to kill one of their own. Legolas managed to shoot the  
troll in it's eye, blinding it.  
Now blind, mad with pain and fear the creature lashed out taking up a heavy  
iron spear and thrusting it directly at Frodo. The spear caught him on his  
right side, slamming him against the back wall with the force of the blow.  
Sliding her bow over her head she drew Shalat and darted down the stairs,  
slicing her way to where Frodo lay.  
Aragorn fought his way over as well, shielding them both. Hurriedly she  
sheathed Shalat and grabbed Frodo.  
"This way!" Aragorn called, starting for the door. The others made their  
way over and the Company began to flee from the raging Orcs.  
In Arwen's arms Frodo moved. "I am all right." He told her, "I can walk,  
put me down."  
Startled she put Frodo down, unsheathing her sword, and dragging Frodo  
along behind her. Aragorn turned his head when he heard Frodo speak, but  
said nothing.  
Finally they reached a gate and a bridge.  
"Run you fools!" Gandalf shouted at them, "Take the paths down and to the  
right."  
Obeying his orders the others fled.  
In her heart Arwen knew what was now chasing them. A creature of the  
darkness. A Balrog.  
Pulling Sam and Frodo with her, so that they could keep up, she followed  
Aragorn closely, not wanting to get lost in the tunnels.  
In the distance the drums beats came again, this time faster, more urgent.  
Doom. Doom.  
Finally Gandalf caught up with them. The drums beats, despite following  
them had grown muffled and far away.  
Out of breath, energy almost spent they stopped to rest a moment.  
Arwen immediately went to tend to Frodo. "Are you all right?"  
"I am bruised and sore." He told them, "But I will live."  
"I thought you were dead." Aragorn told him.  
"These hobbits must be made of tougher stuff than they look." Boromir  
praised.  
From a pouch on her belt Arwen produced a small clay jar full of round  
yellow spheres. "Take one, everyone. We'll need more than just energy to  
get out of here."  
A smile split Sam's grim expression. "They taste like honey."  
"They are orlas. One is enough to give enough strength to a grown elf for a  
whole days travel. We must get out of Moria. This placed is cursed." Arwen  
told them.  
Part 19.  
As they began walking again, much faster than before, the drums sounded  
once more, the beats resounding closer and closer.  
Startled Gandalf broke into a run. The others followed him closely.  
Doom. Doom.  
The drum beats rolled on, steadily coming closer.  
Behind them a small army of Orcs swarmed.  
Yanking her bow over her head Arwen turned to fire upon them, as did  
Legolas. Unprepared for what Arwen had already known had come, Legolas  
shouted in fear and dropped his arrow. Arwen loosed hers and darted to  
Legolas' side to drag him along with her. Gimli stood stock-still as well,  
his ax raised. "Durin's Bane." He murmured, sounding amazed at the sight in  
front of him. Shaking her head as she ran, Arwen grabbed him with her bow  
hand forcing him to run.  
Gandalf lead them to a narrow bridge. "You must get across. Swords are no  
use here. This is a fight of magic now."  
Fearlessly Boromir grabbed Merry, the nearest hobbit to him, and darted  
across the narrow bridge.  
"Go Gimli." Arwen urged, "Take Pippin with you."  
Gimli obeyed her, carrying Pippin like a sack of potatoes.  
The Orcs on the opposite wall began to aim better. "Legolas, see if you can  
bring some of them down." Aragorn ordered, "Come across with us. Arwen and  
I will take Sam and Frodo."  
Seizing Sam up Arwen held him in one arm, drawing Shalat with her other.  
Using the sword as she ran she was able to deflect any stray arrows coming  
their way. Following her lead Aragorn did the same, with Frodo in one arm,  
watching Gandalf over Aragorn's shoulder, and Anduril in the other. Legolas  
brought up their rear, firing arrows into the darkness, making the Orcs cry  
out in pain, and fall from their hiding places into the depths of Moria.  
At the other side of the bridge Gimli, Boromir and the two hobbits waited  
for them.  
As the reached safety Arwen turned and watched Gandalf. Along with her the  
others watched as Gandalf faced the creature. Legolas trembled slightly  
beside her.  
They watched as Gandalf severed the causeway, and watched still as the  
Balrog's whip of flame snapped up to drag Gandalf into the abyss of Moria.  
All heard his last command. "Fly, you fools!"  
With a heavy heart Arwen followed Aragorn through the twists and turns of  
Moria, and finally out into the bright sunshine.  
They threw themselves onto the warm rocks and lay there for several  
moments. Arwen felt tears begin to trickle down her cheeks. Gandalf had  
long been a friend of hers and her father's. Silently she tried to comfort  
Frodo, who was lost in his grief.  
After several more minutes Aragorn insisted on moving. Arwen supported his  
decision, helping Frodo and Sam to their feet. The Company, now minus one  
marched on, silenced by grief, but at the same time, bound by it. 


	5. Lothlorien

A/N - All Elvish is translated immediately after it is said, I did have  
translations in italics, but it doesn't show up when I upload.  
The songs used in this fic are the work of Tolkien, and since five people  
managed to read this so quickly, I'll wait till 10 more do until I up load  
the next part.  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, your comments were welcomed, and the  
advice appreciated.  
Samantha.  
  
Part 20.  
After a long march, much of it alongside the Silverlode spring, which was  
icy cold, too cold to drink from, the country around them began to change.  
The land became much flatter, and trees grew more readily, the grass became  
green instead of sickly yellow.  
"We will follow the path Gandalf had intended us to take." Aragorn told  
them, "The woods where this spring joins the Great River." He gestured to  
the direction their path would take.  
"There lies Lothlorien, the fairest of all the dwellings of my people."  
Legolas spoke.  
"Hasten now." Aragorn told them.  
"We must wait just a little." Arwen told him. "Let us stop just long enough  
that I may tend to Sam and Frodo's wounds."  
He looked at her sharply. "I forgot. Yes, we will stop for a short break."  
Arwen sat down with Sam and Frodo, first cleaning and bandaging the cut on  
Sam's head with the Elvish medicines she had with her. Then she turned to  
Frodo, still worried about the lance injury that should have killed him.  
Gently she unlaced his tunic, a little surprised to find the mithril coat  
Gandalf had spoken of underneath it. Carefully she helped him pull it over  
his head. An ugly purple bruise had formed where the lance had hit him,  
with the back of his ribs also bruised. With deft fingers she smeared a  
strange, sweet-smelling lotion on the bruises, before examining the knife  
wound Frodo had received at Weathertop. "All seems well, Frodo." she told  
him, her voice soft.  
It was late afternoon before they reached the edge of the forest.  
"We cannot expect to go much further today." Aragorn announced, "We are all  
foot-sore and weary. Maybe the virtue of the Elves will protect us  
tonight."  
"Then let us venture a little further into the forest." Legolas said. "That  
way Orcs will not be able to see us from the road."  
As they walked Boromir told stories of the Lady of the Golden Wood, who  
left none unscathed. Arwen forced herself not to smile.  
Gimli began to speak. "Here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare." He vowed. "I  
have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." Suddenly he found a sword  
at his throat, and the rest of the Fellowship found themselves surrounded  
by arrows.  
"The Dwarf breathes so loudly we could have shot him in the dark." The  
blonde-haired Elf man told the rest of the Fellowship.  
The others shrank back, rightly fearing the Elvish archers in the  
surrounding undergrowth.  
Arwen stepped forward. "Haldir, is this always the way you treat guests to  
Lorien?" She pushed the sword away from Gimli's throat, with her bear hand.  
"The Lady of Lorien should be disappointed in you."  
"Lady Arwen, you should be safe in Rivendell." He told Arwen, surprised to  
see her  
"Where I should be is my own business. I wish to see the Lady." She told  
him, speaking in a way she had never used to address any of the members of  
the Fellowship.  
"Lady Arwen Undomiel of the joined houses of Rivendell and Lothlorien, I  
cannot allow you or your companions to pass any further into the Golden  
Wood." Haldir told her. He moved to stand in front of Frodo. "This one  
brings great evil here. My Lord and Lady will not permit it."  
"Have you asked the Lord and Lady who they will and will not permit in  
Lothlorien? Aid and welcome are free here to all those who ask." Arwen  
argued with him. "As they have been in the past, so shall they be in the  
future."  
Legolas laid a gentle hand on Arwen's arm. "Haldir of Lothlorien..." He  
began.  
"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion." Haldir said to him in Elvish. Welcome  
Legolas, son of Thranduil.  
Then Haldir turned to Aragorn. "A Aragorn in Dunedain istannen le ammen."  
Aragorn of the Dunedain, you are know to us.  
"Haldir this is ridiculous. I wish to see the Lord and Lady, and I wish for  
you to let my companions pass." Arwen said softly. "I must see the Lady and  
take council with her."  
"My sincerest apologies, sweet Lady." Haldir said to her, "But I cannot let  
you pass."  
She leaned close to Aragorn, "See if you can persuade him, or delay him."  
As she spoke she stumbled, Aragorn's strong arms reaching out to catch her.  
"Be easy Lady Evenstar." He told her, gently lowering her to the ground.  
"Legolas," He ordered, "Stay with the Lady." Then Aragorn went to argue  
some more with Haldir.  
Arwen closed her eyes. My Lady it is Arwen Undomiel of Rivendell. Help me.  
Arwen projected.  
Seconds later a thought was projected into her own mind. Lady Evenstar,  
where are you? What ails you?  
Lothlorien. She sent back. I must speak with you.  
Then come to me child, you are safe in Lothlorien. The thought came back. I  
will alert all patrols to your presence. You shall be brought to me  
immediately.  
Several seconds later Haldir and Aragorn walked back over to them. "Lady  
Arwen, the Lady of the Wood requests that I bring you to her side  
immediately."  
Aragorn took Arwen by the hand and helped her to her feet.  
"Come then." Arwen told Haldir, "Lead us to the Lady of the Wood."  
"Of course my Lady." He conceded. "Rumil, bind the Dwarf and the others."  
He ordered another Elf.  
"These are my friends and companions. They will not be bound."  
"Lady-" Haldir began.  
"I place them under my protection, until I see fit to release them from it.  
Now lead us to the Lady, she is expecting me now." Arwen ordered him,  
surprising all with her firmness.  
Haldir looked even more shocked, then silently motioned for the other Elves  
to lead them back to the fair city of Caras Galadhon.  
As they walked Arwen spoke quietly to the others. "You must call me 'Lady'  
now, and please, do nothing unless I tell you too. When we reach the Lady,  
I will release you from my protection."  
"It seems you have not been honest with us, my Lady." Boromir told her,  
bitterness creeping back into his voice. "We should not need to be placed  
under protection."  
"Please Boromir, you must understand that this place is not like others you  
have been to. You could all have very well been shot on sight. Please try  
to be calm, all of you. Our audience with the Lady will explain everything  
to you." Arwen told him, her heart still heavy with loss of Gandalf.  
As they walked Aragorn took her hand, holding it gently in his own. The  
ring on his finger, the Ring of Barahir one of the symbols of his heritage  
was cool against her skin.  
Part 21.  
They reached the city at dusk, the stars only just rising in the sky.  
Elven lights were lit in the trees, casting shadows over the land. These  
shadows however, were not frightening, they were almost soothing to their  
troubled minds and hearts, ethereal in some ways.  
At last Haldir lead them faithfully to the foot of a silver staircase.  
At the top stood the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien, both clad in silver and  
white, appearing youthful beyond their years.  
Arwen bowed her head, in the proper gesture of greeting, waiting for them  
to speak.  
"Nine there are here, yet ten set out from Rivendell." The Lord of the Wood  
said to them.  
Arwen project a single thought into all of her companions minds. Do not  
speak unless you are spoken to.  
After a moment the Lady spoke. "Where is Gandalf the Grey? I much desired  
to speak with him." She asked.  
Arwen lifted her head, "He has fallen into shadow, my Lady."  
"Gandalf the Grey has fallen into shadow." The Lady repeated.  
"Yes, my Lady," Arwen explained, "He was taken by both shadow and flame."  
"A Balrog of Morgoth. For we traveled under the mountains, through the  
Mines of Moria." Legolas told them.  
"What now becomes of this Fellowship now that Gandalf is gone? Now that  
hope is lost?" The Lord asked.  
"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife, stray but a little and it will  
fail, to the ruin of all." The Lady told them.  
"Hope remains here, my Lord and Lady." Arwen told them, "Even if you cannot  
see it."  
At once the Lady descended the stairs, and lifted Arwen's hand. "You should  
be safe in Rivendell, child. Lord Elrond will be worried." Arwen didn't  
have the chance to speak before the Lady hugged her. "We will send him word  
of your arrival here."  
By this time the Lord of Lorien had descended the stairs to stand with his  
wife. "Nin Tarien. Arwen, Evenstar." My princess. He too embraced her.  
Then turned to the court of Elves. "Bring food for my granddaughter and her  
companions. Make up quarters for them." He turned back to Arwen, "We would  
have a feast to celebrate your arrival, but..."  
"Under the circumstances it is not proper." Arwen finished for him.  
"This is correct."  
She turned to the others. "I would introduce you to Lady Galadriel and Lord  
Celeborn of Lothlorien." She paused, then spoke again. "In this hour, I see  
fit to release you from my protection."  
Aragorn bowed his head in the proper form of respect, while Legolas bowed  
in traditional Elvish style. The others took their leave from Aragorn and  
bowed as well.  
"Come now," Galadriel spoke, "The hour grows late, and you are weary with  
grief and much toil." Her voice was soothing to their tired ears.  
The members of the Fellowship were soon led to sleeping quarters, a feast  
laid out for them.  
Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn sat with them, indulging in small talk,  
the Ring not discussed at all.  
"I don't understand this." Boromir began. "The Lord and Lady of this Land  
call you granddaughter."  
"The Lady Arwen's mother was from this Land, Boromir of Gondor." Celeborn  
explained to him. "My only daughter. Her name is Celebrian."  
"She has long since sailed to the Undying Lands, where she hopes we will  
all meet again one day." Galadriel told the others.  
"So you knew that when we arrived here we would receive welcome?" Gimli  
asked Arwen.  
"Aid and welcome are free in Lothlorien, so they have been in the past and  
shall be in the future." Celeborn said.  
"Even now, at the ending of the Third Age, the ending of the time of the  
Elves, all who seek shall be found in the fair gardens of Lothlorien. The  
only troubles you shall find here are the ones you yourselves have brought,  
for the world is falling into shadow." Galadriel explained, "You are weary,  
sleep now. Anything else you must question, you may do so in the morning."  
Gracefully the Lord and Lady stood and disappeared into the trees.  
At once a mournful song rang out among the trees, followed by another and  
another.  
"What are they saying?" Gimli asked warily.  
"It is a lament for Gandalf." Legolas told him, "Though I do not understand  
much."  
"Do you Lady Arwen?" Boromir asked.  
"I understand the words, but I do not have the heart to tell you. My own  
grief is still too near." Arwen lowered her head to hide the sparkle of  
unshed tears in her eyes. "I must leave you now. It is expected I go to my  
rooms." She stood quickly. "Send word for me in the morning with one of the  
Elves."  
Then she was gone, like a dream through the forest.  
Part 22.  
After she had left the others Arwen did not proceed immediately to her  
room, but went instead to the private garden of Galadriel.  
Her grandmother was no more dimmed in the darkness than she was in the  
sunlight, an ethereal light glowing around her, the same light, same  
ethereal beauty Arwen herself possessed.  
"I have been waiting for you, child." Galadriel greeted her.  
"My apologies. I was detained." Arwen bowed her head respectfully.  
Galadriel moved gracefully towards the pool. "The ripples still."  
"Yet the images are unreadable. The future is ever-changing." Arwen  
countered.  
"You have grown up much, Arwen Undomiel."  
"It is the way of our people." Arwen answered, leaning down to gaze into  
the depths of the pool.  
"You seek to find the answers there. You will not find them, I have not  
found them." Galadriel warned her.  
"The future is always in motion. It doesn't matter what I see, I only wish  
to ensure the safety of Frodo and the demise of the One Ring." She trailed  
her fingers in the pool, then waited for the water to still.  
"Take your leave, my granddaughter. Your heart and mind are troubled. Find  
peace once more in the dreaming of Lothlorien." Galadriel laid her hand on  
the younger woman's cheek.  
"May the rising of the sun bring better fortune to us all." Arwen bade her.  
Arwen lay on her couch for a long time before sleep overtook her.  
Memories of Gandalf flitted through her mind, along with memories of her  
father and brothers. For the first time in a long time Arwen wondered if  
she would ever see their faces again. She wondered if she would ever set  
foot in fair Rivendell once more.  
Finally, homesickness overtook her, and she cried, not knowing if she cried  
for Gandalf, for her kin who were spread throughout the Elven world, or for  
herself.  
As her sobs abated she drifted into deep and dreamless sleep.  
High above her, Earendil, the Elves beloved Evening Star glittered.  
Part 23.  
The Company rested well into the next day, and at dusk Lord Celeborn  
summoned them.  
"The quest must go on. The aim must be achieved." He began.  
"You must harden your hearts and leave this land. The One Ring must be  
destroyed." Galadriel spoke quietly, moving to stand beside her husband.  
"Any who wish to abandon the quest, are welcome to stay in fair Lorien,  
until the paths of the world are clear enough for you to journey to lands  
of your kin. Shall any abandon the quest?"  
All shook their heads.  
"Have you decided on a course?" Celeborn asked.  
"I feel that the best course of action will be to follow the Great River on  
towards Gondor." Aragorn stated.  
"Your fellow Companions agree to this?" Galadriel asked.  
Aragorn nodded silently.  
"From here to Gondor the only crossing of the Great River is by boat. The  
enemy hold all of the landings, and the Bridges of Osgiliath are broken  
down." Galadriel advised.  
All was silent for a moment. "I will furnish the Company with boats. Small,  
lightweight. You will be forced to carry them over rapids in some places."  
Celeborn told them.  
Aragorn bowed his head to Celeborn, and then to Galadriel  
"Boats may make your journey less toilsome for a while." Galadriel told  
them, her voice distant. "Yet in the end you must leave them, and the  
River, turning East, or West."  
"In the morning I will send my people to you to help make ready for the  
next part in your journey." Celeborn told them, "For tonight, sleep and  
rest well."  
"Sleep and dream in peace. Maybe the paths that you each shall tread are  
already laid before your feet, even though you do not see them." Was  
Galadriel's final advice to the Fellowship before they parted ways for the  
night.  
Part 24.  
Early the next morning Elves appeared before them, arms filled with food  
and provisions for the long march ahead.  
Gimli looked on curiously as the Elves set about packing the items into  
their rucksacks. Cautiously he poked at a pile of leaf-wrapped cakes.  
"It isn't cram, Gimli." Arwen told him from behind. "It is lembas bread."  
She offered him a small piece wrapped in a single mallorn leaf. He eyed it  
suspiciously before nibbling at the corner.  
"It tastes sweet and... It tastes of honey." Gimli told her.  
"It is a welcome gift from the Elves of Lothlorien for our use on the  
journey." Arwen told him.  
"Here are more gifts to you, from the ladies of Lorien." Galadriel  
announced, coming up behind them. Close behind her a handmaiden carried a  
pile of garments. Galadriel wrapped the first on the pile around her  
granddaughter's shoulders, fastening it in place with Arwen's own leaf-  
shaped broach.  
By-midmorning the remaining nine members of the Fellowship had assembled at  
the boats.  
All were dressed in the gray-green cloaks that had been gifted to them by  
Galadriel and the ladies of Lorien.  
Galadriel and Celeborn came to see them off, both dressed in glittering  
white and silver, along with many other Elves, for it had been made no  
secret of their errand.  
"We have come to a parting of ways." Celeborn told them gravely. "Yet the  
paths we walk along bring us to the same goal, the safety of this Middle  
Earth."  
Arwen looked around at her companions, at her friends. "This is our Middle  
Earth, all of ours. It is as much a part of us as we are of it."  
"I have sent word to Lord Elrond in Rivendell of your safe arrival, and  
departure of the Woods of Lothlorien." Galadriel told them.  
"We wish you a safe and successful journey." Haldir told them, bowing  
before Arwen.  
"I have brought gifts for each of the members of your Company." Galadriel  
spoke. "My Lord Aragorn, who will always be more than what he seems." She  
passed him a sword sheath, overlaid with flowers and leaves of silver and  
gold, and inlaid with Elven-Runes telling the name and lineage of Anduril.  
"There is more that you would desire, My Lord. But this is all that is mine  
to give." She smiled at him, and displayed a clear green stone, set in  
silver, in the likeness of an eagle. "This stone I gave to my daughter  
Celebrian, and she to hers. Now it comes to you as a symbol of hope, and of  
things yet to come. Soon all things will come to pass. In this hour take  
the name that was given unto you, Elessar, the Elfstone of the House of  
Elendil." Arwen bowed her head, knowing that the time would come soon  
enough.  
She turned to Boromir next, gifting him with a belt of gold, and Merry and  
Pippin with small belts of silver. She passed Legolas a bow such as the  
Elves of the Galadhrim, and indeed Lady Arwen used, along with a quiver of  
arrows.  
To Sam she passed a small box, built of gray wood, adorned only with a  
single Elf-Rune, on the top, 'G' for Galadriel. "In this box is earth from  
my own garden. It will not keep you on the road, or defend you in times of  
need, but keep it and see your home once you return. Then scatter the  
grains where you will, there will be few places in Middle Earth that shall  
bloom as your garden will. When you gaze upon the sights think of  
Galadriel, and far off Lothlorien." Sam went red with embarrassment and  
murmured his thanks.  
Smiling Galadriel turned to Gimli. "What gift would a Dwarf ask of the  
Elves?"  
"I ask for nothing from you Lady, except that the friendship between our  
peoples be saved and savored." Gimli told her humbly.  
"Hear this all Elves who believe that the race of Dwarves is grasping and  
ungracious!" Galadriel called to her people. "Master Dwarf, ask freely of  
me for yourself."  
"I would ask only for a lock of your hair, fair Lady. To encase in  
imperishable crystal and make an heirloom of my house, a symbol of the  
unity of the Mountains and the Woods." Gimli bowed his head.  
"An unusual gift perhaps." Galadriel told him, "But one that will be  
granted nonetheless." From one of her handmaidens, Galadriel accepted a  
pair of scissors, and sliced away a lock of her hair, passing it gently  
into Gimli's work-roughened hands.  
"Frodo, whom is not one of the last on my mind, but the first, I have  
prepared this for you." She held in her outstretched hand a small crystal  
phial, filled with, it seemed, rays of glittering white light. "The water  
in this phial comes from the pool of Galadriel, whose waters you have  
viewed. In this water is captured the light of Earendil, our most beloved  
star, as it shines in my fountain. Let it be a light to you in dark places,  
when all other lights go out."  
Last of all she turned to Arwen, "Arwen Undomiel, the Evenstar of our  
people. This is my gift to you." She offered Arwen a small rod, intricately  
twined with gold, showing glimpses of pearly-white in the gaps of the  
pattern. "You know what this is, and how you are to use it. Use it well,  
Arwen Evenstar."  
Beside Galadriel, Celeborn waited for her to finished. "These too, my  
granddaughter belong to you. Long have they been entrusted to you, and long  
have we held them. Now you have need for them they are yours in more than  
trust, now they are yours in name." He crossed over a pair of golden Scys,  
the tops of each handle displaying filigreed grips, and the set of  
pearlescent throwing stars that long ago, had belonged to her mother. "May  
they serve you well, Lady of Rivendell." He finished, reaching out to hug  
her.  
"Remember that help is always freely given in Lothlorien, and will be  
available to you and your kin as long as the Elves of Lorien remain in  
Middle Earth." Celeborn told them.  
"Grandmother, I would ask that you see this letter safely to my father."  
Arwen told her, holding out a rolled parchment, sealed with silvery-white  
wax, embossed with the Elf Rune for 'A'.  
"This task I will gladly see done." Galadriel smiled, accepting the letter.  
"If you speak with my father, tell him I have not forgotten my promise."  
She bowed her head, saying a silent prayer.  
"Then it is with a heaviness is my heart that we leave you, and the  
peaceful woods of Lothlorien." Aragorn told them, "We thank you for your  
hospitality, and for your gifts."  
"You must depart now." Galadriel warned, "Your errand can wait no longer.  
Already the presence of the One Ring draws the Eye of the Dark One towards  
Lothlorien."  
Silent now, the Company moved towards the boats, allowing the Elves to put  
them out into the water of the Great River, the Anduin.  
Part 25.  
Arwen was silent for a long time. Elessar, long awoken from the deep  
slumber she had placed upon him perched reassuringly on her shoulder. Sam  
too, was silent, either not knowing what to say, or not speaking because  
Arwen herself did not.  
Sighing she shook off her daze, all thoughts of home and paddled strongly,  
until she and Sam had drawn up alongside Aragorn and Frodo.  
The river banks were eerily silent, almost as though they were completely  
uninhabited.  
Boromir, along with Merry and Pippin drifted up alongside them. "Aragorn I  
don't like this. It's too quiet."  
"I agree with you, wholeheartedly." Arwen told him. "I have never seen this  
stretch of water so silent, and I have paddled it many times whilst I have  
resided in Lorien."  
"Do you think that may be Orcs around somewhere on shore?" Aragorn asked.  
She reached down to unsheathe Shalat. "Shalat tells me no. In my heart I  
believe it is something else. No lesser than Saruman or Sauron if the  
creature was to reclaim the One Ring."  
"Why did Lady Galadriel call Sauron 'the Dark One'?" Sam asked.  
"There are some things not spoken of in fair Lothlorien, The Dark One is  
one of those." Arwen told him, "To speak the name of Sauron is a call to  
power. Galadriel will not call that power, she has strength enough on her  
own." Arwen explained to him.  
"My father will not speak the Dark One's name either," Legolas began,  
gliding up to them, Gimli sitting in the front of their canoe. "He believes  
that it is an invocation of the Shadow of Mordor."  
"He is probably right." Arwen spoke softly.  
"Then why do you speak his name?" Merry asked her.  
"I am not afraid of him." She began at last. "I fear only what he can do to  
our Middle Earth. Death does not frighten me, not even at his hands."  
Arwen's voice held no trace of emotion. "Frodo I will follow you into the  
very fires of Mount Doom if I must, if that is my part in seeing this  
errand done."  
"You seem resigned, Lady." Gimli told her.  
"I still have hope." She smiled at the Dwarf. "And I trust the company of  
my friends and companions. I do not need resignation."  
The scenery passed quickly as they rode with the current, only stopping to  
light a small fire to cook on, or to allow for several hours of  
uninterrupted sleep, or when the moon was too dull to see clearly, but for  
most part they ate and slept in the boats.  
On one of such stops the Fellowship drew off the river at dusk, allowing  
for almost a whole night's sleep.  
Many hours into the night Arwen woke to hear as strange splashing sound and  
then hissing. She sat up, drawing her sword as she did so. Nearer to the  
camp fire Frodo was silhouetted, then joined by Aragorn. Silently she edged  
over to them. "What's going on?"  
"Gollum is about." Aragorn told her in hushed tones. "He has been following  
us since Moria."  
"I must have heard him then." Arwen told them. "In Moria I kept hearing  
footsteps behinds us, I thought that it may have been him, but I wasn't  
sure."  
"Sleep now, the pair of you." Aragorn told them. "I will watch for the  
little wretch."  
"Wake me halfway to morning, when Silmaril begins to set." Arwen told him,  
"You need more rest than I do."  
Aragorn nodded and watched as both Arwen and Frodo curled up into their  
blankets once more.  
As Arwen had told him, Aragorn woke her as the star Silmaril began to set  
into the West. The remainder of the night passed quietly, without incident. 


	6. The Breaking of the Fellowship

A/N - I said I wouldn't update, but I caved. I really enjoy feedback though, hint, hint. Thank's to everyone who reviews. The songs in this part a Tolkien's works, not mine.  
  
Samantha.  
  
Part 26.  
  
Several days later they floated past the Argonath, Pillars of Kings. Arwen felt Aragorn's joy as if it were her own as they sailed on past the monuments.  
  
Beyond the monuments Aragorn bade them to listen as spoke of the country surrounding them. "There lies Tol Brandir, and to the left Amon Hen and Amon Lhaw, the Hills of Sight and Hearing."  
  
The three peaks darkened in the twilight, while the Falls of Rauros roared like a great voice.  
  
They landed the boats in a natural inlet, each knowing that they had reached the last part of their River journey, the words of Galadriel ringing in each person's ears.  
  
"This is the lawn of Parth Galen." Aragorn told them, "Let us rest here tonight."  
  
Routinely everyone set about fetching wood for a fire, and clean water to cook with, and wash in. They passed the night without hearing or seeing Gollum, hoping that he had been thrown off their trail.  
  
All rose early the next morning, and sat around the campfire, waiting to hear which path they would take to Mordor from where they sat.  
  
"Now," Aragorn began, "We are facing a parting of the ways. We may go with Boromir, into the West to fight in the war with Gondor, against the Enemy. We may turn into the East and face the Fear and Shadow. Or, we may break our Fellowship and turn which ever way each of us sees fit." His voice was solemn. "We cannot stop here long. Sting and Shalat are already telling that there may yet be Orcs on this side of the River."  
  
A long silence followed, during which no one spoke, or even moved.  
  
"Frodo?" Arwen asked, "This is your decision, you are the Ringbearer appointed by the Council. You alone can choose the path you wish to take."  
  
"I know that haste is needed, but I cannot choose. Give me one hour, and I will speak. For now, let me be alone with my thoughts." Frodo spoke slowly, burdened by the weight of the choice he had yet to make.  
  
"Do not stray too far, or out of our call." Aragorn cautioned him.  
  
Arwen watched as Frodo stood and walked slowly up the slope, each step burdened by both the Ring about his neck, and his choice.  
  
She watched silently from the foot of a large tree, Elessar perched once more on her shoulder as Boromir slipped away silently, unnoticed by any of the others. Her eyes followed him warily as the Man of Gondor re-traced Frodo's trail up the slope.  
  
Arwen said nothing, her mind becoming a swirl of things yet to come, and things that perhaps were not to come. After a long time she spoke, "Frodo has been gone too long."  
  
As she spoke Boromir reappeared, walking through the trees to take his place around the small fire, as though he had never left. "Boromir," Aragorn began, "Where have you been? Have you seen Frodo?"  
  
"Yes I saw Frodo." Boromir told them, "We spoke somewhere up on the hill. I urged him to journey towards Gondor, and not to go East. I became angry and he left me."  
  
Arwen stared at him, her gaze sharp, all seeing. "Are you sure that is all you said to him?"  
  
"How long since you last saw Frodo?" Aragorn asked him, his voice as unforgiving as Arwen's gaze. "Half an hour, maybe an hour. I don't know. After we argued he vanished."  
  
"The Ring." Sam muttered.  
  
"We must find him," Arwen said, her voice giving way to a hint of desperation. She unsheathed Shalat to show the brightening hue of the glowing blue blade. "The Orcs are coming closer."  
  
"Split up." Aragorn ordered, already starting off up the slope.  
  
Arwen sheathed Shalat and joined the others as they dashed up to the slope, in a desperate attempt to find Frodo and the One Ring.  
  
She heard Aragorn shout for Sam to stay with him, but in her heart, Arwen knew that he would go to his Master. She paced herself close behind Legolas and Gimli, as the three ran, they heard the piercing sound of Boromir's Horn of Gondor.  
  
Over the rise of the hill Orcs swarmed upon them, all bearing the symbol of a white hand haphazardly palm printed somewhere on their person.  
  
All drew their weapons, preparing to stand and fight, and fight they did, felling many with the swing of Gimli's ax, and the many arrows of Arwen and Legolas as well as Legolas' Elven hunting knives and Arwen's blue sword Shalat.  
  
Long into their battle the Orcs began to withdraw, finally allowing Legolas, Gimli and Arwen to search once more for their friends.  
  
They ran on swift feet to where Boromir's horn had blown before the beginning of their own battle.  
  
Part 27.  
  
They found Boromir in a clearing, Aragorn standing over him, his head bent in prayer. Orc arrows had pierced Boromir's body, and all knew at a glance that he had passed.  
  
"The hobbits?" Gimli burst out, "Where are the hobbits?"  
  
"I know not." Aragorn told him, his heart heavy. "Before he passed, Boromir told me that the Orcs bound them and carried them off. He did not think that they were dead. I sent him to follow Merry and Pippin, but I didn't ask of Frodo and Sam until it was too late."  
  
"We must tend to his body." Arwen spoke softly. She knew all of what Boromir had told Aragorn in the moments before his passing. She had seen it in a vision.  
  
Aragorn nodded. "We must be quick though."  
  
"We can send him off to Rauros in one of the boats." Gimli told them, "An honorable end I would say."  
  
"I agree with you, Master Dwarf." Legolas said. "Make haste."  
  
Together they built a rough stretcher, and laying their cloaks upon it, carried their fallen companion to the boats, and set Boromir afloat.  
  
Slowly Aragorn began to sing. ##Through Rohan over fen and field where the long grass grows  
  
The West Wind comes walking, and about the walls it goes.  
  
'What news from the West, o wandering wind, do you bring me tonight?  
  
Have you seen Boromir the Tall by moon or by starlight?'  
  
'I saw him ride over seven streams, over waters wide and gray;  
  
I saw him walk in empty lands, until he passed away  
  
Into the shadows of the North. I saw him then no more.  
  
The North Wind may have heard the horn of the son of Denethor.'  
  
'O Boromir! From high walls westward I looked afar,  
  
But you came not from empty lands, where no men are.'##  
  
Once he finished Legolas began to sing.  
  
##From the mouths of the Sea the South Wind flies, from the sandhills and the stones;  
  
The wailing of the gulls it bears, and at the gate it moans.  
  
'What news from the South, O sighing wind, do you bring to me at eve?  
  
Where now is Boromir the Fair? He tarries and I grieve.'  
  
'Ask not of me where he doth dwell - so many bones there lie  
  
On the white shores and the dark shores until the stormy sky;  
  
So many have passed down Anduin to find the flowing Sea.  
  
Ask of the North Wind news of them the North Wind sends to me!'  
  
'O Boromir! Beyond the gate the seaward road runs south,  
  
But you came not with the wailing gulls from the gray seas mouth.'##  
  
Then Arwen began to sing the next verse.  
  
##From the Gate of Kings the North Wind rides, and past the roaring falls;  
  
And clear and cold about the tower its loud horn calls.  
  
'What news from the North, O mighty wind, do you bring to me today?  
  
What news of Boromir the Bold? For he is long away.' 'Beneath Amon Hen I heard his cry. There many foes he fought.  
  
His cloven shield, his broken sword, they to the water brought.  
  
His head so proud, his face so fair, his limbs they laid to rest;  
  
And Rauros, golden Rauros-falls, bore him upon its breast.'  
  
'O Boromir! The Tower of the Guard shall ever northwards gaze  
  
To Rauros, golden Rauros-falls, until the end of days.##  
  
The remaining four stood silently for a moment, remembering their companion. Slowly they shook themselves out of grief.  
  
"Where is the other boat?" Legolas asked, alarmed.  
  
Aragorn gazed around the camp. Nothing was in disarray. "I know not, there are no footprints here save our own, and those of the hobbits."  
  
"Frodo is gone." Arwen told them gently. "He must have come back here while we were searching for him. He has taken the boat."  
  
"Then the Orcs only have the three they don't need." Gimli nodded, "That's good isn't it, they don't have the Ring."  
  
"The Orcs only have Merry and Pippin, Aragorn." Arwen spoke again. "Sam disappeared from your side, even though you told him to stay with you. In the end Sam's loyalty to his Master won out. He knew Frodo better than any of us. He knew that Frodo would return to the boats. Frodo found it hard to leave Sam behind."  
  
"What should we do? Should we follow Frodo? Or follow the Orcs on foot?" Gimli asked, "There is little hope either way."  
  
"There is always hope." Arwen told him firmly, "Even when you cannot see it." "It is clear that Frodo and Sam are no longer on this side of the river." Aragorn told them. "The Company has played it's part. We cannot forsake Merry and Pippin while we have strength left. We cannot leave them to the Orcs."  
  
Arwen nodded, thinking of her mother. "We cannot abandon them."  
  
"Leave behind all that can be spared." Aragorn told them, "Let's hunt some Orcs."  
  
"It will be a long chase," Legolas said, "They have a long start on us."  
  
Part 28.  
  
The four ran, sure-footed and swift not stopping to eat or rest. Aragorn trained his eyes on the ground as he ran, checking the spoor of their quarry, looking for any sign that might point to Merry's and Pippin's safety.  
  
As he did so, Elessar, Arwen's falcon flew high above them, acting as a lookout. In the times that he needed rest, Arwen tucked him in underneath her cloak, then relying on her and Legolas's eyes to keep lookout for them.  
  
Long after they began, Aragorn paused briefly at the top of one of the hills. "Do you see?" He gestured with his hand.  
  
"It's a large group, moving on foot." Legolas told him.  
  
High above them, Elessar shrieked a message to Arwen. "Elessar says they are about twelve leagues in front of us, maybe less. The flatness of the plain makes it difficult to measure." She told them.  
  
"Let us find a faster path than the one the Orcs took." Gimli growled.  
  
The flattened plains of Rohan seemed to heighten their spirits, allowing them to run more swiftly, and travel all together faster. They ran on through the day, and through the night as well, their way lit only by the stars and by the moon, like hounds on the trail of a fox.  
  
Aragorn halted again several hours later, at one of the Orcs rest stops. He examined the ground carefully for several moments. "Look," He cried, "Over here."  
  
The others raced to join him. "See here the imprint of a hobbit's foot. It's Pippin's I think, he is smaller than Merry. There is this also." He opened his palm to show the broach of an Elven cloak. "Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall."  
  
Arwen took the broach in her hands. "This was not dropped, but cast away, a token for us to find." She pinned the broach carefully at the throat of her own cloak, beneath her own.  
  
"We must press on." Aragorn said, before dashing off again, his three companions close on his heels.  
  
On and on they pursued their companions, and party of Orcs who had taken them. As he ran, Gimli could often be heard planning what he would do each Orc, once they had caught up to them.  
  
They raced on and on, for three days and nights, not resting, not sleeping. As they ran the four would eat wafers of the Elvish lembas bread, which refueled their tired bodies, allowing them to race on unchecked.  
  
The night air chilled them, forcing the four companions to move faster so as to escape the cold, while in the mornings they watched the sun rise, and in the dusk they watched it set and the stars rise.  
  
Part 29.  
  
The morning of the fourth day saw the sun rise red. Legolas stopped, pausing to stare up at it. "The sun rises red, blood has been spilled this past night." The trail of the Orcs turned down towards the River Entwash.  
  
Aragorn paused to view the landscape. In the distance he could see a dark, moving blur. "Legolas, Arwen, what do your Elvish eyes see?"  
  
Both Elves looked in the direction he pointed. "Many riders. They are fair in coloring and bright are their spears." Legolas said to Aragorn.  
  
"Lady? Do you see anything else?" Gimli asked, his own eyes unable to see much.  
  
"They are perhaps five leagues distant, heading our way." She told him.  
  
"We shall wait for them," Aragorn decided. "We are weary and our hunt has failed. Besides, we may get news from them."  
  
"Or spears." Gimli muttered, throwing himself down onto the grass.  
  
"There are two empty saddles, but I see no hobbits." Legolas said, his keen eyes still trained on the riders.  
  
The others sat with Gimli, Arwen pulling her cloak around her, trying to ward off the frigid air. Elessar perched on her shoulder. "They approach." She warned, not looking towards the riders.  
  
For several moments it appeared that the riders would pass them completely, until Aragorn stood up and called to them, "What news from the Riddermark, Riders of Rohan?"  
  
Suddenly the men circled their horses around and approached them, forming a circle around the four.  
  
"What business have you in the Riddermark?" The leader asked, using the Common Speech of the West, just as Boromir had.  
  
"I am Strider," Aragorn introduced himself, "I come out of the North. I am hunting Orcs."  
  
The Rider dismounted from his steed, passing his lance to another. "At first I thought you were Orcs, but see that it not true. Have you sprung out of the grass? Are you Elvish folk?"  
  
"Only two of us are Elves, Legolas of the Woodland Realm in distant Mirkwood, and Lady Arwen Undomiel of Rivendell in the North-East." Aragorn told him.  
  
The Rider looked over at the others, who had remained silent. "Why do you not speak, silent ones?"  
  
Gimli raised his ax and braced his feet, "Give me your name horse master, and I will give you mine."  
  
"Dwarf," The Rider began, "I would cut off your head if it stood but a little higher from the ground."  
  
"You would be dead before your stroke fell." Legolas told him, nocking an arrow.  
  
At his motion the other riders drew their swords, pointing them all at Legolas and Gimli.  
  
"Enough, Eomer, Third Marshall of the Mark." Arwen spoke softly, though all heard her. "You will not harm us, and we shall not harm you."  
  
"What is an Elven Lady doing with a Man, Dwarf and another Elf?" The Rider asked. "And how is it that you know my name?"  
  
"A party of Orcs kidnapped two of our friends. We only seek to recover them. As for the company I keep, it is my own business. The Elf Legolas is my kin, Strider is the Elf-friend of my family, the two houses of Rivendell and Lothlorien, Gimli, son of Gloin is also a friend to my family, and one of my companions on a long journey." She told him, holding her head high, as un-intimidated by him as she was by Boromir. "For many years I dwelled in the fair woods of Lothlorien, it is no surprise I know your name, Eomer."  
  
"Whom do you serve?" The Rider, Eomer asked.  
  
"We serve none," Aragorn told him, "But the servants of the Dark One we pursue into whatever land they may go."  
  
The Rider stared them. "You travel weapon-less to hunt Orcs?"  
  
Aragorn threw aside his cloak and drew the re-forged blade of Anduril. "I am not un-armed, and neither are my companions. For this is Anduril, the sword that was broken, now re-forged. I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, called Elessar the Elfstone and Dunedain, Isildur's heir of Gondor."  
  
The Rider stared at the blade. "I am Eomer of Rohan."  
  
"Eomer of Rohan, have you seen the Orcs that took our friends?" Arwen asked him.  
  
Eomer stared at her, transfixed for a moment. "Yes, we came across the party. We slaughtered them in the night."  
  
"Were there two hobbits with them? Did you see two hobbits?" Gimli asked, his voice desperate.  
  
"Halflings. They would be but children to your eyes." Aragorn told him, clinging to the slightest hope that the hobbits were alive and well.  
  
"We left none alive." Eomer told them, "We piled the carcasses and burned the bodies." He gestured with his hand to where a small plume of smoke drifted above the trees.  
  
"Are you sure?" Arwen asked him. "Is it impossible that they might have escaped?"  
  
"I am sorry."  
  
Arwen lowered her eyes, feeling the grief of the others, but still feeling deep down inside that the hobbits could still be alive, that there was still hope for them.  
  
"Take these two horses." Eomer led them by the reins. "May they bear you to better fortune than their former masters." He passed the reins of the bay horse to Aragorn, "His name is Hausufel," The other horse, a light gray he led to Legolas, "This is Arod."  
  
Arwen allowed Aragorn to help her into Hausufel's saddle, then mounted himself, while Legolas was aided by Eomer in lifting Gimli onto Arod's back. Legolas mounted too, and taking Arod's reins the four moved off once more.  
  
Lost deep in thought Arwen wrapped her arms around Aragorn's waist, holding on tightly and closed her eyes.  
  
"Nin melath, are you all right?" Aragorn asked softly.  
  
"I am only in thought, Aragorn. These events trouble me. There are some things that trouble me about this land." Arwen answered him, laying her head against his shoulder. "Do not worry about me." 


	7. The Journey to Rohan

A/N: Thanks for reviewing everyone. Hope you all enjoy the next part. As usual, characters not mind, and neither are any of the songs or rhymes, except the one about Arwen.  
  
Thoughts are shown like this (when Arwen is projecting thoughts) #blahblah#.  
  
Songs, rhymes and prophecies are indicated with two hashs, or is it hashes? Anyway  
  
Ciao!  
  
Samantha.  
  
Part 30.  
  
By late afternoon the four had come to the clearing in which the Orcs had been slaughtered.  
  
As Eomer had said the bodies, apart from one Orc head, which was raised on a pike, had all been burned. By dusk they had turned up no sign of the hobbits and Aragorn had proposed that they set up camp, and continue their search in the morning light.  
  
In the darkness the four of them sat around the fire, trying to warm their hands. "We have done the best we can by the two small hobbits." Gimli said, his whole demeanor changed from his usually gruff exterior.  
  
"I will not give up." Aragorn told him, "Not until their bodies are laid at my feet and I can see for myself that their day is done."  
  
"Be still," Legolas told them, "We will search more in the morning. The light will be better then."  
  
"What about you Arwen?" Aragorn asked, "You have been quiet since we met with Eomer."  
  
"I cannot help but feel that there are things we are not yet meant to understand. In my heart I do not believe that Merry and Pippin have fallen, no more than I believe that Sam and Frodo have." Arwen said softly. "How do you know about Sam and Frodo?" Gimli asked.  
  
"When I helped to bring Frodo to Rivendell we faced off with the Wraiths on the Bruinen border of my home, Imladris. Once they had been washed away, I set Frodo down on the stones. He was dying, the power of the Morgul blade was triumphing over him. I passed what grace has given me to him. Now we are bound by it. I know that he is alive and well." She told him. "It is one of the reasons I joined this errand. Our destinies are now intertwined."  
  
Morning light woke the remaining members of the Fellowship the next morning.  
  
Aragorn wasted no time trying to pick up the hobbit's spoor. Arwen, Legolas and Gimli joined him, all trying desperately to find some sign that Merry and Pippin had survived. Finally he called the others over to him. "At last, I have found us some news." He told them, his voice relieved. He passed Arwen a large, golden leaf, a mallorn leaf. It was beginning to turn brown. Inside crumbs gave away the fact that it had been the wrapping of lembas bread.  
  
"It must have belonged to one of the hobbits." Gimli voiced, although all understood simply by looking at it.  
  
"Look again my friends," Aragorn picked up several strands of knotted cord. "My guess is that they were bound, and at the beginning of the fight the two hobbits were forgotten. They stopped to cut their bonds, see, here is the broken blade on which they did so, and ate some way-bread."  
  
Arwen's keen eyes took in the grass, crushed under many feet. After a moment she reached into one of the pouches at her belt and withdrew a handful of powder. Unhindered by the stares of her companions she threw the powder over the grass and waited for it to settle.  
  
Once it had she walked around the area, her light footsteps barely shaking the powder from the grass blades. "The hobbits rested for only a short while. My guess is that they were tired from their march. Then they crawled, you can see the marks here, and here," she gestured to the marks, pointing as they reached the trees. "Then they got up and ran." She walked over to the edge of the forest. "Their footprints are here. I would verily guarantee that the two are together, and that they headed into Fangorn Forrest."  
  
"Then let us head into the forest after them." Aragorn told them.  
  
Part 31.  
  
Once they had begun following the hobbits trail it wasn't long before other traces of their small companions were found. Light footprints in one place, as well as broken leaves and grass stems along the path the hobbits had taken.  
  
"I do not care what is said about this place." Legolas began, "It does not feel evil, just old. Older than the Elves anyway. I believe this forest may have been here when the first Elves became part of Middle Earth."  
  
Arwen nodded her head, "It remembers, not us, but people like us. We must not harm it in any way."  
  
Gimli lowered his ax, "My ax is for hewing Orc heads, not wood."  
  
"There is no malice near us. Only anger and watchfulness." Arwen told them.  
  
"Let's keep it that way then shall we?" Aragorn asked the others. Arwen and Legolas smiled at his attempt at wry humor.  
  
Midmorning passed slowly, the sun barely visible beneath the thick canopy of trees.  
  
"I will climb and see if I can scout anything that may aid us." Legolas told the others, as he moved towards a tree and began to climb. He was silent for a long moment. "There, you see? There passing from tree to tree?" Legolas called softly to the others.  
  
Arwen gazed in the direction he pointed. "There is a man there. Old, and dressed in gray."  
  
"Saruman." Gimli breathed. "What are we waiting for?"  
  
"We must wait." Aragorn told him, nonetheless, each drew their weapons silently. They waited for the old man to approach.  
  
He stopped in front of them, but as they went to fire upon him, Aragorn found that Anduril burned his hands so that he dropped the sword, Arwen and Legolas found themselves unable to draw their bows, and Gimli found that he could not heft his ax.  
  
Bright white light surrounded the old man, forcing them to shade their eyes for a second. Then the old man drew back his hood.  
  
The four stopped still. "Mithrandir! Mithrandir!" Legolas called, staring in amazement at the old man's, at Gandalf's face.  
  
Arwen ran to him and threw her arms around him. "We thought you had fallen into shadow." She buried her face in his bright white robes for a moment, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. Then she released him and stood back.  
  
"Gandalf, my old friend." Aragorn bowed, "It is good to have you back."  
  
"Gandalf?" The wizard said, sounding out the name, "Yes, that was my name, Gandalf the Grey."  
  
Arwen smile, with relief, pleased to see him.  
  
Gandalf stepped down from the rock and drew his cloak about him once more, all but covering his shining white robes. "Come my friends, be merry. We meet again, at the turn of the tide. A great storm is coming, but the tide has turned in the battle for Middle Earth. But now, tell me of yourselves."  
  
He sat on one rocks and waited. Choosing a rock near his feet Arwen sat, along with the others, and together they told of everything that had happened since Gandalf had departed from them in Moria.  
  
"Have you see the two hobbits?" Gimli asked once they had finished.  
  
"No, I have not." Gandalf told them. "Though I do know that they are safe in the keeping of Treebeard and the Ents."  
  
"Ents?" Gimli asked.  
  
"Treebeard is the oldest of the Ents." Arwen told him gently. "They are the gardeners of the forest, tree-herders looking very much like the trees they cultivate and protect."  
  
"You know of the Ents?" Gandalf stared at her, a little surprised.  
  
"I have met Treebeard several times, but never in Fangorn. I have only ever seen him when he has been on his travels. I am under promise to one day visit his home." Arwen told him.  
  
"Come now," Gandalf commanded. "The quest for your companions is over, and a new quest laid at your feet once more."  
  
Gandalf led them to edge of the forest. As they walked he explained his journey from the abyss of Moria, to Fangorn Forest. "I have traveled far since Moria, I went to Lothlorien, only discover your recent parting from there. I counseled Galadriel, and she me. She sends word to you all."  
  
"What doe she say?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"To you, she bade me say:  
  
##'Where now are the Dunedain, Elessar, Elessar?  
  
Why do thy kinsfolk wander afar?  
  
Near is the hour when the Lost should come forth,  
  
And the Grey Company ride from the North.  
  
But dark is the path appointed for thee:  
  
The Dead watch the road that leads to the Sea.'##  
  
To Legolas, I am to say:  
  
##'Legolas Greenleaf long under tree  
  
In joy thou hast lived. Beware of the Sea!  
  
If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore,  
  
Thy heart shall then dwell in the forest no more.'##  
  
Gimli, the Lady Galadriel asks me to say  
  
##'Wherever thou goest my thought goes with thee.  
  
But have a care to lay thine ax to the right tree!'##  
  
Lady Arwen, to you I am to say:  
  
##'Arwen Undomiel, Evenstar  
  
When the time comes no longer will you wander afar.  
  
When truth is strength and strength is gone  
  
The bravest hearts will carry on.  
  
Hold on tight to thoughts of home,  
  
For only then the quest is done.  
  
Where there is despair, you will bring hope.  
  
Where there is darkness, you will bring light.  
  
You are the light.'"##  
  
"Where are we going now?" Gimli asked, after considering his message.  
  
"To Edoras, the home of the horse lords." Gandalf told him. He looked out across the meadow and whistled.  
  
At once Arwen was reminded of the sound of the wind whipping through the upper halls of Moria. Moments later the sound of hoof beats could be heard ringing over the field.  
  
"There is more than one horse coming." Legolas said.  
  
"Of course," Gandalf told him, "We are too many for just one."  
  
Over a rise in the meadow four horses galloped. Arwen was able to recognize Hausufel and Arod, the horses given to them by Eomer. Beside them galloped her own, Nallahir, and in front galloped a magnificent white horse. "I have never seen such a horse as he." Arwen said softly, "Not since I first laid eyes on Nallahir."  
  
The horses slowed as they became closer, the white horse moving to Gandalf. "This," He told them, "Is Shadowfax, like Nallahir he is one of the Mearas. Shadowfax is the Lord of all Horses, and he has come for me. He has been my friend through many dangers."  
  
Arwen looked over at him, from her ministrations to Nallahir. "A white horse for the White Rider."  
  
"White Rider indeed." Gandalf said to her, "Who told you that?"  
  
"The ripples have stilled. The future is ever-changing, but the images grow clearer. The White Rider shall head the campaign. I have seen it." Arwen told him.  
  
Gandalf smiled. "We had best be off. Edoras is a long ride."  
  
Aragorn and Legolas lifted Gilmi once more onto Arod's back, and then mounted too.  
  
Part 32.  
  
The five rode through afternoon, and well into dusk and the gathering night. At last they dismounted and rested, although their rest was only for a few hours. They traveled once more, under the light of the moon.  
  
The stars shone above making Arwen smile, at ease she began to sing in the tongue of her own people, the High Elves.  
  
##'Ai! laurie lantar lassi surienen,  
  
yeni unotime ve ramar aldaron!  
  
Yeni ve linte yuldar avanier  
  
mi oromardi lisse-miruvoeva  
  
Andune pella, Vardo tellumar  
  
nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni  
  
omaryo airetari-lirinen.  
  
Si man i yulma nin equantuva?  
  
An si Tintalle Varda Oiolosseo  
  
ve fanyar maryat Elentari ortane  
  
ar ilye tier undulave lumbule;  
  
ar sindanoriello caita mornie  
  
i falmalinnar imbe met, ar hisie  
  
untupa Calaciryo miri oiale.  
  
Si vanwa na, Romello vanwa, Valimar!  
  
Namarie! Nai hiruvalye Valimar.  
  
Nai elye hiruva. Namarie!'  
  
"That was lovely." Gimli congratulated her, "What do the words mean?"  
  
"The song speaks of the past, and of the stars." She smiled.  
  
"At least it tells of happier times in this Middle Earth." Aragorn said.  
  
"You aren't happy then?" Arwen asked him, her eyes shining with the light of the stars.  
  
"Middle Earth stands on the edge of ruin. It's fate, all of our fates are placed in the care of two small hobbits." He told her, shocked that she seemed to have forgotten.  
  
"You think too much." She answered, "Here in the night, riding with friends there is much to sing about. There is much to be hopeful and joyful about."  
  
His resolve melted. "As usual, my Lady, you are right. I pray that when the time comes you have enough hope for all of us."  
  
"Hope is light and light is hope. As long as there is a darkness in this land there will be light, and because of that light there will be hope for all of us, Elessar."  
  
Once more she began to sing, this time in the Common Speech.  
  
##'In Western Lands beneath the Sun  
  
the flowers may rise in Spring,  
  
the trees may bud, the waters run  
  
the merry finches sing.  
  
Or there maybe 'tis cloudless night  
  
and swaying beeches bear  
  
the Elven-stars as jewels white  
  
amid their branching hair.  
  
Though here at journey's end I lie  
  
in darkness buried deep,  
  
beyond all towers strong and high,  
  
beyond all mountains steep,  
  
above all shadows rides the Sun  
  
and Stars forever dwell:  
  
I will not say the day is done,  
  
nor bid the stars farewell.'  
  
She smiled in the darkness, her heart lighter than it had been for a long time.  
  
Part 33.  
  
"Look," Gandalf hailed them. Long before he hailed the sun had risen, it's rays lighting the land. "Arwen, Legolas, tell us what you see!"  
  
Both Elves trained their keen eyes on the point in the distance. "I see a white stream flowing from the East. Near to there is a green hill, fenced all around. Inside are many buildings, and on top there is a great building thatched with gold, with guards on duty." Legolas told.  
  
"Edoras the place is called." Gandalf told them, "The golden building is the Hall of Meduseld, where Theoden, son of Thengel sits upon the throne of the Rohirrim. That is where we are going." He rode on, silently now.  
  
Beside Shadowfax, Nallahir ran strongly, although he was becoming weary, like the other horses Hausufel and Arod.  
  
As they approached the gate Gandalf counseled them not to draw weapons or use harsh speech until they arrived safely in the Hall of Theoden.  
  
They rose cautiously through the gates, in a pack rather than in single file, placing Arwen in the middle. At once their progress was halted by several of the guards. "What business do you have in the Riddermark? We accept no strangers here." One of the guards addressed them, using the tongue of Rohan, and not the Common Speech.  
  
Aragorn answered the man in the speech of Rohan, then changed to Common Speech. "We have come to see Theoden, your King."  
  
The man bowed his head and bade them follow. Outside the Hall they dismounted from the horses and left them with several of the stable lads. Elessar swooped down from the sky to land on Arwen's shoulder.  
  
At the doors to the Hall the Chamberlain waited for them. "No one is permitted before the King so armed. You must leave your weapons here, by order of Grima Wormtongue."  
  
Arwen watched Aragorn shrug, and Gandalf lay Glamdring in the corner Aragorn had chosen to lay Anduril in.  
  
Taking their lead she laid Shalat down, along with her Scys, throwing stars and bow. Gently Aragorn helped her to ease the quiver over her head and lay that too, on the pile of their weaponry.  
  
"Your staff." The Chamberlain told Gandalf.  
  
"Surely you would not part an old man from his walking stick?" Gandalf asked. The Chamberlain quickly agreed.  
  
"See that no man or beast disturbs these things." Aragorn ordered the token guard, who nodded meekly in reply.  
  
"Tell me your names so that you may be presented to the King." The Chamberlain said to them.  
  
Gandalf spoke simply. "I am Gandalf the Grey, who has become Gandalf the White. My companions are Lady Arwen Undomiel of Rivendell, or Imladris in your tongue. Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Gimli son of Gloin, and Prince Legolas of the Woodland Realm."  
  
Beside her, Arwen felt Legolas shift uncomfortably at the thought of being addressed by his little used title. #Be still.# She projected the thought into his mind, and felt him relax.  
  
From inside the Hall a messenger came, bearing news for the Chamberlain. They conferred softly for a moment, before the messenger left, and the Chamberlain began to speak to them. "Theoden, King of Rohan, Lord of the Mark, will not see you, not today -."  
  
Arwen stepped forward throwing a small pinch of power on him. "The King will see us now." She told him, her voice calm and firm.  
  
"The King will see you now." The Chamberlain repeated, using the same tone Arwen had.  
  
"Well done, Arwen Evenstar." Gandalf praised her as the Chamberlain led them in to the Hall.  
  
Part 34.  
  
The companions walked silently down the long hallway towards King Theoden on his throne.  
  
"The courtesy of your Hall has somewhat lessened of late, Theoden, son of Thengel." Gandalf called striding down the hallway, leaning but a little on his staff. "Has your Chamberlain not reported the names of my companions? The Lords of Rohan have seldom received four such guests as these."  
  
"Gandalf Stormcrow." Hissed a vile little man. Arwen felt the taint of dark magic upon him and steeled her nerves, he could not hurt her, or her companions. "Ill news is an ill guest."  
  
"Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth." Gandalf snapped, "I know you Grima Wormtongue."  
  
"His staff!" Wormtongue shrieked, he glared at the Chamberlain. "I told you not to let the wizard bring his staff!"  
  
"But bring it I have." Gandalf barked, "Now silence. How long have you been in the service of Saruman? How long have you whispered ill into the ears of your King? What was in it for you? Once Edoras was plundered you would take your share of the spoils?" He demanded.  
  
Wormtongue was transformed into the sniveling, wretched creature he had long since become.  
  
In a blaze of light, Gandalf threw off his cloak. "I was Gandalf the Grey, who has now become Gandalf the White. I have come to Edoras, and to Rohan as friend and ally of the King."  
  
The face of the King screwed up into the familiar countenance of Saruman, his possession of the old man having taken a toll on both of them. "You cannot win, you cannot part me from him." He hissed.  
  
Gandalf lifted his staff, pointing the end toward the King's body, and Saruman's face. It was immediately jerked back, as though held with an invisible thread. Gandalf pressed his staff forward at the King, making Saruman shift and squirm in his grasp.  
  
One of the fair-haired ladies of Rohan darted forward, fearing harm to her King. Aragorn took hold of her arm, holding her tightly.  
  
Arwen stood beside her, "Do not be afraid, Lady of Rohan."  
  
Finally a dark shadow fled the room, and Gandalf lowered his staff. The fair-haired woman rushed to the King's side, desperately patting his cheeks.  
  
After a moment he spoke, "I know your face... Eowyn? Eowyn."  
  
"Yes, my King, I am here." She answered him, "Uncle, what is happening?"  
  
Slowly the King rose from his throne. "Dark have been my dreams of late, but I feel new-awakened."  
  
Arwen approached him, "Be easy Lord of the Mark, you have been under the influence of Saruman of Isenguard, I would guess for some time. You are weak and must allow time to recover your strength."  
  
"Thank you for your concern dear Lady, but I do not know your name." The King told her.  
  
Arwen bade him sit and began to minister to him with Elvish medicine.  
  
"This, Gandalf began, "Is Lady Arwen Undomiel, the Lady of Imladris, Theoden King." At once all heads in the Hall turned towards Arwen, her hood drawn back revealing her dark hair and vivid blue eyes. "Our companions are Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas of the Woodland Realm of Mirkwood."  
  
"And you are Gandalf the Grey." The King finished.  
  
"He is now Gandalf the White," Arwen corrected him softly, "He is now the White Rider."  
  
"It would appear that you know much Lady." He told her.  
  
"Only what time sees fit to reveal." She answered, passing him a small drinking cup. "Drink now my Lord. Today is the dawn of better things for all people of Middle Earth, if we only fight for it."  
  
A twinkle appeared in Gandalf's eye, "Your hands would better remember their strength if they were to grasp your sword." "Where is Theodred?" Theoden asked, taking his sword from the Chamberlain. "Where is my son?"  
  
All in the Hall became silent, Arwen stood from the place in which she had been sitting. "Theodred lies in the houses of embalming. He passed into shadow five days hence. A thousand prayers on his head my Lord." Arwen told him.  
  
"How is it you know this, if you have just arrived?" Theoden asked, turning towards her.  
  
"Your people are in mourning. They mourn you as much as your son. I could tell you this even if I had not set foot in Edoras. The ripples in the pool have been stilled, and all becomes clearer." She held her head high, speaking nothing but the truth to the withered old man, who blinded by his grief it seemed, wanted her head.  
  
Smoothly Aragorn and Legolas appeared at her sides.  
  
"Come, my friend." Gandalf called to the King.  
  
"Who is this woman? Why have you brought her here? Why does she know the fate of my son, when all others are silent?" The King demanded.  
  
"Perhaps you have forgotten me, my Lord. I am Arwen Undomiel, Evenstar of the Elves. The others of your court present in this room know the fate of your son. They should be able to tell you more than I, but it would appear that they lack the courage, or the words to do so." Arwen answered him.  
  
"Then I thank you for your courage, Lady of Imladris." Theoden told her wearily.  
  
He turned to Wormtongue. "You. You who would have your King slither about, like a snake on his belly. Out with you I say! Out of Edoras, and out of Rohan. Take your filthy snake-like tongue back to your master Saruman! Never return to this land or death will see to you on swift wings." He pushed the small man backwards out the doors of the Hall of Meduseld. "Out of Rohan and out of my sight!" He shouted once more as they watched him take a horse from the barn and ride away towards Isenguard.  
  
"Gandalf the White, you are correct. The hospitality of my Hall is greatly diminished. You and your company who have ridden to us are weary with toil and hunger. I will have a sleep house prepared for you, so that you may rest after you eat." Theoden announced.  
  
"Theoden King," Aragorn began, "We did not ride to Edoras to take food and rest. We have not brought our weapons to the Hall of the King to gather dust in a corner. We have brought them to fight alongside the people of Rohan and their King. Our fight is against both Sauron and Saruman." He finished.  
  
Part 35.  
  
"Have you journeyed far?" Theoden asked as they sat down to their meal.  
  
"We began our journey many days ago, from Imladris, although many of our companions journeyed far to reach Imladris to join our errand. Our path has since taken us through the Mines of Moria, the Golden Wood of Lothlorien, along the Anduin as far as Rauros Falls and Fangorn Forest." Aragorn spoke quietly.  
  
"How many set out from Imladris?"  
  
"Ten companions set out from peaceful Rivendell." Arwen spoke softly. "Gandalf we lost in Moria, but he has returned to us. Boromir we lost at Sarn Gebir. Sam and Frodo took their own path there, Merry and Pippin were captured by Orcs but are now safe in the care of the Tree-herders."  
  
"Why did two set out on their own path?" Theoden asked.  
  
Arwen spoke smoothly, "They are to complete the errand we set out from Rivendell to achieve."  
  
"What errand is that?"  
  
"The errand remains secret, know only to our Fellowship. It was entrusted to the Fellowship at the Council of Elrond Half-Elven." Legolas told him, "We would ask you not to speak of it."  
  
"Do you propose any measures against what we are to face?" Theoden asked Gandalf.  
  
"I council you to place your trust in Eomer. He rides now with the men of Rohan who are faithful to him, and faithful to you." Gandalf spoke.  
  
"You speak well and your council is wise. I would do well to place my trust in my own kin. Speak now and ask for anything you desire, Gandalf the White." Theoden ordered. "If it is in my power to give, it shall be yours."  
  
Gandalf became silent. Arwen could see his mind working. "What of Shadowfax, my Lords?" She asked, "There can be no White Rider without his friend, the great white steed."  
  
"If Shadowfax is what you ask of me, he is yours Friend of Rohan." The King said.  
  
"He is what I ask of you, Lord of the Mark. I must ride pitting white against black, I would not risk something that was not my own." Gandalf answered.  
  
"Then he is yours Gandalf. May be bear you to where the grass is evergreen. For my other guests, I will offer you such things as can be found in my armory, and to Lady Arwen I also offer you this." One of the servants approached the King, carrying a box.  
  
Theoden delved into it, holding out to her a necklace. "I cannot offer you hope or safety, neither can I offer them to anyone else. But I do offer you this." He pressed the fine chain into her hands and bowed his head. "This token is rarely given even in Rohan, and never to outsiders, but this one is yours, Lady of Rivendell."  
  
Slowly Arwen turned the piece over in her hands. The charm was a simple circlet of gold, engraved with Rohirrim letters.  
  
Beside her, Aragorn took the necklace and laid it around her neck. She turned so that he could fix the clasp. "Thank you my Lord." Arwen spoke, "May the grace of my people shine upon you and your house for ever and always."  
  
"Beautiful words from a beautiful lady." The King smiled.  
  
"Now to Isenguard and Mordor." Gandalf began, "When the war is in full swing you will be caught in the middle, a minor pawn to Sauron, and major worry to Saruman. What will you do?"  
  
"I will not risk open warfare on my people."  
  
"Open warfare is upon you, whether you risk it or not." Aragorn told him.  
  
"It is upon us all, Men, Dwarves, Elves. The War for Middle Earth has not yet begun." Arwen said softly.  
  
"I will take my people to the ancient fortress of Helm's Deep. It has never fallen to the enemy. It never shall, not as long as the walls stand tall and the Rohirrim defend them." Theoden told them.  
  
All in the room were silent for several moments. At last Arwen spoke, her heart heavy. "Then you should send word to your people now, and leave at dawn."  
  
As the sun set over Rohan, Arwen stood in the Valley of Tombs, invited there by Theoden, and accompanied by Gandalf. Once more she was dressed in the robes of an Elvish Lady, her hair pulled away from her face with pins that glowed like stars in the night against her dark hair.  
  
The King reached down to pluck a small white flower from the bed which lay at his feet. "This is simbelmyne as we call it in the Riddermark, Evermind in the Common Tongue. Long has it covered the tombs of my forebears. Now it shall cover the tomb of my son." He released the small flower, sending it floating back to the grass.  
  
"Theodred was strong in life," Gandalf told the King. "In death he will find his way to the Great Halls of your forefathers."  
  
"A father should not outlive his son. Why is it that I go on, old and feeble, while Theodred young and strong is taken from me?"  
  
"That is the will of a power much higher than us my Lord." Arwen told him, "Theodred's time is done. His life though short, was fulfilled. He has now come to rest."  
  
"Find peace in yourself Theoden King," Gandalf counseled. "A storm is brewing like nothing we have ever seen."  
  
In the ever dimming twilight Arwen gazed up onto the ridge.  
  
A large bay horse carried two small children. As she watched the elder of the pair fell, landing heavily on the ground. The younger child, a small girl looked over at Arwen, her young eyes pleading.  
  
Hurriedly gathering her long skirts Arwen dashed up the ridge to gather up the children. She picked up the elder, sitting him once more on the horse's saddle and laying an arm around both. With her other hand she led the horse into Edoras.  
  
Inside the gates she was met by Aragorn and Legolas. Handing the horse to one of the stable boys she carried the small girl inside while Aragorn carried the boy. Both children were weary with hunger and toil.  
  
She seated them at one of the tables in the Hall, supporting the children gently, wrapping blankets around their shoulders to warm them.  
  
As she did so the King entered the Hall, flanked by Gandalf. "Bring food for all." He ordered the Chamberlain, who nodded and bowed.  
  
"What happened children?" Arwen asked them, her voice gentle. "What are your names?"  
  
"I am Althas, son of Balthur, this is my sister Charlay. We are from the village Shaltor. Our mother told us to ride to Edoras and raise the alarm. The Wild Men have returned. They are looting and pillaging all of the small villages in the name of..." The boy creased his head trying to think of the name.  
  
"In the name of the White Hand." His small sister told them. "Where is mamma?" She asked, her voice high and frightened.  
  
"Hush child. All will be well." Arwen told her, noticing the servants come in carrying an evening meal for them. "You are an Elf." Charlay told Arwen.  
  
"I am." Arwen smiled at her. "I will take care of you until we find your mama, child." She reassured Charlay, passing a gentle hand over the little girl's brown hair.  
  
"Thank you." Althas answered for both of them.  
  
One of the servants placed a bowl of broth in front of each child, and another laid a plate of bread upon the table.  
  
"Eat children," Arwen encouraged them, "You are weary, eat now and sleep will come soon after."  
  
"War is upon you, Theoden King." Aragorn told him, "Whether you would have it or not."  
  
"I will not bring pain and death to my people." He insisted.  
  
"What will you do then? This Hall offers no protection for you or your people." Gandalf asked, "Will you still flee to Helm's Deep?"  
  
"Helm's Deep is the great fortress of Rohan. It has never fallen to the enemy. My people will leave Edoras at dawn. This night I will send messengers to the villages we have not heard from, urging them to flee to Helm's Deep as well. The people of Rohan will be safe there." Theoden answered them.  
  
"At dawn I will take Shadowfax and ride East. I will find Eomer and his men and bring them to Helm's Deep. They are still loyal to you, and to Rohan. They will fight for their King." Gandalf told Theoden, a touch of resignation in his voice.  
  
As he had spoken both children had fallen asleep at the table. Arwen cradled the girl, Charlay in her arms.  
  
"My Lord?" The Lady Eowyn began, "Where would you have us put the children? There is no room anywhere, since the children's arrival refugees have poured into the city."  
  
"They can sleep in my chamber." Arwen told her, "It matters to me not. I shall not sleep this night. There is much council I must take." She turned to Aragorn. "Bring Althas, the children should be tucked up safely in bed, they have had a long and tiring journey." With those words she rose, carrying Charlay and left the room.  
  
In her chambers Arwen laid the sleeping child on the bed. "Be easy little one. Sweet dreams, you have had a busy day." She leaned down to kiss Charlay goodnight, and covered her over with a blanket.  
  
Then Aragorn entered carrying Althas, whom he laid on the bed beside Charlay. Arwen covered him over with the blanket too. As she did so the boy stirred. "It's all right, Althas. Sleep now." Arwen reassured him. The boy closed his eyes once more and slept.  
  
Arwen walked over to Aragorn who stood near the door. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're so good with them."  
  
"They're just children Aragorn. Right now they are lost and far from home." She rested her head back against his shoulder. He kissed her forehead.  
  
"Do not worry about the future my love." Arwen told him. "Our paths are already laid at our feet." 


	8. Light brings Hope

Part 36.  
  
As the stars rose that night Arwen stood beneath them, staring up into the heavens. Elessar, ever close by, perched on the balcony wall.  
  
"Lady?" The King's niece called, "Lady Arwen? The wind is cool tonight. I brought you this." She held a woolen shawl out to Arwen.  
  
Arwen looked over at the younger woman and smiled. "Please call me Arwen, Lady of Rohan. Thank you for the loan of your shawl. It is needed on this night." Arwen pulled it around her shoulders, over her Elven cloak.  
  
"You are very welcome, Arwen. I would ask that you call me Eowyn."  
  
"Thank you Eowyn." Arwen repeated.  
  
"Is he yours?" Eowyn asked, gesturing to the silver falcon.  
  
Arwen nodded. "This is Elessar, he journeyed with me out of my home in Imladris."  
  
"Elessar?" Eowyn asked again.  
  
"It means Elfstone in my own tongue. It is a good name for him."  
  
"What are you doing out now?"  
  
"Looking up at the stars. The same stars shine over my home in Rivendell. That one, Carandil shines above Rivendell at this time of night. I am a long way from home." Arwen told her.  
  
"Lady, Arwen. Is there, will we come through this? The war I mean. Will we make it?" Eowyn asked.  
  
"The future is like a pool of water. It ripples and changes. Only recently have the ripples stilled and the images began to clear. The battle for Middle Earth has not yet begun, but it will fall on this land like storm. All peoples of Middle Earth shall be touched by it." Arwen told her, once more looking towards the sky.  
  
After Eowyn had left her Aragorn appeared on the terrace. "What troubles you tonight, Lady?"  
  
"I cannot say." Arwen told him. "Everything is waiting. I can feel it in the earth, the water, the trees, even in the air. Everything waits for this war."  
  
"What have you seen?" Aragorn asked her.  
  
"I will ride with you, and the Rohirrim to Helm's Deep. Then Nallahir, Elessar and I will make for Lothlorien. If all should fail, I know that Galadriel and Celeborn are there. I wish to be with them."  
  
They were both was silent for a long time. Finally Aragorn spoke. "That is your decision to make, Lady of Rivendell and Lothlorien. I will ask King Theoden if he can spare me to escort you."  
  
"When I ride for Lorien I will ride alone. You will be needed at Helm's Deep. Once Gandalf goes in search of Eomer, King Theoden will look to you for council." She reached out to touch his cheek, "You will need to show him where hope lies."  
  
"What if I find myself in despair?" He asked.  
  
"Then as always, look to the light. Look to the Evenstar." Carefully she lifted her famous Elvish jewel, the Evenstar over her head and pressed it into his hand. "I am always with you. You will not despair."  
  
"How can you know this, Arwen?"  
  
She stood close to him. "Trust this..." She placed her hand over his heart. "Trust us..." She took his hand and held it in her own.  
  
"My path is hidden from me. I cannot see it." He told her, leaning his head against hers, his voice low and full of emotion.  
  
"Your feet are already walking the path laid out for you. You cannot fail now." She told him, laying her fingers against his lips.  
  
He kissed them, "You are my hope, my Lady. But should I fail, should Middle Earth fall, you must sail to the Undying Lands with what is left of your kin." He opened his hand to reveal the Evenstar necklace. "This belongs to you."  
  
"Keep it." She told him. "It is mine to give to whom I choose, like my heart."  
  
With those words he left the terrace, leaving her standing there, watching him as he walked away still holding her Evenstar necklace.  
  
She looked up to the stars. "Father I hope you and Galadriel know what you are having me do."  
  
Elrond's voice became reflected in her mind. *Arwen you know that you must come home.*  
  
*Father I have already promised you this. I will come home to you*. She sent back.  
  
Galadriel sent her a message too. *Trust in Lorien. The tide is turning, but it may not turn soon enough. Make haste to Lorien, my granddaughter.*.  
  
Part 37.  
  
Before dawn the entire city of Edoras was wakened, to make sure that none were left behind in the exodus.  
  
Arwen had waken earlier than most and set about preparing herself and Nallahir for the journey to Lothlorien. As she worked Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas and Gimli approached her. "Aragorn tells that you intend to return to Lorien." Gandalf said to her.  
  
"There is no place in Middle Earth I would rather be, save Rivendell. But I shall not reach Rivendell, so I settle for fair Lorien with my mother's people there." Arwen answered him.  
  
"If you are sure, Lady Evenstar, then we will not try to stop you." Legolas told her.  
  
"I am very sure." She smiled at him, laying her hand on his cheek. "You could not stop me even if you tried, my dear friend." She turned to Gimli. "You have been a loyal companion and a great friend. I call you Elf Friend of Rivendell."  
  
She produced a small linen wrapped package from one of the saddle bags at her feet. The wrappings fell away to reveal a jewel set in gold, on a chain bound in silver. "Elf-friend wear this as a sign of our friendship, and as a sign of hope, which has not forsaken us." She pressed it into his hand, curling his fingers around it.  
  
"If hope has not forsaken us, why do you depart?" Aragorn asked, almost pleading with her to stay.  
  
"I cannot. My path was set long before yours, Lord Elessar, who shall one day soon become King of Gondor." She answered, returning to her packing.  
  
Shadowfax, Gandalf's white stallion walked over to them and nuzzled Gandalf's hands. "Lady, happy partings on your journey. Take my greetings to the Lord and Lady. Shadowfax and I now ride for Eomer. On the fifth day, at dawn look to the East." He told them, before bowing his head and giving Shadowfax leave to run.  
  
The journey to Helm's Deep was long and slow, hampered by the multitudes of women and children and the elderly.  
  
Much of it was over fair green grass, which Nallahir bowed his head often to take mouthfuls of.  
  
Gimli walked alongside the Lady Eowyn, a sword buckled at her waist, with Gimli telling her of Dwarf lore. "It's true that you don't see many Dwarf women. In fact they are so alike in voice and appearance that they are often mistaken for Dwarf men." Gimli laughed. "And this in turn has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women, and that Dwarves spring from holes in the ground." He was saying.  
  
Arwen held back laughter, while Aragorn said to them quietly, "It's the beards." Eowyn burst into peals of laughter.  
  
Arwen walked, leading Nallahir, just as Aragorn led Hausufel and Legolas led Arod. Althas and Charlay rode on Nallahir's back, ever under the watchful eyes of the Elven Lady.  
  
Their silence was relaxed, in spite of her impending departure.  
  
In the East the sky was dark, as though a storm had beset that land.  
  
"Have decided which path you will take to Lothlorien?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I will ride to Fangorn, and then through it. The Ents will see that I have safe passage. The path I have chosen will then take me over the Limlight River. A party of Elves waits for me there on the other side. We will ride into Lorien together."  
  
"Where is Elessar the falcon?" Gimli asked, the jewel Arwen had given him glittering around his neck in the sunlight, as he looked skyward for the silver falcon.  
  
"He has taken word of my coming to Lorien, and to the Ents." Arwen answered him.  
  
"There is no stopping you then, is there?" Aragorn asked, his voice tinged with sadness.  
  
"This is something I must do. There is a place I need to be. Please try to understand." She told him.  
  
"Tell me about Lothlorien?" Eowyn asked, "I've never been out of the Riddermark."  
  
"Lothlorien is the home of my mother's people. My grandparents are the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood. I spent much of my time there while I was growing up. It is the fairest Elven dwelling left in Middle Earth. It is full of tall beautiful mallorn trees, and the grass is a carpet of golden star flowers and white blossoms, the elanor flowers and the niphredil blossoms. It is the heart of Elvendom on Earth." Arwen told her. "I spend much of my time in Rivendell, or Imladris in your tongue, with my father and my brothers when they are home from their hunts, for it is my childhood home, but I love Lothlorien just as much as I ever did. It waits for me to come even now. I am being called home." Arwen fell silent for a long time.  
  
Finally, near the rocky pass that would lead the Rohirrim to Helm's Deep Arwen was able to say goodbye to the others. She hugged each in turn, including Eowyn, and King Theoden, who treated her as his niece.  
  
"Eowyn, watch over Althas and Charlay until they find their mother." She kissed each child good bye.  
  
She mounted Nallahir and spoke one last time. "Until we meet again my friends. It may take some time, but you will understand why I have to leave. May the Grace of the Valar watch over you all until our next meeting." With those words she pressed Nallahir forward and galloped off across the land. In moments she was gone from common sight, so fast was Nallahir.  
  
"I didn't expect her to ride so swiftly." Eowyn said after she had vanished from her sight, her hands resting on the shoulders of the children.  
  
"Her horse is Nallahir, in Arwen's own tongue it means 'swift wind'." Aragorn told her. "Arwen will be in Lothlorien by nightfall."  
  
Eowyn wondered at the sadness in his eyes.  
  
Part 38.  
  
Arwen rode swiftly, Nallahir covered the ground as though it were nothing.  
  
Before midday she had entered Fangorn Forest, riding less swiftly now. The trees still passed by quickly, sun light dimmed by the leafy canopy above.  
  
Images pressed into her mind. She saw the people of the Rohirrim besieged by Warg Riders.  
  
Eowyn, clutching at the small hands of Althas and Charlay began leading the people once more towards the ancient fortress.  
  
Aragorn and the others stayed to destroy as many of the Wargs and Orcs as they could, giving the people time to reach the fortress. She watched as Aragorn was unseated from his horse Brego, given to him by Theoden, and dragged by one of the Riders.  
  
In her mind Arwen watched him slay the Orc rider, only then to see the crazed Warg drag Aragorn over a cliff. For a long time he lay in silence, floating in a river. Long he drifted, until fate had him washed ashore.  
  
In her head she called to Aragorn, projecting her thoughts into his dazed mind. She closed her eyes, allowing Nallahir to guide them. *I am here, my love.*  
  
Images flashed through her mind, Aragorn's memories of him and the others fighting with Warg riders, and then being taken over the edge of a cliff by one of the Wargs.  
  
*Hold tight to your faith, my Ranger. Hold tight to me.* She sent to him.  
  
Waves of pain returned with his next thoughts.  
  
*Do not despair Aragorn, all happens for a reason. There is something you must do or see, destiny would have you survive* The next images showed her a horse, Brego, come to find his master. *Aid is coming to you, my love. You must wake yourself. Go to Theoden, ride to Helm's Deep. My heart goes with you. The hope of Rohan goes with you.*  
  
She watched as Aragorn managed to mount the horse, then he was lost to her in a swirl of color.  
  
With a heavy heart she increased her pace, needing to be surrounded by those she cared about.  
  
All because she could not be at Aragorn's side while he was wounded.  
  
Before dusk she had reached the Limlight River.  
  
As darkness began to fall she was hailed by Haldir and Celeborn. "Arwen, child. Come along! It has been a long day for you, and your grandmother awaits your arrival." Celeborn called to her.  
  
She rode up to them, dismounted hurriedly and embraced her grandfather. "It is nice to be so close to home." She told him.  
  
Galadriel awaited them in her garden, with her waited Lord Elrond of Rivendell, Arwen's father.  
  
He stood to greet her and she rushed into his arms. "I told you I would come back safely!" she said to him.  
  
"I am glad you have, Arwen Evenstar. I am glad to see you safe." He answered, hugging her tight, before letting her go.  
  
"How goes things in the Riddermark?" Galadriel asked.  
  
"Rohan will soon be under siege from both Isenguard and Mordor. King Theoden has taken his people to Helm's Deep. Gandalf has ridden to search for Eomer, the King's nephew whom was exiled by the King's adviser, a servant of Saruman. Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas have journeyed to Helm's Deep, they will stay and fight with the Rohirrim." Arwen told them.  
  
"Death will take them all, Men and Orcs." Galadriel shook her head.  
  
"That is why you called me home?" Arwen asked.  
  
"Arwen our time is over. We won't be sailing for the Undying Lands just yet." Elrond told her, "But there is nothing left here for you."  
  
Fighting tears Arwen looked up at the three Elder Elves. "There is so much left here for me. There is Aragorn and Lorien and Rivendell."  
  
"Aragorn will die the death of a mortal man, Arwen. You cannot change that." Elrond said.  
  
"Everything that is born dies. You told me that father. One day yes, he will die, and I will be there beside him. Only then, if and when I can bear these lands no longer will I sail to the Undying Lands, and there perhaps I will die. This is our land, and it is our home. Why won't you fight for it?" She choked back a sob.  
  
"Arwen you must accept this. It is not your fate." Elrond tried again.  
  
"My fate is inter-twined with two others, father. Frodo the Ringbearer, and Aragorn Elessar, who will one day soon be the King of Gondor. Please, my heart is already pulled in different ways. Do not pull me the way I cannot take, and press me onto the paths I will not choose." She pleaded. "Let me go back to Helm's Deep. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Let me take the archers and swordsmen of Rivendell and Lothlorien, together we will honor that alliance."  
  
"You speak of honoring alliances? My daughter I remind you that I was there when the One Ring was cut from Sauron himself." Elrond told her. Galadriel flinched at the sound of the name. "I was there the day that the strength of Men failed. Failed us all, the Free Peoples of Middle Earth." Elrond finished.  
  
"Aragorn is not Isildur. He is Isildur's heir and the One Ring is not in his possession. I have seen the Free Peoples unite under a common goal, and I have seen the strength of men. Already people are looking to Aragorn for leadership, although they know not why. I have seen the strength in him, and I have lit the fires of hope in his heart. I will return to Helm's Deep, with or without the archers and swordsmen, with or without your permission." Arwen told him.  
  
"What about our people?" Elrond asked.  
  
Arwen turned away from him, gazing into the Pool of Galadriel. She studied the waters for a long moment before answering him. "Let them fight for what they believe in."  
  
Early the next morning Arwen awoke to find Galadriel siting in her room. She sat up, pushing the light rug to the floor.  
  
"It is well that you have woken Arwen. Preparations are being made. You are going back to Helm's Deep, and our people have chosen to fight for what they believe in." Galadriel told her.  
  
"Do they know what they believe in?" Arwen asked, not quite believing what she was hearing.  
  
"They know what they believe in Arwen. They believe in Earendil, their Evenstar. Our people believe in you, and the time has come for you to lead them."  
  
Galadriel gestured to the set of fresh clothes laid out for her. "Dress quickly. I will bring you some breakfast in a few minutes." Galadriel left the room.  
  
Hurriedly Arwen dressed and pulled her hair back away from her face, braiding it into a coronet behind her head. As she finished fixing the loose ends Galadriel re-entered the room, carrying with her a tray.  
  
She placed it down and laid a circlet of silver on Arwen's brow. A clear white stone glowed from the band over her brow. "You are almost ready to ride into battle, my granddaughter. Eat now, you will need strength for your journey." Arwen nodded.  
  
As she ate Galadriel picked up a roll of tightly bound linen, tied in many places with leather thongs. "Do not forget this, Evenstar. It was love that made this, and love that will see it though. Trust your heart." Galadriel finished.  
  
Before she departed Elrond and Celeborn greeted her, and bade her good bye. For a long time Arwen clung to her father. "Thank you father." She whispered in his ear before she let go to mount Nallahir, who was also rested and ready to depart once more.  
  
Once she was settled in the saddle, Galadriel passed her the rolled up linen, which Celeborn helped to tie behind Nallahir's saddle.  
  
"Ride well, Arwen Undomiel. The hope of our people rests with you." Celeborn told her. "Bring them home to us, and make sure you come home yourself."  
  
"I will. I remember my promise father." Arwen told Elrond. "I will return to you."  
  
The three Elves watched as Arwen led the Elvish army, save the reserve who guarded the borders of Lothlorien, and the Elves who had been left in Rivendell to guard the borders there.  
  
"She will be all right." Galadriel told them, "She has much of Celebrian in her."  
  
"Aragorn, Gandalf and Legolas will watch over her." Celeborn said.  
  
"So why do I have the feeling that my daughter will never return home with me?" Elrond asked them, watching as Arwen and the Elven soldiers faded from sight.  
  
Part 39.  
  
Elessar flew high above them, scouting their way.  
  
Below him, Arwen and Nallahir galloped as one, leading her people into battle.  
  
They traveled quickly, with light footfalls and few rest breaks, save only several hours sleep in the darkest stretches of the night.  
  
On and on they ran, Arwen joining the others on foot often, and while riding she would sing to them in the Elven tongues, the stories of Luthien and Beren, Elwing and the Mariner Earendil, as well as songs of the land, and the tales of Lothlorien and Rivendell.  
  
They marched long into the night, passing on the edges of Fangorn, and running freely over the flat lands of Rohan.  
  
Darkness had long since fallen on the second day of the journey by the time they reached Helm's Dike, their way lit with Arwen's own Evenstar light, and by the lanterns carried by the Elves on the outside and at the front of the group. Even running the well-trained soldiers kept to their lines of regiment and order.  
  
High above, on the walls of Helm's Deep, Men looked down in awe at the sight of the Elven warrior maid and the army of Elves come to aid them.  
  
The gates were opened allowing them into the fortress. Arwen bade the Elvish soldiers to hurry inside.  
  
In front of King Theoden, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas she dismounted from Nallahir. Haldir stood close beside her, acting as both footman and bodyguard, holding Nallahir's reins until he was led away by a stable boy.  
  
The glow emitted from her very skin did not cease, making the white jewel on her forehead shine like a star. "Once an alliance existed between Elves and Men." She began. "We have come to honor that alliance, and fight alongside you as we once did. We would be honored to draw arms with you. From the Golden Woods of Lothlorien and fair Rivendell, I bring the offer of friendship and aid to you in this time of great need." Arwen finished.  
  
Aragorn walked over to her and hugged her, swinging her around. "You, my Lady, are most welcome."  
  
Arwen smiled as she hugged him back. "Nai tirunvantel ar varyuvantel i Valar, nin melath." She whispered in his ear.#May the Valar protect you, my love#. Then she drew away from him, and turned to face Theoden.  
  
"How is this possible?" Theoden asked, looking around at the tightly formed, battle-clad Elvish soldiers.  
  
"This is our Middle Earth too. Here in this courtyard are represented many of the races of Free Peoples of Middle Earth. Men, Dwarves and Elves. If the Free Peoples will not defend their homes and lands, they will be taken from us. If we do not fight for Middle Earth, who will?" Arwen told him.  
  
"I did not think we were so lucky in our allies as this." Theoden told her.  
  
"If I may Lady?" Haldir asked Arwen. She nodded. "Lord of the Mark, I am Haldir, captain of the guard of Lothlorien, Lady Arwen's bodyguard and friend. The Elves you see before you now are willing to fight for what they believe in. As a people we believe in this Middle Earth, it is our home, even though our time is over and our kin already sail for the Undying Lands. We need not look far for hope, Lady Arwen Undomiel, the Evenstar of her people is our hope. Our teachings tell that where there is light, there is hope. I would ask that we find hope together as we renew this ancient alliance."  
  
Arwen bowed her head. "Well spoken Haldir of Lothlorien. Now, where would you have us await this impending attack?" She asked Theoden.  
  
"You my Lady, I would have wait in the caves with the other women and children. But I do not think you would go. I wish for you to be safe, Lady, and so find myself at a loss." The King answered.  
  
"There is nowhere safe in Helm's Deep now, not with the Enemy so close." Arwen told him. "I will stay and fight. It is intended for me. My sword and arrows are as sharp as anyone else's here. Where would you have the Elven army stationed?"  
  
The Elf Soldiers were quickly dispersed upon the battlements and around the perimeter. Spaced around with them were Elf captains who spoke the Common Speech, making it easier to relay orders to all.  
  
Once the Elves were stationed Arwen followed Aragorn, Theoden and  
their companions into the Hornburg Hall. "Lady, I do not know how you have achieved this, but all of Rohan will thank you for your alliance." Theoden told her.  
  
"My people fight for what they believe in. I gave them a means to an end. They made their choice. Many remember the last time we fought against Mordor. We will not fail you." Arwen told him. "Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn of Lothlorien, and Lord Elrond of Rivendell all send their greetings to you in this dark time."  
  
"I will leave you to your companions for now." Theoden told her. "There are things you will wish to discuss." With those words he left the Hall.  
  
Arwen turned and hugged Aragorn. "Sit, let me tend to you before the battle, you will fight better if you are sound of mind and body." Gently she began clean and bind his cuts with Elvish ointments and white bandages.  
  
"You knew what you were doing all along, didn't you?" Legolas asked her.  
  
"I rode to Lorien because my father and Galadriel summoned me. When I arrived they told me that there was no hope here. All would perish in the battle for Helm's Deep, Men and Orcs alike. I argued with them, asking to be allowed to return with the army of the Elves." Arwen told him.  
  
"You must have said something else." Aragorn told her, "Lord Elrond and Lord Celeborn aren't so easily persuaded."  
  
"I told them I will not travel to the Grey Havens and sail for the Undying Lands with the rest of my people. My heart belongs in Middle Earth. I asked them to let our people to fight for what they believe in." Arwen answered.  
  
"What do they believe in?" Gimli asked.  
  
"Galadriel told that they believe in me." She said quietly.  
  
"You are the light of the Elves, Arwen. Who better for them to believe in?" Legolas told her, "I believe in you. I have wronged in the time since you left us. I despaired and it was wrong of me. I grew angry with our people for abandoning us, yet it seems we are in the thoughts of the Elders more than any realised."  
  
"Well spoken." She told him, bowing her head. "May we all meet again once this war is over."  
  
"Do you know when that will be?" Gimli asked.  
  
"I cannot say." Arwen said to them. "But I can say that it will be over."  
  
As she finished speaking Haldir entered the Hall. On his outstretched arm rested a white falcon. "My apologies Lady, but news has arrived from Lorien." Arwen whistled to the falcon.  
  
It spread it's wings and flew to her, landing on her outstretched hands. "Greetings to you Illya of Lorien. What news do you bring to Helm's Deep?" She asked the bird softly. Gracefully she sat and let the falcon rest in her lap. Her fingers were gentle as she untied the message.  
  
It was written in Elf Runes in case Illya had been intercepted. She took the parchment in her hands, holding onto it for a moment. She reached into a pouch on her belt and produced a treat for Illya. "Well done my friend, remain at Helm's Deep." Arwen told the falcon. Then she studied the letter, breathing a sigh of relief. "Galadriel has gone to the Dwarves of Erebor. She has offered them the same hand of friendship Gimli offered her. Many are marching now, to Helm's Deep, as is Celeborn and my father. They bring with them the archers and swordsmen of the Woodland Realm and of the Grey Havens." Arwen said to them. "We may yet make it through this."  
  
"Praise be to our forefathers of old!" Theoden called from the Hall door upon hearing her news.  
  
"Praise the Kin of those who will fight for what they believe in." Aragorn answered him. He turned to Arwen. "Does the letter speak of the Dunedain?"  
  
"Galadriel has already counseled you of them. Do not despair Elessar, the Dunedain have yet a part to play, but we will not see them here at Helm's Deep." Arwen told him.  
  
He smiled, "How are we to despair, Lady? The light shines brightly in front of us."  
  
"Keep your spirits high, Estel." She answered, using the name of his childhood. "I may be the light of my people, but you are the hope of yours." 


	9. The Battle for Helm's Deep

Part 40.  
  
A/N: This is it. The big showdown at Helm's Deep. Thanks to all reviewers, I love your comments and I find your reviews really useful. Now, on with the er, show..  
  
The night deepened as Helm's Deep awaited the arrival of the rest of the Elves, and the Dwarf warriors.  
  
Like many others Arwen stood high upon the Deeping Wall. She gazed out over the darkened landscape, watching, waiting for her kin to arrive.  
  
At long last she saw the Elven lights rushing towards the gates. "Open!" She cried, "Open the Gates!"  
  
Already the Men were prepared to do just that. The Great Gates were flung open and the approaching Elves and Dwarves ran inside.  
  
Arwen hurried down the stair to the courtyard to greet her father and grandfather.  
  
When he saw her Elrond shouted to her in Elvish. "They are coming, perhaps three leagues distant!" Aragorn close beside her, understood, and set about explaining to King Theoden what had been said.  
  
"Lord of the Mark, King of the Rohirrim, Theoden, son of Thengel I present to you the Dwarf Lords Gloin, Bombur and Dori, and the Elven Lords Celeborn of Lothlorien, and Elrond Half-Elven of Rivendell." Arwen said to Theoden.  
  
"Kind words for all the Lady Arwen has," Theoden began. "Beside hers, mine may seem a little rough, but I am proud to honor the alliances we once had with each of your peoples, and to re-forge our alliances as we battle side by side, facing the common threats of Mordor and Isenguard."  
  
"Well spoken Lord of the Mark." Gloin greeted Theoden, "But we must prepare for battle, the army of Isenguard is in motion."  
  
The leader conferred quickly, deciding where to assign the new troops. As before the influx of new soldiers spread feelings of confidence and cheer throughout the fortress.  
  
All stood tall, weapons at the ready, waiting for the enemy to show its face.  
  
The darkness was lit only by Arwen's Evenstar light, the lamps of the Elves and torches of burning wood.  
  
Much of the battlement's lay in shadow, lights barely penetrating the darkness. Aragorn and her father stood at each side of her, all watching as the army of Isenguard made up of Orcs, Uruk-Hai and other foul creatures marched towards the gates. Even as the rain began to fall, all was silent, waiting.  
  
"When the sun rises tomorrow this Middle Earth will be a different place, for better or for worse." Arwen said softly, looking out at the vast army.  
  
"Be still, Arwen." Elrond said beside her. "Remember you are the light of our people. Show them your courage."  
  
"The deeper the darkness the brighter the light." She murmured.  
  
"Archers!" Came the call. "Nock your arrows!" Then there was a pause, the enemy raced towards the gates.  
  
"Hold your fire!" Arwen stood tall, taking careful aim. As a show for all she whispered several words in Elvish and made her arrow glow like her skin.  
  
"Release!" A volley of arrows shot towards the enemy taking out the front- runners of the first wave. Arwen was able to see where her arrow hit one of the Orcs, the force of it sending the arrow through the first Orc, and into a second one who was charging behind.  
  
"Well shot, Lady of Imladris!" Someone called out.  
  
More volleys of arrows were unleashed on the approaching army, cutting down the Orcs in swathes, which were then trampled by in-coming Orcs as the battle raged.  
  
Far along the wall someone gave a shout. "Ladders! Ladders on the walls!"  
  
At once battle tactics changed. Arwen drew her bow over her head, unsheathing Shalat at the same time. The bright Elven blade glowed blue in the dim light.  
  
Beside Arwen she heard her father call out "Salcrist for Rivendell!"  
  
In answer Aragorn cried "Anduril for the Dunedain!"  
  
"Shalat for the stars of night and for the union of Helm's Deep!" Arwen cried, her mind and body consumed by the intense energy of the battle. "Shalat for Rivendell!"  
  
As they fought with the Orcs who braved the ladders to try and breach the high walls Arwen heard Aragorn call out to Legolas, "Bring him down! Bring him down!" He gestured furiously to an Uruk-Hai who raced towards the wall carrying a spitting, hissing torch. Swiftly Arwen finished with the Orc she was fighting, and in one motion sheathed Shalat and took up her bow once more. To her kin she cried, "Take out the flaming messenger!"  
  
She, like Legolas unleashed several arrows, none of them bringing the Orc down.  
  
Before anyone could nock another arrow the messenger dived at the bottom of the wall. Seconds later an explosion rocked the earth, sending Arwen and Aragorn flying helplessly towards the ground.  
  
They hit the earth hard and lay for a moment, stunned. Above them the pair heard Gimli and Legolas call out. Aragorn dragged himself to his feet, pulling Arwen to hers. Together they drew swords and rushed at the onslaught of Orcs.  
  
Both braced themselves for the impact, and for bare moments all that could be felt was flesh hitting flesh. Arwen swung Shalat in wide arcs, the keen Elvish blade slicing through Orc armor and Orc flesh.  
  
Beside her she could hear Aragorn calling something, but for some reason she could not understand what he was saying.  
  
Arwen felt an Orc fall behind her, and turned to look. An Uruk-Hai lay with several Elven arrows in it's back. High on the wall Celeborn, Legolas and Haldir waved. She nodded to them and focused her attention back on the battle.  
  
Not far from where she stood Aragorn fought, Orcs flying everywhere.  
  
Gritting her teeth as an Orc slashed her arm and cheek with a blade, she slashed back felling the Orc as she felt blood drip down over her face.  
  
Above her she could hear the whistle of arrows as the archers fired once more on the enemy, all carefully avoiding her and Aragorn.  
  
The Orcs began to grow thicker as more and more of them rushed towards the ailing fortress. From high on the wall Gimli shouted something, but in the heat of battle it was unintelligible.  
  
She spared a glance up at the top of the wall and saw Gimli leap from the wall, down onto the ground, rolling as he landed. He grunted and swung his ax decapitating several unsuspecting Orcs that milled around him, he raced forward at more unsuspecting Orcs finding himself chest deep in water.  
  
Arwen began to fight her way over to him, knowing that they would be safer together.  
  
As she swung Shalat at another Orc who stood in her way she called to Aragorn, "Over to Gimli! Aragorn!" He turned his head to her and watched as she gestured wildly with her free hand pointing in Gimli's general direction. Seeing Gimli floundering about in the water he nodded, understanding what she meant. Anduril flashed in the dim light cutting down the Orcs that stood between him and Gimli. Together they raced for the water dragging Gimli out with them, leaving both Arwen and Aragorn unable to use their swords.  
  
Arrows whistled around them and Arwen smiled as she looked up to see Legolas sliding down a flight of stairs on an up-turned shield firing all the time, picking off the Orcs near them. Legolas darted over to them, unhindered by a sword, but using his bow and arrows just effectively.  
  
Together the four stood tall, drawing their weapons once more pressing the Orcs back away from the fallen wall. High above them a call sounded loudly, yet unintelligible to the four. They continued to fight, cutting down the enemy in swathes. Then Arwen felt her father project a thought into her mind. Pull back, Arwen! The order is to pull back!* Her sword strokes barely faltered as she called the order out to the others, at the same time projecting it into their minds.  
  
As one the four pulled back, using only defensive tactics. Above them Elrond and the archers of Rivendell covered their retreat.  
  
Finally they were able to turn and run into the safety of the Keep.  
  
Theoden met them there, along with Elrond and Dori. Elrond wrapped his arms around Arwen, before urging her to sit while he tended to her wounds. She was amazed at the amount of blood her father cleaned off her, before smoothing healing balms over the broken skin, wincing only as he pressed clean linen bandages over the wounds to help keep them clean. She nodded her thanks, listening all of the time to Aragorn and Theoden.  
  
At the doors Uruks protected by their broad shields, each emblazoned with the White Hand of Isenguard, smashed into the doors with tree trunks that could have come from truly great trees.  
  
"Is there any way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Slowly one of Theoden's commanders nodded. "There is a small passage, it will take the people high into the mountains."  
  
"Give the order to them to leave Helm's Deep." Aragorn urged. "Have the great horn sound once more from the Deep and ride out with me. For your people. For Rohan."  
  
"They will be safe in the caves. Helm's Deep has never fallen to the enemy." Theoden insisted.  
  
"Saruman's army had been bred for a single purpose, Theoden King. It was bred to rid the world of men. If you do not get the woman and children out of the caves the Rohirrim will fall. Your people will cease to exist." Aragorn told him. "You cannot afford to delay."  
  
"What can I do?" Theoden asked, "If I give the order, they will need time to get away from Helm's Deep."  
  
"Ride out and meet them, head on." Aragorn urged Theoden. "Lead them away from your women and children." "How can I lead them?" Theoden asked, "I am needed here in battle."  
  
"Eowyn will lead them." Arwen told him firmly. "She is a Shield Maiden of Rohan, and your own kin. Your people love and trust her as they do you. Let them go, and let Eowyn lead them."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Arwen is right. Eowyn must lead the people."  
  
"I have no other choice." Theoden told them, giving the order to one of the commanders.  
  
"Come then." Aragorn told him. "Let this be the hour when we draw swords together!"  
  
Moments later they mounted up. The horses, sensing the tension in the air tossed their heads and danced on their hooves. Arwen subdued Nallahir with just a few quiet words. "Come my friend, we have a journey to take together." At once the horse calmed and stood ready.  
  
Swords drawn, battle cries almost deafening, the last hope for Helm's Deep rode out strongly, crashing through the already splintered doors, cutting down Orcs where they stood, then trampling them underfoot, mowing them down in droves. As they reached the bottom of the rise, the sun began its daily ascent into the sky. Gandalf's words rang in Arwen's ears, "On the fifth day, at dawn look to the East."  
  
She turned to look towards the mountains. High on the ridge Gandalf and Shadowfax were silhouetted against the dawn. Close behind him rose Eomer and his men, the men of Rohan.  
  
"Mithrandir! Behold the White Rider!" She cried. Arwen threw up her sword arm and gave a cheer, welcoming the newcomers to the battle.  
  
"Mithrandir! Mithrandir!" Legolas shouted, in unison with Aragorn's shout of "Gandalf is come again!"  
  
The King halted to raise his arm in salute, as did the other men riding with them. Nallahir rose on his hind legs before shooting forward with the other horses, while their riders cut the Orcs down with new found vigor.  
  
Gandalf and Shadowfax verily flew down the slope, crashing into Orcs as they did, smiting their ruin on the ridge. At last the majority of the Orc army was slaughtered, their remains littering the battlefield, while the survivors ran for the hills, Eomer's men only too happy to give chase.  
  
A cheer went up. "Victory at Helm's Deep." Theoden cried. "Victory for all!"  
  
Part 41.  
  
All of the leaders and representatives of their people gathered on the still green grass beside the Deeping Stream. "Thanks from Rohan to all of her allies!" Eomer shouted, raising his sword to them in salute.  
  
Arwen stood in between her father and grandfather, listening to all of the talk which babbled on around them.  
  
Suddenly Gandalf's voice rose above all. "I must travel now to Isenguard. Who travels with me?"  
  
Aragorn raised his sword, calling his alliance. Gimli and Legolas called their alliance as well.  
  
Arwen stood tall, well protected by Elrond and Celeborn. "I would travel to Isenguard." All turned to face her. "I have done my best in the battle for Helm's Deep, but the war for Middle Earth is not yet over. I much desire to travel to Isenguard, for there is much there I must see."  
  
To everyone's surprise Theoden bowed to her, before he spoke. "All of Rohan will soon know your name, Lady Arwen Undomiel of Imladris and Lothlorien. Your actions, re-forging old alliances will not go unnoticed. I am counseled to ride to Isenguard, and I would be honored to have a Lady such as you ride at my side." Eomer also made the decision to ride to Isenguard with his King, selecting twenty good men to ride with them.  
  
Once more Elrond was forced to bid his daughter good bye as she prepared to ride for Isenguard with her companions. "My daughter, you know that the only thing I ask of you is that you come home safely to me. I now return to fair Rivendell to await you arrival home."  
  
"Father I await the day that I return home to you, and to far off Rivendell. It is coming, let the war be over, then within days I shall come home to you. But know that my heart is still bound to this Middle Earth, and to all that dwell here." Arwen told him softly. "I will return to you."  
  
Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli approached them, already mounted on their horses. Gimli once more riding with Legolas. "Lady, Gandalf wishes to depart. Are you ready?" Aragorn asked her, not wanting to interrupt their good byes.  
  
"Let me fetch Nallahir and the falcons." Arwen told him, walking away to the tree where she had tethered Nallahir, both falcons, silver and white perched upon his saddle.  
  
"Watch over her, Aragorn." Elrond told him. "I do not think she sees the dangers in her choices."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "You do not even have to ask." He watched as Arwen mounted and rode over to them.  
  
"I am ready." She told them. For a moment she turned to her father. "I will send word with Illya. Do not fear for me." With those words she rode away, not looking back at him.  
  
"Wave to your father at least." Legolas chided her, drawing Arod level with Nallahir.  
  
Arwen lowed her face. "I cannot. If I turn and see him once more I will not be able to go." She looked over at him, biting her lip, tears sparkling in her unearthly blue eyes.  
  
"You will see him one day soon." Aragorn reassured her.  
  
She nodded, dropping her reins to brush the tears from her eyes. "Let's keep riding. I will be all right." Nallahir walked unguided, while Elessar the falcon hovered over Arwen to land on her shoulder, rubbing his head in her cheek. She reached up to stroke his soft silver feathers.  
  
"Come now!" Gandalf shouted to all as the riders assembled. "To Isenguard!"  
  
They followed his lead, riding for hours. Arwen recognized much of the country, for she had taken a similar road on her journey to Lothlorien.  
  
Through the Gap of Rohan, and over the Fords of Isen. All were surprised at the Fords, for instead of a heavy flow of water there was but a bare trickle, leaving the river bed shallow enough to ride across.  
  
As they moved away from the Fords, nearer to Isenguard the country changed dramatically. The trees became sparse, with none of the magnificent trees Arwen had once seen on coming to Isenguard with her father to consult with Saruman.  
  
Telltale signs of their disappearance lay as enormous depressions in the ground where once the mighty trees had gripped the earth, holding firm and standing tall. Once more Arwen averted her eyes from the others, not wanting them to see the pain caused by the destruction of the old giants.  
  
That night they camped there, in one of the great depressions.  
  
Arwen herself did not sleep, overtaken with unease. Instead she gazed up at the stars, with Gandalf at her side. For many hours Theoden sat with them too, listening intently as Arwen told him the stories of the stars above.  
  
In the darkest reaches of the night, the men of Rohan woke, many crying out. The moon disappeared, and over the ground crept a black shadow, blacker than the night itself.  
  
Gandalf bade everyone remain where they were, and not to draw arms.  
  
Arwen sat beside him, as still as a statue until the shadow passed. Then she said a prayer in Elvish, to ward off the Evil Eye, making the sign at the same time.  
  
The party slept no more that night, even though it passed quietly, the only other strange occurrence being the release of the River Isen, which flowed once more in its bed as it had ever done in the past.  
  
The next morning the sun rose sending pale light over the land, obscured by the silvery gray mist which filled the air. The party rode out early, eager to get to Isenguard.  
  
On the way they passed through Nan Curunir, the Wizards Vale, which instead of being filled with green grass was filled with sparse brown grass. The Isen flowed once more through the vale though, since its release the night before. 


	10. Isengard

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to put this up. What with school and the site going down and everything it's really been a busy week, but I am uploading two parts right now.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviews.  
  
Samantha.  
  
Part 42.  
  
Beneath the walls of Isenguard the gardens once tilled by slaves lay dormant, filled with weeds and thorns, the brambles creating living burrows for small animals, if any were keen enough to set foot there.  
  
No trees grew there, only the charred stumps of the old trees in their ancient groves could be seen, barely visible above the withered, dying grass.  
  
The place was silent, save for the burble of fast running water.  
  
Before long the riders came to a stone path, the stones skillfully laid, leaving no room for grass to grow between the cracks. On both sides of the path gutters ran with only trickling water.  
  
A tall pillar loomed before them, obscured by the mists. On it's top was a statue of a White Hand, it's finger pointing North.  
  
From memory, Arwen knew that the gates of Isenguard lay ahead, still invisible in the mist.  
  
As they rose past the White Hand, Arwen noticed that close up, it no longer appeared white, but was stained with dried blood, the nails red.  
  
Before them the Great Gates of Isenguard stood, the iron gates just heaps of twisted metal wrenched from their posts. The stone arch still stood over the gateway and Gandalf rode under it, the others following reluctantly behind. The stone ring, which had once been the high walls of Isenguard lay in ruins, the stone towers destroyed. The ring itself was full of steaming water, the scent of burning hung heavily in the air.  
  
Almost veiled in the mist rose Orthanc, the great tower of Isenguard, the one thing that seemed untouched. Pale waters of muddy brown lapped at the base of the pillar of black rock.  
  
All stopped silently, awed that the power of Saruman was overthrown, and unable to fathom how it had been done.  
  
The men gazed at a pile of rubble, suddenly aware of two small figures perched upon it, both clad in gray, barely visible against the rubble. Bottles and plates lay beside them, as though they had just eaten a good meal. Small puffs of smoke rose from their lit pipes.  
  
For a moment all stood watching them, unsure of what to do. Then Arwen surprised all by dismounting from Nallahir, leaving him where he stood, and rushing over to the two figures. "Merry! Pippin!" She called out. Both figures looked up, then rushed down the pile to her.  
  
She caught both up in her arms, hugging them fiercely. "Are you both well?" She questioned. "We have been so worried!"  
  
Both nodded, looking over at the group of Riders who waited behind her. By this time Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli had joined her on the ground, smiling as she fussed over both Hobbits.  
  
"Forgive us my Lord." Aragorn told Theoden, "For these are the companions we have been long seeking."  
  
Merry turned to the King. "You are Theoden, King of Rohan?"  
  
The old man nodded. "I am he."  
  
Merry stood tall. "Meriadoc, son of Saradoc is my name, Lord. My companion is Peregrin, son of Paladin of the House of Took. Our home is far away in the North. Saruman, the Lord of Isenguard is within; but at the moment he is closeted in with one Wormtongue, or doubtless he would be here to welcome such guests."  
  
"Doubtless he would." Gandalf laughed.  
  
"Our orders come from Treebeard who has taken over the management of Isenguard. He has commanded me to welcome the King with fitting words. I have done my best." Merry told Gandalf, bowing.  
  
"What about us?" Gimli exploded at the Hobbits. "What about the Lady Arwen, Aragorn, Legolas and me? Two hundred leagues pursuit through field and forest, battle and death to rescue you. And here we find you smoking! How did you come across it?"  
  
Legolas smiled. "You speak for me Gimli, though I would sooner learn how you came by the wine."  
  
"You have not gained brighter wits in your travels then." Pippin told them, "Here we sit on the field of a great victory and you wonder how we came across well-earned comforts."  
  
Gimli snorted, "Well earned? I cannot believe that!"  
  
"It is doubtless we witness the meeting of dear friends." Theoden laughed. "These are indeed the lost ones of your company, Gandalf. In this day I already seen many strange things, but here stand two people straight out of legend, for are these not Halflings?"  
  
"Hobbits, if you please, Lord." Merry told the King.  
  
"Here is another marvel Lord." Pippin said to Theoden. "In all of our travels, and we have wandered in many lands since the beginning our journey, you are the first people I have found to have Hobbits in their tales."  
  
"Where is Treebeard?" Gandalf interrupted.  
  
"He is away on the North side I believe." Merry told Gandalf. "Most of the Ents are still busy at work there."  
  
"Did he leave a message?" Gandalf asked the two, "Or has plate and bottle driven it from your minds?"  
  
"I was coming to it." Merry said, "Treebeard said that if the Lord of the Mark and Gandalf were to ride to the Northern wall, they will find him there and he will welcome you. Pippin and I have set food out there for you." Gandalf and the King rode away towards the North wall, flanked by Eomer and his men.  
  
*********  
  
"Now our hunt is over and we meet again at last." Aragorn said to the Hobbits.  
  
"We tracked the pair of you into the forest," Legolas told them, "But the Gandalf urged us to ride with him to Rohan."  
  
"We would very much like to know what has gone on since we were parted." Pippin told them. "Come now and we will find you some food, there is lots in the guard house. Would you like to eat there or out here in the open?"  
  
Arwen smiled at his hospitality.  
  
"Where do you wish to eat Arwen?" Merry asked her.  
  
She looked around before answering. "Anywhere but here. This desolation pulls at my heart. I cannot bear to see the land ravaged like this."  
  
"We will go into the guard house, then." Merry told her. "Saves us carrying things out here anyway."  
  
********** The Hobbits served their companions, then sat down themselves for a second helping.  
  
In their time together they talked of many things, Boromir's passing, Merry's and Pippin's time with the Orcs, the Battle of Helm's Deep and Arwen's ride to Lorien.  
  
At that Merry looked wistful. "Sam would have liked to have seen all of the Elves dressed in their armor, ready for battle." He lamented, making the first mention of Frodo and Sam. "Do you bring any news of them?"  
  
"Only what Arwen yet knows." Aragorn told the two.  
  
"What of Frodo and Sam?" Pippin asked her, his eyes wide, pleading.  
  
"They are... on the road to Mordor, Pippin." She told him. "I cannot tell you that they are safe. That may well be a lie. But Frodo is well, he and Sam are still together and Frodo still carries the One Ring. That is all I am able to tell." She downcast her eyes.  
  
"But you know more?" Gimli asked.  
  
"In Lothlorien I gazed into the Pool of Galadriel as I have done many times before. I saw them together, I saw the One Ring still about Frodo's neck. I cannot say more than the things I have seen, and even then there are things I may not say. Some things are not meant to be known. Like all visions it was only an image. You must remember that the future is ever changing, always in motion." She told them, a strength revealed in her that the others had not seen before.  
  
"Be at peace, Arwen." Legolas urged her. "We will question you no further."  
  
"Legolas is right," Aragorn told the others. "Arwen we will not speak any more of these matters."  
  
She bowed her head. "If I may, I will go out now. Although it causes me much pain, I desire to see the ruins of Isenguard, and remember the times when this was tranquil place."  
  
"Take your leave as you like, Lady." Gimli told her, "Would you like someone to walk with you?"  
  
"Only if anyone else desires to see." She told him.  
  
Aragorn nodded his head. "I will go with you. There may still be Orcs about."  
  
Arwen having stood, laughed. "I fought by your side at Helm's Deep, holding my own with bow and sword and you now fear for my safety?"  
  
"I fear that..." Aragorn began.  
  
"You fear the things you don't understand. If I need any assistance I will call, you will hear me. For now I wish to be lost in memory." With those as her parting words she left the guard house.  
  
Part 43.  
  
Long into the afternoon Arwen wandered the ruins of Isenguard, both mourning the desolate, pillaged land, and rejoicing in her memories of it, of the times she had spent here when Saruman the White was not under the influence of the Dark One.  
  
She wandered in and out of wall and open air, over stone and earth until her heart ached less, and remembered more. In the near distance she saw watched as her companions left the guard room and began to walk deeper into Isenguard, to the Northern Wall where Treebeard, Gandalf and Theoden were taking council.  
  
Taking a different path she caught up to them easily.  
  
"Arwen!" Aragorn exclaimed, surprised to see her. "We were just about to send a search party for you."  
  
"I am well, and I am safe." Arwen told him.  
  
"Then let us go to meet Gandalf and Treebeard." Pippin told them, "I think they will be finished their council now." The companions, now numbering six walked together as one, talking quietly between themselves as they approached the Northern Wall.  
  
From behind its ruins Gandalf appeared with Theoden at his side. After them came Treebeard the great Ent.  
  
"Ah," Gandalf began, "I was just about to send for you. Much had been done here, yet much more still needs to be done. Treebeard here has taken charge of wood and stone, but there is also a wizard here to manage."  
  
"Where is Saruman?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Locked in the Tower of Orthanc." Treebeard told them in his deep, rolling voice.  
  
"Then it is to Orthanc we must go? Is that not right Gandalf?" Merry asked.  
  
"Yes Master Meriadoc." Gandalf answered him. "Come then."  
  
As they neared Orthanc Gandalf spoke once more. "I shall go up the stairs to the base of the tower. Aragorn, if you wish to join me, I would have you come with me."  
  
"I shall come too." Theoden said. "I wish to lay eyes on the creature who has done me such harm. Eomer will join me, lest my feet falter."  
  
"Are you expecting Saruman to try any tricks, Gandalf?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Perhaps." Gandalf answered. "But do not be deceived by what you see."  
  
Arwen nodded. "Saruman's power lies in his knowledge, and in his voice which holds sway over those who are weak in mind and spirit. Saruman was once a great friend of my father. When I was a child I would come here with my mother and father. While my father would take council with Saruman, in the days when he was good and wise, my mother would walk with me through and around Isenguard. Often we would meet with my mother's kin in the surrounds." As bitter sweet smile crept to her lips. "Those days were very long ago. The world has changed much since."  
  
"The world is ever changing Arwen." Legolas reminded her gently. "You and I have both see much that is long forgotten by others. Keep your memories safe, Lady Evenstar, for they are as precious as jewels."  
  
Arwen smiled at him. "Thank you for your wise words Legolas, they have brought me peace for now."  
  
"Let us go now to Orthanc." Gimli told them, "I wish to lay my eyes on the Istari Saruman."  
  
"As do I." Arwen said softly. "I wish to see him, in the hope that it may help my heart understand the desolation he has caused to this land."  
  
"Lady, apart from myself, you are the only person here who may be able manage Saruman." Gandalf told her. "I welcome you to my side as long as you wish to come."  
  
Arwen smiled at him, "May the grace of the Valar shine on us all in this trying time."  
  
"I have seen him, Lady Arwen of Rivendell. Long have I known you, now I welcome you to Isenguard, as I had once wished to welcome you to my home." Treebeard said to her, using the Common Tongue.  
  
"Thank you for your hospitality and the care of my smaller companions. Under your care Isenguard will blossom as never before. When this war for our Middle Earth is over, I shall return to Fangorn, for I wish to pass through the ancient forest once more." Arwen answered him.  
  
"When you return, you will be a guest of honor in my home." Treebeard told her. "Let us go now and manage this wizard." 


	11. Saruman, and the ride from Isengard

Part 44.  
  
They stood at the foot of the tower for a moment, looking up at the smooth black stone walls. A staircase led up to the entrance, which was barred and gated.  
  
"Saruman has no way of getting out, except through this door." Treebeard told them.  
  
"Good." Gandalf told him, before looking up at the tower.  
  
Two-thirds of the way of a barred balcony jutted out from the smooth tower walls. He walked up the stairs, followed by Theoden and Eomer, Aragorn and Arwen, Gimli and Legolas stood at the foot of the staircase with the hobbits Merry and Pippin, whom Gandalf did not want too near to Saruman.  
  
The Rohirrim riders also waited at the foot of the stairs, watching nervously as their King ascended.  
  
"Saruman! Saruman!" Gandalf cried, rapping his staff on the heavy door. "Saruman come forth!"  
  
Above them a window opened. "Who is it? What do you want?" Came the reply from high up in the Tower.  
  
"I know that voice." Theoden said. "I curse the day I first listened to it."  
  
"Go and fetch Saruman since you have become his footman, Grima Wormtongue." Gandalf ordered.  
  
Another voice sounded from the tower, gentle and melodious. "Well? Why must you disturb my rest?" Saruman asked from the tower balcony, his once white robes seeming to be no color at all, for the hue changed with the light and with his motion. "Speak! Two of your number I know by name. Gandalf, who I know has not come here for council, and Theoden, son of Thengel, King of Rohan, Lord of the Mark, I will aid you in this time of great need."  
  
"Be silent now Saruman!" Gandalf ordered, "Do not speak until I ask it of you."  
  
"Come now Gandalf, my old friend..." Saruman began.  
  
"A lesser son of great sires I am, but I do not need to lick your fingers Saruman. Turn elsewhere. I fear your voice has lost some of its power." Theoden interrupted him.  
  
"Gandalf, old friend, come up and take council with me. We understand one another." As Saruman spoke none within hearing were unmoved. For Arwen it was like hearing the pleading of a small child.  
  
To everyone's surprize Gandalf laughed out loud. "Saruman, you missed your path in life. You should have been a King's jester, earned your bread and stripes by mimicking the King's counselors."  
  
A flicker of desperation crossed Saruman's features. He chose another target. "Lady Arwen, Lady of Rivendell, Evenstar. If you ask me I will help you. I can make you into a great queen. Together we can rule over all of this Middle Earth. Remember Celebrian, your mother? Together we will make the roads safe for all. Over many years I have watched you grow into womanhood, mature in the beautiful Lady you are today. Do you remember coming to Isenguard as a child with Celebrian and Elrond? You will make a magnificent queen, the most beautiful creature anyone, Men, Elves, Dwarves, will lay eyes on."  
  
"Be silent, Saruman. Be still." Arwen said to him, her voice reflecting the peaceful expression on her face. "You have no power over me. The Saruman I knew as a child was corrupted by the Dark One. He has been replaced by a sniveling, wriggling snake. I trust no words that come out of your mouth. You have tried to use memories against me. You forget that in a life as long as mine I cannot, and do not hold onto things. I let them be."  
  
"Lady, I will make you into the most sought after, desirable woman in all of Middle Earth. All who see you will love you." Saruman tried again before becoming silent.  
  
Arwen stared up at him, not speaking. Then she closed her eyes. Beside her Aragorn looked on fearfully.  
  
After a few moments of loud silence there was a flash of light around Saruman who became engulfed in smoke, stumbling against the balcony railing.  
  
Then as the smoke cleared Arwen spoke. "Your hand is no longer white, Saruman. And your title may no longer be Saruman the Wise. I name you Saruman the Servant, Saruman the Fool. He who thought he could align himself with the Dark One, then turn on him and defeat him, taking the One Ring for yourself. That will not happen. The One Ring shall soon be no more, and when that time comes you may find your life forfeit to your master." Once the smoke had cleared all present could seen the color of Saruman's robes had changed, from indistinct and non-descript to the deepest, darkest black. Even his hair and beard had darkened.  
  
"It is finished Saruman." She told him.  
  
The once-white wizard looked down at his new apparel and glared at her. Then he spun on his heel and left the balcony.  
  
At once Gandalf spoke. "Come back Saruman!" He commanded.  
  
The others looked on in amazement as Saruman turned once more, slowly, as if being dragged against his will, and walked, half stumbling back to the balcony railing.  
  
"I did not give you leave to go. I have not finished with you yet. I would have given you a choice to walk out of your tower, and be among friends. Now I see that I cannot give you that choice, you hold too tightly to your old plots. Stay! You will not come out of there so easily. Not unless the dark hands from the East stretch to you to take you out." Gandalf paused before speaking again, his voice growing in power and authority. "Behold Saruman! I am not Gandalf the Grey whom you betrayed, I am Gandalf the White, who has returned from death. You have no color now, save for the blackness of your own heart which you are now clothed in, and I strike you from the council!"  
  
There was a loud crack as Saruman's staff split in two, the head of it landing at Gandalf's feet. "Go!" Gandalf commanded the fallen Istari, and all watched as Saruman fled back into the tower.  
  
At the same time a heavy ball-shaped object came hurtling out of the window, glancing off the iron rail and coming close to Gandalf's head, finally hitting the black stone stair, which cracked and showered glittering sparks. Then the ball stopped, unharmed once it had rolled down the remaining stairs to rest near Pippin's feet. He picked it up and looked at it. The globe was a dark crystal, glowing with a heart of fire.  
  
At once Arwen darted down the stairs to take the crystal from Pippin's arms, covering the sphere with her cloak and setting it down on the ground once more.  
  
"Come now!" Gandalf ordered the others from on the stairs. He stopped at the base looking at the crystal, now smothered in Arwen's gray-green cloak. "Well done Lady of Rivendell. You have proved yourself to us many times over. None will underestimate your strength ever again." He picked up the cloak, making sure to keep the material over the sphere.  
  
The riders of Rohan saluted Gandalf and cheered his name. The spell of Saruman was broken, and they had seen him come at a call and then crawl away dismissed.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn walked on either side of Arwen. As they walked Legolas slipped his arm through hers. "Are you all right Lady Evenstar?" He asked, seeing her quietness against her troubled features.  
  
"I did not expect to see so much darkness in him. There was not one part of him that wished to be saved. Not by me, or us at least. He is not the Saruman I remember." Arwen said softly.  
  
Gandalf turned back to her. "You did well Arwen. Very few left in this Middle Earth have the strength and the skill it takes for one to perform such powerful magic. Your father Lord Elrond would be proud of you."  
  
Arwen turned away from all of them, pulling away from Legolas, and walking a few steps on her own. "Then why couldn't I save him? Why couldn't I light up his darkness?" She whirled around to face them. "Why couldn't I stop all of this?" She threw her hands up behind her, gesturing wildly to the desolation surrounding them, then bit her lip and turned from them once more.  
  
Aragorn laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "There is still hope Arwen. You told me that."  
  
She turned to face him. "I don't understand the path I have been laid on. I don't understand what I am supposed to do, or how I can react. This place is like something out of my nightmares."  
  
"Lasto nin melath, A si i-Dhúath ú-orthor, Arwen. Ú or le a ú or nin." #Listen my love, the shadow does not hold sway yet, Arwen. Not over you and not over me.#  
  
He reached out to brush a stray tear from her cheek. Through the tears welling up in her eyes she managed to smile. "I remember those words." Arwen told him quietly.  
  
"A very wise woman once told me that, as always she was right." Aragorn smiled at her.  
  
"I do not despair. There is hope, I can see it. I can always see it." Arwen answered softly.  
  
"How do you mean?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Arwen reached out and took his hand. "Come with me."  
  
She raised her voice to the others. "All of you, come with me." She led Aragorn by the hand into the very center of the grounds of Isenguard.  
  
Then she turned to the others. "Here in this time of great pain and sorrow, we are all equal. We are all fighting the same fight, be we Elves, or Men, Dwarves or Hobbits or Ents or Istari. Here now, in this place we are equal. We are one, united as the Free People of this Middle Earth of ours should be. This is our land, and most importantly, this is our home." She told them. "This place, Isenguard, was corrupted from something beautiful and magical into a desolate wasteland. But no more, Isenguard is about to be re- born."  
  
"Lady, this isn't... you haven't had a vision have you?" Gimli asked uncertainly.  
  
"Not the kind you think Gimli." She told him, reaching into a pouch on her belt. "This spot here is the center, it is the center of our alliances, which I hope will grow as our Middle Earth is freed from the grasp of the Dark One."  
  
With those words she knelt down on the ground, using one hand to create a small hole in the ground. Then she placed something small from her hand into the hole and covered it over again. She laid both hands on the small pile of earth and waited. White light blossomed under her hands, and she moved them as a sapling sprouted from the spot.  
  
"This tree, as it grows symbolizes our unity, and our alliance. No more will the people of this land be divided and afraid. Isenguard, the scene of the biggest betrayal against us, will now be a place of unity, a place very much like my own home, where all who seek may be found, and all who ask will be helped." She stood tall facing them all, Men, Hobbits, Dwarves, Elves, Istari, and Ents.  
  
"Well spoken, beautiful Lady." Treebeard rumbled. "Isenguard shall truly be re-born."  
  
"This is only the beginning, my friend." Arwen told him softly, walking over to him.  
  
She pressed her hand into one of his. "There are six seeds here. One for each race of Free People. Elves, Dwarves, Men, Hobbits, Istari and Ents. Plant them so that we are all equal."  
  
The two stood there for just a few moments in complete silence, staring into each others eyes, earthy brown into ethereal blue.  
  
"You have my promise Lady Evenstar. The Ents accept the responsibility for Isenguard re-born." He rumbled.  
  
"And do I have your promise to watch over Saruman, keeping him safely in his tower of Orthanc?" Gandalf asked Treebeard.  
  
"That you do, Gandalf the White, who is a great friend of Fangorn and Fangorn Forest." Treebeard answered the wizard, towering over him. "My promise I give to you, and all others. Saruman shall not leave his tower."  
  
Part 45.  
  
The sun was sinking behind the Western mountains before remaining members of the Fellowship and the Riders of Rohan set out once more from Isenguard.  
  
Arwen carried Merry on the front of her saddle, while Aragorn, who remained constantly at her side, carried Pippin the same way.  
  
As the last rays of sunlight faded Arwen turned to look back towards Isenguard. Treebeard and the Tower of Orthanc were both silhouetted against the twilight. Even at the distance Arwen could see that Treebeard was gently tending to the new sapling.  
  
Despite the pain she still felt over the desolation of what had once been such a beautiful place, Arwen smiled.  
  
Aragorn took her hand, guiding Hausufel with one hand. "Sometimes re-birth is needed, nin melath."  
  
"I don't think I feel pain over it anymore. I can understand what Saruman did, and even why he did it. I have done all I can. Now only time can do the rest." Arwen answer him, she smiled and pointed up at the sky. "The stars have come out."  
  
"There is one that has shone throughout today." Gandalf said.  
  
"May she shine forever." Aragorn smiled, squeezing her hand.  
  
***************  
  
The remaining members of the Fellowship rode in silence for a long time. Finally Merry piped up, his voice tired. "Are we riding far tonight?"  
  
"We will ride gently for a few hours, until we reach the end of the valley." Gandalf told him, "But tomorrow we must ride faster."  
  
"Where are we going?" Pippin asked.  
  
"We were headed for the King's Hall at Edoras, but we have since changed that plan. Now we make for a return to Helm's Deep, then onto Dunharrow." Gandalf said, looking up towards the stars.  
  
In front of her Merry was almost falling asleep. Arwen leaded forward and whispered in his ear. "Sleep now if you wish it. Nallahir will carry us both safe and sound. I will watch over you, Master Hobbit."  
  
"My thanks to you for your generosity and compassion, Lady Arwen." Merry replied sleepily, leaning his head against her arm. Within scant moments the small hobbit was sleeping deeply.  
  
****************  
  
The road passed slowly, winding down the valley. The Isen burbled happily in its banks, while a chilled wind blew, driving all of the mists away.  
  
When they stopped, Arwen carefully dismounted, then reached up to take Merry's sleeping form. Pippin made up a place for them both to sleep, on top of a pile of soft bracken, with several blankets for covers.  
  
Arwen laid Merry down gently, smiling as the hobbit did not even move. She laid a gentle hand on Pippin's shoulder. "Sleep now for you too, Pippin." She laid a blanket over him and watched for a moment, until Pippin too fell asleep.  
  
As she stood there, Arwen felt Aragorn approach from behind. He laid his hand on her shoulder. "Sleep now, my Lady. For you it is well-deserved."  
  
"What about you?" She asked, her eyes sparkling in the night.  
  
"I have offered to take first watch, with Eomer." Aragorn told her. "If you sleep now, I will watch over you."  
  
Arwen nodded. "May the sun rise bring us all better fortune." With those words she pulled her cloak around her and fell asleep.  
  
Aragorn watched over her faithfully, watching her breathe, watching her move as she dreamed.  
  
Just after he and Eomer woke the next two who were on watch, Aragorn felt Arwen project a thought into his mind. /Go to sleep\. He looked over at her sleeping form and smiled, pulling her blanket back up over her, then wrapping his cloak and blanket around himself and falling asleep too.  
  
Then in the darkest reaches of the night, all were awoken by an agonized cry.  
  
Both Arwen and Aragorn were awake within seconds, pushing away their blankets, cloaks whirling around them. As they moved to where the scream had come from, the two saw Gandalf throw his cloak down over the darkened crystal, the palantir. Beside it Pippin lay stiff, his eyes unseeing staring upward into the sky.  
  
"What mischief has he done-, to himself, and to all of us?" Gandalf's face was drawn and haggard.  
  
Arwen dropped to her knees beside Pippin, taking up his hand in one of hers. She leaned over his face, feeling for his breath. Then she turned to Aragorn. "Bring me the blue pouch from my saddle bags, quickly."  
  
Hurriedly Aragorn retrieved it, dropping beside Arwen. She took a small handful of crushed leaves out of the pouch and dropped them onto a plate, running her hand through the air over the plate to light them on fire.  
  
The burning leaves had a strange scent, sweet and mellow. Using her free hand she wafted the smoke into Pippin's face. "Pippin. Pippin, it is Arwen. If you can hear me, speak!" She called gently.  
  
Arwen waited a few moments while nothing happened. Then she laid her hands upon his forehead, before speaking again. "Pippin, answer me. Come back to the light." The crowd of Men looking on were shocked to see her skin begin to glow once more.  
  
After several seconds Pippin stirred and sat up. "It is not for you Saruman." He cried, his voice toneless, shrinking away from all. "I will send for it at once. Do you understand? Say just that!" He struggled as Gandalf and Aragorn held him.  
  
Once more Arwen laid her hand on his forehead. "Hush now Pippin! Come back to the light. Come back to us!"  
  
To everyone's surprise Pippin relaxed and clung to Gandalf. "Gandalf, Gandalf forgive me."  
  
"What have you done, Master Peregrin?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"I took the crystal, and I looked into it. I saw things that frightened me. I couldn't get away from them. Then He came and questioned me. I do not remember what we talked of. He looked at me, and that is all I remember."  
  
"That is not enough." Gandalf told him firmly, "What did you see? What did you say?"  
  
Arwen closed her eyes as Pippin related the things he had seen and spoken of. It was all very much in her mind.  
  
*********  
  
Finally Pippin finished and Gandalf spoke once more. "Look at me." He told Pippin, his voice gentle.  
  
He stared for several moments into Pippin's eyes. "There is no lie as I feared there might be." He laid a gentle hand on Pippin's shoulder. "Say no more. You have taken no harm, thanks to the Lady." Then, Gandalf lifted him and carried him back to his bed.  
  
***********  
  
"How is Pippin?" Aragorn asked when Gandalf returned to them.  
  
"I think he will be well now. He was not held for long, and hobbits have amazing powers of recovery." Gandalf told him. Then, after a long pause Gandalf spoke again. "Aragorn, will you take charge of the Orthanc-stone and guard it?"  
  
"This is the palantir of Orthanc, taken from the treasury of Elendil, set here by the Kings of Gondor. Now my hour draws near, I will take it." Aragorn told him.  
  
"Well received then." Gandalf said. "Now I will take Peregrin and ride ahead. The sooner he is away from this place the better."  
  
"I will take ten riders and leave at early day. The rest shall ride with Aragorn when they are of a mind." Theoden decided.  
  
At that moment the moonlight seemed to be cut off. Several of the Riders cried out and crouched down on the grass, holding their arms above their head, as if trying to ward off a blow. High above a vast black-winged shape crossed the moon. The stars became faint as it approached them.  
  
Gandalf stood, staring up the sky and shouted, "Nazgul! The messenger of Mordor. The storm is coming! The Nazgul have crossed the river. Do not wait for dawn! Ride, ride now!" He darted away, calling Shadowfax as he ran.  
  
One of Eomer's men packed all of Gandalf's belongings onto Shadowfax, while Legolas took Pippin, now soundly sleeping and laid him in front of Gandalf.  
  
Aragorn held Arwen tightly as she trembled, calling for both Hausufel and Nallahir. Elessar and Illya, the falcons flew low, close to the ground.  
  
They hurriedly packed up anything of importance and were soon able to depart. Arwen swung up into Nallahir's saddle, waiting as Aragorn passed Merry up to her, wrapped in cloak and blanket. She watched as Aragorn and Legolas lifted Gimli onto Arod, then mounted their horses themselves.  
  
"Away!" Aragorn cried for all to hear, "Away!"  
  
Arwen squeezed Nallahir's sides with her legs and felt him shoot forward beneath her. She grabbed a handful of his mane to steady herself and felt Aragorn move up beside her.  
  
Arod, carrying Legolas and Gimli galloped up beside him. "I still cannot get used to these creatures and their confounded gaits!" Gimli hollered over the sound of hoof beats.  
  
In spite of everything that was happening around them, Arwen managed a smile. "One day you shall ride with Nallahir and I, and he shall show you his paces." She called back.  
  
Gimli smiled back at her, holding on to Legolas all the more as he was bumped around.  
  
************  
  
"Five of us yet remain, only one half of the Fellowship that set out from Rivendell." Aragorn said, once they had slowed. "We will ride on together, although, not alone, as I thought."  
  
"We are among friends now in Rohan." Legolas answered him. "I think that for now it is a good choice for us to stay with them."  
  
From in front of Arwen, Merry piped up. "What will happen to me now?"  
  
"All is well Master Hobbit. You shall be safe with us until you reach the Golden Hall of Meduseld and sit at the side of Theoden King. Do not fear." Arwen told him, her voice gentle and soothing to his troubled mind.  
  
"Your path lies with him, Merry." Aragorn said. "But do not look for mirth at the end of our journey, I fear it will not find us. Many hopes will wither in this bitter Spring."  
  
Arwen became silent, and simply looked up towards the sky.  
  
Part 46.  
  
The large group of riders passed the mounds at the Fords of Isen, pressing swiftly through the night.  
  
Not long after they passed the Fords a Rider galloped up from the rear of the pack. He bowed his head to the King before speaking. "My lord, there are horsemen behind us. We heard them earlier, and now we are sure. They are riding hard, overtaking us."  
  
Theoden called a halt at once. The Riders turned and seized their spears.  
  
Arwen stayed silent. In her heart she felt that the riders behind them were not foes.  
  
No evil floated upon the air. In the darkness, night birds called to each other and insects clicked.  
  
She watched as Aragorn dismounted and moved to her, lifting Merry down. Then he placed his hands around her waist, guiding her down. Once on the ground Arwen unsheathed her sword Shalat, and following her example, Merry did the same.  
  
The sound of heavy hoof beats filled the air, and in the darkness shapes formed.  
  
At once Eomer cried out, "Halt! Who rides in Rohan?"  
  
The men pulled their horses up, and in the scarce moonlight they watched on of the riders dismount and walk towards them, his hand showing white as he raised it, palm outwards in a token of piece. He halted ten paces from them, then called out. "Rohan did you say? That is good news, we seek this land in haste from far away."  
  
"What is you business here?" Eomer asked. "None ride in Rohan, save those who have our King, Theoden's leave to do so. Who are you? What is your haste?"  
  
"Halbarad Dunedan I am. Ranger of the North. My company and I seek Aragorn, son of Arathorn. We received news that he was in Rohan." The rider answered.  
  
Aragorn stood forward. "Search no more for me Halbarad, for you have at last found me." Aragorn moved to embrace the man. "Halbarad my friend, of all the joys this is the least expected."  
  
Arwen slid Shalat back into its sheathe. She turned to the King standing beside her. "Do not fear these Men. They are Aragorn's kin from the North." She explained to him.  
  
Theoden bowed his head to her. "Why have they come? How many are there?"  
  
"Only thirty, Lord of the Mark. We have come because we received summons." Halbarad turned to Aragorn. "Elladan and Elrohir too have ridden with us desiring to go to the war."  
  
"My greetings to all who have ridden out at this time. But I did not summon you." Aragorn told him. "You find us now riding in haste and danger. I have sent no word, but ride with us now if the King gives his leave."  
  
"I do." Theoden told them. "If these kinsmen of yours are anything like yourself Aragorn, thirty such warriors will be a strength that cannot be counted by heads."  
  
"Halbarad, where are Elladan and Elrohir?" Arwen asked.  
  
His grim expression split into a smile. "Lady Arwen, an unexpected pleasure to meet you once more. Elladan and Elrohir are coming along. I think that they bring news from Rivendell." Halbarad told her.  
  
As he spoke more hoof beats sounded. Elladan and Elrohir dismounted from their horses. "Arwen! Thank Valar you are safe!"  
  
She opened her arms to them, embracing them both. "Mae govannen." She told them, a happy expression on her face. #Welcome#.  
  
"These are friends of your my Lady?" Theoden asked, amused.  
  
"My kin. Theoden King I present to you my brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, the sons of Elrond Half-Elven."  
  
"You may Lady Arwen." Theoden smiled at her. "Welcome to Rohan, sons of Elrond."  
  
"My Lord we must move on." Eomer said to the King.  
  
"Very well," Theoden answered him, "Give the order to move off."  
  
"All move out." Eomer called to the Riders of Rohan, and to their new companions the Rangers of the North.  
  
"Come then, little sister. We will see you safely on Nallahir." Elladan told her.  
  
She smiled. "Come then, ride with me." Arwen told them.  
  
"As you wish, sweet Lady." Elrohir answered.  
  
She led them over to where Merry stood with Nallahir. "Merry, these are my brothers, Elladan and Elrohir."  
  
"Well met, young Master Hobbit." Elladan told him.  
  
"Thank you." Merry mumbled, Arwen could see that he was awed by the two Elves.  
  
"Elrondion!" Legolas hailed them. "Well met!" #Elrond's sons.#  
  
"Well met, Legolas Thranduilion." Elladan called back.  
  
"Is everyone set?" Aragorn asked them, leading his horse Brego over to them.  
  
Elrohir whistled to his and Elladan's horses who made their way over to them. "I would think now."  
  
Arwen placed her foot in one of Nallahir's stirrups and swung her leg over his back. Aragorn lifted Merry up to her, placing him on the saddle in front of Arwen. "We are set." She told him, patting Nallahir's satiny gray neck.  
  
She watched as the others mounted up, then rode off Aragorn and Legolas on one side, Elladan and Elrohir on the other. Halbarad rode beside Legolas, while Theoden and Eomer rode ahead of all of them.  
  
"Aragorn we bring you word from Rivendell." Elrohir began. "Lord Elrond has bidden us to say, 'The days are short. If thou art in haste, remember the Paths of the Dead.'"  
  
"Always my days seem too short to achieve my desire. But my haste will be haste indeed ere I take that road." Aragorn answered.  
  
"That will soon be seen." Elladan told him. "Let us not speak anymore of these matters on the open road."  
  
Halbarad called to Arwen. "Lady, what is it you bear?" He gestured to the staff, once tied carefully behind her saddle, now standing upright against it.  
  
She smiled. "It is a gift. I have carried it with me since my return to Rohan from Lothlorien. It shall soon be given to its intended, Halbarad of the North."  
  
"What sort of gift?" Merry piped up, ever curious.  
  
"The kind that love wrought, and shall see through. Soon all hopes will come true, or all hopes will end. Only time can tell." Arwen answered him.  
  
Legolas chuckled, along with Elladan and Elrohir. "I don't think she is going to tell you what it is, Merry. The gift is not for you."  
  
Arwen released her hold on Nallahir's reins to stretch her arms over her head. Merry, sitting in front of her grasped a handful of Nallahir's mane to keep his balance. She smiled up at the stars and began to sing.  
  
*"The leaves were long, the grass was green,  
  
The hemlock-umbels tall and fair,  
  
And in the glade a light was seen  
  
Of stars in shadow shimmering.  
  
Tinuviel was dancing there  
  
To music of a pipe unseen,  
  
And light of stars was in her hair,  
  
And in her rainment glimmering."*  
  
Arwen paused and smiled as Aragorn began to sing with her, his voice a deep contrast to her own.  
  
*"There Beren came from mountains cold,  
  
And lost he wandered under leaves,  
  
And where the Elven-river rolled  
  
He walked alone and sorrowing.  
  
He peered between the hemlock-leaves  
  
And saw in wonder flowers of gold  
  
Upon her mantle and her sleeves,  
  
And her hair like shadow following.  
  
Enchantment healed his weary feet  
  
That over hills were doomed to roam;  
  
And forth he hastened strong and fleet,  
  
And grasped at moonbeams glistening.  
  
Through woven woods in Elvenhome  
  
She lightly fled on dancing feet,  
  
And left him lonely still to roam  
  
In the silent forest listening."*  
  
They both stopped singing, Arwen stared up at the stars once more.  
  
"Don't stop now." Legolas urged them. "There are still six verses to finish!"  
  
"Let them remain unsung for the rest of tonight then." Arwen told him. "For the night will soon be over."  
  
"What is the song?" Merry asked.  
  
"It is the Lay of Luthien. We spoke of it on our journey from Rivendell, Merry." Legolas told him. "Lady Arwen told you and the others Luthien's story."  
  
Aragorn reached out to her and took her by the hand. "Be still Evenstar. Nothing will cloud our road tonight."  
  
She looked over at him, 'I am not thinking of our road tonight, nor indeed tomorrow."  
  
"Then what ails you my Lady?" Aragorn asked her gently.  
  
"Can Merry ride with you for now?" She asked him, by way of an answer, "I wish to be left alone with my thoughts for just a little while."  
  
Aragorn reached across and took Merry, seating him on his own saddle. "As you wish Lady Evenstar."  
  
"Do not stray to far Arwen." Elladan warned her. "It is not safe."  
  
She nodded to him and gathered up Nallahir's reins, turning him around towards the back of the group.  
  
She rode there for a long time, thinking deeply.  
  
Her father's words echoed in her head. /It is not your fate. Aragorn will die the death of a mortal man.\  
  
She closed her eyes, as though in great pain. In the dimness her own words echoed through her head, along with Aragorn's.  
  
^"You said you'd bind yourself to me, forsaking the immortal life of your people."^  
  
^"And to that I hold. I would rather share one lifetime with you, than face all the Ages of this world alone. I choose a mortal life.^" She had told him.  
  
^"You cannot do this."^ He had protested, not wanting her be alone, far from her kin.  
  
^"I can do what I choose. This is my life. I will follow my heart."^ She had answered, leaving no room for argument.  
  
She closed her eyes, riding blind, allowing Nallahir to follow the horses in front of them.  
  
Tears trickled down her cheeks, but she did not sob. The tears burned on her cool skin, like her love for Aragorn and Middle Earth burned her heart and soul.  
  
**********  
  
High above the stars ceased to glow as dawn began to creep over the horizon. Hastily brushing her tears away, she returned once more to Aragorn's side, saying nothing.  
  
Elladan looked over at her, seeing the troubles of her mind lying just below the surface. "Are you sure that you are all right, little sister? Perhaps you are ill?"  
  
"I am not ill. Elladan." She told him, after several moments. "I am just waiting."  
  
"Waiting?" Elrohir asked. "What for?"  
  
"Do not trouble yourself with these thoughts." Arwen answered, avoiding his question.  
  
"Have you seen something?" Elladan asked.  
  
"I cannot say." Arwen told them. 'I cannot tell things I do not know." 


	12. The Palantir of Orthanc

Part 47.  
  
The night was old and the new day well into dawn, the Eastern sky gray when at last they halted at the Hornburg of Helm's Deep.  
  
All cast themselves about to lie and rest unhindered for a brief while, and take council.  
  
Arwen dismounted from Nallahir and reached up to take Merry from Aragorn. The hobbit had fallen asleep while they were riding, his head leaning against Aragorn's arm. She laid him down gently next to where Nallahir had chosen to lie, covering him over with a light blanket.  
  
"Watch over him." She told them horse. "You have done well, my dear friend." She stroked his star gently and kissed his nose. "Be at peace for now, Nallahir. There are still many miles to go." Then Arwen disappeared into the crowd.  
  
She made her way up onto the ruined battlements, where stone masons were already at work repairing the damage sustained during the Battle of Helm's Deep.  
  
For a time she stood in the place where she had waited for the battle to ignite, high on the wall, flanked by Aragorn and her father.  
  
After a time she became aware of someone standing behind her. She turned quickly. "My Lord, you startled me. I thought that I was alone here." She told Theoden.  
  
"Be at peace Lady Arwen. You seem troubled." He said to her, concerned.  
  
"My mind is troubled, my heart also." She confessed. "I am not sure of myself."  
  
"Tell me about it." He told her gently, "It may help to ease your mind."  
  
She smiled at him, tears glittering in her eyes. "I thought I had already made the choice to remain in Middle Earth." Arwen began. "But now I am not so sure. I am bound to Aragorn, my heart to his, and my grace to the hobbit known as Frodo Baggins. A storm is upon us and... I am not sure I will be able to weather it."  
  
"Hope is yours dear Lady. Do not be afraid. The path that is yours has already been laid at your feet." He told her, "All you need to do now is follow it. Trust your heart, fair Lady and your instincts too. They will serve you well."  
  
She smiled at him. "Thank you for your council my Lord. My mind is more at ease. By your leave I will return to the courtyard. I left my horse Nallahir there watching over the hobbit Merry."  
  
"My leave you have, Lady Evenstar. May you shine brightly always." He answered her.  
  
Arwen walked back down the stairs, into the courtyard to find Legolas and Gimli had roused Merry from his sleep.  
  
"Ah, Lady Arwen." Merry began. "We were beginning to wonder where you'd gotten to."  
  
"Are you feeling more yourself?" Legolas asked.  
  
"If I was not myself who else was I?" Arwen asked him, a smile at the corners of her lips. "I went up to the battlements to think some more."  
  
"At least you are safe and well." Gimli said to her. "We were beginning to worry about you."  
  
"Where is Aragorn?" She asked them, "I wish to speak with him."  
  
"Not in trouble is he?" Elladan asked, coming over to them.  
  
"What makes you think he's in trouble?" Arwen asked her brother.  
  
"You've been acting strangely. I thought maybe that's why." He answered.  
  
Arwen shook her head, "I just have some things on my mind I can't seem to resolve. I am finding peace now. Do not worry about me. Now where is Aragorn?"  
  
"He is in a high chamber in the Hornburg." Legolas told her. "He has neither rested nor slept, I think. Like you he went some hours ago, but he did tell us that he needed some time to think. He took only his kinsman Halbarad with him."  
  
"Then I will go to the high chamber. If Aragorn returns before I do, tell him I must speak with him." Arwen told them.  
  
"As you wish, dear Lady." Elladan answered as she began to walk away, Elessar following as always.  
  
Arwen was silent as she entered the dimness of the Hornburg in search of Aragorn.  
  
Her footfalls were light, barely audible on the polished stone floor. To keep out the coolness of the dark she pulled her cloak around her, burying her hands in the folds. Elessar perched on her shoulder, rubbing his feathered body against her neck.  
  
As she approached the hall of the high chambers Aragorn exited one of the chambers.  
  
Halbarad, who had been sitting outside the door, guarding it, followed him.  
  
In one hand Aragorn carried a heavy leather bag, which Arwen knew contained the palantir of Orthanc.  
  
Aragorn saw her immediately and walked over to her, a smile gracing his features, strangely pale and drawn. "Dear Lady what brings you inside, away from the sunshine?"  
  
"I was looking for you. Legolas told me that you were deep in thought up here." She answered, as Aragorn reached out to take her hand.  
  
"You have found me."  
  
"I wish to speak with you." Arwen turned her head to look at him.  
  
"I will always have time enough for you, nin melath." Aragorn smiled at her. "Halbarad, go and tell Elladan and Elrohir that if they can spare the time I would speak with them, as well as the rest of the Fellowship. Then send a messenger to Theoden and Eomer, telling them I must speak with them also." Aragorn said to his kinsman.  
  
Halbarad nodded, "I will bring them up to you myself."  
  
"Halbarad, will you take Elessar down to my brothers for me?" Arwen asked.  
  
"Of course, sweet Lady. Elessar will be safe with me." He answered her.  
  
"I will be in the high chamber." Aragorn told him. He turned to Arwen and gestured for her to enter the room.  
  
Halbarad walked quickly down to the courtyard to round up all those his Chief had sent for.  
  
He smiled as he saw them all speaking together. "Lord Aragorn has asked me to take you all to him. He wishes to speak with you." Halbarad greeted them.  
  
"Where is he then?" The Dwarf Gimli asked.  
  
"I left in him in the high chambers of the Hornburg. The Lady Arwen was with him."  
  
"Maybe now her mind will be easier." Elladan said to his brother.  
  
"Arwen's mind has been uneasy for some time, my brother. She is unsure of her choices, but council with Aragorn may help her." Elrohir answered. "She has been in doubt."  
  
"What do you mean?" Merry asked.  
  
"Arwen and Aragorn wish to be married someday." Legolas explained to him. "If all hopes remain, Aragorn will be King of Gondor, and Arwen will be his Queen."  
  
"The Ladies of our family always seem to marry mortal men." Elladan shook his head. "I wonder why?"  
  
"Many things I do not know," Merry began, "But one of the things I do know is that the hearts of women are unfathomable."  
  
Legolas smiled. "Come then. If Aragorn has sent for us all, we should not keep him waiting."  
  
When she entered Arwen was silent for a few moments. In these moments she looked out of the window, out across the land. Finally she spoke. "I have been consumed by doubt. Many have nurtured the seeds which I thought were dormant in my mind." She turned to him. "You know why I am in doubt."  
  
Aragorn looked into her eyes. "I would have you sail for Valinor with the rest of your people, if it would made you happy, Arwen Evenstar. I love you, but do not want you to be unhappy, ever. You are too precious to me. If your heart wills it, I will send Halbarad and a small group of Dunedain to escort you back to Lothlorien, or Rivendell, if that is where you desire to go." Aragorn told her. "I love you too much to make you unhappy."  
  
Arwen turned back towards the window. "Look at them out there. They now know that this world is changing, but it took a siege that almost caused the fall of the Rohirrim, risking their own lives to save those of their loved ones to realize it." She was silent for a moment. "I know that the world is changing. The time of my people is almost over. But I have bound myself to you, heart to heart, soul to soul."  
  
"If you wish it of me, I will un-do those bonds. I will set you free."  
  
Arwen wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him close to her. "I do not wish to be set free, neither do I wish to be further than this from your side for the rest of our days in this Middle Earth."  
  
"Arwen, I must ride the Paths of the Dead if I am to reach Gondor."  
  
"I shall ride beside you." She told him, "I am not afraid to ride anywhere with you. I would follow you into the very depths of Mordor, just to remain at your side, my love."  
  
Aragorn leaned down to kiss her. "I will not leave you until our time here is through, until the last moments are well and truly spent. I would have you by my side for all eternity, Queen of my Heart." He said softly in her ear.  
  
"Ile vesta?" Arwen asked him. /Do you promise?/  
  
"Im vesta." He answered. /I promise./ "I will never leave you."  
  
As he finished speaking there was a brisk knock at the door.  
  
Arwen pulled away from Aragorn, once more staring out of the window.  
  
"Enter." Aragorn called.  
  
Part 48.  
  
The door opened, with all those Aragorn had sent for entering the room.  
  
"What news Aragorn?" Legolas asked.  
  
"My friends I have endured a great struggle. I have looked into the palantir of Orthanc."  
  
Several gasps went through the room. "Do not be afraid." Arwen reassured them, still standing by the window. "Aragorn is the master of the Stone. His title will be proclaimed to the people of Rohan before the hour is through. Soon he will be proclaimed outside the gates of Gondor, the White City of Minas Tirith and the watchmen in the White Towers shall call the name of their King, returned to them from exile. Soon the pennant of the house of Elendil will fly." Arwen turned to them and blinked, as though re-focusing on the room.  
  
"Lady, be still." Aragorn told her quietly, reaching out to reassure her.  
  
"Time grows short, my Lord. Remember the message of Galadriel, and the message from Rivendell." Arwen said to him.  
  
As she finished speaking Theoden and Eomer entered the room.  
  
"My apologies, Lord Aragorn." Eomer said to him, "But we came as soon as we were able."  
  
"You have arrived in good time, Lords of Rohan." Aragorn greeted them, "For my companions and I are only just about to begin the discussion I wished you to be present for."  
  
"Speak then." Theoden commanded.  
  
"Time grows short before the coming of the storm." Aragorn began. "What we have seen from Isenguard was a sprinkle of rain compared to what we shall see from Mordor. I have spent many hours pondering the paths I may take, but there is not enough time for any."  
  
"Time has become less than before." Arwen said to them, her voice even, "For as we speak a messenger rides from Gondor. With him he bears the Red Arrow. Denethor can no longer defend Gondor alone."  
  
"It that why you look to the fields, Lady Evenstar?" Halbarad asked.  
  
Arwen smiled as she looked out of the window once more. "I look to them as a reminder of all that we stand to lose, should we fail. The messenger is plainly seen."  
  
"Theoden, by your leave I must take new counsel for myself and my kindred and ride alone." Aragorn told him. "We will take the swiftest road east. I will ride the Paths of the Dead."  
  
"I had hoped we would ride into battle together, Aragorn." Eomer began, "But if that is your road we have come to a parting."  
  
"Merry, you will be safe here under the protection of Theoden. The rest ride with me." Aragorn said.  
  
"What of the Lady Arwen?" Theoden asked. "If you wish it Eomer and I will escort her to Dunharrow, where she will be safe in the keeping of the Lady Eowyn, Shield Maiden of Rohan."  
  
"I have sworn an oath to the Lady, that she will not be parted from me. She has agreed to ride beside me on the road I have chosen, and any other road I set foot upon. The Lady will remain at my side." Aragorn answered.  
  
"Then I would ask Lady Evenstar to re-think her path." Theoden told him. "The Paths of the Dead are no place for the living, and most certainly, no place for a Lady such as she."  
  
"I have chosen my path, and my fate." Arwen said to him. "Do not fear for me. The Grace of the Valar goes with us all as we prepare to ride. I thank you for your hospitality, Theoden King, and for your concern. Elen sila lumenn' omentielvo. Nai tirunvantel ar varyuvantel i Valar." With those words she left the room, speaking the last in her own language.  
  
"What did she say?" Theoden asked the others.  
  
"A star shone on the hour of your meeting. May the Valar protect you." Elladan told him.  
  
"All is settled then." Gimli said.  
  
"Yes Master Dwarf. All is settled. Prepare to move out." Aragorn said. "There are several things I must do before we leave."  
  
"What do you have yet to do?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Send word to Lord Elrond that Arwen is riding with me once more, but there is one other thing. Do not trouble yourself with it." He answered, turning to leave the room, carrying the palantir with him in its leather sack.  
  
Arwen stood in the courtyard, gently brushing her fingers through Nallahir's forelock. "We must take a dangerous road, my friend, but the Grace of the Valar goes with us." She felt Aragorn approach and slip his arms around her waist. "Andelu i ven, nin melath." /The road is very dangerous, my love./  
  
"Im tha dartho." She answer softly. /I will endure/. "I only wish to stay by your side."  
  
"Then I shall send Illya back to Lothlorien. From there the Lady Galadriel will have a letter sent on to Lord Elrond. You must tell him of your plans." Aragorn told her.  
  
"It is already done, Aragorn. I have written the letter, though I thought I would wait to send it, that you may want to write something too."  
  
"I do, Queen of my Heart. I must ask Lord Elrond something." He said to her, producing a quill and taking the sheet of parchment she offered to him and adding several lines. Once he had finished he rolled the parchment up, sliding a silver ring around it, and tied it to Illya's leg.  
  
"Fly swiftly to Lothlorien, Illya." Arwen told him, "May you reach your destination safely."  
  
With those words she released him, watching as he spread his snowy-white wings and flew off into the distance.  
  
The others found them there, in the courtyard, staring into the direction Illya had flown.  
  
"Are you ready to ride out?" Elladan asked.  
  
"We will be in a few minutes." Aragorn said. "You should all start getting ready."  
  
"Aragorn, the others will need to be summoned." Halbarad reminded him.  
  
Aragorn nodded, and rested his chin on Arwen's head for a moment. "I will summon them now."  
  
Arwen pulled away from him. "Go, they will need time to prepare. Le a im tha dartho." She told him. /You and I will endure./ Aragorn kissed two of fingers and pressed them to his forehead, bowing his head to her. Arwen smiled at him, then turned to saddle Nallahir.  
  
Aragorn raised his voice to call out, "Dunedain of the North, the hour in which we ride out draws swiftly near. Saddle up! Mount up!"  
  
"Whither do we ride, my Lord?" One of the Dunedain asked.  
  
"We ride to Gondor in the West, our road is the Paths of the Dead." Aragorn told him. "Will all follow?"  
  
"Do death and beyond, Lord!" Came the cries from the Dunedain.  
  
"Make haste now. We must reach Gondor before the White City falls to the enemy. The Red Arrow has been brought to Rohan." Aragorn called to his men.  
  
"Can the living use such a road and not perish?" Gimli asked quietly.  
  
"The Rohirrim cannot, my friend, but there is a verse long known to Lord Elrond, Master of Lore in this Middle Earth, which tells that the road shall be open to the heir of Isildur in his hour of need." Aragorn explained. "I believe we will have safe passage."  
  
"What else does this verse speak of, My Lord." Halbarad asked.  
  
"Over the land there lies a long shadow,  
  
westward reaching wings of darkness.  
  
The Tower trembles, to the tombs of kings  
  
doom approaches. The dead awaken;  
  
For the hour is come for the oathbreakers:  
  
at the Stone of Erech they shall stand again  
  
and hear there a horn in the hills ringing.  
  
Whose shall the horn be? Who shall call them  
  
from the grey twilight, the forgotten people?  
  
The heir of him to whom the oath they swore.  
  
From the North shall he come, need shall drive him:  
  
he shall pass the Door to the Paths of the Dead."  
  
Aragorn recited for them. "We must move out quickly, my friends, the days are becoming much too short."  
  
"Come then." Arwen called to him. "All now stand ready, my Lord."  
  
All watched as Aragorn's grim expression, split in to a smile as he looked over at her. "Come then, let us ride out, now that our hour is near." He called, leading Brego over to Arwen.  
  
The other mounted up swiftly, and looked over to their Chief.  
  
Theoden and Eomer came out of the Hornburg to see them off. "Ride swiftly my friends. May you arrive safely at the Gates to the White City. May Aragorn, son of Arathorn, soon fulfill his birthright and become King of Gondor." All who had attended the earlier part of Aragorn's council looked first at Aragorn, then to Arwen, her earlier words echoed by Theoden, though he didn't realize it.  
  
"The Door to the Paths lies near Dunharrow, Aragorn. May you reach there safely. The Lady Eowyn will greet you there." Theoden told him.  
  
"Farewell to Helm's Deep, and to Theoden King!" Aragorn cried before he turned Brego towards the causeway.  
  
They rode swiftly, halting only to recover several hours of lost sleep. The horses they rested by running alongside when they tired.  
  
The company stopped briefly in Edoras, then riding on Dunharrow, where they were expected.  
  
The Lady Eowyn came out to greet them. "Welcome to Dunharrow, Lords of the Dunedain, Lady Arwen. Do you bring news from the King?" She asked.  
  
"Theoden and Eomer have taken the road through the hills. They will be here in several days, the Grey Company however has arrived." Aragorn called to her, dismounting from Brego then turning to help Arwen down from Nallahir, by placing his hands lightly on her hips steadying her as she dismounted.  
  
"Greetings to you Lady Eowyn of Rohan." Arwen said to her.  
  
"Come into the Hall, all of you. I have had a meal prepared for you. Then you can tell me everything that has happened since the Battle of Helm's Deep." Eowyn told them, watching Aragorn in a way that suggested to Arwen that she was not the only woman in Dunharrow that was in love with Aragorn.  
  
As they walked towards the Hall, Arwen walked alongside Eowyn, Aragorn holding her hand.  
  
"Are your people recovering from the battle?" Arwen asked.  
  
"The Rohirrim have not taken such a threat lightly, nor will they ever again." Eowyn answered, "My people are holding together, standing firm."  
  
"That is good news Lady." Aragorn said to her as Eowyn led them into the Hall.  
  
Part 49.  
  
Eowyn sat with them while they ate, allowing the remaining four members of the Fellowship to tell her everything that had happened since they had ridden for Isenguard.  
  
Arwen sat silently between Aragorn and Elladan, her head resting lightly on Aragorn's shoulder. Her eyes drooped closed as she teetered on the edge of sleep and dreams.  
  
"Tula Hiril-nin, esta." Aragorn said softly in her ear. /Come my Lady, rest./  
  
Sleepily she nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck as he moved to lift her.  
  
"Get some rest, everyone." She heard Aragorn say as he carried her out of the room. "Lady Eowyn, thank you for your hospitality once more."  
  
Somewhere upstairs Aragorn laid her down on a bed, loosing her swordbelt and slipping it out from underneath her. Then he placed her Scys on the floor beside it, and the throwing stars as well, covering her over with a thick wool blanket. "Quel Kaima nin Tarien. Quel esta, tenna'tul're." He murmured as he leaned down to kiss her good night. /Sleep well my Princess. Rest well, until tomorrow./  
  
In her sleep Arwen smiled and curled up with the blanket.  
  
"There are not many more beautiful sights in this world than she, are there?" Elladan asked quietly, standing in the door way.  
  
"There are none." Aragorn told him.  
  
"Come then, my brother." Elladan told him, "You also need to rest."  
  
In the darkness Arwen began to dream. At first she dreamed of her mother and father, then Elladan and Elrohir, Legolas and the other members of the Fellowship, then finally Aragorn.  
  
She smiled in her sleep as her dreams showed all she hoped for. For several moments Arwen was standing in front of her father, with her hand in Aragorn's.  
  
Then, suddenly Aragorn was gone and the sound of hideous laughter filled the air. "Where is he? Bring him back to me!" She shouted to the voice, but only laughter resounded around her. She began to cry out in her sleep, unable to wake from the dream. Finally she screamed, at the top of her lungs, unaware that the sound brought people running to her side.  
  
"Manke naa lle, Estel?" She called out, still unable to rouse herself. /Where are you, Estel?/  
  
Then she was aware of gentle hands shaking her awake. "Hush now, Arwen. I am here, I am here. All is well, it was just a dream." Aragorn was telling her.  
  
She looked up at him, tears gathering in her eyes and running freely down her cheeks. Still unsure of her surroundings she reached up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck while he helped her to sit up.  
  
Gently he stroked her hair, holding her close. "It is all right, tithen min. All is well." He reassured her, rocking her backwards and forwards. /Little one./  
  
"What did you dream of, Arwen?" Elrohir asked, concerned.  
  
"It was just a nightmare. Just a dream." She told him, still curled up against Aragorn's chest, half listening to his heartbeat, which helped to soothe her troubled mind.  
  
"Is everything all right?" Eowyn asked as she entered the room, fussing with the ties of her robe. "I heard screaming."  
  
"All is well, Eowyn." Aragorn told her. "Arwen just had a bad dream."  
  
"Is there anything I can do?" She asked.  
  
"No Lady, I don't think so." Elladan told her, "Let me walk you back to your chamber. Arwen will be fine."  
  
"All right then." Eowyn said, "Call if you need anything, though." Then she suffered Elladan to escort her back to her room.  
  
"Arwen, be calm. Nothing can hurt you here." Elrohir tried to reassure her.  
  
"Ada." She whispered, holding tight to Aragorn. /Father/.  
  
"Has something happened to Father?" Elrohir asked.  
  
Arwen shook her head as best she could, tears flying from her already wet cheeks. "I want my father." Her lower lip trembled.  
  
"Come now," Aragorn said to her. "Lord Elrond is in Rivendell. Try and sleep now Arwen, I will watch over you."  
  
She nodded, her fingers grasping at the Evenstar necklace she had given him.  
  
It took a long time for Arwen to fall asleep once more, even with Aragorn lying beside her.  
  
A/N: Thanks for everyone who has reviewed so far. With a bit of luck I might be able to update more often that I have been.  
  
Review away, and happy reading.  
  
Samantha. 


	13. The Paths of the Dead

A/N: Two part today and guess what this one is - the paths of the dead. thatks all of my faithful reviewers, Angry Furby, Gionareth, ms8309, Aussie Evenstar. It means a lot that after all of this time (and we've only just hit the halfway point in the story), you've kept reviewing so faithfully.  
  
Thanks.  
  
Part 50.  
  
Arwen awoke once more in the darkness, in time to see the Evenstar, Earendil and the star Silmaril setting and fading. Carefully, so as not to wake Aragorn she pulled away from him, smoothing the blanket over him, and stood, pausing to cover Elrohir over with a blanket, and to adjust Elladan's rug to keep the icy morning air out. Then she walked over to sit by the window and watch the landscape.  
  
An hour later, just as the sun was beginning to creep over the horizon Aragorn awoke. Arwen watched as he looked around, worried about where she had gone.  
  
"Be easy, my love." She called to him softly. "Do not wake Elladan and Elrohir yet."  
  
"Are you feeling any better?" Aragorn asked, moving to sit beside her on the window-seat.  
  
"I feel more at ease now." She told him. "I was frightened last night."  
  
"Mani marte?" He asked her. /What happened?/  
  
"I dreamed that someone took you away from me, and they wouldn't give you back." She whispered, more to herself than to him.  
  
"I won't leave you, ever." He reassured her, "Uuma dela, nin Tarien." /Don't worry, my princess./  
  
Arwen sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. "We should wake the others and prepare to leave."  
  
"Are you sure you still want to ride that road with me?" Aragorn asked.  
  
She nodded, "We should wake my brothers now, then they can go and wake the others."  
  
He nodded and moved to Elrohir's side. "Awake, nin mellon." Aragorn said to him. "Our time to leave is at hand." Arwen followed his lead, waking Elladan in the same way.  
  
"It cannot be morning already." Elladan said sleepily.  
  
"It is and it's high time you were off waking the others." Arwen scolded him gently.  
  
"Are you feeling better now, Arwen?" He asked.  
  
"Much, thank you." She answered, "Now go, haste is needed on this day."  
  
Not long after they were awoken all of the Rangers gathered in the courtyard, their green and brown outfits showing them up against the pale cobblestones.  
  
The four remaining members of the Fellowship, as well as Elladan and Elrohir were almost indistinguishable, their Elven cloaks, blending perfectly with the hue of the stones.  
  
"Halbarad, how long until we can move out?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"All is in readiness, my Lord. We only await your command to leave." Halbarad replied.  
  
Aragorn watched as Elladan held Nallahir's reins for Arwen as she mounted. Leading Brego he walked over to them. "Lady Arwen, are you ready to leave?" Aragorn asked her, passing his hand over Nallahir's neck.  
  
"I am." She replied, "May our road be free for the journey, and may our road also be safe."  
  
"You speak wisely, dear Lady." Aragorn smiled at her.  
  
"Aragorn, the others wait only for you." Arwen reminded him.  
  
He looked around at the others before mounting, then sat tall in the saddle ready to lead his kin along their path. As he was about to speak the Lady Eowyn walked up to him. "Please, Aragorn. Do not take that road. You should lead these men to war, not into Shadow. Wait for my brother and ride out with him."  
  
"I cannot Lady, this path was appointed to me long ago. Say to your brother that we may meet again, beyond the Shadow." Aragorn said to her.  
  
"If you will not turn from this path, I beg you to take me along with you. Let me ride with this company, as the Lady Arwen does." She said to him.  
  
"I cannot, Lady of Rohan. I cannot grant that to you without the leave of the King and also that of your brother, Eowyn. You must stay and take care of your people." He told her.  
  
"No!" Eowyn began, "Must I always be here, away from all that is happening, hoarded away until all chances of valor and victory are passed?"  
  
Arwen dismounted, "No Eowyn, you will not always be here. There is a time for everything, a time to fight and a time to serve. Now is your time to serve. Serve well, Lady Eowyn. There are things here that you must do, things that no other can. Your time will come, and then you will have to make a choice. Have a care to make the right one Eowyn. May the Valar protect you always." Arwen reached out to hug her, then mounted once more.  
  
"Dunedain, ride out!" Aragorn called, turning Brego towards the main gate. "Farewell Eowyn!"  
  
As they rode out, Arwen glanced back over her shoulder, to see Eowyn standing where they had left her. Aragorn looked back when she sighed. "Do you think I was unfair to her?"  
  
"I do not. I think that she will understand, in time." Arwen told him.  
  
"You were always taught that duty to your people came before anything else though." Elrohir said to her.  
  
"I was also taught that there is a time for everything, even disobedience." Arwen answered.  
  
"Have you been seeing things again, Arwen?" Elladan asked her.  
  
"Nothing of great importance to us." She said, dropping her reins and taking Elessar in her arms. Then she looked over at Aragorn, "You haven't noticed that she is quite taken with you." Then she fed Elessar several drops of the same potion she had used in Moria and tucked him safely into her tunic, once more sleeping soundly.  
  
"Then more bodes ill for the Lady Eowyn." Aragorn said, "For my heart is already given to another."  
  
They rode hard, stopping only once they had reached the Door.  
  
"My death lies beyond here, but I will venture it." Halbarad said quietly. "No horse will pass through there."  
  
"We must pass my friend," Aragorn told him, "And so the horses must pass. Every hour brings Sauron closer to victory." Then with Arwen at his side, he led the others into the gateway.  
  
Several of the horses refused their masters, pawing at the ground, sweating, and rolling their eyes until the whites showed. Legolas dismounted from Arod, who was one of the animals refusing, and spoke to him quietly in Elvish. The horse calmed, but still refused, as some of the others did also.  
  
Leaving go of Aragorn's hand, Arwen too dismounted, leaving Aragorn to hold Nallahir's reins. She removed a large white pouch from one of his saddle bags, along with some strips of cloth.  
  
With Legolas's help she managed to feed Arod a handful of grain, with calming herbs mixed in, and blindfold the horse. "He should lead now, Legolas." Arwen said to him.  
  
The other Rangers, some of whom she was unfamiliar with, did the same.  
  
Finally the remaining horses were calmed enough to journey through the Door, onto the Paths of the Dead.  
  
On the road nothing assailed them, nor tried to block their path.  
  
Once on the road, all of the Rangers had dismounted, led their horses. Aragorn, with Arwen at his side walked at the head of the column, with Elrohir bringing up the rear.  
  
Finally the walls faded away, leaving them in a vast open space. Behind them, the whispers that frightened the horses grew louder.  
  
Aragorn turned to call out to them, "Speed we ask! Let us pass, then come! I summon you to the Stone of Erech!"  
  
There was no answer to his call, but for a blast of chilled air, which flickered the torches, then put them out, so that none could be rekindled.  
  
At once Arwen's own light filled the dimness. Handing Nallahir's reins once more to Aragorn she walked back to Elrohir and handed him, what look to be a sphere of white light, burning like fire in the palm of her hand. Then she walked back to Aragorn, accepting Nallahir's reins and allowing Aragorn to take her by the hand.  
  
No one knew how long the walked for, it could have been only an hour, or many more.  
  
The men hung their heads, staring at their feet, unable, or unwilling to look up at the things that lay ahead.  
  
Finally Arwen was able to hear the tinkling of water in the heavy silence, aside from the sounds of the horses hooves on the ground and the occasional clanking of swords or armor, they had heard nothing since they had passed through the Door.  
  
Light grew around them, and the company passed through another gateway, this one hewn of stone, made with huge arches.  
  
They mounted their horses once more and rode on leaving the gate far behind.  
  
Riding double file the Rangers were glad of the company of their companions, although little was said between them.  
  
Behind them Arwen could hear the patter of feet. She lowered her head, unwilling to look.  
  
"Be calm Arwen, the Dead follow us to the Stone of Erech." Aragorn told her softly.  
  
"All is well with me, Hir-nin." She answered. My Lord. Then she tugged gently on Nallahir's reins to reassure the big gray horse.  
  
Then suddenly Aragorn called out, not turning around. "Friends, forget your weariness! Ride now, ride!" He called to the others, "We must reach the Stone of Erech before the passing of this day!"  
  
With those words he spurred Brego faster. Nallahir tossed his head before moving into the faster gait, ever mindful of his mistress and her safety. The big gray horse drew even with Brego, keeping pace easily with him and hastened no more.  
  
Far below then, in the valley bells rang and all fled before the face of Aragorn. Doors and windows were shut up tight and cries of terror resounded in the air, always the same words. 'The King of the Dead! The King of the Dead is upon us!'  
  
The Grey Company did not heed the cries, riding like hunters until their horses stumbled with weariness.  
  
They reached the Hill of Erech, upon which the great Stone was set before midnight.  
  
Once the arrived there Elrohir rode up from the back of the column, handing Aragorn a silver horn, which he blew loudly.  
  
The sound of the horn resounded at once in the empty lands, as though it had been take up be echoes. Instead it was the sound of answering horns, their noise coming closer.  
  
Other than the horns blowing there was no other sound, though all were aware of the great host gathered about the base of the hill. A chilled wind blew around them, like one that brought snow down from the mountains.  
  
Arwen pulled her cloak around her, then buried her fingers in Nallahir's mane.  
  
She watched in silence as Aragorn dismounted and called out, "Oathbreakers, why have you come?"  
  
The voice that answered came from the very night itself, with a strange sound to it, as though it had come from far away. "To fulfill our oath and have peace."  
  
"I go now to Pelargir upon Anduin and you will come after me. When this land is clean of the servants of Sauron I will hold your oath to be fulfilled, you will have peace and depart forever. I am Elessar, Isildur's heir of Gondor." Aragorn said to them.  
  
Once he had finished speaking Arwen dismounted and removed the staff that stood tall against Nallahir's saddle.  
  
Using a small knife she cut through the leather thongs, and handed the gift to Aragorn. "This is your hour Hir-nin, nin melath." Arwen began. My Lord, my love. "Amin sinta thaliolle e dagar." /I know your strength in battle./  
  
He bowed his head to her and unfurled the great standard, black against the night. No color could be seen on it, for all was hidden in the darkness.  
  
Then the Company camped a little beneath the great Stone, sleeping little if at all.  
  
The dawn came, gray and pale. Aragorn rose at once, and led his Grey Company onwards.  
  
Only his strength of will and the love of his men keeping them all moving, for all were weary beyond anything they had ever known.  
  
The rode went on and on through many lands, becoming more and more weary with each passing hour, always feeling the Shadow of the Dead who walked behind them.  
  
The next morning there was no dawn, and once more Aragorn urged them on, into the great storm of Mordor.  
  
"Whither do we ride?" One of the Rangers called to Aragorn.  
  
"The White City of Minas Tirith, over the Pelennor Fields!" Aragorn called, "We are almost upon the Fields."  
  
"We are almost upon war, my Lord." Arwen said to him. "On the Fields of Pelennor I think we shall once more meet with old friends, once the battle is done."  
  
"Very well, Lady Evenstar." Aragorn said to her. "Elladan, Elrohir, stay close to the Lady. She tells that we are riding into a battlefield!" He called out, leaving go of her hand to unfurl the standard Arwen had made for him.  
  
In the sunlight the White Tree of Gondor flowered over the pennant, along with the Seven Stars, and high crown above it, the symbols of the House of Elendil which no Lord had borne for many years. The stars glowed in the bright light, for they were wrought with precious gems, while the crown shone even brighter, for it was created with mithril and gold.  
  
Arwen rode by his side as he held the great standard aloft, allowing the wind from the Sea to pull the pennant out for all to see.  
  
"You are borne to Gondor from the Paths of the Dead, on a wind from the Sea, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir, Elessar." She called to him, smiling as the wind rushed through her hair, bringing to her ears the mirth of the Rohirrim.  
  
Fighting as one the Dunedain and the Rohirrim drove the servants of Sauron, catching them between the two peoples, trapping them there.  
  
Before all rode Aragorn, bearing Anduril, the re-forged blade of Narsil, the Flame of the West, sunlight glinting on its blade, as deadly as it had been of old. The Star of Elendil glittered upon his brow, catching the sunlight and throwing it off in all directions.  
  
Behind him rode Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir, all with their swords drawn.  
  
Riding with them, Legolas, Gimli and the Rangers of the North cut their enemy down in swathes. 


	14. Athelas

Part 51.  
  
Aragorn and Eomer met in the midst of the battle, both leaning against their swords, glad to see one another. "We meet again, my friend." Aragorn told him, "Though all the host of Mordor lay between us."  
  
"Well ridden, Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You have come none too soon. Much loss and sorrow has befallen us."  
  
"Let us avenge it before we speak of it, then." Aragorn told him, hefting Anduril once more. "Elendil!" He cried as the two ran forth to take part once more in the battle.  
  
They fought all through the day, as the sun made it's journey across the sky.  
  
The sun lay at last behind Mindolliun, casting red light over land and sky until it seemed as though the very sky was on fire. The River glowed red in the last rays of light, as did the grass over the Pelennor Fields.  
  
Victorious Aragorn, Eomer and Imrahil back towards the Gates of the City, weary beyond all else.  
  
All three were unscathed for each had fought well with the weapons of their choosing and the skills with which they bore them. About them many others lay injured or dead on the battle field.  
  
Aragorn was sorely taken when he realised that Halbarad was among the fallen. He closed his eyes, saying a silent prayer for the fallen, whose number he would never know.  
  
Grief and weariness took him, and with those thoughts he looked for Arwen, needing to know that she was safe.  
  
He turned to hear her calling his name, and was surprised as she threw herself into his arms, holding him tightly. "Thank the Valar you are safe, melamin." She whispered somewhere near his ear. My love. Her voice full of worry.  
  
"I am well sweet Lady, do not fear for me." Aragorn told her, saying the words almost breathlessly into her hair.  
  
'The light of hope protects you, Elfstone. But war is still upon us, the storm has barely broken." Arwen said softly.  
  
Away from them Imrahil stood by Eomer, both watching Arwen and Aragorn.  
  
"Who is she?" Imrahil asked.  
  
"That is the Lady Arwen Undomiel of Rivendell, far off in the North-East. She had traveled with Aragorn since he last set foot there." Eomer told him.  
  
"She is breathtaking." Imrahil breathed.  
  
"She is." Another voice agreed. "There are few in this Middle Earth who could hold a candle to the Lady Evenstar." Elladan told them.  
  
"Who are you? And whither do you come?" Imrahil asked.  
  
"Also from fair Rivendell, for I am Elladan, and this is my brother Elrohir. We are the sons of Lord Elrond, and the Lady Evenstar is our sister." Elladan told him.  
  
"I never thought I would see such a sight as she, especially not on the battlefields."  
  
"You may never see such a sight again." Elrohir told Imrahil.  
  
"I have vowed never to call anything fair again, unless it can be held up to the Lady Arwen and the Lady Galadriel." Gimli said as he and Legolas approached.  
  
Arwen and Aragorn broke from their embrace, and walked over to where the others stood.  
  
"Gentlemen, what are you doing? We must be on our way. Gondor is still in dire peril." Aragorn called to them.  
  
"We have defeated the servants of Sauron, though." Imrahil said, confused.  
  
"You have barely seen the breaking of the storm, Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth." Arwen said to him, "All must make haste to the White City, lest it fall."  
  
"What if it does?" One of the Rohirrim asked in passing.  
  
Arwen closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them, as though she was in great pain. "If the White City falls no one will be here to see what will happen after."  
  
"Then let us ride with great haste!" Eomer said, "Already Theoden, and Eowyn have been borne on to the White City."  
  
"Eowyn has been take to the White City?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"She came to battle with us. My sister is passed, as is the King." Eomer told them, his heart heavy.  
  
"Be still Eomer, son of Eomund." Arwen told him gently. "If Eowyn is passed then she chose the way of her passing. Live in the knowledge that she wanted to ride into battle."  
  
"Your words bring me comfort, dear Lady. But I fear that my heart is still much aggrieved." Eomer said to her. "We must ride now, on to Gondor!" Aragorn called to the men.  
  
Part 52.  
  
As the sun went down the Grey Company, along with the Riders of Rohan and all that remained of the forces of Dol Amroth arrived outside the Gates of the White City.  
  
Aragorn surprised all by re-folding his great standard, before they reached the City.  
  
"Why do you hide your standard now, Aragorn?" Eomer asked. "You have already raised the banner in battle, and displayed tokens of the House of Elendil. Do you think you will be challenged?"  
  
"I judge that it is not the time for this." Aragorn told him. "I have no mind for strife, except with our Enemy and his servants."  
  
"I would not have you stay out of the White City like a beggar." Imrahil said to Aragorn.  
  
"Not a beggar." Aragorn told him, "Say that I am a Captain of the Rangers, who are unused to cities and houses of stone." Then he turned to Arwen. "Lady Evenstar, I ask you to take the Star of Elendil into your safe keeping, until the time when it is needed by its master once more."  
  
"You do not even need to ask, my Lord." Arwen said to him, her blue eyes staring up into his brown ones. "What of the Lady Arwen then?" Imrahil asked.  
  
"She may dwell where she chooses." Aragorn told him. "If she wishes to enter the City I charge it to you to take care of her."  
  
"Where do you wish to dwell, Lady of Rivendell?" Imrahil asked Arwen.  
  
"I will stay here for now." Arwen told him. "I shall enter the White City soon enough."  
  
"I don't understand." He told her.  
  
Arwen smiled, "You are not meant too. Do not worry yourself with me, Prince Imrahil. You are needed within the City."  
  
"I am... What do you mean?"  
  
"Go now." Arwen instructed him.  
  
After Eomer and Imrahil entered the City, Gimli and Legolas lit a fire. They all sat there, resting in the warmth, Arwen and Aragorn, the sons of Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir, Legolas and the Dwarf Gimli.  
  
Gently Arwen tended to their cuts and scratches sustained in the battle of the Pelennor Fields.  
  
Afterwards they sat silently, not speaking, barely moving for a long time.  
  
"Come now, Aragorn." Arwen said to him, rousing his from his thoughts.  
  
"Arwen, I do not understand." He told her, his voice betraying some of his tiredness.  
  
"It is time for you and I to enter the White City. You are needed in the Houses of Healing." She answered him.  
  
"What has happened?" Elladan asked.  
  
"It is better for us to go now, before you are summoned." Arwen said simply.  
  
Aragorn rose to his feet, offering her his hand. "Then we will go."  
  
"Your time nears, my heart. Do not become discouraged, your people will need someone to look to when all is done." Arwen told him, her voice quiet in the night air.  
  
The others smiled at each other as they watched the pair mount their horses, and ride into the White City.  
  
"Do you think Aragorn will become discouraged?" Elladan asked the others, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.  
  
"It would be difficult." Legolas said. "I do not think Arwen would let him become discouraged."  
  
"I think that Arwen is all the hope Estel needs. They will weather the storm of Mordor. They will be stronger for it."  
  
Once more they stared into the fire, each consumed with his own thoughts.  
  
Both drew their cloaks around them as they entered the City, leaving the horses in the care of one of the stable lads, the folds of fabric keeping both the chill out, and prying eyes from their faces.  
  
As they stepped into the Houses of Healing, deep within the White City, both heard Gandalf say, "Shall we not send now for the Lord Aragorn?"  
  
Lowering his hood, Aragorn spoke, "He is come." Aside from his Lothlorien cloak, and the green stone given to him by the Lady Galadriel, he was unadorned by mail or any other ornament.  
  
Arwen knew him then, to be more kingly than ever before.  
  
"I have come because Gandalf had bidden me too. For now I am but the Captain of the Dunedain of Arnor, and the Lord of Dol Amroth shall rule the City, until Faramir awakes from his ills. It is also my counsel that Gandalf should rule us all in the days yet to come." Aragorn said to them.  
  
"Then let us not stay here at the door, for time is urgent. It is only with the coming of Aragorn that any hope remains for the sick." Gandalf said to them all.  
  
"Are you well Gandalf?" Arwen asked as they entered.  
  
"I am much better now that you are here with us, safe and well dear Lady." Gandalf told her.  
  
Behind her somewhere, Arwen heard a woman say, "It is a pity there is no King sitting on the Throne of Gondor. 'The hands of the King are the hands of a healer, thus shall the rightful King be known.'"  
  
Aragorn was surprised when he entered, by a small person, barely the height of a young man, rushing towards him. "Strider!" The figure cried, "I knew that you would come with the black pennant, but everyone was shouting corsairs."  
  
"Pippin!" Aragorn said. "Thank the Valar you are well. See to the Lady Arwen now, for she was aggrieved by your parting, and has worried over you ever since!"  
  
"Lady Arwen," Pippin smiled up at her, "It is good you see you again."  
  
"The Valar really does love hobbits, Master Pippin." Arwen told him, reaching down to hug him. "I am glad you are safe and sound."  
  
"Is this how we will speak to our King?" Imrahil asked Eomer, "Or will he be known by some other name?"  
  
Aragorn heard him, and said, "Verily, Imrahil. In the high tongue of old I am Elessar, the Elfstone, and Envinyatar, the Renewer. But Strider shall be the name of my house if it is ever established. In the high tongue it will not sound so ill. Telcontar, I shall be, along with all the heirs of my house."  
  
With those words he passed further into the house and as they went to the rooms where the sick were tended Gandalf told them the deeds of Eowyn and Meriadoc, and of the fall of Theoden.  
  
Aragorn looked in first on Faramir, son of Denethor who lay poisoned, then in on Eowyn and Merry.  
  
Arwen stood by him as he looked upon the faces of the sick, and saw their injuries. She laid her hand gently on his shoulder and he crouched beside one of the beds.  
  
He sighed and laid one of his own hands on hers. "I wish that Lord Elrond was here, Arwen. He has more power than I. He is older and wiser than I. Now I must put forth all of the skill and knowledge I have of healing, which he has given to me."  
  
"Do what you can Estel, if you need it of me, I can help you. Draw what strength you do not have from me." She told him softly, tugging gently at the chain still around his neck, from it hung the Evenstar pendent. "Look to the Evenstar."  
  
Then he turned and called for one of the women. One came hurriedly to him, "Yes, my Lord?"  
  
"What is your name?" Aragorn asked her. Arwen recognized her as the woman who had spoken earlier.  
  
"Ioreth, my Lord." She answered.  
  
"Ioreth, do you have a store of the herbs of healing in this House?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord we do." She answered him.  
  
"Do you have athelas?" Aragorn asked her.  
  
"I will go and ask the Herb Master," Ioreth told him, "He knows all of the old names."  
  
"It is also called kingsfoil." Aragorn told her.  
  
"That! It is just a weed. I have never heard that it had any great virtue, save for smelling sweet, or wholesome is better to describe the scent, when the leaves are bruised." She told him. "We have none."  
  
"If you love the Lord Faramir, dame, run and get me some if there is a leaf in this City." Aragorn told her.  
  
Arwen watched as the woman scurried off to find the plant.  
  
Finally Ioreth returned to them, bearing a handful of dried athelas. "This is all I could find, my Lord. I hope it will suffice."  
  
"It will serve." Aragorn told her, "Now bring me some hot water, Ioreth."  
  
Once more the woman scurried off to do his bidding, calling to the other women to bring the water.  
  
"Be still, my Lord." Arwen said softly, laying her hand against his chest, over his heart. "Trust this, you will never go wrong."  
  
"I can see the hope here Arwen, for it stands before me. But I struggle to find faith in this time." He answered.  
  
"Do not worry, for now I have enough faith for both of us." She whispered, "Attend to you task, my love, my Lord, my King." She finished as Ioreth carried a bowl of hot water to them.  
  
"I am no King, not yet anyway." He told her in a low voice.  
  
"You have been my King since the day we met, Aragorn. There has always been greatness in you." She said softly, as Ioreth offered the steaming bowl to Aragorn.  
  
"Is there anything else you require, Lord Aragorn?" She asked.  
  
"No Ioreth." He told her, as she began to cry. "But stay and be comforted, for the worst is now over."  
  
Returning to Faramir's side, Aragorn took two of the leaves, and breathed on them, then crushing them in his palms. At once the sweet scent of the athelas filled the room, even before he added them to the hot water.  
  
Then he fanned the heavily scented steam over Faramir's sleeping face. "Faramir, Faramir. It is now time for you to awake!" He called gently, like a parent rousing a small child from sleep.  
  
Faramir stirred and looked over at Aragorn. "My King, you have called me, and I have answered. What is your bidding?"  
  
"Dream no more of the shadow places, and awake, Faramir of Gondor. Rest now and take some food. I will return to you later." Aragorn told him, as he stood to leave the chamber, Arwen's hand finding his easily.  
  
Next they went to Eowyn's side, followed by Gandalf, Pippin, Imrahil and Eomer.  
  
One of Eowyn's arms was broken, set in splints and wrapped in heavy bandages to help it heal straight. The other was ashen, unmoving. Arwen could see that it was the true cause of her illness.  
  
She laid a gentle hand on Eowyn's brow, brushing the younger woman's fair tresses away from her face. "I know not how to speak to her." Aragorn said to Arwen.  
  
"Trust this..." Arwen told him, once more laying her hand over his heart.  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Eomer, she loves you more than me. She knows and trusts you. I am nothing but a shadow, or a dream to her. In a moment, you will call to her." Then he turned to Eowyn and kissed her brow. "Eowyn, Eomund's daughter, awake now. Your enemy is departed."  
  
Once more the pungent scent of the athelas plant filled the room, wafting about in the steam escaping the bowl of water Aragorn held in his hands.  
  
"Lady Eowyn, Sheild Maiden of Rohan, awake now for the shadow is departed." He said once more, then laid her hand in Eomer's and stepped back, taking Arwen's hand in his own.  
  
They watched as Eomer called to his sister, "Eowyn, Eowyn."  
  
Then she opened her eyes and stared up at her brother. "Eomer, what joy is this? I was told that you were slain, but maybe that was only the dark voice in my dreams. Where is the Lord of the Mark?"  
  
"He is passed now, Eowyn, resting now in the citadel of Gondor. He bade me say good bye to you, calling you Eowyn, dearer than daughter." Eomer told her.  
  
"What of the King's esquire, the Halfling, Merry?" She asked, "Eomer, you should make him a knight of the Riddermark, he is valiant."  
  
"He lies in the Houses of Healing as you do, Eowyn of Rohan." Aragorn said quietly. "I go to him now. You however must rest and recover your strength."  
  
"Do not fear for Merry, Pippin." Aragorn said to the hobbit. "He will not die as you fear, I have come to him in time. Wait now and all shall be well."  
  
Then he infused the athelas once more, allowing the scent to fill the room, before laying his hand on Merry's head, gently ruffling the brown curls, and touched his sleeping eyelids. "Merry, wake now. The time of your darkness is over." He called.  
  
Arwen smiled as Merry opened his eyes, fixing them on Pippin before speaking. "I am hungry. What is the time?"  
  
"Past supper-time now, Merry." Pippin answered him, "But if they let me I will bring you something."  
  
"They will indeed." Gandalf told them, "And anything else that this Rider of Rohan wishes, if it can be found in Minas Tirith."  
  
"You have done well, Master Brandybuck." Arwen told him, laying one of her hands on his cheek. "Do not let your heart be burdened now. For the Lady Eowyn is safe because of you, and for that King Eomer is very grateful to you."  
  
"I knew that the King, Theoden, was dead. I had not wanted to believe it though." Merry hung his head.  
  
"Stay and rest Merry." Aragorn told him, "Pippin will go and find you some food. We others must go now. We will check on you later."  
  
Merry looked small and forlorn in the white bed. Arwen took pity on him. "Rest now Merry." She said, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "Sweet dreams will you have tonight. Be at ease. It does not do anyone good to dwell in the past." Then she placed into his hands a small sphere of light.  
  
As she turned and left the room tears streaked down her cheeks. Aragorn took one of her hands, holding it with both his own. "All is well, Arwen."  
  
"I know." She said softly, "I will go back to my brothers and retire for this night, or what is left of it."  
  
"As you wish Arwen. Hope will have me there soon as well." He told her.  
  
"I will escort you there Arwen." Gandalf told her. "I must speak with the sons of Elrond."  
  
They rode in silence back to the camp that Arwen and the others had set up before dusk.  
  
"Are you sure you will not be more comfortable in the City, Arwen?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"This night I wish to be close to friends and kin." She said, her voice carrying in the still night air.  
  
"I had thought that you would have stayed in the Houses of Healing."  
  
"I will return there in several hours, Gandalf. All I wish for now is some leave of this place. I will find none of it in waking." Arwen told him.  
  
"As you wish, Lady Evenstar. Your father is proud of all you have done, and all you are continuing to do. Think of the days that shall follow this war, when all is peaceful in this Middle Earth."  
  
"They are the only thoughts that prevent me from fleeing these pained lands Gandalf. Although you must never tell Aragorn that. I stay for him now, and for myself also." She said to Gandalf, her eyes glittering like sapphires in the dim light.  
  
They said no more as they rode.  
  
When they reached the small camp Legolas helped her to unsaddle Nallahir and offered her a hot drink.  
  
She accepted it with eager hands, before leaning comfortably against Nallahir's satiny side and with her cloak wrapped around her, Arwen fell asleep.  
  
Watching her closely Elladan spoke to Gandalf. "What happened in the Houses of Healing?"  
  
"Arwen was witness to some very ill people there." Gandalf told them. "She is tired. A Lady of her stature does not often ride to war, nor ride to them through the Paths of the Dead."  
  
"Arwen has always done all that she chose too." Elrohir said to Gandalf.  
  
"How often was she stopped by Lord Elrond?" Gandalf asked, not expecting an answer. "Arwen knows that the only reason he allowed her to journey with us was that he has little or no faith left in Men, and none left in Middle Earth. Like your mother he has fallen out of love with this place. Lord Elrond is wise and knowledgeable, but even he knows that Arwen is still in love with this place. Her love for Middle Earth runs deeper than anyone's. This place is a part of her, and without her, this Middle Earth would fall deeper into the darkness that already threatens to engulf it."  
  
"So Arwen is like a barrier for the Dark One?" Legolas asked.  
  
"The deeper the darkness, the brighter the light will shine." Gandalf explained to them. "Sauron did not realize that her birth would force him change his plans. He has had to create a vast army, more than he would have thought. That slowed him down. Otherwise I fear that this assault on Middle Earth would have occurred sooner."  
  
"I had no idea that she was so important." Elladan said quietly.  
  
"She is that and more. Through Arwen some of the greatest Kings and Queens of these lands will be born. And she unites the people. None can resist her now. She has proved herself strong and able, powerful in her own mind and body. Arwen has shown that she will endure." Gandalf told them, "But have a care that you never tell Arwen the things I have said. They are not for her to know." 


	15. The Houses of Healing

Part 53.  
  
Before the stars set Arwen returned to the Houses of Healing, passing silently through the darkness, like no more than a shadow, or the wisp of a dream. She left her head bare, allowing the starlight and moonlight to shine on her face and hair, giving her ethereal beauty an even more delicate and lovely appearance.  
  
She stepped softly over the cobbled paths, her boots silent on the laid stones.  
  
Finally Arwen reached the Houses of Healing and stepped inside.  
  
First she went to Merry's side, pausing in the door way, watching as he slept. Then she closed her eyes and sent a stream of thoughts into the sleeping hobbits mind. Immediately a faint smile appeared on his lips, and he turned over, sighing happily.  
  
Arwen smiled as she left him, going this time to Eowyn's room. Before she reached it one of the ladies beckoned fiercely to her. Complying with the request, Arwen walked over to her.  
  
"What are you doing here at this time of the morning? All of the patients of this House are resting. Who are you?" She hissed furiously at Arwen.  
  
"I have-." She began, then Ioreth, the woman who had helped Aragorn earlier walked over to them.  
  
"It is all right, Tireth." Ioreth told the woman. "This lady is a dear friend of Lord Aragorn. She Lady Arwen Undomiel." She finished, her tongue stumbling over Arwen's unfamiliar name.  
  
"All is well then." Tireth said. "My apologies Lady."  
  
"You should be in bed yourself." Ioreth chided her.  
  
"I am fine, thank you." Arwen said to them, "I only wish to look in one my friends while their ills last. They are very dear to me." "Very well. Have a care not to wake them." Tireth said, before leaving.  
  
*********  
  
Finally Arwen was able to step into Eowyn's room. To her surprise the younger woman was awake, staring about the darkness.  
  
"Are you well, Lady Eowyn?" Arwen asked softly.  
  
"Arwen." Eowyn said. "I thought I heard you talking to the ladies outside."  
  
"Are you feeling better?"  
  
"I cannot sleep. The darkness is too pressing. I feel it closing in around me." Eowyn told her.  
  
"All is well." Arwen said to her, turning the flame on the oil lamp up so that it set the room in shadow. "Is this better?"  
  
"Much." Eowyn said to her, "Thank you."  
  
"You are welcome, Eowyn. Is there anything else you would like?"  
  
"Tell me a story, or talk with me? I do not think I will sleep much more this night." Eowyn answered.  
  
Arwen smiled at her, "I will sing to you of far off Lothlorien if you like. My grandmother Galadriel used to sing to me when I was child." Eowyn nodded, her eye lids almost drooping.  
  
In the darkness Arwen began to sing, softly so as not to wake any of the others who were ill.  
  
*"I sang of leaves, of leaves of gold, and leaves of gold there grew:  
  
Of wind I sang, a wind there came and in the branches blew.  
  
Beyond the sun, beyond the moon, the foam was on the Sea,  
  
And by the strand of Ilmarin there grew a golden tree.  
  
Beneath the stars of Ever-eve in the Eldamar it shone,  
  
In Eldamar in beside the walls of Elven Tirion.  
  
There long the golden leaves have grown upon the branching years,  
  
While here beyond the Sundering Seas now fall the Elven-tears. O Lorien! The Winter comes, the bear and leafless Day;  
  
The leaves are falling in the stream, the River flows away.  
  
O Lorien! Too long I have dwelt upon this Hither Shore  
  
And in a fading crown have twined the golden elanor.  
  
But if of ships I now should sing, what ship would come to me,  
  
What ship would bear me ever back across so wide a Sea?"*  
  
When Arwen finished Eowyn was laid back against her pillows, her eyes closed, sleeping peacefully. Carefully Arwen reached over to brush a stray lock of hair away from the younger woman's face.  
  
Then she stood silently and left the room, pausing only briefly in Faramir's door to see that the young steward was regaining his strength. Then she proceeded once more to Merry's room, smiling down at the sleeping hobbit, before sitting at his bedside, looking out of the window.  
  
************  
  
In the hours before dawn Arwen stared up at the stars, thinking longingly of Rivendell, and of her father, who remained there waiting for her to return. Several times she felt the sting of hot tears on her cheeks, but she sat still, like one who was numb, or in too much pain to move at all.  
  
When the stars set, and dawn came Arwen rose from her place, checking on Eowyn and Faramir once more, before returning to Merry's beside with a cup of tea for him.  
  
She woke him gently, calling his name until he was roused from his peaceful sleep.  
  
Once roused he sat up and looked over at her. "Arwen! I did not expect to see you here so early." He said to her.  
  
"It is not so early that the day has not come yet, look out of the window. The sun is painting the sky in glorious colors this day." She said to him, her tone light and jovial.  
  
"Thank you for being here Lady. It is always nice to see your lovely face." Merry smiled at her.  
  
"It is even nicer to see a note left for your companions when they wake up and you are gone." Legolas chided her from the door way.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. You knew that I was safe though." Arwen answered.  
  
"Knowing and seeing are two different things Lady." Gimli told her.  
  
"Stop fussing! I told Gandalf I would be here. Go and chide him for not telling you." She smiled at them, passing Merry his cup of tea.  
  
"Here you all are!" Aragorn said to them. "I was starting to think you had all disappeared."  
  
"Hello Strider!" Merry greeted him, "Have you seen Pippin in your travels?"  
  
"I have. He is on his way up to see you now. I can only stop by a moment, I have to go and speak with Gandalf, Imrahil and Eomer. I stopped in to tell you that you may get up today if you like Merry. Pippin says he will take you on a short tour of the city. He has been given the day off by his Commanding Officer."  
  
"Pippin has a Commanding Officer?" Merry asked.  
  
"When Pippin arrived in Gondor he made a pledge to the Steward of Gondor, Lord Denethor. Since then he has been in the tower guard. A position of high honor for him." Aragorn explained to the small hobbit.  
  
"You should be away then Aragorn. The other will be waiting for you." Legolas said to him.  
  
"I am on my way. Gandalf told me Arwen would be here. It is asked that she join us in our council." Aragorn said to her, offering his hand.  
  
Reluctantly Arwen accepted his hand, allowing him to lead her out of the room.  
  
************  
  
"Aragorn I didn't bring Nallahir with me." She told him as they walked outside.  
  
"So you walked here in the middle of the night, all on your own?" Aragorn asked her, a little surprised.  
  
"He was tired, he needed a rest." Arwen defended her horse.  
  
"Up you go, dear Lady." He said to her, halting beside Brego, leaning down to give her a leg into the saddle. Once astride the bay horse, so different from her own Nallahir, she shifted forward, so that Aragorn could sit behind her.  
  
Sighing he rested his chin on her shoulder for a moment. "I missed you this past night, Arwen. Too long was it without it's brightest star."  
  
Then, holding Brego's reins in one hand, and Arwen's hand in the other he guided the horse to where the others waited for them.  
  
Part 54.  
  
As they approached it was clear that Eomer and Imrahil were waiting for them impatiently, while Gandalf sat on a bench puffing his pipe. Unhurried Aragorn dismounted, careful not to unseat Arwen, then reached up to help her down from the big bay horse.  
  
"What took you so long Aragorn?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"I was delayed in the Houses of Healing, speaking with friends." Aragorn told him.  
  
"You are here now, and the Lady Arwen is with you." Imrahil said, "We should begin."  
  
"Have you seen my sister this morning?" Eomer asked, eager for news.  
  
"She sleeps soundly, or she did when we left. I spoke with her last night, Eomer. I do not think she has taken much harm." Arwen smiled at him, seeing the weight removed from his mind.  
  
"The war with Sauron and Mordor is not yet over." Imrahil warned them, pausing for his words to take effect.  
  
"For once you are right, Prince Imrahil." Arwen agreed. "The storm has barely broken upon us, we have seen the breaks, and now we experience the calm, but we have yet to weather the tempest."  
  
"How is it that you can look upon the destruction of Middle Earth as a mere storm?" He exploded at her.  
  
At once Aragorn opened his mouth to defend her, but Arwen spoke first, not wanting him to come to her defense. "I do not see a storm as a mere thing, Imrahil. In a storm only the grace of the Valar keeps all from being washed into the sea. I pray that the grace of the Valar is with us as we prepare for what we know is yet to come."  
  
"We do not have time for childish games and explanations." Imrahil said, seething.  
  
Gandalf didn't even try to hide his smile. "The Lady is right. Only the grace of the Valar keeps us here. We must trust in it, even if we do not understand its will."  
  
Suddenly Imrahil lost his aggressiveness and became calm. "My apologies, Lady Arwen. I was wrong to shout at you. I just do not know when this war will be over." He sank into a chair like a man defeated.  
  
Arwen stood and laid one of her palms on his forehead. "Be still, and do not despair. This war will be over. The end will come Imrahil."  
  
"When?" he asked, looking up at her.  
  
"When the instrument that begun all of this is destroyed and the mountain reclaims its prize. Then the essence of the Dark One will be destroyed, and he will be gone forever. That day will come. I have seen it, unless my heart deceives me." She told him gently.  
  
"All I can see is darkness. I can see no hope here, all is forsaken." He said, shaking his head.  
  
Aragorn saw a hint of frustration cross Arwen's face, before she became calm and peaceful. Then her hand, now resting over his hair began to glow. "There is hope here Imrahil." She said softly. "Hope is often born when all is forsaken. Do not fear anymore Prince of Dol Amroth. The darkness will lift, and dawn will soon come."  
  
"What is to be done then?" Gandalf asked them. "What would you do to halt the spread of Sauron's evil?"  
  
"We must push him. We must push Sauron until he empties his land of all his servants." Aragorn told them bluntly. "It is all that we can do."  
  
"How many men can we muster?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"I can bring perhaps one thousand, five hundred on foot, five hundred on horses." Eomer said. "Many of my soldier are wounded, or left dead on the Pelennor Fields."  
  
"I can muster three and a half thousand." Imrahil told them, "Five hundred of those men on horse-back."  
  
"And with the Dunedain, and Gondor, I estimate two thousand." Aragorn said. "Seven thousand, and we are to ride to war."  
  
"What about Frodo?" Arwen asked him. "The smallest member our Company bore the greatest responsibility. Size does not matter, my Lord. It is what you do with what you are given now." With those words she turned to leave them.  
  
"Lady, where are you going?" Eomer asked.  
  
"I have given my council, Eomer. I am not in charge. I am only here to say what I think, and what I know. The rest is up to all of you. I have other things to do."  
  
"Arwen, please. Is there anything else you can tell us, anything that may help?" Aragorn asked her.  
  
"You are Isildur's heir, melamin. Do not fear those from the shadows. In the light they are extinguished. Trust your heart and if you find yourself in despair, look to the Evenstar. It's light, the light of my love, will see you through. Remember that the deeper the darkness, the brighter the light shines."  
  
"Will you ride with us in our campaign?" Eomer asked.  
  
"I do not know. I will tell you all when I decide." She said to him.  
  
"I thought you would stay with Lord Aragorn to the end?" Imrahil asked.  
  
"I do not know if I am to participate in this, I must seek council of my own now. Good day to all, my Lords." She told them, walking toward Nallahir, who stood not far off, tossing his head impatiently.  
  
"Arwen do not leave the safety of the city!" Aragorn called after her, as Nallahir's hooves churned up the dust.  
  
**************  
  
"What do we do then?" Imrahil asked.  
  
"We go to war, my friends." Aragorn told them, still looking after Arwen.  
  
"She gave us all some sound advice gentlemen." Gandalf said to them, still puffing on his pipe, which he had re-lit. "The storm of Mordor has not yet broken, yet hope comes to us in this time. The light still shines brightly in this White City."  
  
"So we must make ready to ride out. Where shall we go to?" Eomer asked.  
  
"Minas Morgul." Aragorn looked far off into the distance. "We will ride to Minas Morgul."  
  
"Let us make ready then." growled Imrahil, both eager, and a little afraid at the idea of fighting a war in Mordor.  
  
"Then let the Lords of Gondor go to war." Gandalf said, looking into the distance. 


	16. The Journey to War

A/N: I worked really hard on this story, and I don't want to be a pain, but I really want to know what anyone and everyone think of this. It took me just over four months to write many of those days turning into very sleepless nights and I'm kind of hoping that it wasn't all in vain.  
  
Samantha.  
  
Part 55.  
  
After riding through the city a while, Arwen stopped Nallahir and called out to a young soldier, busy practicing his sword technique. "Hello over there."  
  
"Can I help you, Lady?" He asked.  
  
"I am new to Gondor. I rode here with Dunedain, but now wish for some peace. Is there a garden nearby?" Arwen lowered her hood so that she could see better.  
  
"Y-yes Lady." The soldier stammered, seeing her face properly for the first time. "Away down there and to the left. You cannot miss it."  
  
"Thank you. What is your name, soldier of Gondor?"  
  
"Berleron, son of Berleraid, Lady."  
  
"Defend your City well, Berleron, son of Berleraid. As long as men fight for what is theirs we shall not fall to the enemy." She told him, then smiled before she rode off towards the gardens.  
  
***********  
  
Finally Arwen was able to rest in the gardens, sitting down beneath a great tree, on the grass beside a pond full of fish. Idly she trailed her fingers in the water.  
  
/Galadriel./ She sent out. /Galadriel, I need you./  
  
Several moments later the answer came back. /What ails you child?/  
  
/The threat of Mordor nears. The Ringbearer nears the end of his quest./  
  
/You foresaw these things too Arwen. Galadriel sent back. You knew what may happen./  
  
/Should I ride to war? I have been asked, but I do not know where my path lies./ Arwen sent to her.  
  
/Trust your heart, Arwen Evenstar. It will see you through/. Galadriel sent her last message, and then was gone.  
  
In the beauty of the garden Arwen leaned back against the tree trunk and dipped her fingers once more into the fish pond and closed her eyes.  
  
/Father. Ada, I need you. Ten'amin. She sent to him. Hear me./  
  
/Uma, nin Tinu./ Elrond sent back immediately. *Yes, my daughter.*  
  
/Help me. I am unsure/. She sent back, tears trickling down her cheeks.  
  
/Do not despair Arwen. Ask of me what you will. If I can tell you I shall/.  
  
/Should I ride to war with Aragorn and the others? Should I stay in Minas Tirith? Or should I leave these places and come home to you, Ada?/  
  
/What does your heart tell you, my daughter?/ He sent back.  
  
/That I should stay with Aragorn and ride by his side into the fires of Mordor./  
  
Elrond was silent for several moments. /Your heart has chosen then, nin iell. Follow it/. He projected the thoughts clearly into her mind. *My daughter.*  
  
/I've missed you Ada/. Arwen sent to him.  
  
/And I you, Arwen, as has all of Rivendell. We are all so proud of you though./  
  
/What does Rivendell look like now?/  
  
/It is Spring here now, just creeping over us, renewing hopes for the future and renewing this land as ever it has in the past. Everything is receiving new life. May the grace of the Valar protect you always, my daughter. Come home safe to me./  
  
/When this war is over I will come home to you. Even if it is only for a little while./ She promised, then felt Elrond release his contact with her.  
  
For several moments Arwen allowed herself to be homesick, and to miss the father she loved so much. While she did Nallahir stopped chewing on the lush green grass and nuzzled her, trying to let her know that she wasn't alone. After a few seconds she laid her hands on his face and rested her head against his cheek.  
  
She was jolted out of her misery by a voice speaking to her.  
  
"Arwen, are you all right?" Aragorn sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.  
  
"I will ride with you into Mordor. My heart has led me this far, let it lead me to the end." She told him.  
  
"It will be a pleasure to have you by my side, Arwen, as it always is. Do not cry anymore, and don't shut yourself away." Aragorn told her. "Tell me about how you feel."  
  
"You did not need this burden. I have taken council already and made my decision. I will ride with you." Arwen promised him.  
  
"Very well then. We should go back then. You will need to prepare for when we leave."  
  
"When is that?"  
  
"Not long. Tomorrow morning. The rest of this day will be lost to organization and preparation. You are right Arwen. All things wait for this war. Now that it is about to break over us I feel it in all things. The air, water, earth." He confided.  
  
She smiled and patted his cheek. "You have been with the Elves too long. But you are right. Everything is stretched to breaking point." Arwen stood, holding her hand out to him. "We should go now."  
  
"As usual A'maelamin, you right." He conceded, allowing her to haul him to his feet. *My beloved*.  
  
Together they walked back towards the busy center square, Arwen leading Nallahir by his reins.  
  
"How did you find me?" She asked as they walked, hand in hand.  
  
"I looked." He smiled gaily at her, chuckling as she raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "I thought you would go to a place where you felt more at home. I asked one of the soldiers where the gardens were. He said he'd seen you."  
  
Aragorn confessed.  
  
"My friend Berlaron, son of Berlaraid?" Arwen asked. Aragorn nodded. "He told me how to get to the gardens in the first place."  
  
************  
  
As they entered the main courtyard Legolas hailed them, causing Elladan and Elrohir to look up, as well as Eomer and Imrahil.  
  
"Did you decide on what will happen when we ride to war?" Arwen asked, before they joined the others.  
  
"We are riding for Minas Morgul." Aragorn told her, his voice low. "My mind is more at ease with you by my side, Lady Evenstar."  
  
"Aragorn, we must make ready." Eomer called, "We didn't know where you had gotten too."  
  
"Have a care to tell people where you disappear too." Elladan chided him.  
  
"Are you riding with us, Lady Arwen?" Legolas asked her.  
  
"I have followed my heart this far. I will follow it to the end, into the very fires of Mordor." Arwen answered him. "I have taken council with Ada and Galadriel. Both with well on us, and say may the Valar protect us in our time of great danger."  
  
"What does Ada say?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"Spring has come to fair Rivendell. All is blossoming with new life, and new hope." She said quietly.  
  
"We will see Rivendell soon, Arwen." Elladan promised her, "And Lothlorien, and maybe all too soon the Grey Havens as well."  
  
"Let us all prepare for war." Imrahil interrupted the heavy silence. "And let us also pray that we all return here safely."  
  
Arwen said nothing, but turned away to face Nallahir's side and adjust his saddlebags, all containing his mistress's possessions.  
  
Part 56.  
  
As they assembled in the early dawn, the next morning, Aragorn called out to all, "Men of Gondor and Dol Amroth, Riders of Rohan, Dunedain, and other beloved friends! Let us ride now to Minas Morgul. Let us ride swiftly, before the storm of Mordor covers these lands we love so much in darkness!"  
  
He wore his gray Elven cloak, and it was clasped with the green stone Galadriel had gifted to him, which had been returned to her by Arwen in her last stay in Lothlorien.  
  
With her keen hearing Arwen could hear the soldiers speaking softly amongst themselves. They spoke of the war, and fear of Sauron, but many also spoke of Lord Aragorn of the Dunedain, the Elfstone, and of this Arwen was proud. Her love had almost come into his own, his name as it had been foretold had been given to him by his own people. Elessar, the Elfstone.  
  
She gazed at him, astride Brego, beside her. Again he was speaking to the people who didn't yet realize that he was their King, finally returned to them from exile. He drew Anduril from its sheath and held it aloft. "You shall not be sheathed again until the last battle is fought." He vowed.  
  
They rode as swiftly as they dared, each person keeping to his company, so that all men were accounted for, and the strength of the army was known to it's commanders.  
  
Arwen herself rode with Aragorn and the Dunedain, as they had ridden from the River Isen after their time at Isenguard. Gandalf, Legolas and Gimli rode with them, while Pippin rode with his own squadron, just behind them. Merry had not ridden out with them, but stayed in the Houses of Healing, still not having comprehended the valor and honor he had earned during his time in the battle on the Pelennor Fields.  
  
As they journeyed North-East Arwen had sung with Aragorn, Legolas and her brothers, even with the rest of the Dunedain at times, riddled and played guessing games with Pippin and some of his companions when she tired of the others talks, and told Eomer and Imrahil stories and often pointed out the stars to them.  
  
Eomer listened particularly well, mostly because he had known his Uncle, Theoden had liked to listen to her on their journey to and from Isenguard, counting her as another niece, the same as Arwen.  
  
He had noticed that now instead of the crystal pendent she had worn about her neck was wore by Aragorn, and around her neck she wore a gold necklace with a delicate circlet of gold, engraved with Rohirrim letters. The symbol of a dear friend and ally to Rohan, and a token rarely ever given, even all of Rohan's long history. Theoden had seen something very special in the Lady Evenstar.  
  
He turned to smile at her as she laughed with Pippin and some of the other soldiers of Gondor. The guard Aragorn had ordered to watch over her, and protect her if need be, rode a careful distance away, far enough that he wasn't intruding, yet close enough to be on hand if she should need any help.  
  
Aragorn turned to face him, for the Rohirrim rode alongside the Dunedain. "She is lovely isn't she?" He asked.  
  
"Forgive me. Theoden, my Uncle saw something in her, I don't know what. I look for myself, hoping to see it one day. But yes, she is lovely. The Lady Evenstar speaks with all of these men as equals, the commanders and soldiers alike. I have not yet heard her raise her voice to anyone. It seems that she is only ever jovial and full of mirth."  
  
"She tells nothing of sorrow." Aragorn agreed. "She does not hold onto it. Arwen tries to see the good in every one, and the hope in every situation. As we rode to Edoras, she sang for us and told us not to despair, because we were here, it was night and we were riding with friends. Even now she does the same. It boosts the morale of the men and lightens their spirits."  
  
"Who does what?" Legolas asked, drawing alongside the pair.  
  
"Arwen." Aragorn said to him.  
  
"She has come into her own since we left Rivendell. I think the Lady will be happy to begin her life in Gondor once this war is done." Legolas smiled, turning in his saddle to look back at her.  
  
Sensing their stares upon her Arwen smiled at them and waved, then turned back to her companions and involved her guard in the game she was playing with Pippin and the others.  
  
"Has she spoken of Frodo since we left Isenguard?" Legolas asked.  
  
"No." Aragorn answered him. "The only news I have heard of Frodo and Sam is that they met up with Faramir before he was taken ill, and they were headed into Mordor. I have not the heart to ask her of them. It pains her greatly. When she thinks no one is watching her she allows her pain to surface. No, I have not had the heart to ask." 


	17. The War of the Ring

Part 57.  
  
They reached Osgiliath before noon on the first day.  
  
At once Aragorn had trumpeters set upon each of the four roads leading into the city. Then he sent the heralds out to cry a message, as a warning to any enemy troops lurking anywhere near. "The Lords of Gondor have returned and all this land that is theirs they take back!"  
  
Three days of hard riding and only short rests saw them reach the entrance of the Morgul Vale, and the high mountains of Ephel Duath, the Mountains of Shadow.  
  
As they arrived Gandalf, riding alongside Aragorn and the others of nobility, Eomer and Imrahil, called to the heralds. "The Lords of Gondor are come! Let all leave this land or yield to them!"  
  
"Wait," Imrahil told them, before they could depart, "Instead say the King Elessar is come!" He turned to his companions. "It will make Sauron uneasy, and give him more to think about if the herald's call that name."  
  
As he spoke to them the heralds darted off to begin their cries.  
  
On the breeze their voices came clear as crystal, "The King Elessar is come! The King is come to us, praises to him and his house."  
  
Arwen smiled and reached out to take Aragorn by the hand. "All hopes come, or all hopes end now. May all hopes come to pass for you, Elfstone."  
  
Aragorn smiled at her. "You told me this day would come. May all hopes come to pass, for all in this Middle Earth."  
  
She chuckled at that. "Maybe not the Dark One's hopes, Aragorn."  
  
"How is it, dear Lady, that you can find light and humor enough for us all in these trying times?" Eomer asked.  
  
"My life has been longer than yours Eomer. Only the Elves, and precious few of the Elder Dwarves remember the happier times in Middle Earth. But it is not hard to be happy now, surrounded by friends, riding out together and seeing the bonds that have grown as we have journeyed is happiness enough for me." Arwen answered him.  
  
"What should happen then if we are all lost in this war, and Middle Earth is lost to the darkness?" One of the Dunedain asked her.  
  
"Then I will do as I have promised." Arwen lowered her eyes, not meeting Aragorn's. "I will sail to the Undying Lands with all that is left of my kin. That oath, I have sworn and cannot go back on. If all hopes fail, I will leave this Middle Earth." With those words she turned Nallahir sharply, and rode to the back of the group of Dunedain, her guard, always just behind.  
  
She made no effort to speak with anyone, with the exception of her silver falcon Elessar, who had swooped out of the sky to try and comfort his mistress, landing on her outstretched arm.  
  
"Do not despair, Ranger of the South. It is only in despair that your feet will falter." Aragorn chided the Dunedain whose question had upset Arwen. "When the Lady Evenstar rejoins us you will apologize to her, your question was out of line. She is not a common woman, but an Elven Lady, and one who should be given your respect and honor."  
  
At the back of the Dunedain, Arwen rode slightly away from the column of soldiers, who walked without any semblance of order, save for keeping with their own companies. They were so different to the ordered, well disciplined Elven army she had ridden from Lothlorien with. For only a few moments she allowed herself to think of fair Lothlorien and far off Rivendell.  
  
Her thoughts drifted once more to Frodo, the Ringbearer, and his loyal friend and companion Sam. The heaviness that had been growing in her mind, and even in her heart became a dull ache, and an unexplainable weariness.  
  
Arwen felt a weight set down upon her shoulders and knew that it was the weight of the one Ring Frodo carried ever further into Mordor.  
  
She closed her eyes and tried to divert some of its weight to her own shoulders, if only to save Frodo long enough so that he could reach the summit of Mount Doom and return the One Ring to the flames it had come from. Twisting Nallahir's reins around her fingers she was able to stop herself from crying out as some of the weight settled on her shoulders.  
  
In an attempt to regain some of her strength she leaned forward, laying herself along Nallahir's gray satiny neck. Trusting Nallahir to guide her, Arwen closed her eyes. *Travel well Frodo Baggins. The hopes of us all ride with you now. I have done all I can for you, do not despair*. She projected the thought over time and space, into the deepest, darkest parts of Mordor, but Arwen did not know if the message reached him, because Frodo did not know how to send a message back to her.  
  
She sat up, adjusting her position in the saddle, before looking up to the skies. "May the Grace of the Valar go with you on your journey, Frodo Baggins, and also with you Samwise Gamgee." Arwen said quietly, picturing both hobbits in her mind. Sighing she began to draw upon the power of the Evenstar necklace she had given to Aragorn, which he wore openly around his neck. She felt her mind and her heart grow easier as the strength of the Evenstar pendent flowed into her.  
  
At the head of the Grey Company she heard someone shout in alarm, and saw Aragorn hold the necklace out in front of him, shining like a star in the night, although it was bathed in brilliant sunshine.  
  
Shaking her head she nudged Nallahir with her heels and rode to the front of the column.  
  
Aragorn looked at her with relief when she angled Nallahir in between Brego and Arod, Legolas's and Gimli's mount. "Anyone would think something important was happening." She scolded them, seeing that nothing was amiss. "What is all of the fuss about?"  
  
"The pendent... it's glowing." Aragorn told her, holding it out so that she could see it, though the chain was still looped around his neck.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with it." She told him.  
  
"The Evenstar Jewel has never done anything like that before." Elladan told her.  
  
"It shines for me." She told Aragorn softly. "I called for it, and it answered. All is well."  
  
"It answers when is it called for?" Gimli asked.  
  
"Only when I call for it, or for its power, Gimli. The Evenstar pendent was given to me on the day of my birth and it has been in my possession ever since that day. Now it possesses not only the light of the Elves, but a good deal of my own strength and light and love. I shall not fade while it exists." She told them. As her fingers reached out to stroke the delicate jewel it's light although ceasing to shine outwards, did not falter, but instead shone into the center of the jewel, forming a small silver pool in its depths.  
  
"Are you well Lady Arwen?" Gandalf asked her, noticing the change in her, the weight she carried with her.  
  
"I am well thank you." She replied, her voice not betraying the slightest hint of weariness or fatigue.  
  
"Lady Arwen," One of the Rangers began, "My apologies to you for my comments before. They were unjust and un-called for."  
  
"All is forgiven, Ranger of the South." Arwen said to him, "Now be calm, for we ride to war."  
  
Part 58.  
  
Finally, after almost a week's travel from the Morgul Vale, the joined armies of Gondor, Rohan and the Dunedain halted before the Black Gates of Mordor. None could be seen on the battlements.  
  
At once Aragorn rode to head of the army, and called out, "Come forth! Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Justice will be done upon him, for wrongly he has made war upon Gondor and wrested its lands. The King of Gondor demands that he should atone for his evils, and depart then forever. Come forth!"  
  
All was still for scant moments. In that time, Arwen could hear everyone breathe, even the land as it groaned under the weight of Barad-dur and the evils of Mordor.  
  
Then the Black Gates were hurled apart, and a group, clothed and cloaked in black. The first was a rider, astride a horrible black horse who champed at the bit and threw his head up against his reins.  
  
Many of the men recoiled in horror, fearing this creature to be one of the nine Ringwraiths.  
  
Whispers of 'Nazgul! Nazgul!' Filtered through the ranks.  
  
"This is no Ringwraith." Arwen told Aragorn softly. "He is a living man, one of the Black Numenoreans. Do not fear those from the shadows."  
  
In her mind, Arwen formed a bubble, a bubble of calmness. She nurtured it until it became a thing of its own, separate from her mind. Then she stretched it, until it covered the entire army, who was still uneasy with the presence of the black rider. As the bubble stretched and flattened, spreading out over them all, the men calmed and became easy once more, though many of them still remained on edge.  
  
Somewhere in the present she could hear the black rider talking to Aragorn, jeering at him.  
  
Then the messenger spoke of the Dark One's demands, which he was entitled to, for the rider bore the name, 'the Mouth of Sauron.'  
  
After a long list of demands the Dark One had named, the Mouth of Sauron took notice of Pippin, who rode astride his pony beside Arwen and Nallahir, as both footman and esquire to her, since they day that they had left the Morgul Vale.  
  
Strangely, the weight upon her shoulders, although it had been growing steadily heavier suddenly felt as though someone had doubled it, and with that feeling, Arwen knew that Frodo was very near to the end of his journey. As the invisible weight crashed down upon her Arwen made no move, no sound. She simply sat tall in her saddle, remaining calm and peaceful, not allowing anyone to see what was happening to her.  
  
"So you have another of these imps with you! Where you get them I cannot guess, but sending them into Mordor as spies is even beyond your folly. Still I thank the brat who should recognize these tokens, for now you will not be able to deny them." The Mouth told them cruelly, holding up Sam's sword, Frodo's mithril coat, and tattered clothes and a gray Elven cloak, still fastened with a broach in the shape of a leaf.  
  
Pippin let out a strangled cry, while many of the others bowed their heads.  
  
"What are the terms of his release?" Gandalf asked, sounding more defeated than Arwen had ever heard him.  
  
"If you fulfill all of Sauron's demands the prisoner will be returned to you. Until then he stays locked inside the Black Gates of Mordor." The Mouth said to them.  
  
"That is too much for the delivery of only one prisoner!" Arwen snapped at him, surprising all of those round her. "Get gone, and take my message to your master whilst you are still able to hover about his feet like a dog. We shall not accept any terms of his, not now and not ever!"  
  
"Those are my Lord's terms, take them or leave them." The Mouth said, his voice quaking slightly after Arwen's abuse of him.  
  
Arwen heeled Nallahir forward, Shalat in one hand, her other free, for she had given Nallahir his head and as she charged towards the mouth, Arwen took back all of the possessions of Frodo and Sam, still clutched in his outstretched hand.  
  
Arwen would not look at the others as she turned Nallahir sharply back to them. "Come now, we had refused Sauron! He will spring his trap in minutes, we must fall back from here." She told them, her voice gentler now, but firm.  
  
At once the banners of the House of Elendil, the white tree and seven stars, the banner of the Rohirrim, a white horse, and the banner of Dol Amroth, the silver swan flew high in the breeze.  
  
The wind blew and the silver trumpets sang, while all of the time arrows whistled through the air.  
  
Then high above the Nazgul came, whispering their words of death, and it seemed then, that all was lost.  
  
In the midst of the battle Arwen fell to her knees, the weight of the One Ring becoming almost to great for her and for Frodo. She reached out with her mind trying to find the two small hobbits, far away upon the slopes of Mount Doom.  
  
Having seen her fall Elladan and Elrohir, along with Aragorn and Eomer fought their way over to her. Shalat, her great Elven blade was still clutched in her hand, but her mind was off somewhere else, it seemed to them.  
  
Drawing once more on the great Elven Jewel the Evenstar, and then reaching into the battle, and far across the land to Lorien and Rivendell, Arwen managed to send a stream of energy to Sam, not Frodo this time. To Sam whom she had known the quest could not be fulfilled without.  
  
Then suddenly, Arwen heard Gandalf cry out somewhere near to her, "The Eagles are coming, the Eagles are coming!" 


	18. The Eagles

Part 59.  
  
At once she looked to the sky to Gwaihir, the Windlord, the Eagle who had borne Gandalf to Rivendell, and his brother Landroval, the descendants of the Eagles of the North, the greatest of all the Eagles, and what was left of their kin.  
  
High above they descended upon the Nazgul, chasing them far across the sky, back towards the Tower of Barad-dur, where their Master was summoning them.  
  
Then the laughter of the soldiers of Mordor failed, and each one clutched at their hearts.  
  
Arwen felt Frodo suddenly become overtaken by the Ring, but could not imagine why. Then, suddenly, the weight of it was lifted from her shoulders.  
  
A strangled cry came from the heart of Mordor, from the Tower of Barad-dur itself.  
  
The earth groaned and quaked and the Mountain of Fire sent a cloud of ash into the air, a flood of fire dribbling over its summit.  
  
Once more Arwen fell to the ground, unable to stand properly on her own. At once the four who had attended her the first time she had fallen looked down at her with concern.  
  
"All is well now. The Ringbearer had completed his quest." She said to them, a new joy emerged in her voice. "The Realm of Sauron is ended."  
  
A great hush fell over the battlefield.  
  
Then, the men of Rhun and Harad, Easterling and Southron hurled themselves into battle once more, not willing to accept defeat.  
  
Gandalf darted over to them and helped Arwen to her feet. "Come Lady, I am now in need of your skills."  
  
She nodded, finding the strength in her tired limbs to follow him to the top of the hill on their side of the Black Gates. There the Eagles Gwaihir and Landroval waited for them.  
  
Gandalf spoke quickly to them, then showed Arwen where to hold on. Once astride Landroval's back he took flight, following his brother, bearing Gandalf, towards the fires of Mount Doom.  
  
Swiftly they flew, over Udun and Gorgoroth, ever closer to the Mountain of Fire.  
  
They flew over the Mountain several times before Sma and Frodo could be seen.  
  
On the slopes Gwaihir landed, right beside them, followed by his brother.  
  
At once Arwen slid from the great bird's back and rushed to attend to the two hobbits. Both lay unconscious, drained from the efforts they had expended in destroying the One Ring. She noticed that the third finger on Frodo's right hand was missing, wrenched off. With care and skill Arwen bound the weeping sore, before passing to attend to Sam, who only lay exhausted.  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief. "We must go. Both are fit for travel." She told Gandalf, watching as he picked Frodo up and carried him back to Gwaihir. Arwen did the same with Sam. Once they were settled, cradling the hobbits gently in their arms the Eagles took flight once more.  
  
And so the last two members of the Fellowship of the Ring were borne away to safety, far from darkness and flame, by the speed of the Eagles.  
  
The Eagles bore them swiftly to Ithilien, where they were met by Nallahir, Arwen's own gray stallion.  
  
She had both hobbits carried inside and there she tended to their ills, ever mindful of the war on the Fields of Cormallen. Once done she passed over them a deep and dreamless sleep, to help them both recover their strength. Then she set about waiting, ever present by their bedside.  
  
From the high tower room Arwen was able to watch the horizon for any news that came from the war.  
  
After hours, upon hours of watching and waiting shapes appeared on the distant horizon. As they neared Arwen could pick out the banners of Elendil, Dol Amroth and Rohan, fluttering victoriously in the breeze.  
  
Arwen turned to gaze up Sam's and Frodo's sleeping forms once more and then left the room, hurrying down the stairs to the courtyard.  
  
The victorious soldiers met her there, Aragorn dismounting and rushing over embrace her, swinging her around by the waist and laughing joyiously. "It is done, Arwen, Lady Evenstar, Queen of my Heart. We have triumphed." He cried.  
  
She smiled and laughed with him.  
  
"What of Sam and Frodo?" Legolas asked, coming up to hug her as well.  
  
"They are both safe in my care, sleeping for now. We found them on the slopes of Mount Doom." She told him. "They will both heal in time."  
  
"Thank the Valar." Aragorn breathed, pulling her close and stroking her hair, no longer bound up in braids but falling freely about her face.  
  
"Come if you wish and look over them for yourself and set your minds at ease. You are still sorely troubled." She told them, gathering Pippin to her side as the others stood before her.  
  
"Are you well now Lady?" Eomer asked her. "You fell in battle, are you injured?"  
  
"No Eomer, I am not injured. A great weight has been pressing on me. But now it has been lifted." She told him, leading the men towards Sam's and Frodo's tower room.  
  
At once Gandalf stopped, for he too had come out to greet the victors. "You took the weight of the Ring on your shoulders." He stared at her.  
  
"Only some of it. It taxed my strength. In the end I needed the power of the Elves and their own Rings of Power." She did not look at them.  
  
"I have another question for the Lady." Imrahil said. "Why when the Mouth beheld the Halflings clothing did you refuse to speak of a trade?"  
  
"Because at the time Frodo was not in his possession to trade. Sam had already freed him from the Dark Tower and helped his Master to continue on the quest." She was silent for several moments as they walked, before coming to the door of the hobbit's chamber.  
  
The men looked in on the sleeping hobbits for only a few moments before leaving the room.  
  
Then they proceeded downstairs to the courtyard, before continuing on to the dining hall.  
  
As they walked Elladan and Elrohir caught up to them, catching Arwen up in hugs and praising the Valar, because all were safe.  
  
As the men sat in the dining hall Arwen excused herself and walked outside, enjoying the feel of the wind on her skin and the sun on her face. Dressed once more in the clothing of an Elven Lady her skirt touched the stonework of the paths, changing to grass as she walked into the gardens.  
  
She heard Aragorn behind her and turned to face him, allowing him to speak first.  
  
"Arwen, come in and celebrate with us! For this is the first day of the New Year, forever more will this day be a holiday on the calender of Gondor." He said to her.  
  
"The war is now over my love, you are right. But your work is only just beginning. I promised my father I would come home at the end of the war." She said to him.  
  
Aragorn sat down on one of the stone benches and gazed up at her. "I am not leaving forever, Aragorn. There are things you need to do before our marriage can take place. I will ride out tomorrow, I think Elladan and Elrohir will come with me. I entrust you with the care of Sam and Frodo." She told him.  
  
"Promised me you will return to me." Aragorn told her, standing once more and cradling her body against his.  
  
She reached up and kissed him, holding gently to him. "I will return to you."  
  
Then she left him there in the gardens, staring after her. 


	19. Rivendell and Lothlorien

A/N: I still have a fair few chapters to post, but the responses of my reviewers are the only things that keep me posting. I know that this chapter is sort, think of it as leading up to something good, and please, review.  
  
With a bit of luck my next LoTR story should be ready to be posted before my school holidays. I just want to get a jump on chapters.  
  
Thanks for reading, and even more thanks for reviewing,  
  
Samantha.  
  
Part 60.  
  
Early the next morning Arwen set out out for Rivendell, accompanied by both her brothers, Elladan and Elrohir and also by a small group of Dunedain Aragorn had instructed to protect her on the journey.  
  
They rode swiftly covering the distance to Rivendell in little more than ten days.  
  
Any of the weariness Arwen still felt was banished from her mind and body as they rode steadily closer to her home.  
  
Finally the Company reached the gates of Rivendell and with a shout of joy, Arwen dimounted and rushed into her father's waiting arms.  
  
Tears coursed down her cheeks, dampening his robes as she held on tightly. "Welcome home, nin iell." He spoke into her hair. Then he looked up at his sons. "Welcome home to you as well, nin-ion. Rivendell has been very quiet without you, my children."  
  
"It is good to see you again Ada." Arwen said to him.  
  
"Come now, for you are all tired and in need of food and rest. Thank you for bringing my daughter safely to Rivendell, Men of the Dunedain." Elrond told them all.  
  
They spent several days in Rivendell, all busily making preparations for Arwen's wedding to Aragorn, and preparing to leave Rivendell. Then a large company of Elves left fair Rivendell, riding South West, through the Gap of Rohan, and then turning North-East towards Lothlorien.  
  
There, on the borders of the Golden Wood they were met by Haldir and an escort of Elven soldiers, who whisked the travellers to Caras Galadhon, the city of the Lord and Lady.  
  
There the Elves of Rivendell recieved a warm welcome, for Lord Elrond had not made the journey to Lothlorien since his wife, the Lady Celebrian had sailed for Valinor, five hundred and eight years ago, and the people were also pleased to see Arwen Undomiel, their Evenstar returned to them from the battlefields of Cormellan.  
  
Galadriel embraced Elrond and his children, her grandchildren and smiled upon them. "Well met, all of you. Too long has it been since Lothlorien has seen you all. Need I ask what brings you so far from fair Rivendell?"  
  
"We are to attend a wedding, dear Lady. The wedding of our own Arwen Undomiel to the newly crowned King of Gondor!" Elrond told her.  
  
"It is very well that preparations have been made for this day." Galadriel smiled. Arwen Evenstar, come to me in my chambers when all is done here. She projected into her granddaughter's mind.  
  
It will be done, Lady of Lorien. Arwen sent back to her.  
  
"Come now, all and celebrate this impending wedding!" Celeborn called to everyone in hearing.  
  
Part 61.  
  
After the celebrations and all had gone to their chambers Arwen went to see her grandmother.  
  
"Galadriel?" She called softly, for the room was in shadow.  
  
"I know what you did Arwen." Galadriel began, sitting beside the small fountain in her garden, just beyond the rooms. "I know that you assisted the Ringbearer, with you own strength, and with the strength of your people and the Rings of Power."  
  
"I am sorry, Galadriel. But I did not wish for Frodo to perish, nor for his companion Sam to either." Arwen answered her, sitting beside her grandmother.  
  
"I am not angry with you Undomiel. I am proud of you. You have grown into a magnificent young woman, both powerful and compassionate. Celebrian would be proud of you, just as your father, Celeborn and I are." Galadriel told her. "You have used your gifts, your talents to aid all who shall remain in this Middle Earth, and they will be forever grateful to you. You have done things, performed magics I did not even know you had mastered. You have truly become the Light of our people, and all thank you for that."  
  
"I have done nothing more than the things others asked of me. The Grace of the Valar has held me to my path, and prevented my feet from faltering too much." Arwen said softly.  
  
Galadriel rose from the fountain and walked back into her chambers. "I have a gift for you, Arwen. I think it will fit." She held a dress out to Arwen. "Many years have I spent in the making of this, as many as I spent making the wedding dress of my daughter, your mother, Celebrian."  
  
Arwen smiled and embrace her grandmother. "Thank you, nin-Hiril. I know not what else to say." My Lady.  
  
"Then say nothing at all Evenstar, but go to your chambers and rest now, for we shall ride out in several days time." Galadriel told her, returning the embrace.  
  
Then Galadriel watched as Arwen returned to her rooms. "May the Grace of the Valar always go with you Evenstar." She said quietly, though there was none to hear it.  
  
Weary from their long journey and past labors they rested there, sleeping soundly and allowing Lothlorien to work its magic on their weariness, waiting several days before the Elves of Lothlorien, including Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn joined them on their journey. 


	20. Return to Gondor

A/N: Don't you just hate procrastination!!  
  
Next part will be the wedding, I promise, in the mean time, read, review and something else that starts with 'r' that I can't think of right now.  
  
Samantha  
  
Part 62.  
  
In high spirits the Elves of Rivendell and Lothlorien travelled South-East, ever towards the realm of Gondor, where Aragorn now dwelled.  
  
As they neared the White City of Minas Tirith, Elladan and Elrohir took up the banner of silver and rode before all of the Elves, announcing their arrival to the City.  
  
After them rode Glorifindel and Erestor, and all of the Elves of Rivendell, and then came the Elves of Lothlorien followed by Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, both riding white horses.  
  
Last of all came Lord Elrond, Master of Lore in Middle Earth, and Master of Rivendell, holding gently the hand of his daughter, the Elven Lady Arwen Undomiel of the joined houses of Rivendell and Lothlorien, the Evenstar of the Elves, riding her faithful mount Nallahir, who had borne her from Rivendell, verily to the end of her journey.  
  
Her clear singing voice filled the air as she rode, hand in hand with her father.  
  
As they approached Aragorn, who waited for them, Arwen sang the last verse of the Lay of Luthien.  
  
*"Long was the way that fate them bore,  
  
O'er stony mountains cold and grey,  
  
Through halls of iron and darkling door,  
  
And woods of nightshade morrowless.  
  
The Sundering Seas between them lay,  
  
And yet at last they met once more ,  
  
And long ago they passed away  
  
In the forest singing sorrowless."*  
  
Halting in front of him Aragorn lifted his hands to Arwen's waist and helped her down from the saddle. Then Elrond took Arwen once more by the hand, laying it in Aragorn's own. In her other hand Arwen held the sceptre given to her by Galadriel, surrendering it to him.  
  
"Welcome to Minas Tirith Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, Lord Elrond and all of the Elves of both Rivendell and Lothlorien." Aragorn called to them. Then to Arwen he said, "Welcome to Minas Tirith, Lady Evenstar. I hope you had a safe journey."  
  
She smiled at him. "Thank you for your hospitality, my Lord." The white stone on the band of silver around her head gleamed like a star in the twilight, while Arwen's attire, different from that which she had worn on her travels with the Fellowship, was an Elven dress of spangled purple, lined with cream.  
  
Holding Arwen's hand gently in his own, and taking the Lady Galadriel's hand in his other, the Elven Lords Elrond and Celeborn holding Arwen's and Galadriel's free hands, respectively. The last of the High Elves in Middle Earth were then led into the High City as stars appeared in the night sky.  
  
That night, all of the Elven Lords and Ladies, along with Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth and Faramir, Prince of Ithilien, King Eomer of Rohan, and his sister Eowyn and the members of the Fellowship of the Ring dined together. Arwen smiled when she entered the room on the arm of her father.  
  
Frodo and Sam both rushed over to embrace her, for neither had found time to thank Arwen for all she had done for them.  
  
Leaving go of Lord Elrond's arm she knelt slightly and hugged both hobbits to her, glad to see that both had recovered from the ills each had sustained on the journey. "It is good to see that you both are well, Master Hobbits." Arwen told them.  
  
"Thank you dear Lady." Frodo said to her. "I could not have done it on my own. Without you, and Sam the quest would have failed."  
  
"All is well now, Frodo Baggins. Do not dwell on the past." Arwen said to him, her voice gentle and soothing.  
  
"I would think we should escort you to the dinner table, Lady Arwen." Sam told her. "It looks as though Lord Elrond is there already."  
  
Arwen smiled and allowed the two hobbits to take her by the hands, and lead her to the table, seating her beside Aragorn. "How have you found Minas Tirith, sweet Lady?" Imrahil asked her, from across the table.  
  
"Minas Tirith is well. I think I will like it here." She answered him.  
  
"Well and good." Elrond said to them. "King Elessar, how are you finding the running of a country?"  
  
"Interesting." He nodded. "Things have happened I never thought I would see. The White Tree grows once more in the Citadel, a sapling, the last of its line. The darkness that threatened this land is all but gone, fading more with every passing day. Gondor will thrive now."  
  
Together they ate and drank, sang and riddled until late into the night. 


	21. The Wedding of Elessar and Evenstar

A/N: Finally!!!!  
  
Here's the chapter that it seems everyone has been waiting on. It's based on a traditional royal wedding, so I hope it's what everyone expected.  
  
As always, R&R (and no that's not rest and relaxation)  
  
Samantha  
  
Part 63.  
  
The next morning Arwen rose early and took a walk through the gardens of Gondor. A pair of Elven soldiers followed her movements, intent on keeping her safe from harm.  
  
Dew still rested upon the grass and leaves and flowers, dampening the hem of her dress. With Elessar the falcon flying at her side she walked to the fountain once more, trailing her fingers in the clear waters.  
  
After a time Galadriel came to sit beside her. "Child are you having second thoughts?"  
  
"No grandmother, I am not." Arwen told her, shaking her head. "I am just enjoying the quiet."  
  
"Come then, Evenstar. We must dress you for your wedding." With those words Arwen allowed Galadriel to lead her from the gardens and back to her chambers.  
  
As midday neared Galadriel and Arwen's own hand maidens, who had traveled from Rivendell dressed Arwen and braided her hair with sparkling white jewels which shone like stars when they were placed against her dark hair.  
  
The dress Galadriel had made for her was of silvery white cloth, with a belt of silver made to fit around her slim waist. It reached the floor, swishing over her white sandles.  
  
The circlet of silver, given to Arwen by Galadriel, was set in her hair, so that the white jewel lay upon her forehead, shining with its own radiance.  
  
As they ladies finished with Arwen's attire, Lord Elrond knocked at the door.  
  
Galadriel let him in then ushered the hand maidens out, back to their own chamber, and then she too left the room, allowing father and daughter some privacy.  
  
Elornd smiled at his daughter, his baby daughter. The little girl whom he had once held aloft to the people of Rivendell, so that they could welcome her to Middle Earth. Now, two thousand, seven hundred, and seventy-seven years later he gazed upon her, prepared to marry the newly crowned King of Gondor.  
  
"Where has the time gone Arwen? Where now are the years of your childhood? I did not think you would be so grown up now." He asked her.  
  
"Time has always been ours, Ada." She told him, moving to sit upon the bed.  
  
"I have just come from Aragorn's side. He asked me to return this to you." Elrond told her, holding the Evenstar necklace in his hand.  
  
Arwen turned away from him, allowing her to drape the chain about her neck, and fix the clasp on it. The necklace glowed as it recognised her, resting in the place it always had.  
  
"What will happen when I sail for the Undying Lands to be with your mother again, Arwen?"  
  
"Then our time, like the time for so many other things in this Middle Earth, will be over. You will meet with Naneth again in Valinor and I will remain here, until the end of time if that is what the Valar wills." Arwen said softly. *Mother.*  
  
"We need not say our good byes now father. You will not sail for several more years, not now that Middle Earth is safe and peaceful once more."  
  
"A im, ú-'erin veleth lîn?" Elrond asked his daughter, who would soon become the Queen of Gondor. *Do I not also have your love?*  
  
"Gerich meleth nîn, Ada." Arwen said to him, tears running down her cheeks. *You have my love, Father.*  
  
Surprised to see her tears, Elrond pulled Arwen to him, her head resting against his chest. "Be still, my daughter. You are right. I will not sail for the Undying Lands for several years which are yet to come. I will remain in Middle Earth for a time longer."  
  
As he finished speaking there were a series of knocks at the door. Hurriedly Arwen brushed her tears away from her face, and hid her sorrow so deep inside herself that none would be able to see it.  
  
She allowed her father to answer the door, but only her grandparents stood there.  
  
"Arwen, are you ready now? It is almost time." Galadriel told her.  
  
Arwen nodded, smoothing her skirt over her hips, and adjusting the lay of the silver belt. "I am ready."  
  
Galadriel smiled, "Not just yet. Sit for a moment Arwen and we will finish your dressing."  
  
A little unsure, Arwen obliged and sat on the bed once more, while Galadriel fixed the white and silver veils over her face, and transparent veils embroidered with more white gemstones over her granddaughter's hair.  
  
Elrond took her by hand, helping her up. "You have never looked more lovely, nin iell. Now let us go, for the hour grows late." *My daughter.*  
  
With those words the four Elves left Arwen's chambers, and walked out into the sunshine where Aragorn, their friends, and the people of Gondor awaited them.  
  
When Arwen and Elrond reached the crowd, and began to walk together, down the aisle to where Aragorn waited, with Gandalf standing before him the crowd of people surrounding them grew silent, as though transfixed by the beauty and grace of the woman, the Elven Lady who would become the Queen of Gondor.  
  
Many gasped or sighed as she passed, dressed in silvery white, with stars in her hair, and a white jewel shining from the silver chain about her neck.  
  
When Arwen and Elrond reached Aragorn at the other end of the aisle, Elrond turned to his daughter and kissed her cheek, before placing her hand in Aragorn's. Then he stood to the side with Galadriel and Celeborn to watch the rest of the ceremony.  
  
"Lords and Ladies, men and women. People of Gondor, Ithilien, Dol Amroth, Rohan, Dunedain, The Shire, Erebor, Mirkwood, Lothlorien and Rivendell.  
  
You have been summoned here today to witness the marriage of Elessar Envinyatar Telcontar, Aragorn, son of Arathorn of the line of Valandil, Isildur's son, Elendil's son of Numenor, the King of Gondor, and Lord of the Western Lands, to Lady Arwen Undomiel, daughter of Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian, descended from Galadriel and Celeborn, Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood, Earendil the Mariner and Elwing the White, of the line of the Elven Lady Luthien Tinuviel, daughter of Thingol, King of the Elves in Middle Earth." With those words the people began to cheer. Through her veils Arwen smiled.  
  
"The King Elessar, and Lady Arwen will recite their own vows." Gandalf finished, once the noise of the crowd had abated.  
  
Arwen and Aragorn turned to each other, while Frodo, as Ringbearer, passed them the rings, gifts to them from the Elves.  
  
"Dear Lady, long has it been since the night I first laid eyes on you. Full of youth, I thought you to be Luthien. Instead you told me your name and I fell in love with you. Years later, in far off Rivendell you joined nine others, including myself on the quest to destroy the One Ring. You provided us with hope, with light in dark places, and with mirth went all seemed forsaken. You rode by my side into the very fires of Mordor during the war, with the Grey Company as we passed through the Paths of the Death, and at the same time giving your aid to the Ringbearer on his quest.  
  
In Helm's Deep I swore an oath to you. I said that I would not leave you until our time in Middle Earth is through, and the last moments of our lives are well and truly spent. To that I hold, Queen of my Heart." Aragorn said to her, sliding one of the rings onto her finger.  
  
Arwen took a breath before speaking her vows. "In Edoras I gave to you my necklace, the Evenstar as a symbol of hope, and of my love for you. I told you to look to the light, when you worried about despair. I chose to give it to you, because it is mine to give, and like my heart, I gave it to you.  
  
Long ago I told you that I would bind myself to you, heart to heart, soul to soul, forsaking the immortal life of my people. To this I hold. I shall not be further from this from your side, ere our time in this place ends in the far distant future." With shaking fingers Arwen slid the band of silver onto his finger. As she looked down upon it she saw that it was Narya, the Ring of Fire, one of the three Elven Rings of Power.  
  
Gandalf cleared his throat, and raised his arms. "With great pleasure, I pronounce you man and wife. Elessar, you may kiss your bride."  
  
Aragorn smiled as he let go of Arwen's hand, and lifted the veils back so that they lay down over her hair. Then he leaned down and kissed her, laying a hand on her cheek.  
  
"May I present to the people, King Elessar Telcontar, and his Queen Arwen Undomiel!" Gandalf cried, as they turned and walked back down the aisle, this time as man and wife.  
  
The pair were greeted by many as they walked, people calling out congratulations and compliments with each step they took. Both Arwen and Aragorn smiled to see their friends and traveling companions waiting for them at the end of the aisle, as well as Arwen's father, brothers and grandparents.  
  
Aragorn bowed to them accordingly, while Arwen reached out to embrace each of them.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir, reached out to embrace their younger sister, and then the man whom they had always known of as their foster brother, so different from the man who stood there in front of them.  
  
Once finished with her family, Arwen turned to hug each of the hobbits, her kinsman Legolas, and Gimli. As she hugged him she placed a kiss on his forehead, making the Dwarf blush. Then she turned to Gandalf, looking up at him and smiling. Then she hugged him, holding tight to the Istari, silently thanking him for all he had done for her, and for Middle Earth.  
  
She turned to her husband allowing him to hold her hand aloft. "Do all make welcome the new Queen of Gondor?" He called to his people. They cheered in response, and Aragorn, Elessar smiled at her. "Then let the celebrations begin!"  
  
The rest of the day was filled with dancing and laughter, food and drink, and merriment.  
  
As the sky grew dark in the twilight lanterns were lit to prolong the celebrations, while when the stars rose Gandalf displayed a cart of fireworks he had brought.  
  
For hours Arwen and Aragorn, along with all of their guests watched as the fireworks exploded across the sky, showing down in rains of flowers or sparkles, or golden rain which never seemed to dampen anything, though the children stood with their mouths turned towards the sky hoping to catch some of the golden rain.  
  
Arwen smiled as she twisted the ring on her finger, then looked up at Aragorn. "Hir-nin, have you ever seen these rings before?"* My Lord.*  
  
"No dear Lady, I have not. If you don't like it I can have another made for you." He answered.  
  
"It is not that I don't like it, but these rings, your is Narya, the Ring of Fire, mine is Nenya, the Ring of Water. These rings belonged to Cirdan, the Shipwright, and Galadriel respectively. I wonder why they have been given to us." Arwen told him.  
  
"Because when I leave Middle Earth I shall not need Nenya anymore, Arwen." Galadriel told her. "I do not need it now, just as Cirdan needs Narya no longer."  
  
"When I sail for Valinor Arwen, I will not leave you entirely." Elrond said, taking his daughter's hand and looking upon Nenya, her wedding band. "With the Elven Rings of Power, our own powers should be strong enough that we may speak to each other, projecting our thoughts across the Sea."  
  
Arwen smiled. "Then I thank you Ada, and you too Galadriel. Never more will any be able to say that I shall be left without my kin, for you will always be with me, if ever I need your guidence." 


	22. Author's note, sorry guys

People, don't worry. I'm not finished yet.  
  
There's still roughly another 8 -10 chapters left for me to post, it's just my internet went screwy, and I had to change service providers, but don't worry.  
  
I'm back up now and the next post should come up today or tomorrow. Samantha.  
  
PS.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed. 


	23. Celebrations of a different kind

Part 64.  
  
Once the days of rejoicing were over Arwen could see that the remaining members of the Fellowship's deep desires to return to their homes had come to a head.  
  
In early morning as Arwen and Aragorn sat beside the fountain, in the now- blooming garden in the Citadel, barely a stone's throw from the sapling of the White Tree of Nimroth, Frodo came to them and bowed his head.  
  
Both Arwen and Aragorn rose to greet him. "I would say speak friend, but I think I know what it is you have come to say, Frodo." Aragorn told him. "You wish to return to your home, and that is well, but for you there will always be a great welcome for you and your kin in the land of Gondor."  
  
"Sit now with us Frodo, and tell us all that is on your mind." Arwen smiled at him. Complying with her Frodo sat in front of them and looked at the grass for a moment. "It is true I wish to return to the Shire, but I also wish to travel to Rivendell as well and see Bilbo. I was... disappointed to see that he did not ride out with you from Rivendell."  
  
"Bilbo is old now Frodo, ancient for his kind, though the One Ring sustained his life beyond what it should have been. He was unable to ride out with us, though he wished too." Arwen explained to him. "He waits for you in Rivendell, for he will never again make any long journey, save one."  
  
"Then please, your Highnesses, let me go to him." Frodo said to them.  
  
"We will go with you, Frodo." Aragorn told him. "Seven days from now, because in three days we must make a journey to Rohan to accompany King Eomer as he takes the body of his Uncle Theoden to the burial grounds of his forefathers."  
  
Aragorn sat silent for a moment, looking deep into the waters of the fountain. "I would give you a gift Frodo Baggins, to remember us and Gondor by, but I can think of none. Whatever you would take from this land is yours with my blessings. You shall ride in honor, arrayed as one of the Princes of this land."  
  
"A gift I have for you Frodo." Arwen said quietly, "Made by the Elves long ago, before Men walked these lands. I hope you choose to remember us with it." She showed Frodo a chain, on which was strung a peach colored jewel. "My people called it Carandil. It was wrought in my childhood home of far off Rivendell, for Carandil is the star that shines above it. May it bring you peace when your mind is troubled.  
  
I am the daughter of Elrond but mine is the choice of Luthien, and I shall not sail to the Undying Lands with him. Instead you may go in my place, if your hurt grieves you still and the memory of your burden is heavy. You may pass into the West until all of your wounds and weariness are healed. Wear this now in memory of Elfstone and Evenstar, with whom your life has been woven." Then she laid the chain around his neck. "When the memory of the fear and the darkness troubles you, this will bring you aid."  
  
Frodo bowed his head to look down at the jewel. "I thank you for this gift, and sorrow that I have nothing to give to you."  
  
"Your journey, which very nearly claimed your life was enough of a gift from you Frodo Baggins." Aragorn told him.  
  
But that is not the only thing on your mind." Arwen said quietly.  
  
"In my mind I wonder why you make the journey to Rivendell." Frodo said to them, "But perhaps it is not my business."  
  
"Aragorn and I will journey North with you because I much desire to look upon Rivendell again, before the birth of my child. Many weeks have passed while the people of Gondor celebrated our wedding, and now Aragorn and I await the birth of our first child, Frodo. You are the first we have told." Arwen said to him, smiling gently.  
  
"Many congratulations to you on this impending arrival." Frodo told them. "When will you tell everyone?"  
  
"Soon." Aragorn promised. "At dinner tonight maybe, for everyone will attend. We will announce our trip then too."  
  
Part 65.  
  
At dinner that night, after all had eaten Aragorn stood and motioned for the chamberlain to gain the attention of all of the guests.  
  
As the room quietened he laid both hands on the table, then stood upright. "Friends new and old, I have taken this opportunity to tell all that once we return from Edoras, and the burial of King Theoden, Queen Arwen and I will ride North."  
  
"Why?" asked Faramir, the newly crowned Prince of Ithilien.  
  
"The hobbits already wish to return to their home. Frodo spoke with Arwen and I about his return this morning." Aragorn explained to him.  
  
Arwen smiled. "That is only one reason though. I wish to look upon my home once more..."  
  
"Are you saying that after this trip you will never return to Rivendell?" Elrond asked his daughter, a little confused. Elrond knew that Rivendell was one of Arwen's favourite places in all of Middle Earth.  
  
"I will return to Rivendell in the future Father. But this will be the last time before the birth of my child." Arwen explained to him.  
  
"The birth of your child?" Eomer asked.  
  
"And so the line of the line of Telcontar and Undomiel begins." Galadriel smiled knowingly upon her granddaughter, but Arwen was looking at her father. "Ada?"  
  
Elrond rose from his seat and moved to embrace his daughter. "I am proud of you, tithen min. May the Grace of the Valar shine upon you, and the child within." *Little one*.  
  
"Amin mela lle, Ada." She said, a single tear sliding down her cheek.* I love you, Father.*  
  
When Arwen drew away from him she shook her head slightly and sat back down, noticing the stares of the others upon her.  
  
"When will the child be born?" Imrahil asked, having eyed Arwen's slim waist.  
  
"Not for many months, Imrahil. Time enough for us to ride to Rivendell and return with plenty of time." Arwen answered him.  
  
The group talked long into the night, until Arwen felt that she could barely keep her eyes open. She leaned over to kiss Aragorn, whispering to him, "Quel Undome, nin melath. Im esta." *Good night, my love. I must sleep.*  
  
"Quel Undome, nin Lirimaer. Quel Kaima." He answered her, kissing her back. *Good night, my Lovely One. Sleep well*. "I will come up soon." He promised. Then she turned and slipped out of the room.  
  
________________________  
  
"Where is Arwen gone?" Elladan asked sometime later, having finally missed her presence.  
  
"Up to bed." Aragorn told him, "She has had a busy day, and did not want to offend any, nor break up our conversations."  
  
"That is Arwen." Legolas agreed, "Never wanting to upset any other."  
  
"Save the Mouth of Sauron." Eomer said to him. "I have never seen the Queen act like that, nor speak that way to any living creature since."  
  
"She left him practically trembling in his armor." Imrahil smiled. "You wouldn't think it of her now."  
  
"What did she say?" Elrond asked, a little suprised by the reaction of these Men to the way Arwen had handled the Mouth.  
  
"She told him off. Really told him off." Aragorn said. "I think Arwen surprised us all that day."  
  
"Arwen has given us all many surprises since day she rode from Rivendell with the Fellowship." Galadriel told them. "She fought in all of the ways she could to retain this Middle Earth. It is her home beyond anyplace else."  
  
Absently Aragorn twisted his wedding band, the ring Narya on his finger. "My life begun the day I met her, and she has never stopped surprising me. She is an amazing woman."  
  
"That she is, my son." Elrond told him. "That she is." 


	24. The funeral of Theoden, and return to Is...

Part 66.  
  
Several days later, in the early dawn Arwen and Aragorn assembled with many others in the main courtyard, making ready to ride for Edoras, in order to take the last King of Rohan, Theoden to his home for burial.  
  
Eomer was already there when the two arrived, speaking with the company of Rohirrim who would march with the body of the fallen King.  
  
Celeborn and Galadriel, and Elrond and his sons also gathered there, with the members of the Fellowship, Faramir and Imrahil and many other knights and captains.  
  
Arwen swung easily into Nallahir's saddle, for she had refused to take no other horse, claiming that he only parting from the gray stallion would be death. Elessar the falcon would also journey once more at her side, for the three of them had always traveled together.  
  
Astride Brego, Aragorn rode up beside Arwen and took her by the hand. "Are you set, my love?"  
  
"I am ready to go." She nodded in return, pressing Nallahir forward with a light tap of her heels.  
  
The four hobbits sat astride their ponies, following the King and Queen as they followed the Rohirrim through the gates, and out of the White City.  
  
The procession moved slowly, riding North for fifteen days before they reached Edoras, and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. Three days since their arrival saw the burial of Theoden on the site of his forefathers, between his father Thengel, and his son Theodred, ending the line of the Kings of old, and bringing to the fore Eomer, the new King of Rohan, nephew, and heir to Theoden.  
  
He was laid in a stone mausoleum with his weapons and many other things he had loved during his lifetime, before a mound was erected over the mausoleum , as had been done for his forebears.  
  
As the mound was raised, Eowyn, Arwen and Galadriel sung a lament for him, once the Riders of Rohan had finished with their own.  
  
The three high-born ladies stood on the path which wound between the nine mounds and sung, their voices a pleasure for all those present to hear.  
  
*"Out of doubt, out of dark, to the days rising  
  
he rode singing in the sun, sword unsheathing.  
  
Hope he rekindled, and in hope ended;  
  
over death, over dread, over doom lifted  
  
out of loss, out of life, unto long glory."*  
  
Then, once the ladies last notes had died away, Arwen stood forward and laid a handful of seeds upon the bare mound. "Tradition this is not, but Theoden was like an uncle to me, and thus he was a dear friend to the Elves. I ask that all remember this. For I shall never forget." Then, tears trickling down her cheeks, Arwen laid her hands over the seeds, and a white light grew there.  
  
All the people watched in amazement as the seeds sprouted into plants, both the seeds Arwen had laid, and the seeds of Evermind, which had long covered the tombs of the past Kings of Rohan, and within moments the bare mound was covered in greenery, and in blossoming flowers, the white of the Evermind, and the bright golden star-flowers of Lothlorien, the elanor blossoms.  
  
Then Aragorn went to her side, and helped his wife to her feet, holding her tightly to him and brushing her tears away.  
  
As Eomer and Eowyn, who was also weeping began to lead their guests back towards the city, King Elessar and his Queen Arwen Undomiel followed the others into the Golden Hall, where Eomer had asked that a feast be prepared in honor of the fallen King, and also in honor of the foreign guests to Rohan.  
  
The day after the feast those who were to ride out saddled up their horses and made ready to leave Rohan.  
  
As preparations were finished, and the company assembled, Eomer and Eowyn, with Faramir the Prince of Ithilien at her side all drank the Cup of Parting, for that was the custom in Rohan.  
  
Then the company rode out once more, this time making for Lothlorien, taking the North West rode to Isenguard first.  
  
Part 67.  
  
Without the clutter of such a long procession, and a funeral procession at that, the riders were able to make good time in reaching Isenguard, arriving on their fifth day since leaving Rohan.  
  
To Arwen's relief as they rode along the winding path towards the main gates the enormous depressions which had covered the ground on her last trip to Isenguard were now filled in, young saplings growing in their places.  
  
As they rode on the gardens of Isenguard, once tilled by Saruman's slaves appeared wild and unkept no longer, but were lovingly tended gardens, full of life and color.  
  
Aragorn decided that they would camp near the gardens that night, for in his heart he knew that it would please Arwen to be able to look upon their life and beauty.  
  
All were full of mirth that evening, riddling and joking, and even telling stories of the last time they had passed that way, and of meeting with Merry and Pippin once more.  
  
In the deepest reaches of the night Aragorn awoke to find that Arwen was no longer sleeping peacefully beside him. Sitting up he looked around for her, and saw the moonlight reflected off her dress as she walked amidst the flowers. Quietly he got to his feet and walked over to her, his footsteps dulled on the heavy soil.  
  
Even so Arwen turned to face him, a smile on her face, although even in the dimness Aragorn could see the pain in her eyes. "This is what you miss most of all, isn't it Arwen? You miss the gardens and the life that grows within them." He said to her, taking her by the hand in the dim moonlight.  
  
"I miss the trees and the forest. I miss all growing things Aragorn. I never thought I could be so far away from them." Arwen spoke softly, not wanting her voice to carry in the night air and wake the others.  
  
"There is a room in our palace, which opens out onto a courtyard. The courtyard does not live and thrive like this garden does, but perhaps under your care it would. If you wish it Arwen both the room and the courtyard will be yours to do with what you will. Create yourself a garden and make a place for yourself, an escape within the city walls." Aragorn told her. "You know I would do anything for you to make you happy."  
  
"I think that would make me very happy, melamin." Arwen answered him. My love. "I do not wish to be a burden on you though."  
  
"You will never be a burden on me Undomiel. You are the one thing in my life that will never be that." Aragorn told her. "Now come with me and try to take some rest."  
  
Arwen allowed him to lead her back to their bed. They lay there side by side, staring up at the stars until sleep claimed both until morning light.  
  
Before noon the next day they company reached the fallen walls of Isenguard, their stones scattered across the land, lying as testaments, telling of the power and living force of the Ents. As before the great stone arches still stood, and it was without fear in her heart that Arwen rode beneath them, Aragorn ever present at her side.  
  
In the center of the stone circle stood a tall, proud mallorn tree, the one which Arwen herself had cultivated, while other young mallorns grew at evenly spaced intervals around the perimeter, six of them.  
  
One for each of the races still living in Middle Earth.  
  
A stream ran through the circle, surrounding the center tree, and segregated each of the others, so that the circle was divided into sixths, with an island in the middle, and though it seemed that the waters separated each part, they also joined each part to all of the others, as a lifeblood, a bond between all of the races.  
  
Small footbridges allowed for crossings into each area, and each had its own footbridge, which lead to the center of the circle, to the island with the great tree upon it. There was room enough at the foot of the tree to hold gatherings of all the peoples, allowing representatives and kings of the different races to come together as they had in times of old, and speak in a place that was owned by none, but belonged to all.  
  
The Tower of Orthanc still stood where it ever had, though now it was surrounded by a pool of still, black water, which held the reflections of nothing.  
  
Truely it seemed the only dead thing in the place where everything else was so alive.  
  
As she took in the sights of Isenguard, and the beauty which Treebeard and the Ents had cultivated, Arwen smiled and knew in her heart that even if she was unable to return to Rivendell as often as she would choose, she would return here many times, and in those times she would teach her child the many things her own mother, Celebrian had taught her whilst they had walked in the hills and vales.  
  
"You seem happy here, sell-nin." Elrond said, riding up beside her. My daughter.  
  
"I remember seeing Isenguard as a desolate wasteland, after the Battle for Helm's Deep. The Ents have truly been hard at work here." She answered him.  
  
"It appears that Treebeard has used your gift well, Undomiel." Gandalf told her. "Isenguard has been re-born." "What was the gift that you gave Arwen?" Galadriel asked.  
  
"Seeds." Arwen told her. "Seven mallorn seeds. I planted the first myself, in the center island. The rest I gave to Treebeard to plant so that the six races of Elves, Dwarves, Men, Hobbits, Istari and Ents were equal."  
  
"It would appear so then." Celeborn said, looking around at their surroudings once more.  
  
From far up the valley came a great hoom-hom, hoom-hom. They all turned to see Treebeard striding towards them with his friend Quickbeam, who had been a great friend of Merry's and Pippin's during the time they had spent in the care of the Ents.  
  
"Welcome to the Treegarth of Isenguard!" Treebeard called to them all as he neared. 'I knew that you were coming, but I was away at work higher up in the valley. From what I have heard though, you have not been idle in the South and in the East."  
  
"No we have not been idle." Aragorn agreed, "But neither have we created anything of this beauty and greatness."  
  
"From what I have heard, King Elessar, that is not so true. An heir for the kingdom of Gondor is no mere trifling. The congratualations of the Ents to you and your Queen for the impending arrival of your child, and also on your ascension to the throne and your marriage."  
  
"The thanks of both Gondor, and I think of the Elves are upon you and your kind, Treebeard of the Ents." Aragorn answered him, a smile creeping over his face.  
  
"What of you Queen Arwen? Does the re-birth of Isenguard please you?"  
  
A solitary tear trickled down her cheek as her eyes took in the sights once more. "Treebeard, my dear friend it is wonderful. This place is wonderful. Never in all of my dreams have I seen a place such as this is now." Arwen choked out. Aragorn put his arms around her, trying to calm her once more.  
  
"My Lady," Treebeard began, "You speak of one who has truly missed the growing things, the trees and grass and flowers."  
  
"Arwen has been away from them for sometime." Aragorn explained to him quietly. "I fear she has dwelled in the White City for too long. Upon our return to Gondor, and the city Minas Tirith Queen I have given Arwen a gift, a place in which Arwen is going to create her own garden in the safety of the city walls."  
  
"Perhaps the Ents can help you in your future endeavours, Queen Arwen." Treebeard rumbled.  
  
Arwen nodded her head, trying to brush away her tears. "I thank you for your offer, my dear friend." She told him.  
  
"Come then if you will, and we will consecrate the grounds of the Free Peoples, and then join as one on the center island, cementing it as a place of unity for all in this Middle Earth." Said Treebeard, ushering them all towards the footbridges so that they could cross over to the grounds of the Free Peoples.  
  
Without being asked, the company separated into it's different races, then walking towards the center island, crossing more bridges, which bore them safely over the burbling waters that flowed.  
  
Finally all stood on the center island, all turning about to gaze at the beauty and tranquility, which surrounded them. "Six seeds I gave to you, Treebeard, to plant where you would and promote the equality of the Free Peoples of Middle Earth. Six seeds and you have created a paradise here." Arwen spoke as she moved to Aragorn's side. He laid his arm around her waist, resting his hand on her still-flat stomach.  
  
"My daughter is right, Great Ent. This place, although being far from what I remember is a paradise." Elrond said. "I know that in my years left in Middle Earth I shall return to this place, only to look upon the beauty and unity of all that stands here, from the fair mallorn trees, to the white Evermind blossoms."  
  
"You may yet journey here in the future, to take council with others, and to see your grandchild when he or she is born. For I believe that I myself will frequent this place, to teach my child the many things my mother taught me as we walked the grounds, the hills and the hidden vales." Arwen said to her father, reaching out to take his hand in her own.  
  
Then, once Arwen had finished speaking, Treebeard bowed, with great reverence towards Galadriel and Celeborn. "Long has is it been since our last meeting, fair ones of Laurelindorenan. A shame it is for us to meet once more at the end."  
  
"We may yet meet again in Middle Earth, O great Ent." Celeborn told him. "But Eldest I do not know."  
  
"Never again in Middle Earth shall our paths cross, Fangorn of Fangorn Forest, and not in any lands under the sun. When the world is created anew, in a time far from now, for we now stand at the beginning, we shall meet again. In the willow-meads of Tasarinan we may meet in the Spring." Galadriel spoke the words with great care and majesty. "May the Valar guide you on a safe journey until our next meeting then, my Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood." Treebeard bade them as a flower burst into blossom, its bright pink petals a stark contrast to the white of the Evermind, and the gold of the elanor flowers.  
  
"I amar prestar aen. Han mathon ne nen. Han mathon ne chae. A han noston ned 'wilith." Galadriel spoke softly, her voice a bare whisper on the air. The world is changed. I feel it in the waters. I feel it in the earth. I smell it in the air. "It has been changing for sometime." Aragorn spoke quietly, "As have all those who dwell here, whether their hearts stay in Middle Earth or otherwise."  
  
"You will make a very wise King, Elessar, the Elfstone. Do not forget to look to your Queen for guidence though, she sees further than you." Celeborn advised him. "Now it is with heavy hearts that we travel, with the Elves of Lorien to our home in the Golden Wood, and the fair city of Caras Galadhon. Here we leave you."  
  
Galadriel turned to hug her grandsons, and then her granddaughter. "Lothlorien will always be open to, and to any of your kin, friends. May you all reach your homes in peace and safety."  
  
"You too, grandmother." Arwen said as she hugged her. "Be careful in the Redhorn."  
  
"Do not fret Arwen. We shall ride safely." Celeborn told her.  
  
"Take Elessar." Arwen answered, handing Celeborn the silver falcon. "When you reach Lothlorien, send him to find me so that I know you are all safe."  
  
"I shall Arwen, but only to set your mind at ease. All will bode well for us on our journey." Her grandfather soothed. "Farewell and may swift winds carry you home!" Aragorn called to the Galadhrim as they rode out of Isenguard, to begin making their way back their home in fair Lothlorien. 


	25. North East and Racing the Wind

Ahh, the next installment. Makes me feel warm to my bones. Sorry about the wait, being in year 12 with school nearly over doesn't give me nearly as much time to post (or write) as I would like.  
  
Part 68.  
  
Once the Grey Company rode out once more, into the North East Arwen was able to put her worries and grievances behind her and rode swiftly, feeling the wind on her skin, flowing through her hair and making her feel truly alive.  
  
As Aragorn who rose beside her drew Brego to a halt Nallahir followed his lead, pulling up several strides ahead of them, turning to face the others and rising slightly on his hind legs, the big gray horse taking care not to unseat his mistress.  
  
"You seem well Arwen." Aragorn told her, laughing, smiling at her wind tousled hair, and rose colored cheeks, her eyes bright and shining.  
  
"I am well, Estel." She called to him, throwing her arms up above her head. "I am alive and racing the wind. How can I not be happy?"  
  
Then she turned Nallahir from them once more, allowing Nallahir's swift feet to carry her as Aragorn rode hard to bring Brego near to her, crossing over her path, and laughing all the while, rejoicing in the fact that they were alive, in love, and as free as the wind if only for a short while.  
  
When they finally rode back to the others, both horses were blowing, and Arwen and Aragorn were both breathless, clutching at their sides from pain of laughter.  
  
"All seems well here, my little ones." Elrond smiled at them, both flushed and smiling happily.  
  
Arwen smiled and linked her arm through her father's. "It's nice to be out here, just riding and enjoying the breeze."  
  
"I think everyone would agree with you there, Arwen." Legolas called to her, riding up from the back of the Company.  
  
"Don't stray too far now." Elrond warned everyone, "We are almost back in Rivendell."  
  
Arwen let go of his arm, riding to the side of the Company. Without warning Nallahir reared up on his hind legs, almost unseating his mistress. Arwen reacted quickly, squeezing her legs, and throwing her weight up onto the horse's neck, forcing him down. The frightened horse dropped to four feet, then reared again, coming closer to unseating her.  
  
"Hush Nallahir." Arwen called to him, using gentle, honeyed tones. "It's all right my friend. Calm down." She drew on the reins, holding them tightly so that the big horse's chin almost rested against his neck, stopping him from rearing up once more, feeling his energy, now driven into fear, like a coiled spring beneath her.  
  
All the rest had stopped to watch, many with their hearts in their throats, frightened for her.  
  
Aragorn made to ride up beside her and take hold of Nallahir's reins, but Arwen would not let him near her. "Estel he is frightened. I don't know what he's going to do. Please, stay away lest he hurts you." She begged, trying to focus both on her horse and on her husband.  
  
"What is frightening him?" Elladan asked, having never seen Nallahir behave this way before.  
  
"I don't know, but I can't calm him." Arwen said, still using gentle and soothing tones to try and calm the fractious creature. "Be easy my dear friend. All will be well. Tell me what ails you? Let me help Nallahir."  
  
As the horse began to settle, the words of his white-faced mistress finally beginning to have a calming effect on him, Arwen called to her husband. "Aragorn leave Brego and walk over to where we were. See if you can find what frightened him so."  
  
Nodding his head Aragorn dismounted and did as she asked, walking toward the place where Nallahir had taken fright. "There is nothing here, just trees and underbrush. Nothing that should frighten him so."  
  
Slowly, carefully he walked over to where Nallahir stood, his mistress still astride the frightened creature. Aragorn reached up to his wife, helping her from the saddle.  
  
Arwen turned her attention to the companion who had seen her through so much, passing a gentle hand over his heaving flanks, and speaking softly to him, using words that Aragorn did not quite understand. Finally she turned to Aragorn. "I cannot suffer him to be ridden now. He has taken a grievous fright, though I do not know the source of it."  
  
"Then ride with me on Brego." Aragorn told her, "He will bear us both."  
  
"Let me finish attending to Nallahir." She said to him, her blue eyes pleading.  
  
"As you wish." Aragorn told her. "It will give the stragglers time to catch us up."  
  
Arwen turned from him once more, opening a blue phial taken from her belt and poured a sprinkle of powder into the palm of her hand, then offering it to the horse.  
  
He sniffed at it and nuzzled into her hand, content to stand there with his mistress. After a time Arwen suffered herself to helped astride Brego by Aragorn, insisting that she lead Nallahir beside them.  
  
The hobbits began to realize that their surroundings were becoming more and more familiar.  
  
"Lady,' Frodo began, "That is, you Highness is it my imagination, or have we been here before?"  
  
"We have been here before Frodo. We walked along there." Arwen pointed to a path not far from their own. "We will be back in Rivendell soon."  
  
"It will be nice to see Bilbo again. I hope he is well." Frodo said to her.  
  
"I'm sure Bilbo will be fine, Frodo. He may yet have finished writing his adventures into his red book. I think he waits for you though, and all of the adventures you have brought home with you." Arwen smiled.  
  
"Are there any Elves left in Rivendell?" Sam asked.  
  
"There are always Elves in Rivendell, Sam. There will always be Elves there." Aragorn answered.  
  
"You are right, Estel." Elrond agreed. "There will always be Elves in Rivendell, for it is a safe haven for my people."  
  
"What do you think people will say when we get back to the Shire, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked.  
  
"Where have you been?, perhaps. What were you doing?" Frodo answered him.  
  
"Before you leave Rivendell Sam, there is something I would give to you." Arwen said to the young hobbit.  
  
"You don't have to give me anything Queen Arwen." Sam mumbled.  
  
"Nonetheless I have something I want to give to you. It may be of use to you one day." She told him.  
  
Sam went red and mumbled his thanks.  
  
Part 69.  
  
It was late afternoon before the company reached the gates of Rivendell, met there by Orphalos and Nalas, two of the Elves who had stayed behind at Rivendell.  
  
"Welcome home, my Lords and Lady! The Grace of the Valar has protected you on your journey!" One of the pair called out.  
  
As he spoke Aragorn dismounted, and began to lead Brego, still carrying Arwen in through the gates.  
  
Out of nowhere a silver blur streaked down from the sky, hovering above Arwen for a moment, before landing on her outstretched arm. She stroked the silver falcon gently, speaking softly to him. Then she untied the message attatched to his leg and offered the falcon a drink of water from her flask. "Well done my friend. You have traveled well. Take some rest now Elessar." She said to the tired bird.  
  
Hours later, all of the weary travellers were washed and rested from their long, wearisome journey.  
  
Elrond had ordered a feast in honor of his daughter's journey to Rivendell.  
  
He held a cup of wine in his outstretched hand, and began to speak. "Much has changed friends of old, since we last sat about this table together. There have been coronations and weddings, many long and toilsome journeys, and many, many dangers faced by those present. Now here we sit together once more. Now instead of waiting for Mordor to come to us we wait instead for the birth of a child. My grandchild. May the grace of the Valar shine upon all who sit at this table, forever and always." He finished.  
  
Aragorn smiled, laying his hand on Arwen's expanding stomach, feeling the new life there.  
  
For two blissful weeks the weary travelers recovered their strength in the beautiful gardens of Rivendell, once tended to by Lady Arwen herself.  
  
In this time Arwen busied herself taking cuttings from her favourite plants, and gathering seeds from those that would bear them. In a large flask she collected water from her fountain, and in small crystal jars she placed soil from the wonderful gardens of Rivendell. 


	26. Parting from Rivendell Sam's gift, and b...

Part 70.  
  
Then on their last day in Rivendell, she bade Aragorn find Sam and send him to her in the gardens.  
  
She passed her time while she waited for him by tending once more to the garden that had belonged to her since childhood.  
  
When Sam appeared Arwen smiled. "Come and sit Sam. I have a gift for you."  
  
Silently the young hobbit sat on the stone bench she had gestured to and waited for her to continue.  
  
"I asked my husband to send you here so that I could give you this." Arwen handed him a small pouch of hand-embroidered linen.  
  
Curiosity peaked Sam opened the pouch to reveal a golden mallorn seed, with other different kind of seeds included in the pouch as well.  
  
"The large seed is a mallorn, one of the great golden trees of Lothlorien. Like this one that we sit under now. The other seeds will become the beautiful Elven flowers that I know you love so much. Take them with my blessing and do what you will with them. As Galadriel told you, there is nowhere in Middle Earth that shall grow like your garden, save perhaps my own.  
  
Come to Gondor to stay with us one day and we will once more exchange gardening knowledge. Until we meet again live under my grace as Frodo does, for your fate was bound to his, and in my eyes you are a worthy hobbit. You will go far, Master Samwise." Arwen laid her hand upon his shoulder, before they rose and walked to meet the others who waited to journey further West, to the Shire.  
  
*************  
  
Calmed once more, with Aragorn satisfied that Nallahir wasn't ill Arwen mounted, while Aragorn held his reins to steady the big gray horse.  
  
"Are you ready, Arwen?" He asked, looking up at her. "If you wish it you can still stay in Rivendell. I will collect you before I head South to Gondor." Aragorn looked with concern upon her rapidly swelling belly.  
  
"I am fine. I promise you, Aragorn. I am well." She smiled down at him, and then looked to her father. "All will be well."  
  
"I trust you Arwen." Elrond told her. "Take Nalsar, the falcon of Rivendell, and send word to us here once you are safely returned to Gondor. Nai tirunvantel ar varyuvantel i Valar tielyanna nu vilya, nin iell." He reached up to take her hand. *May the Valar protect you on your path under the sky, my daughter.*  
  
"Do not fear for me Ada. Soon you will come to Gondor, and stay with us once more in the White City. Soon my child will be born, for us all to love and cherish." Arwen told him, her eyes growing sad.  
  
From the head of the column one of the Rangers called to Aragorn. "My Lord, we should be off, if we want to reach the Ford by nightfall."  
  
Arwen reached down to hug her father one last time, tears glittering in her blue eyes. "Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta, Ada." *May your ways be green and golden, father.*  
  
"Im mil le, goll, bain sell nin." He answered, watching as she sat up straight in the saddle. *I love you, my wise, beautiful daughter.*  
  
Aragorn turned Brego so that the bay horse stood beside Nallahir. "Namarie Ada. We will meet again soon. Do not be a stranger to Gondor." *Farewell father.*  
  
Once Aragorn had spoken Arwen pressed her heels into Nallahir's sides and turned him after the others. Aragorn stayed several minutes longer, speaking with her father.  
  
Once he was finished speaking Aragorn caught up to the rest of the group. At once he noticed the tears trickling down her cheeks, while Legolas spoke quietly to her in Elvish. Brushing her dark hair over her shoulders, he watched as she turned Nallahir towards the side of the path, and the edge of the company.  
  
Instead of riding straight to Arwen, Aragorn rode up alongside Legolas. "Is she all right?"  
  
"She won't talk to us." Legolas answered. "She said she wants to be left alone."  
  
"Thank you." Aragorn said to him, before turning Brego to the side of the path, riding alongside Arwen. In the background the hobbits were singing what they called 'The Drinking Song'.  
  
In the bright morning sun Aragorn took in her sad features and the tears running down her cheeks. "Nallach an i laer?" He asked. *Do you cry for the song?*  
  
A small smile broke through and she looked over at him. "No, Aragorn. I don't cry for the song, though it is certainly different to what I am used to hearing."  
  
"Are you well?" He asked, concerned.  
  
"I will be." Arwen twisted Nenya, her wedding band on her finger. "When do you think we will reach the Shire?"  
  
"Perhaps a week, maybe a little more. Is there something on your mind?"  
  
"I do not think the Shire will be same place it was when the hobbits left. Much has changed in the world, my heart tells me that the changes must have carried at least as far West as the Shire, for I know that there are changes already seen in the Grey Havens. I fear for what we may find." She answered, in her usual roundabout way, not wanting to tell him more than he should know.  
  
"Then we had best be on our guard. Do not fear Arwen. All will be well." Aragorn reached out to take her hand, squeezing it gently in his own.  
  
Part 71.  
  
The company rode for hours upon hours, until they passed the fords, and reached a place they would camp for the night.  
  
Surrounded by music and singing Arwen and Aragorn took their leave after a time, laying a rug on the grass away from the trees, so that they had a clear view of the stars.  
  
"When the time comes, and our child is born, what will we name our baby?" Arwen asked, looking up to find Earendil and Carandil.  
  
"What ever is in your heart Arwen." He answered.  
  
"You must have thought about it, even a little." She said to him.  
  
"A little." Aragorn agreed. "I like Eldarion, for a boy. For a girl I do not know." He answered.  
  
"Then we must think heavily upon that." Arwen told him, leaning back against his legs to stare up into the sky.  
  
"Does that mean that we are having a girl child?" Aragorn asked.  
  
In the darkness, with shadows flickering across her features Arwen smiled. "It means that we will have a boy and a girl. Our son, is already named. Our daughter, also needs a name though."  
  
Aragorn's eyes lit up. "You mean that we are having two babies?"  
  
"Yes, my love it does. What shall we call our little princess?"  
  
"Eldarion is an Elvish name, it means 'son of the Eldar'." Aragorn mused. "Should our daughter also have an Elvish name? Is there anything you like?" He asked.  
  
"Several." Arwen answered him. "So that our daughter cannot forget her Elvish heritage, even when all Elves, including myself have passed on from Middle Earth, I would give her, like Eldarion, and Elvish name."  
  
"What are some that you like?"  
  
"The names of my ancestors, great Queens of the past, the Eldar Elves, like myself and Galadriel. I would have Vana, Nessa, Este, Yavanna, or Varda." Arwen told him.  
  
"I do not know much about your ancestors on your mother's side." Aragorn said to Arwen. "Tell me about them."  
  
"Vana is the Ever Young, all flowers were said to have sprung from her coming. Nessa is the fleet footed, a great lover of deer. Este, the gentle, was the Healer of all Pain. Her rainment was grey and her gift was rest. Yavanna was the Giver of Fruits, lover of all things that grow in Middle Earth. Varda, was the Lady of the Stars, Elbereth she was also called. She was like me, a star of her people." Arwen spoke warmly of each, like they were old friends and she was reminiscing about them.  
  
"Are they all of the Queens of the Eldar?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Arwen shook her head, "There are several more, like Galadriel, and Nienne. But I prefer the other names."  
  
"I like Varda, and Vana. But perhaps I like Vana more." Aragorn told her.  
  
"Then you have chosen well my love, our oldest daughter will be the Ever Young."  
  
"Perhaps our next will be Varda, if she is born in the likeness of her beautiful mother." Aragorn told her, smiling into the darkness as he brushed Arwen's hair back from her face, then rested his hand on her belly to feel the actions of the tiny lives within. 


	27. Bree

A/N: Thank you reviewers, I'm taking this opportunity to tell you how much I love you.  
  
  
  
Yes, Aragorn knows about the queens of the Valar, but Arwen, being one, once Galadriel turns the title over, knows them intimately.  
  
Thanks again  
  
Samantha.  
  
Part 72.  
  
They rode swiftly for the next few days, reaching the village of Bree well before Aragorn had anticipated.  
  
The watchman who minded the gates was surprised to see such a large and varied company arrived, but bowed low to the ground when he saw the crown adorning Aragorn's brow, and the Elven jewel upon Arwen's.  
  
After handing the horses over to stable lads and the like, the weary travelers entered the Inn of the Prancing Pony.  
  
Arwen smiled at the Innkeeper, Butterbur, whom she had never met before, but had heard about from the others on their travels together.  
  
"Welcome to Bree, travelers." He greeted them. "I've got plenty of rooms available, even some nice hobbits sized ones. Not many folk travel abroad these days. What brings your company so far from wherever you came from?"  
  
"Here in the beginning, Butterbur." Aragorn told him.  
  
"Strider." The astonished barman breathed. "Well I never thought I'd see you or those little masters again."  
  
"Butterbur," Gandalf began, "This is King Elessar of Gondor and the West, and his wife, Arwen Undomiel, Queen of Elves and Men."  
  
"Begging your pardon, your Highnesses. I'll take you up to some rooms now." Butterbur bowed clumsily, then started up the stairs.  
  
Arwen nodded, tiredness getting the better of her. Aragorn smiled at her and wrapped his arms around his wife, lifting her from the floor and carrying her up the stairs after Butterbur.  
  
He laid her down on the bed and spoke softly to her in Elvish, "Quell Kaima, Hiril-nin. Reniannen ol." *Sleep Well, my Lady. Stray into dreams*. He kissed her forehead, and left the room, closing the door after himself.  
  
He paused outside the door to speak with Butterbur. "See that none disturb my wife. She is weary with travel. A guard will be posted at the door. Do not hinder him, for he will protect my wife to the death."  
  
"As you wish, your Highness. Now I shall see about some rooms for your companions." Butterbur answered him, before darting down the stairs.  
  
***********  
  
Once everyone had been shown to their rooms, they met Aragorn downstairs once more, finding him in the parlor, a pint of ale at his side.  
  
"How do you like that?" Pippin cried. "We've traveled far and wide with him, and he doesn't even wait for us to sit down before the first ale!"  
  
Legolas laughed merrily. "Remember though Pippin, Aragorn may be your friend, but he is also your King."  
  
"Bring ale for my companions too, please!" Aragorn called to the barman.  
  
Gandalf settled himself on one of the wooden benches and lit up his pipe. "A fine rest near the end of a long journey is a welcome friend indeed." He told the others, blowing several intricate smoke rings.  
  
"Is Queen Arwen all right?" Frodo asked, concerned.  
  
"She is sleeping. Tired out from the journey. I think she worries that her time draws near and we will not have returned to Gondor." Aragorn told him.  
  
As he spoke Arwen entered the room, looking refreshed from her short nap. "Le naeth sai-vanwa." She smiled, laying her hand on Aragorn's shoulder, the guard stationed her door, followed her into the room. *You worry overly much.*  
  
"Are you feeling better?" Aragorn asked her, still concerned.  
  
Arwen smiled and sat down beside him. 'Im vesta. Now enough." *I promise.* She picked up his mug and sniffed it, then shook her head. Legolas laughed and called for the barman to bring something Arwen would drink.  
  
Arwen thanked the barman, and smiled at him, making the man blush when he set her drink upon the table.  
  
"It seems you have at least one admirer in Bree, dear Lady." Gimli chuckled.  
  
"More than one." Merry gestured towards the parlor door where men passed by frequently, pausing to take a good look at Arwen."  
  
Butterbur, the Innkeeper, entered the room though the doors, bustling men out of the way. "If they are bothering you, I can close to the inn to all but your people." He told Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn turned to Arwen. "Do they bother you, Arwen?"  
  
"No." She answered, "Not unless they bother anyone else. The men are just curious. Words has spread about the town that the King has returned and also that he is now staying at the Inn."  
  
"So the men come to see the King, and get a glimpse of his wife, and stay so that they can see her once more." Legolas mused. "How left out you must feel, Aragorn." He teased.  
  
"Legolas, behave yourself!" Arwen admonished him. "You know better, and I should know that you do, for I taught you your manners."  
  
Gimli chuckled, and gave the embarrassed Elf a good-natured shove.  
  
"Stop now you two." Aragorn told them, his eyes shining.  
  
Arwen leaned her head against his shoulder and relaxed, feeling safe and at peace with all in the world, for just that night.  
  
As only old and dear friends can, the nine of them, those that remained of the Fellowship of the Ring, stayed up late into the night, talking and singing amongst themselves.  
  
Part 73.  
  
Arwen rose late the next morning, to find Aragorn was not beside her. Unhurriedly she washed and dressed, then opened the door and was greeted by her guard, one of the Rangers of the North, a man named Aranon.  
  
"Good morning my Lady, and well met. The King wished me to tell you that he is downstairs, and bade me to watch over you as you slept."  
  
She smiled at him, "Thank you Aranon. I am well rested now."  
  
Arwen smiled to see Aragorn puzzling over a game with Merry in the parlor, which Butterbur had kept out of bounds to the people of Bree, so that the King and his party would have some privacy.  
  
"Quell amrun." She said to all, looking around the room, seeing Frodo by the fire, with Sam his side, and Legolas and Gimli talking quietly together. *Good morning.*  
  
"Did you sleep well, Lady?" Frodo asked.  
  
Noticing the strange note to his voice Arwen crossed to his side, even before she went to Aragorn. "What ails you, Frodo?" She asked him, gently laying her hand upon his brow.  
  
With his discomfort now known Frodo managed to choke out a reply.  
  
"Can you stand and walk?" She asked, concerned for the small hobbit with whom she had been through so much. In pain, Frodo managed to nod, and Arwen helped him to his feet and up the stairs.  
  
********  
  
With a maternal air Arwen tucked him up in bed and examined the source of his woe, the old injury left by the Morgul blade he had been stabbed with at Amun Sul.  
  
She covered the site of the wound with a sweet smelling ointment, then poured the hobbit a draft of sleeping flower nectar. "Drink this now Frodo and rest." Arwen said to him, "You are almost at the end of your journey. May your dreams be all that you hope for." With those words she kissed the sleeping hobbit's forehead, before weaving a peaceful dreams spell upon him and leaving the room.  
  
When she returned to the parlor the others clamored about her, eager to find out what ailed Frodo.  
  
Arwen turned instead to Butterbur, the Innkeeper. "Master Butterbur, please leave our friend, the hobbit Frodo Baggins. He is unwell and needs to be left to sleep."  
  
"As you wish, your Highness. May I bring you anything?" Butterbur asked her politely.  
  
"No thank you." Arwen rewarded him with a smile, before turning to the others.  
  
"Frodo is afflicted once more by the wound he received at Amun Sul. He will be all right, given time." She told them.  
  
"Where is he?" Sam asked.  
  
"Tucked up safely in his bed. I gave him something to make him sleep, and peaceful dreams." Arwen told him. "He should sleep until mid-afternoon at the least, dark at the latest."  
  
"Does he need constant attention?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"No, sleep is the best thing for him now, save one. But even that will come to him in time." Arwen told him.  
  
"Then come out with me. We'll take the horses and just look around Bree. It will be good for us to get out and relax for a day." Aragorn told her.  
  
Arwen nodded her head and slipped her arm around his waist. "That sounds wonderful. I barely get to spend any time with you anymore."  
  
"That's what you get for marrying a King." Legolas told her cheekily.  
  
"Do you happen to remember what happens to cheeky little Elves who forget themselves?" Arwen asked him.  
  
At once Legolas dimmed and behaved himself.  
  
"Let me go up and get my shawl." Arwen told her husband. "And tell Aranon that he can take leave of me this day."  
  
With those as her parting words Arwen walked back upstairs to retrieve her shawl.  
  
"How does she persuade me to do everything she wants me too?" Aragorn asked the others.  
  
"You love her, and you'd see her happy if that was the only thing you ever did in your life." Sam surprised them with his words.  
  
"Mistress Rose waits for you back in the Shire doesn't she Sam?" Arwen asked him, coming back down the stairs.  
  
The hobbit nodded his head and smiled, thinking of the hobbit-lass still in the Shire.  
  
"Come then Arwen. Let us go and start our day." Aragorn urged her.  
  
One hand on her swelling belly Arwen looked at him, almost horrified. "I hope you don't have anymore plans than a blanket on the grass somewhere." She told him, "Because at the moment I think that's all I'll be able to manage."  
  
"You look beautiful." Aragorn told her.  
  
"Yes well you try having children. It isn't all it's supposed to be." Arwen told him.  
  
"It looks like it." Legolas eyed her swelling belly.  
  
"No one tells-, oh, never mind. Estel if we're going, then let's go." Arwen said. Then she turned to the others, "If Frodo wakes up, and needs more medicine just come and find me."  
  
Looking a little confused Aragorn lead her from the room and out into the brilliant morning sunshine. 


	28. Games, and the Buckland Gates

Part 74.  
  
Once she was settled in Nallahir's saddle, Arwen seemed to relax, becoming more like her old self.  
  
The six guards Aragorn had instructed to accompany them rode a distance back, so as not to intrude on the couple's privacy.  
  
Throughout the morning they were greeted by people from Bree who bowed their head before Aragorn, and smiled happily as Arwen looked upon them.  
  
She truly enjoyed the morning, taking several opportunities to join in with the children of Bree and play games with them. In Rivendell, and even in Lothlorien children, be they Elven or the sons of Men, were precious commodities seen rarely, but savored by all.  
  
Flushed with happiness and exertion, Aragorn had never seen her look so beautiful. As he watched her, Arwen looked his way and waved, laughing as she missed catching the ball, before picking it up and throwing it back to one of the children.  
  
Aragorn was watching the game so intently that he didn't hear Gandalf walk up beside him. "She is a wonderful Queen. The people everywhere will love her on sight for her beauty, then they will come to love her for her sweet, gentle nature and for her mirth."  
  
"My life began the day I met her. I have never looked back. With such a light I have found it difficult to despair. I know why she was named the light of her people." Aragorn answered.  
  
"Soon she will bring the heir of Gondor into this world." Gandalf mused.  
  
"Not heir, heirs." Aragorn told him. "She is expecting two babies, not just one. A son and a daughter."  
  
"My congratulations, my Lord." Gandalf said, "This is the first I have heard of it though."  
  
"Arwen only told me several days ago."  
  
"Go and enjoy yourself." Gandalf urged him, "Let your people see that you can be as jovial as your wife."  
  
Aragorn nodded and called for Arwen to throw him the ball. The children clamored about his feet, and at once Aragorn realised why Arwen was enjoying the game so much.  
  
Late afternoon found the pair of them reclining on a large rug spread out beneath an enormous willow tree, covering the rug with stripes of sunlight that had filtered through the ribbon-like leaves.  
  
Aragorn lay on his side, while Arwen sat upright on her knees, and they talked for hours, discussing many things, such as the birth gifts they would give to the twins according to the Elven tradition, reforming ties with the other Free People of Middle Earth, and Arwen's plans for her own garden when they arrived home in Minas Tirith.  
  
Finally Arwen laid on her back, looking up through the leaves, towards the sky. "Who do you think our children will look like?"  
  
"Our daughter will have your beauty and grace, and love for everything that grows." Aragorn told her. "And our son will be like me, or perhaps like your brothers."  
  
"Eager for sword fights and trouble?" Arwen asked him.  
  
"Perhaps." Aragorn said, laying down beside her and taking her hand. "Only time will tell."  
  
Arwen laughed and reached out to take his hand. "Look at us, Aragorn. Who could have been certain that we would end us this way?"  
  
"You were, my love. Whenever I felt despair you pulled me through. The crown on my head is just as much, if not more yours than it is mine." He pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed it.  
  
Relaxed Arwen sat up. "We should head back to the Prancing Pony. Frodo should be awake now, and we will have to leave Bree and travel further West to the Shire."  
  
Aragorn stood and helped Arwen to her feet. "You know that if you feel the last part of this journey will be too much for you Arwen, you can stay here in Bree until we return. We shall collect you and then ride South go Gondor."  
  
"I will be fine Aragorn. Besides, I wish to see the Shire. I have heard much about it from Bilbo and Gandalf and the other hobbits. I want to go and look upon it for myself." Arwen told him as one of the guards folded up the rug they had been lying on and Aragorn helped her into Nallahir's saddle.  
  
Part 75.  
  
It was deep twilight before they reached the Prancing Pony, finding the others sitting down to a meal in the parlor.  
  
"How was your day?" Legolas asked them, his earlier mischief vanished.  
  
"We had a good time." Aragorn told him.  
  
"You had a good time." Arwen said to her husband. "I thoroughly enjoyed myself." She sat down on one of the wooden benches, beside Aragorn. "There are so many children in Bree, it's not like Rivendell or Lothlorien where there are so few. They are everywhere. I was invited to join in with some of them in their games." She smiled happily.  
  
"It does sound like you enjoyed yourself them, your Highness."  
  
"Gandalf don't be silly. You have known me since I was an Elfling, with my friends I wish to be just Arwen. I do not need to be a Queen all of the time."  
  
"Frodo is awake, and he says he's feeling much better." Sam told her.  
  
"Good. He's stayed up in bed though?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, Lady. He said he was feeling a little shaky on his legs." The hobbit answered.  
  
"Well and good then. We shall be able to leave tomorrow." Aragorn nodded his head. "If we can leave early, we shall arrive in the Shire the day after tomorrow."  
  
"We much reach the Shire by dusk tomorrow night, riding hard all through the day." Arwen told them, her voice distant and far away. "What have you seen Arwen?" Aragorn asked her.  
  
"Haste is needed on our part. There is trouble in the Shire." She answered him. "I will go and look in on Frodo, then I will go to bed myself. I suggest you all do the same. We will need to start out early."  
  
When Aragorn went up to bed Arwen was already sleeping soundly, a faint smile on her lips.  
  
Aragorn leaned over and kissed her. "Sleep well, my love. I fear that you are right. Tomorrow will be a busy day." Then he laid down beside her, finding that sleep would not come to him.  
  
From her deep sleep, Arwen projected a thought into his mind. *Sleep now my Lord. The worries of tomorrow are not the worries of tonight.* Aragorn held her hand gently in his own and fell asleep, one hand resting on Arwen's pregnant belly.  
  
***********  
  
Aragorn woke everyone before dawn the next morning, hustling them out of bed to prepare for the days labors.  
  
Before the gray dawn crept over the horizon all stood about the stable yard, saddling horses and packing supplies. Arwen and Frodo were the last to leave the Inn, for Arwen checked his old wound once more and then guided him out of the door, after dosing him with an Elven tonic, and telling him firmly to say something if the wound bothered him once more.  
  
Aragorn had them both helped to mount their horses and the Grey Company set off on the last leg of their long and tedious journey.  
  
Part 76.  
  
Arwen took no part in the talk that others tried to involve her in. Instead she spent the ride deep in thought. They rode hard, pressing the horses, who were well rested from their time spent in the warm stables of Bree. Nallahir ran strongly under his mistress, easily keeping stride with Brego, Arod and Gandalf's great white stallion, Shadowfax. The hobbits trailed, not far behind them, while around them rode the Rangers of the North, ever eager to serve their Chief and King.  
  
The party made good time, arriving at what the hobbits called 'the Buckland Gates', before dusk was truly upon them, in spite of rain and foul weather that had beset them.  
  
The four hobbits seemed surprised to see the gateway barred with tall, heavy gates, claiming that in the past the gates had been much more welcoming to travelers.  
  
Using the hilt of his sword Pippin banged on the gates to rouse their keepers.  
  
A voice called out from behind the gates, "You can come in now! Can't you read the sign, No admittance between sundown and sunrise."  
  
"Well if it wasn't becoming so dark now I'd be able to find and read your notice wouldn't I?" Pippin answered. "And if hobbits of the Shire and their traveling companions are to be kept out of the Shire on this wet night, when I find your notice I'll tear it down!"  
  
At this several hobbits came out of the watch house and stood before the gate.  
  
Merry looked them over then spoke, "Come along! Hob Hayward, if you don't know me you should!" He cried.  
  
"Why it's Master Merry! And Mr. Frodo and Master Pippin and old Sam Gamgee!" The hobbit exclaimed.  
  
"Stop gaping at us then and open the gates you fool." Merry told him.  
  
"Sorry young Master, but orders is orders. The Chief will have my hide if I do that." Hob answered him.  
  
"Then I'll take his!" Pippin said exasperated.  
  
"Hush now, you'd best not make too much noise or you'll wake the Chief's big man." Hob said quietly.  
  
"Big man?" Aragorn asked, heeling Brego forward into the light.  
  
Hob cringed at the sight of him and darted back against the gates.  
  
"Be still Master Hobbit." Arwen told him gently. "We will not harm you or yours."  
  
"These big folk are great friends of ours." Merry told him. "They have come to see if the Shire is all we said it was."  
  
"It's not anymore-." Hob began, pausing as the big man he was afraid of came out.  
  
"Who goes there?" The man called to them.  
  
"I am called Strider, a Ranger of the North. I seek entrance to the Shire to return home some friends." Aragorn told him.  
  
"Get out of here! Can't you read the sign!" He shouted at them.  
  
"As well as you can," Aragorn told him. "But I take no heed of signs. I will enter the Shire with my companions tonight." He drew Anduril from it's Elven sheath. "Am I understood?"  
  
The man nodded, a sallow expression on his face.  
  
"Open the Gates." Pippin commanded him, watching as the man complied. "Now give me the keys, take yourself out of the Gates and never return here."  
  
The man scuttled off into the night after lobbing the keys in a violent throw, which landed nowhere near Pippin.  
  
The group urged their tired horses through the gates and into the Shire.  
  
"Where can we stay for the remainder of the night?" Merry asked Hob. "You seemed to have pulled down the Bridge Inn."  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Merry, but it isn't allowed." Hob told him apologetically.  
  
"What isn't allowed now man!" Merry asked him exasperated.  
  
"Pulling folks up and eating extra food and the like." Hob answered.  
  
"Come off it." Pippin told him. "We have food in our packs, and blankets as well. Just give us a place to lie in. It will be better than some of the places we have slept in since we left."  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Pippin, but I have Daffodil and my girls to think about." Hob told them, almost in tears.  
  
"It's all right." Arwen told him reassuringly. "What if we rode further into the Shire?"  
  
"That seems to be the best idea." Frodo answered her, taking pity on poor Hob. "There are friends who will take us in for the night."  
  
"Come then." Aragorn told them. "Arwen are you sure you can ride further?"  
  
"I will endure my love." She said to him, taking his hand in her own, with her soft leather riding gloves keeping her hands warm. 


	29. The Clearing of the Shire

Part 77.  
  
On Sam's and Frodo's advice they rode for Hobbiton, forty mile from the gates.  
  
They reached the outskirts before midnight, even in the driving rain.  
  
"What shall we do now?" Merry asked, as they halted the horses in the village square.  
  
"We need to raise the Shire and get rid of these ruffians and big men once and for all." Frodo told them.  
  
"I'll go along and see if I can rouse Tom Cotton. He was always a stout fellow, and knew a lot of lads. He'll help us." Sam said.  
  
I can help with that, too." Merry said, and blew his Horn of Rohan, a gift from King Eomer and the Lady Eowyn, loud and long, then cried at the top of his lungs, "Awake! Awake! Fear, fire, foes! Awake! Fire, foes! Awake!"  
  
"I'll ride along now." Sam told them, "And if Queen Arwen will consent, I'll take her along with me. She'll be safe at Cotton's with Rosie and Mrs. Cotton."  
  
"Go now Arwen." Aragorn told her. "Please get dry and stay out of the rain."  
  
She nodded, and heeled Nallahir after Sam on his pony Bill.  
  
As they rode through the narrow lanes, the horse's hooves making a racket on the cobblestones, a lamp appeared in front of them.  
  
"It's not one of those ruffians!" They heard a voice say.  
  
"No it's not." Sam called into the darkness. "It's me, Sam Gamgee!"  
  
"So it is. Where have you been Sam-lad? What's the to-do all about?" The hobbit man asked.  
  
"Mr. Frodo and his friends are raising the Shire. We're going to get rid of these ruffians once and for all. We even brought friends from the South and the East to help." Sam answered him.  
  
"And this is one of them?" The man asked.  
  
"Yes," Sam told him. "This is Queen Arwen of Gondor. Her husband the King bade me to take her somewhere safe. I was going to leave her with Rose and Mrs. Cotton."  
  
"Ride then Sam, we shall see you in the village square I would guess!" The hobbit cried, before leading his sons off to the square.  
  
Sam lead her to a hobbit house set into a sandy bank, and left Bill by the door, taking Arwen's pack from Nallahir's saddle.  
  
Arwen left Nallahir by the door, speaking a few calming words to the tired horse.  
  
Sam knocked loudly on the door, and then called out. "Mrs. Cotton? Rose? It's Sam Gamgee, please let me in!"  
  
At once the door opened. "Come along in Sam." Said a young hobbit woman. "We've missed you." She caught sight of Arwen in the rain. "Who's your friend?"  
  
"This is Queen Arwen of Elves and Men. Her husband and kinsman are helping us ride the Shire of the ruffians, but the King wanted her safe. Can she stay here with you?"  
  
"Of course, Sam." The elder hobbit woman said. "You are welcome to stay here my dear. Come and dry yourself off."  
  
"Please Lady, stay here away from trouble." Sam pleaded with her.  
  
"I will Sam. Don't worry about me. I'll be safe here. Go to the others, they'll need your help."  
  
Rose followed Sam to the door, speaking quietly to him, before he left.  
  
Mrs. Cotton took Arwen's wet cloak and rain slicker, handing her a towel for her hair.  
  
"Thank you." Arwen said to her, as the hobbit woman instructed her to sit down in front of the fire to dry off properly.  
  
"Can I offer you some tea, and toast perhaps?" Rose asked her.  
  
"That would be lovely." Arwen told her. "There is food and other things in my pack if you need anything."  
  
"Where on earth have you been Your Highness?" Mrs. Cotton asked, taking leave of Arwen's pregnant belly and heavily laden pack.  
  
"Please call me Arwen, Mrs. Cotton. I have traveled from one end of Middle Earth to the other, and back, and then some more." Arwen told her.  
  
"Was Sam brave?" Rose asked, clearly wanting to know how her champion had faired.  
  
"Sam was very brave." Arwen told her. "And very loyal. Without him, and many others Middle Earth would be a very different place now."  
  
"Where is your husband King of?" Rose asked again.  
  
"Gondor and the Western Lands. He only came into his crown several months ago."  
  
"And you are an Elf." Mrs. Cotton said to her.  
  
"I am. My home was Rivendell, away in the East, but I spent much of my life in Lothlorien, which is South East of there." Arwen told them. "Now I reside in Gondor, in the White City of Minas Tirith, my husband's ancestral home since the days of Elendil and Isildur."  
  
"It sounds like you have been busy." Rose smiled.  
  
"I have." Arwen agreed, blinking her eyes tiredly.  
  
"Take leave of us Lady, sleep now. You are weary." Mrs. Cotton helped her onto the sofa and covered her over with a blanket, warm from the heat of the fire. "All will look better in the morning."  
  
Safe and warm, tired beyond anything she had ever known Arwen had no choice but to fall headlong into sleep.  
  
Part 78.  
  
In early morning Arwen woke feeling as though all of her tiredness was gone. She opened her eyes to see Aragorn sitting beside her. "Quell Amrun." She said to him, sitting up. *Good morning.*  
  
"Thank the Valar you are well." Aragorn told her, helping her up from the low sofa.  
  
Mrs. Cotton stood with her husband and children, talking with Frodo and the others outside the hobbit hole.  
  
"Thank you for your hospitality Mrs. Cotton, Rose." Arwen said to them as she walked outside into the bright sunlight on Aragorn's arm.  
  
"You are very welcome Arwen." Mrs. Cotton smiled at her.  
  
"We have raised half the Shire, Lady." Frodo told her.  
  
"And almost got arrested too." Pippin told her.  
  
"It is well you didn't." Arwen told him. "You will attack tonight then?" She asked.  
  
Aragorn nodded. "We think it's best to wait until dark, and until the rest of the hobbits have gathered here."  
  
**************  
  
The sounds of the fighting echoed all around in the clear night air.  
  
Arwen sat once more in the Cotton's house with Mrs. Cotton and Rose, who had both been told to stay in the house.  
  
Finally, when the stars were almost set the fighting stopped, and Sam came rushing up to the house.  
  
Arwen sensed his coming and threw the door open.  
  
"All is well Lady! The Shire is freed once more! The King bids you to come to the battle. Many lie wounded and in pain." He shouted.  
  
Arwen nodded her head and hefted her pack onto Nallahir's back, mounting the great gray horse, pausing only to reach down and haul Sam up with her on the saddle, before giving Nallahir his head and letting him carry them towards the place where the battle had taken place.  
  
The ground was littered with bodies, some hobbits, but more men.  
  
Legolas grabbed her pack and led her to where Aragorn was already tending to the wounded.  
  
She dropped to her knees beside a wounded hobbit and began to tend to his injuries, using all of her medicinal skills. With Aragorn beside her, and several of the hobbit women helping too, all of the wounded were attended to by midday.  
  
Then the remaining members of the Fellowship walked up to Bag End, along with many of the hobbits who were still angry at the treatment they had received at the Chief's hands.  
  
Sam and Frodo looked about in horror, at the vandalism of the place they both loved.  
  
Outside the door Merry blew his horn in three short bursts.  
  
At once the door opened. Saruman, the broken wizard stood there. "So, it seems that you have returned."  
  
"Returned we have." Frodo told him sternly. "Now get out of my hole, and out of the Shire, for we desire never to see you again."  
  
"You disappoint me, Master Baggins. I would have thought you would have had more manners."  
  
"Manners or not Saruman, you have been asked to leave. Go now, or feel the full extent of power Gandalf and I hold against you." Arwen told him, standing tall.  
  
"Lady Arwen, you are a Queen now, I see." Saruman said to her.  
  
"Leave now Saruman. My powers have grown beyond anything you could have imagined during this war. The One Ring is destroyed, and the dark tower fallen in to wrack and ruin. Do you still hold to the power of your fallen Master?"  
  
"You lie." Saruman snarled at her.  
  
Arwen closed her eyes and took a breath, feeling the light grow around her. "Go now Saruman, the hobbits of the Shire want nothing more to do with you."  
  
"If you leave now, peacefully we will not harm you, but grant you safe passage to the main roads whither way you would go." Frodo told him.  
  
"Worm, Worm. Come now, we have been set adrift." Saruman called. Wormtongue came out of the house, more pathetic and groveling than they remembered him.  
  
As the two set off towards the road, passing closely by Frodo, Saruman unsheathed a knife and tried to strike Frodo with it. He missed and Sam stood forward, sword drawn to protect his master.  
  
Saruman tossed the knife to the ground and spat as Frodo calmed his friend.  
  
Then Wormtongue picked up the fallen knife, and lunged at his master's back. As Wormtongue's arm fell Legolas unleashed an arrow, hitting Wormtongue squarely, and killing him instantly.  
  
Saruman, who was stabbed dissolved into wisps of gray mist, which floated upon the still air, before the wind picked up, bearing them away. 


	30. Farewell

Part 79.  
  
Sorry this part's a short one, but I had to tidy up the clearing of the Shire before continuing on with the story. Sorry this part's take so long to get up, but I haven't been well.  
  
As always R&R.  
  
Samantha.  
  
In the days that followed, Aragorn and his companions worked tirelessly in the Shire, helped to rebuild and repair much that the ruffians had destroyed.  
  
Arwen and Sam turned their attentions to the gardens, and to the destruction of many of the great trees of the Shire.  
  
Then, after a week of solid work, Samwise Gamgee married his childhood sweetheart, Rose Cotton, and the two moved to Bag End to live with Frodo.  
  
*************  
  
The day after Arwen asked all four of the hobbits from the Fellowship to meet her in the gardens of Bag End.  
  
"Aragorn and I are leaving for Gondor this afternoon, but I wanted to say good bye to you all, and thank you for everything you have done, for Rohan, Gondor, the Shire, and for all of Middle Earth. Aragorn has already told you that the Shire will be a self-governing province, with which Gondor hopes to retain strong ties of friendship. Do not be strangers to the White City, or to the House of Telcontar, of which Aragorn and I are now a part of."  
  
Arwen hugged each hobbit in turn. "If you can, come to Minas Tirith in the next few months, and you will see the newborn prince and princess of Gondor. Stay well, dear friends."  
  
"We wish you well on your journey, dear Lady, who has been more than a friend to us all from the very beginning." Frodo said to her.  
  
"Remember to look to Carandil when your heart is troubled, Frodo." Arwen said to him.  
  
Then Aragorn appeared at the gate.  
  
"We will come and see you off properly Lady." Merry told her.  
  
*********  
  
When Arwen was safely on Nallahir's back, ready to journey South once more she looked down on the hobbits. "Farewell to all of the Shire-folk, and I hope that we may meet again in happier days." Aragorn bade the hobbits who had gathered to see them off.  
  
"May the Grace of the Valar, and the blessings of the Elves guide you for the rest of your days." Arwen told them, then turned Nallahir and rode after Aragorn, soon out of sight of the watching hobbits. 


	31. Return to Minas Tirith, the White City o...

A/N: Alas!!  
  
Here it starts, the beginning of the end (this isn't the last post), read, review, and enjoy.  
  
Samantha.  
  
Part 80.  
  
Their journey back to Gondor lasted little more than a week, for they traveled at a steady pace, directly South.  
  
Once the King and his Queen and their Company were spotted by the watchmen a great cry went up all over the city. As they rode towards the White City Aragorn's banner flew in the wind proclaiming his coming, while silver trumpets issued the cry, that the King was indeed returned to them.  
  
On the High Walls of the city people called out his name, along with the name of his Queen, just as Arwen had foretold so long ago.  
  
Faramir and Imrahil met them in the main courtyard of the city. "Welcome back to the White City, I trust that you had a safe journey?" Faramir called.  
  
"Yes, we had a fairly safe journey." Aragorn told him, dismounting and turning to help Arwen.  
  
"Welcome home Queen Arwen." Imrahil bowed to her.  
  
"Thank you." Arwen told him. "Elessar, I think I will retire now. It has been a long road."  
  
Aragorn nodded to her. "Rest then, A'melamin. You deserve it." He told her, moving to kiss her before she entered the palace.  
  
***********  
  
Early the next morning Arwen began work on her garden, clipping away dead wood, and pulling weeds from the neglected garden beds.  
  
When Aragorn went there to see her in early afternoon, the garden was changed already.  
  
With the help of her hand-maidens the garden beds could be discerned from the paths, and even they looked to be more tame.  
  
The leaves had been fished from the fountain, and clear, clean water added, so that the fountain bubbled to life once more. Leaves had also been raked from the grass, and piled so that the palace gardeners could take them away.  
  
Leaving the plants of her choosing in the soil, Arwen had many removed and relocated to some of the other gardens in Minas Tirith.  
  
Aragorn stood and watched her happy, flushed face. "How is your day, my Lady?" He asked her.  
  
"I am enjoying myself immensely." Arwen told him.  
  
"This place looks better already, the fountain clean, leaves raked, all of the leaves raked up, and weeds pulled."  
  
"Not all of the weeds." Arwen corrected him, leading him to one of the garden beds, where athelas and other weeds that bore medicinal properties grew unhindered. "There the athelas and others shall stay if ever they are needed in this fair city." She told him.  
  
Aragorn smiled. "I think this place is going to be beautiful."  
  
"I think so too." The Lady Evenstar answered her husband.  
  
Then Arwen turned back to work, scattering the soil she had brought with her from Rivendell, and adding the water she had brought to the fountain. For the rest of the afternoon Arwen busied herself planting the seeds and cuttings she had brought, until Aragorn came to collect her in the evening and she fell into bed, sleeping as soon as her head hit the pillow, unmoving as one exhausted.  
  
Part 81.  
  
In the months that passed Arwen tended to her garden everyday, and turned the room that lead to the courtyard into a private sitting room for herself, where she would take guests, read or sew when the weather was foul.  
  
The garden flourished under her care, flowering brilliantly, filling with every color imaginable.  
  
Even the mallorn trees she had planted there grew from seeds into saplings, and then trees in the presence of the Elven Queen.  
  
************  
  
Not long before Arwen was due to give birth she sat in the garden reading from one of the Ancient Books of Lore she had favored since childhood.  
  
She looked up when she heard footsteps in the garden, then smiled. Aragorn stood with her father in the gateway.  
  
Arwen laid her book down on the grass and struggled to her feet, the size of her belly hindering her movement.  
  
"Ada! You didn't tell me you were coming." She reached her arms out to him, and Elrond caught his daughter up in a warm embrace.  
  
"Are you well, my little one?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, Ada. I am well. I missed you." Arwen told him.  
  
"This place is beautiful. You have done well my daughter." Elrond told her, looking around.  
  
"You have timed your journey well Ada, my children will be born soon." Arwen told her father.  
  
"I know, my littlest one. Many others journey to speak with you as well Arwen, people of all races. They come to see you, and your children when they are born." Elrond told her.  
  
Arwen leaned against Aragorn. "I'm sorry that I am not more hospitable at the moment, Ada. I've been restless all day, and the twins haven't stopped kicking."  
  
"Then it may be that your time is very close. Rest and don't do anymore than you have too." Elrond advised.  
  
Once he finished speaking, one of Arwen's hand-maidens, Lihra, approached her mistress. "My Lady. Visitors have arrived in the White City. I am told they seek an audience with you and the King."  
  
"Who are they?" Aragorn asked her.  
  
"Hobbits from the Shire, my Lord. And other friends of the crown." Lihra answered.  
  
"Show them here Lihra, and then tell the others to help you and bring some afternoon tea." Arwen told the handmaiden, her voice and tone gentle as always.  
  
While they waited for the others to arrive, Arwen busied herself tending to one of the newer plants in her garden, her touch bringing the swollen buds into blossoms of lilac and pink, trimmed with white.  
  
In the pond, fish bubbled at the surface of the water, while Elessar the falcon, the same faithful friend who had journeyed with Arwen from Rivendell in the very beginning, when she had set out to help save the hobbit Frodo Baggins from the wound he had received at the hands of the Ring Wraiths, perched calmly on a stand beside the double doors that led inside.  
  
When Lihra returned with the guests, the King's and Queen's dearest friends and companions, Aragorn helped Arwen to her feet.  
  
"Welcome once more to the White City. I hope you all had a safe and uneventful journey." Arwen called to them.  
  
The four hobbits rushed to her and hugged her, for they had dearly missed Arwen upon their parting. In the time of their journey as the Fellowship of the Ring she had become as much a mother to them as a friend.  
  
Gimli the Dwarf, accompanied by several of his kin kissed her hand and bowed deeply, offering the service of his family to them, while both Arwen and Aragorn replied correctly to the greeting.  
  
Legolas embraced her gently, mindful of her belly, as did several other Elves. Gandalf however, contented himself with a low bow.  
  
"It is good to see you all, old friends, for Arwen and I have missed your company on many occasions." Aragorn told them warmly.  
  
"Sit now." Arwen said to them. "Afternoon tea will be ready soon."  
  
"This place is beautiful Queen Arwen." Sam told her, gazing about the colorful garden she had created. "I'm glad I remembered to bring you this." He held a phial of seeds out to her.  
  
Arwen was surprised at the thoughtfulness of the gift. "Thank you Sam. This is a wonderful gift. Come and help me plant them. There is a place near the gates which I think would benefit from these." She told him.  
  
Arwen struggled to rise to her feet, although her footsteps were still graceful. Sam followed her to the main gates where they crouched and scattered the seeds over the soil, pressing them into the ground with their bare hands.  
  
"Perhaps they will have sprouted in several days time." Arwen said to Sam as they walked back to the others.  
  
"Aragorn is right." Arwen told them as she moved to stand beside her husband. "It is wonderful to see you again and we have missed you. Minas Tirith has changed since you were last here."  
  
"With our arrival we hope it will change a little more, dear Lady." Gimli told her. "Stone masons we have coming, and Elves and other fair folk who wish to give gifts to their King and Queen, and help repair some of the damage done to the White City during the War of the Ring."  
  
She smiled and placed her arm around Aragorn's neck, smiling affectionately at him. Aragorn slipped his arm around her waist, resting his hand on her belly.  
  
As they spoke together, having much to tell of all the times they had been apart, Arwen began to feel strange.  
  
Not allowing worry to show on her face she called to one of her hand- maidens. "Carayl, find Ioreth for me. I wish to speak with her."  
  
"How long until the new prince and princess of Gondor are born?" Legolas asked.  
  
Arwen winced and placed her free hand on her belly. "Not long I think. Perhaps before this day is over." She told him, noticing the startled looks upon everyone's faces.  
  
"Are you sure?" Elrond asked, rising from his seat, and guiding Arwen to sit down.  
  
"I think so." Arwen shook her head. "Aragorn, boe imi dulu lin." *Aragorn, I need you help.*  
  
Carefully Aragorn helped her to her feet, then picked her up.  
  
She looked at the others. "I am sorry."  
  
"There is no need Arwen. This cannot be helped." Elrond told her.  
  
As Aragorn carried his wife indoors he heard Legolas say. "It looks like we got here just in time." 


	32. The Prince and Princess of Gondor

Part 82.  
  
Surrounded by Ioreth, and Tireth and several of her hand-maidens, the world faded from Arwen, being replaced with never-ending pain and stifled screams, which she realised were her own.  
  
"Well done my Lady." Ioreth told her. "All is going well. I can see the first baby's head."  
  
Dimly aware of the woman's words Arwen nodded.  
  
"Come now Lady, you can do it!" Tireth insisted, standing at her side.  
  
Finally the child was born, her son, the newborn prince of Gondor. As the infant's cries filled the room Arwen felt exhausted, but Lihra held her hand reminding her of the daughter who still had yet to be born.  
  
Not long after her son was born Arwen's daughter came. The women placed both infants in their mother's arms and smiled at the perfect picture they created.  
  
Both babies had dark hair, though the girl's was longer, and curled at the ends, both were swaddled in white blankets, their eyes the same ethereal blue as their mother's.  
  
Arwen could do nothing more than gaze at her children. After a short while she looked up at Lihra, and spoke to her. "Find King Elessar and send him to me. Tell him that his children wish to meet him."  
  
In the great hall Aragorn paced endlessly, worried for his wife, despite Elrond's reassurances that she would be all right. After a while he calmed enough to sit and eat and drink with the others. They spoke of the journeys, and different paths each had taken during and since the War of the Ring, until Lihra entered the hall.  
  
At once Aragorn leapt to his feet, his face once more clouded over with worry.  
  
"Be still my Lord. Queen Arwen has sent me to find you, and bade me to tell you that your children wish to meet you." Lihra said quietly.  
  
"Is the Queen well?" Aragorn demanded.  
  
"Queen Arwen and the new prince and princess are all well. She waits for you in her chambers." Lihra told him.  
  
Aragorn fled the room, darting up the stairs towards Arwen's chambers.  
  
"Is your mistress truly well?" Elrond asked.  
  
"She is, my Lord. I think she will send for you once she has spoken with King Elessar." Lihra said to him.  
  
"That is well. Tell me, what do the prince and princess look like?" He asked, with curiosity, which was uncharacteristic for him.  
  
"Dark haired, both of them. The princess has longer hair, with curls, but they have the same features and their eyes are the color of their mother's."  
  
Aragorn raced up the stairs, pausing outside Arwen's room, before he knocked lightly and entered the room.  
  
"Arwen?" He asked softly.  
  
"Come over here and see them melamin." Arwen called to him. "They are both so beautiful."  
  
Slowly he approached the bed where she lay. Arwen gestured for him to pick up one of the babies. "He is your son Aragorn. Eldarion, and our daughter Vana."  
  
"They are beautiful Arwen. They look like you." Aragorn told her, holding his tiny son in his arms.  
  
"I can see you in them. I see your mother in them too, and glimpses of my own." Arwen said to him. "I think our son will grow to look like you."  
  
"Vana is as beautiful as you are, Arwen, perhaps she will grow more beautiful still." Aragorn said gazing down at his small daughter, wrapped protectively in her mother's arms. Carefully he leaned down to kiss her. "You have no idea how beautiful you are at this moment."  
  
Aragorn stayed with Arwen and their children until early evening, when Ioreth told Arwen she was fit to rise.  
  
Then together they carried their children down to the great hall, where all of the important dignitaries waited for their King, having heard of the arrival of the prince and princess of Gondor.  
  
Aranon, the Ranger whom Aragorn had assigned to be Arwen's personal bodyguard opened the doors for them, and watched as the King and Queen carried their children up to the thrones at the opposite end of the hall, walking down the aisle left by the people milling around.  
  
Many looked surprised to see Arwen, her beauty undimmed by pregnancy or by the long trials of birth.  
  
At the end of the aisle King Elessar, and Queen Arwen ascended the small flight of stairs leading up to their thrones, but remained standing.  
  
The King raised his hand, calling for silence. "Lords and Ladies of Middle Earth, I know that many of you traveled great distances to see the newborn prince and princess of Gondor. Queen Arwen and I present to you our son, Prince Eldarion, and our daughter, Princess Vana. May the Valar protect them on their paths under the sky."  
  
His speech was met with a thunder of applause, which set both babies wailing. Arwen smiled and cooed to her son in her arms, who quieted, as did Vana.  
  
Then she too raised her voice to speak to the assembly. "According to the customs of my people, when a child is born, their parents give them a gift, something that they can treasure all their lives long, for the lives of my people are very long." Arwen stopped to let Aragorn speak once more.  
  
"Therefore to our son, Prince Eldarion, Queen Arwen and I give to him the Elven jewel Carnimirie. Also we have chosen to give to him, when he is older the Lost Realm of Arnor, excepting the Shire, and the township of Bree. From this day forward he shall be known of as Eldarion, Prince of Gondor and Arnor."  
  
"And to our daughter Vana, who is named for one of my grandmothers of old, we give the Elven star jewel Luinil, which shines above the Golden Woods of Lothlorien, and the Elven city of Caras Galadhon. From this day forward she shall be known as Vana, Princess of Gondor and Lady of Lothlorien." Arwen finished.  
  
Once more their speeches were met with applause.  
  
Carefully Arwen descended the stairs, still carrying Eldarion, and placed the infant in her father's arms. "Well done, Lady of Rivendell." Elrond said to her. "He is beautiful, as are you."  
  
"Amin mela lle, Ada." Arwen told him.* I love you father*. "I always will."  
  
Reaching out he wiped one of her tears away with his fingers. "Ten'il' elan ellar niire, Arwen." *For every star there is a tear, Arwen.*  
  
She bit her lip. "You used to tell me that when I was a child Ada."  
  
"It is true, my daughter. You have a beautiful son. I do not doubt your own daughter's beauty." Elrond told her, passing the baby back into her arms.  
  
Aragorn brought Vana to them, "Tura, I bring to you your granddaughter." *Master.* The lilac jewel lay around the infant's neck, and she lay quietly in her father's protective arms.  
  
"She is beautiful." Elrond held his arms out to take Vana, holding her close to his chest. He looked up at Arwen.  
  
"She is the image of you when you were born Arwen. I can see both of your mothers in her. I can even see Aragorn, and his father Arathorn in Eldarion. Aside from your brothers never have I seen such a well matched pair of twins."  
  
"We are very proud of them." Aragorn told him.  
  
"And you should be. The names you have chosen for them will be well suited I think." Elrond told the pair.  
  
"Soon most of the Elves, save a few will leave Middle Earth. We wanted them to have strong ties with their Elvish ancestry." Arwen told him. "They seemed right for our children."  
  
"And well they are, Vana will grow into a great Queen someday and take your place Arwen, as Queen of the Eldar, while Eldarion will rule justly and become as great a King as his father, restoring the line of Elendil, and bringing honor to the House of Telcontar." He answered.  
  
"Arwen, we must return to the thrones. There is much that must be done." Aragorn said to her, referring to the room full of messengers and dignitaries who had brought gifts for the new Prince and Princess.  
  
"King Elessar," Elrond began. "They are my grandchildren. Let me give them the first gifts." He asked, a plea in his voice Arwen had never heard there before.  
  
"As you wish, Hir-nin, nin Ada." Aragorn told him sincerely. *My Lord, my Father.*  
  
Elrond bowed his head to them as they walked back up the stairs and were seated upon the thrones of Gondor.  
  
Arwen spoke several words to the chamberlain, telling him to announce her father first.  
  
Aragorn nodded to the man, who then took his place at the foot of the stairs, and began to announce those present. "Lord Elrond of Rivendell." He called.  
  
Elrond bowed his head and walked up the stairs, making the proper obeisance to the King and Queen. "Tuulo' i' edhel o' Rivendell, im ona a' Taren Eldarion ar' Tarien Vana, i' Keys o' i' Edhel. Aa' ron il'oio maar sen." He laid the keys, molded from gold, silver and mithril, set with precious stones in Arwen's lap. *From the Elves of Rivendell, I give to Prince Eldarion and Princess Vana the Keys of the Elves. May they never have need to use them.*  
  
Arwen knew that the Keys were only ever used in great need, to unlock the secret doorways and hidden chambers of Rivendell, and so was more touched by her Father's gift to the children, than any of the others.  
  
The gift giving went on for hours, with gifts such as gold, silver, jewels, figures of animals and blocks made with precious metals and wonderful carvings of woodland creatures from the Elves of Mirkwood, ancient Books of Lore, and horses given to the twins.  
  
Arwen was glad to see so many of her friends and kin at the Ceremony of Gifts, with many of them using Elvish gestures and words in their presentations.  
  
The Elves of Mirkwood, lead by Legolas, of Lothlorien, lead by the Lord and Lady, accompanied by Haldir of the Royal Guard, and the Elves of Mith'londe, the Grey Havens lead by Galdor, son of Cirdan the shipwright spoke their entire presentations in Elvish, employing the use of translators to explain to the rest of the hall all that was being said.  
  
Finally all was finished, and all of the gifts were given.  
  
Weary from the day's long tasks Arwen welcomed Aragorn's suggestion that the twins be put to bed, and their welcoming feast organized for the next night. 


	33. Talking with friends and kin

A/N: Only four more parts (roughly) until this story is finished. Hope everyone enjoys them. Please tell me what you think, Tolkien's account of the story became very vague around about here.  
  
Samantha.  
  
Part 83.  
  
The guests cleared out of the hall, until only the King's and Queen's dearest friends remained.  
  
"Congratulations King Elessar, Lady Evenstar." Galadriel smiled upon them.  
  
Passing Vana to Elrond, Arwen sank to her knees in front of her grandmother, hands crossed over her chest, asking for her grandmother's blessings.  
  
"All is well Arwen." Galadriel kissed her fingers and laid them on Arwen's head, before she reached down to help the young woman to her feet. "Your children are indeed beautiful, as you were when you were born."  
  
"I wish my mother could have seen them. That they had been born twelve, even fifteen years ago." Aragorn said wistfully, looking down at his son. "The last meeting we had before she passed she told me that she had given all of her hope to the Dunedain, and kept none for herself." He fell silent.  
  
Elrond laid his hand on his foster-son's shoulder. "You feel that if she had loved you, and perhaps your father less she would still be here." He said knowing the thoughts passing through the Man's mind.  
  
"Estel," Arwen said softly, "Gilraen lived her life the way she wanted it. She would be proud to see you, Eldarion and Vana now. She would be as proud of you, and of our children as I am. Do not despair for her, she knew her time in Middle Earth was ending. She now walks with Arathorn in Arvandor." Arwen told him. *Heaven.*  
  
"Why Vana?" Galadriel asked, leading their minds somewhere else.  
  
Arwen smiled. "Aragorn liked it better than Varda."  
  
"She was a Queen of the Eldar, as Arwen is now, and our daughter Vana shall one day be." Aragorn said. "Varda, or perhaps Silmarie shall be the name of our next daughter."  
  
"What about your next son?" Elrond asked.  
  
"We will only have Eldarion as our son, no other will we beget. All the children I bear from now shall be maiden children. We do not despair." Arwen told them. "The children we do have will be born health and strong in mind, body and spirit."  
  
"I shall only mourn for those who should be here, and are not." Aragorn said, clearly thinking of his mother, of Boromir, and of Halbarad.  
  
"You are King, Elessar, but even you cannot bring back the dead. I will not watch you do this to yourself. Nor shall our children." Arwen told him, her angry tone surprising all in their presence, for she had never spoken a harsh word to her husband.  
  
With a swirl of her skirts she turned and left the room carrying Eldarion, while Galadriel, still holding Vana followed her granddaughter out of the room, and up the stairs, leaving Aragorn and the others standing in the Great Hall.  
  
"Be still, Estel." Elrond commanded him, as Aragorn made to follow her. "Arwen is right."  
  
"I know that I cannot bring back the dead, but am I to stop remembering them too?" Aragorn told him angrily.  
  
"None have said that Aragorn." Legolas told him, using the name of his friend's birth. "The Lady Evenstar only wishes to explain to you that you can do nothing to change the way that things are. She wants you to get on with your life, and stop living in the past."  
  
"Look to your children Aragorn." Elrond urged him, "Look to your future."  
  
"In Lothlorien, before he was lost, Boromir spoke to me." Frodo told him. "He told me that we cannot carry the weight of the dead. That the burdens we carry already are enough. He was right."  
  
In the newly decorated nursery Arwen laid Eldarion down to sleep in the cradle, while Galadriel laid Vana down beside her brother.  
  
"I cannot let him do this to himself, Galadriel, but I hate doing this to him."  
  
"It is the only way, my granddaughter. In time he will come to his senses." Galadriel comforted her. "He worries mostly for you, that you will fade like Gilraen. When he sees you with the children he sees your love for them, and some part of him wonders about how much his mother loved him."  
  
"I love him, and our children, grandmother. When the time comes and Aragorn draws breath no more in Middle Earth he knows I will take a ship to Valinor. I have seen it, and I have told him of my vision. He is at peace with that." Arwen told her. "You must not tell my father though. He will miss me less if he thinks I will remain here forever."  
  
"I will not breathe a word to Lord Elrond of this." Galadriel promised her.  
  
"When the time comes several of my daughters will sail with me. This I am certain of."  
  
"You know that this will be our last meeting before we sail for the Undying Lands." Galadriel said, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Our next meeting will take place in the Grey Havens, before you sail." Arwen answered, knowing that she didn't need to.  
  
"Be well until then, Arwen, until our next meeting. Do not ever forget that if you need me, all you will have to do is call. Remember to send word to your kin in Lothlorien of the births of any more children you and King Elessar are fortunate enough to have." Galadriel told her.  
  
"You know I will." Arwen promised her. "I shall think of you always, with a deep longing for your company, and for the Golden Woods of Lothlorien."  
  
Celebrations in the names of Eldarion and Vana lasted weeks, as the wedding of their parents had.  
  
Often Arwen would carry the pair out into her gardens during the day, entertaining guests in both the gardens, when the weather was fine, and in her sitting room, when the sky was not so favorable.  
  
The weeks passed quickly, as Arwen and Aragorn watched their children grow, and their friends and kin departed once more. 


	34. The Departure of the Elves

Part 84.  
  
The years passed even more swiftly, with the birth of four more princesses of Gondor.  
  
Varda, the Starmaiden, was named Lady of Rivendell, for she was born in the likeness of her mother the Queen Evenstar, with the same light and ethereal beauty.  
  
Vanya the fair, was born in the likeness of Arwen's mother Celebrian, and of her grandmother, Galadriel, the Lady of Light, and was called Lady of Mirkwood, with the leave of King Thranduil.  
  
The youngest princesses, twins, both bearing the likeness of Aragorn's mother Gilraen, and Arwen herself were named Yavanna, who was also called Lover of Gardens by the people of Gondor, and Silmarie, the Starlight were both made Ladies of Ithilien, where Legolas dwelled, as Elven King, with the leave of King Elessar.  
  
Many years hence, with youngest princesses being almost two years old Arwen woke in the night, as she had not done for many a long year, and reached over to wake her husband.  
  
"Aragorn, it is time. We must leave Gondor and ride for the Grey Havens, the ships will leave soon."  
  
Aragorn nodded, knowing how important it was to his wife to be on the docks when her father, and all that remained of her kin, save Legolas sailed for Valinor. "We will leave the White City in the morning Arwen. Do not fear, Lord Elrond shall not leave without saying his good-byes."  
  
The next morning, all of the royal children were woken early by their tutors, governesses or nurses and made to dress in traveling clothes.  
  
With great speed they left the White City, journeying North West, in a direct route to their destination. Accompanied by the Royal Guard, which was derived of Rangers of the North Aragorn had selected, Arwen's own personal guard, and the children, Aragorn insisted that they ride swiftly.  
  
Eldarion and Vana, oldest of the royal children were twelve years old, riding their own ponies, while watching over Varda, who was nine, also riding her pony. Arwen kept a strict eye on each of the children, especially the younger twins Yavanna and Silmarie.  
  
Occasionally she would rest her hand on the pregnant swell of her belly.  
  
This child was her last, the last that she or Aragorn would have. In her heart she had already named the un-born babe Eledhwen, the Elven Light, which soon was leaving the shores of Middle Earth.  
  
Aragorn placed his arm around her middle as he drew up alongside Arwen and Nallahir on Brego, the two faithful horses still ready to carry their Master and Mistress wherever in Middle Earth they desired to go.  
  
After days of riding they reached the borders of the Shire, skirting along them until they reached the Grey Havens. Arwen dismounted hurriedly, and darted out onto the docks.  
  
"Ada!" She called, her voice raised above the volume she normally used. "Ada!"  
  
Elrond, who stood on the dock with the other members of the Fellowship and Celeborn and Galadriel turned and saw her.  
  
Unhindered by the stares of others Arwen threw herself into her father's waiting arms. He embraced her tightly and stroked her hair, which flowed down her back, free from any restraint.  
  
"I was afraid you'd leave and I wouldn't get to say goodbye." She told him, her voice muffled against his chest.  
  
"Never Undomiel. I would never leave without saying good bye to you." He told her.  
  
"Where is Aragorn?" Legolas asked, looking around for his friend.  
  
"He is coming. He will be bringing our children in a moment. We have six now, Ada. Eldarion and five little princesses." Arwen told them.  
  
"And another yet to come?" Celeborn said to her.  
  
Arwen nodded. "This one is our last. She is to be called Eledhwen, the Elven Light. In memory of all those who are fair, and have left this land for another place. The light of the Elves shall ever shine in her, as it does in Vana, Varda, Vanya, Yavanna and Silmarie."  
  
Aragorn walked out onto the dock, holding tightly to the hands of the youngest princesses. Upon seeing Arwen they fought his grip until he let them run to her, and wraps their small arms around their mother's legs.  
  
"Amme, you aren't supposed to go without telling people where you are going." Silmarie chided her mother.  
  
"Your father knew where I was going little one." Arwen told her small daughter.  
  
"Does that mean we can leave Corbe if we think she knows where we are going?" Yavanna asked her mother.  
  
"No," Arwen told her patiently. "You must always tell Corbe where you are going."  
  
Vana reached down to pick Yavanna up, hushing the little girl.  
  
Elrond looked over at Eldarion and Vana. "They are so big now, so grown up."  
  
"Time does that to children." Galadriel reminded him.  
  
"You know Eldarion and Vana. This is Varda, and Vanya." Aragorn paused to pick Vanya up, then waited for Arwen to continue.  
  
"Vanya is the image of her grandmother at the same age." Galadriel smiled upon the fair-haired princess who looked so much like her own daughter, Celebrian.  
  
"And these are our younger twins Yavanna and Silmarie." Arwen finished for her husband, taking Silmarie up into her arms, cradling her over her pregnant stomach.  
  
"Hini, sina Ada-nin." Arwen said to them. *Children, this is my father.*  
  
"Mae govannan, Naneth Ada." Eldarion spoke to his grandfather. *Well met, Mother's Father.*  
  
"And well met to you as well, Prince of Gondor." Elrond told the boy, who was rapidly becoming a young man, in the image of his father, and paternal grandfather.  
  
Elrond turned back to Arwen. "Well met for the last time, Arwen Undomiel. The time of the Elves has ended. Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'." He bowed his head to his daughter, and then embraced her once more before boarding the ship, as the others before him had done. *My heart shall weep until it sees thee again.*  
  
"Aa' i'sul nora lanne'lle, Ada, astald Mellonea." Arwen called out, before she began to sob.* May the wind fill your sails, Father, brave friends.*  
  
Aragorn gestured for the children's minders to collect them, while he consoled his wife, who had dissolved in tears, and together they watched until the ships could be seen on the horizon no longer.  
  
Exactly two months after the King and Queen returned to Gondor, and Minas Tirith their seventh and last child was born, and named as Arwen had said Eledhwen, the Elven Light.  
  
With the passing of her people their was a change in Arwen, though not all noticed it, only those who were close to her were able to see the change. She remained in her gardens more, entertaining fewer and fewer people, until only close friends were invited to join her. She took to riding more in the woods surrounding the White City, and teaching her children things that more often than not they would have learned from other teachers. Eldarion and Vana she took to visit the Treegarth of Isenguard regularly, as well as taking them into the wild for days at a time, teaching them of healing, survival in the wild, edible and medicinal plants, archery and Elvish folklore and the stars. Vana she even taught to read the waters, cautious until the young girl was in her mid-teens.  
  
The younger children she taught to help cultivate her garden, all the while taking part in the appropriate court functions and counseling her husband on important decisions to be made.  
  
As the years rolled by Arwen was surprised at how quickly her children grew and matured, especially Vana whom she was already training for her role as Queen of the Eldar, upon her own death. 


	35. The splendour of kings, in glory undimme...

A/N: I think this is the second last post of this story. Please r&r, it was a hard road getting here, and as Tolkien proclaimed, 'the road goes ever on and on.'  
  
Song in this part was written by Tolkien, not by me.  
  
Thanks to all who review, especially my faithful reviewers.  
  
Part 85.  
  
In the year 3139 of the Third Age Aragorn lay on his death bed, one hundred and twenty years after he had taken the crown of Gondor, and the same since he and the Lady Arwen had married and borne children together.  
  
With almost the last of his strength Aragorn, the King Elessar of Gondor and the Western Lands had summoned all near and dear to him, as well as his ministers and captains.  
  
Once he had passed the heirlooms of his house to Eldarion, all others left him, except for Arwen.  
  
"At last all is fading for me in this world, Lady Evenstar, fairest in Middle Earth." Aragorn said to her. "For long years we knew that this day would come, and now it is finally here. Soon I shall sleep, and never again shall wake to see you beautiful face, Lirimaer. All the light fades for me now."  
  
"Do not despair my love." Arwen told him, tears running down her face. "Le a im tha dartho. Le a tha dartho, Mela en' coiamin." *You and I will endure. You will endure, love of my life.*  
  
"This hour is hard Lady Undomiel. Long years has it been since I first saw you under the white birches in the Gardens of Rivendell, where none now walk. Then on the hill of Cerin Amroth you bound youself to me, heart to heart, soul to soul. In this hour, the hour of my death I release you from those bonds." He said to her, reaching out to take her hand and kiss it for the last time. Then King Elessar drew his last breath, even as Arwen called his name.  
  
The Queen sat silently by her husband for a time, before she began to sing a lament for him, an old rhyme she had first heard from the hobbit Bilbo Baggins in fair Rivendell, long, long ago.  
  
"All that is gold does not glitter,  
  
Not all those who wander are lost;  
  
The old that is strong does not wither,  
  
Deep roots are not reached by the frost.  
  
From the ashes a fire shall be woken,  
  
A light from the shadows shall spring;  
  
Renewed shall be blade that was broken,  
  
The crownless again shall be King."  
  
Then overcome with grief Arwen sat by his side and sobbed, tasting the bitterness of mortality, something she had never been able to prepare herself for. Unable to leave Aragorn's side, even in his death, she stayed by him until her son Eldarion led her away, his actions speaking louder than words to her, his appearance painfully like his father's at the same age. "Be calm, Naneth. Ada has died at peace." He reassured her, leading the grief-stricken queen to her chambers.  
  
Hours later came the funeral of the great King, for which Arwen was too numbed by grief and anguish to shed more than a handful of tears.  
  
As she stood before her husband's body it seemed as though the years had fallen away from him, leaving only the beautiful man she had married, banishing the effects old age had bestowed upon him. From somewhere deep inside, she saw the day that Eldarion and Vana had been born, and heard her Father saying to her once more, 'Ten'il' elan ellar niire, Arwen.' *For every star there is a tear, Arwen.* 


	36. to find the light of my people'

A/N: Seconds last part, it's been fun while it's lasted. Took me forever to write this story, but it's my baby, especially these last few parts, where I used my own intuition to tell me how it should end.  
  
Part 86.  
  
Several more days Arwen stayed, until the funeral procession of her husband was over and all was finished for his time in Middle Earth, with his son Eldarion being coronated as King of Gondor and the Western Lands.  
  
Then she went forth from the House of Telcontar, the light in her eyes quenched, leaving them cold and gray, barely reminiscent of the unearthly blue they had been only a few days ago.  
  
She took Eldarion is her arms and spoke to him for the last time, and her daughters as well.  
  
*"Whether by the sword or the slow decay of time, Aragorn will die. And there will be no comfort for you. No comfort to ease the pain of his passing. He will come to death, an image of the splendor of the Kings of Men in glory undimmed before the breaking of the world.'* My father said those words to me once, long ago now." Arwen told her children. "Now, heavy- hearted I find that his words were true. There is no comfort for me here in Middle Earth. I go now to the Grey Havens, which you have not seen since you were young, and I will take the ship that waits to bear me far over the Sea, to the Undying Lands, to Valinor where my kin await me.  
  
I will not linger on here, in darkness, as nightfall in winter comes without a star. I go now to find the light of my people, and the Grace of the Valar.  
  
Your father unbound any vows I took to him in the hour of his death. I shall not bind myself to the grief of his passing." She told them. "Come with me, if you will. But I shall not stay here until the long years of my life are utterly spent. For the remainder of the years given to me, I wish to be with my kin."  
  
"If that is your wish Naneth I will miss you." Eldarion told her.  
  
"I have already made my decision Amme." Eledhwen told her mother. "I will go with you to Valinor."  
  
"Silmarie and I have also chosen to go with you, Naneth." Vana said to her.  
  
"Pack your things quickly then, my daughters. Go now." Arwen urged them. "I wish to be off soon."  
  
Arwen watched with Eldarion, Varda, Vanya and Yavanna as the other girls walked upstairs to pack their things.  
  
Arwen twisted her wedding band on her finger, then produced a second ring, which she offered to Eldarion. "Take this, my son. Your Elven heritage allows you to project thoughts into other people's minds. This is Narya, your father's wedding band. It is one of the three Elven Rings of Power. I have another, Nenya given to me on my wedding day. My father Lord Elrond holds the third, Vilya. With the power of these rings, if you are ever in need my son, you will be able to reach me for council. Do not be afraid to use it."  
  
He bowed his head to accept the gift. "Thank you Naneth. I will treasure it."  
  
"My girls, my sweet little princesses." Arwen turned to her remaining daughters. "Do not despair that you are not coming with me. Your paths lie here in Middle Earth. Marry whom you love, and bear them children in time. Through you and yours, your father and I live on. Remember that. We will always be with you, my dear sweet children." Tears sparkled in her eyes as she realised that it was time to leave.  
  
With those words Arwen turned and rushed into the courtyard where her other daughters waited for her, already mounted on their horses.  
  
Without speaking, Arwen placed her foot in the stirrup and swung up into the saddle. She patted the horse's satiny gray neck, so like his sire's. "Noro lim, Asfaloth." She whispered. "Kol nin a' manke i' salque oio calen, nin melya mellon." *Bear me to where the grass is evergreen, my dear friend.*  
  
Then with a last glance at her remaining children Arwen heeled Asfaloth forward, heading North-West for the last time. This time however, she rode first to Lothlorien to gaze upon the Golden Woods once more, and then to Rivendell to see the place of her birth, and the home of her childhood for the last time.  
  
Both places were empty now, for she was the only Elf who still dwelled in Middle Earth.  
  
Finally she was able to see the Sea on the horizon, and the ship waiting for her and her daughters floated in the harbor.  
  
Loosing Asfaloth from saddle and bridle Arwen set him free, watching as the gray horse stood still as she boarded the ship, standing on the shore until they sailed out of sight of land, even to Elvish eyes, and she could see him no more. 


	37. The passing of the Evenstar

A/N: This is the final part of 'Lord of the Rings, Revised.' I'd love to hear anyone's opinion of it, so review away.  
  
Also, look out for my new LotR story that I should start posting this week or late next week. It's called 'Little Evenstar,' and it's a completely original idea, something that I haven't seen done before.  
  
Now to the final part of the story.  
  
Part 87.  
  
They sailed for day upon days, the gentle rocking of the boat reassuring to her troubled and grief scarred mind and heart. The waves shone sea-green in the sunlight, but seemed to hold no color at night, although Vana and Eledhwen told her that the seas was the same color as her hair in the night.  
  
Above them the stars shone brightly showing Arwen the ship's progress as it sailed from Middle Earth. *The stars are always there. Even when you cannot see them, They never go out.* Celebrian, Arwen's mother, had said those words to her before she had left Middle Earth to sailed for the Undying Lands, six hundred and thirty years ago.  
  
Sighing heavily Arwen leaned against the rail, reflecting on all of the memories she had made with Aragorn.  
  
Closing her eyes she saw his face when she told his she was pregnant with Eldarion and Vana. Saw his face on their wedding day, and on their journey through the Paths of the Dead. Aragorn with Brego or teaching the children to ride. Singing silly songs and lullabies to their children while they were young, as she watched from the doorway, unable to tear herself away. Saw the looks of pride he had given each of their princesses at their Coming of Age ceremonies, and the smiled on his face as he had given Vanya away at her wedding to Eoden, the son of King Eomer of Rohan. But mostly Arwen saw the soft, loving looks he had given her, heard his gentle words and soft teasing, and the pride in his voice whenever he introduced his Queen and their children to visiting dignitaries.  
  
Vana stood on the desk beside her mother, seeing the slow trickle of tears down her cheeks. "Naneth? Did you love Ada very much?"  
  
Arwen turned to embrace her daughter. "Yes, my darling. I loved your father very much, for him I walked through death and flame and war for him. If he had asked me, I would have gone to the other side with him." Arwen told her.  
  
"Do you think I will ever find someone to love, as much as you loved Ada?" Vana asked her mother. "I hope you do, my beautiful darling. Set your sights on an Elven man, lest you go through the same suffering I do now."  
  
"What if I fall in love with someone else? What if he is not an Elf?" The princess asked again. "Then my darling I give to you the same advice my Ada gave me, *'What does you heart tell you?'* Your heart will choose what is right for you, Vana. Trust it, and then follow it. Despair shall not be yours, ever."  
  
"Is it worth losing my heart to someone?"  
  
"You see the grief your father's passing has laid on me, Vana. But given the same choices over again, I would make the same ones. I loved your father as I loved no one else. I would give my immortality for another few minutes him, even for just one moment with him, I loved him so."  
  
On the horizon land appeared. Arwen stood on the deck watching it until the ship sailed into the harbor and Vana and Silmarie helped her onto the dock.  
  
There everyone she knew and loved waited for her, her Mother and Father, Galadriel and Celeborn, even an Elf woman whom she had never seen or met, but she knew was her grandmother Elwing.  
  
Unable to say any thing, too lost in her grief Arwen rushed forward into the safe harbor of her parents arms.  
  
"Ilya eithel, Undomiel. Le eska sii'." Celebrian told her daughter, holding her tightly.*All is well, Undomiel. You are home now.*  
  
"Uma Naneth. Im eska sii'. "Arwen choked out between sobs. *Yes mother. I am home now.*  
  
"Be easy now my little one. Your mind and heart are troubled. Come and find peace." Celebrian soothed, relishing the feeling of holding her daughter in her arms once more.  
  
"He is gone, Ada. Aragorn is gone. He has faded from this world." Arwen sobbed, turning to embrace her father.  
  
"I know Arwen. Do not grieve for him too heavily. He is with Arathorn and Gilraen, and all of his other descendants, perhaps even Beren and Luthien themselves." Elrond soothed.  
  
Arwen pulled away from him to look out over to the Sea, to where Carandil still shone over Rivendell, and Earendil shone brightly. Eldarion and her three other daughters lay over that Sea, never to be crossed by her again.  
  
Vana, Silmarie and Eledhwen stood by their mother, laying their arms around her, bringing Arwen comfort she had never expected to feel again.  
  
After a long time Arwen turned to face the Elves again, along with the other friends who had gathered to meet the last ship to make the voyage to Valinor.  
  
"Naneth, these are three of my daughters. Vana, Silmarie and Eledhwen." Arwen said to her mother, finally regaining some composure.  
  
"Each of you is lovely, my granddaughters. The Grace of the Valar has been with you." Celebrian smiled at the three young women.  
  
"The Grace of the Valar has also been with you, grandmother." Vana said to her, still concerned about her mother.  
  
"Come Arwen." Frodo said to her, reaching out to take her by the hand. "I have found peace here, and relief from the burden I once carried. You will find peace here too, in time."  
  
"Perhaps," Arwen told him, taking his hand, and falling in to step with beside him. "I do not expect anything of the Valar anymore. They have already given me more that what I deserve."  
  
"If you could have anyone thing from the Valar, what would you have Evenstar?" Galadriel asked.  
  
"To live the rest of the years of my life out in peace, and then to die." She answered honestly.  
  
"If that is all you ask of the Valar, Queen of the Eldar, then I am sure it will be granted to you." Celeborn told her. "Do not despair little Evenstar."  
  
"I am long past despair. But I have not bound myself to grief. I will not let it take me from my children before my time is gone. I would not have brought my daughters if that was not my choice." Arwen said softly.  
  
"Did he pass peacefully?" Elrond asked, unwilling to reopen her wounds, but finding himself in a position where he needed to know.  
  
"He chose his time. I was with him in the end. He felt no pain, just the heavy weight of the years." Arwen said to him.  
  
"Then find peace here as he has already found his, my little one." Elrond put his arm around her.  
  
"I hope to Ada. I hope to." Arwen said to him.  
  
*********  
  
Many years hence, after the three princesses were married, and had borne children of their own, making Arwen a grandmother herself, she felt the heavy press of time, and knew that over the long years of her life, ever since Aragorn had passed, her grace diminished, though her light never dimmed.  
  
Late in the afternoon, under the warmth of the sun Arwen found and embrace all that she loved, kissing the little ones, before turning and walking away from all of them.  
  
Then she walked up onto the high cliffs, overlooking the Sea, in the direction of her home in Middle Earth and under the branches of a golden mallorn tree, which Galadriel herself had planted Arwen laid herself down.  
  
As the stars rose over Middle Earth, Arwen looked over the Sea once more, and breathed her last, knowing no more. 


End file.
